


Like a Dazzling Light

by lee_bluesea



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ...Kinda, ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Feels, Betaed, Blood and Injury, Boatswain!Jongho, Captain!Hongjoong, Cook!Wooyoung, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Doctor!Yeosang, First Mate!Yunho, Gunner!San, Hongjoong Pirate King, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will translate this one day, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Just a little nsfw, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Sailing Master!Mingi, Slow Build, a mess, side woosan
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 98,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_bluesea/pseuds/lee_bluesea
Summary: Seonghwa aveva sempre desiderato essere libero e proprio nel tentativo disperato di far avverare il suo desiderio, viene salvato dall'ultima persona che si sarebbe mai potuto aspettare: Hongjoong, capitano della nave più temuta al mondo. Ma nel momento in cui le cose sembreranno andare nella giusta direzione, Seonghwa si ritroverà faccia a faccia con la certezza che da un passato come il suo non ci si separa senza pagarne il prezzo. E cosa potrebbe dare in cambio qualcuno che di caro non aveva mai avuto nulla nella sua intera esistenza?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 32
Kudos: 101





	1. The Beginning

Il mare. Il vasto e misterioso mare. Nessuno può capirlo, nessuno può prevedere le sue azioni ciò nonostante qualcuno si illude di poter domare le sue onde. Col suo fascino ti prende con sé senza che tu te ne accorga, senza darti modo di opporti. Il mare è libero di fare quel che vuole; può distruggere come può creare nuove alleanze, può portarti lontano verso terre mai viste come può condurti giù nei suoi abissi dove nessun raggio di luce sopravvive. Il mare non ha padroni.

E Seonghwa voleva essere proprio come lui. Forse proprio questo agognato desiderio lo aveva portato dove era in quel momento: in mezzo al mare, aggrappato ad un tronco per non farsi sopraffare dalle acque, per poter riposare il corpo stanco e visibilmente provato. Ormai non sentiva nemmeno più le proprie ferite bruciare al contatto con l'acqua salmastra, si chiedeva se ancora fosse tutto d'un pezzo.

Gli occhi socchiusi miravano stanchi l'orizzonte, senza scorgere terre o navi che potevano salvarlo. Salvarlo da cosa? Da ciò che più si avvicinava alla definizione di libertà? Non aveva paura di restare lì, cullato dolcemente dalle onde che quasi sembrava volessero dargli il riposo che tanto aveva desiderato. Era una fine gentile che poteva accettare e forse era più di quel che meritava, soprattutto dopo ciò che aveva fatto.

Solo il suono delle onde, assieme a quello del suo flebile respiro, gli faceva compagnia; lo stesso suono che pian piano gli fece annebbiare la mente fino a fargli perdere la cognizione del tempo. Chiuso nella sua stessa testa, non si accorse nemmeno di un'ombra che pian piano era scivolata sul suo corpo stremato, riparandolo momentaneamente dal sole che aveva già minato alla sua lucidità. Così come non si accorse di una mano sui suoi capelli corvini, scostando le ciocche umide dal suo volto inespressivo o del braccio che gli cingeva i fianchi. Era stanco di tutte quelle illusioni, voleva soltanto riposare.

Eppure per la prima volta, tutto sembrava fin troppo vero. Quando sentì il proprio corpo venir sollevato, separandolo dall'acqua che fino a pochi istanti prima lo aveva avvolto, qualcosa nella sua mente scattò. Nel momento in cui riaprì lentamente gli occhi, la prima cosa che notò fu un grande albero maestro con delle ampie vele nere come la notte appena mosse dal vento, svettare su di sé nel cielo ormai coperto. 

La sua attenzione venne catturata poi da una voce vicino a lui, tuttavia la stanchezza era troppa per poter indirizzare il capo verso la fonte o per poter tentare di capire cosa diceva, riuscì comunque a percepire un tono che sotto una calma apparente, nascondeva una mal celata preoccupazione. Seonghwa faticò quasi a concentrarsi su di essa, soprattutto quando iniziò a sentire un leggero tepore alle sue spalle che pian piano iniziava a riscaldarlo. Finalmente riuscì a rendersi conto di quanto tremava; tutto quel tempo passato in acqua aveva portato il suo corpo al limite. Altre voci si unirono alla prima mentre una mano, quasi con dolcezza, tornò a posarsi sul suo capo. Solo in quel momento volse lo sguardo verso la fonte di calore e l'unica cosa che riuscì a vedere era un paio di occhi neri che, nonostante la loro profondità, erano luminosi. Come se stessero ammirando il tesoro dei tesori. Avevano qualcosa di estremamente familiare, qualcosa che sapeva di casa, ma non ebbe neanche il tempo di focalizzarsi su quell'ultima sensazione che tutto si fece buio.

_“È vivo”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente eccomi qui a postare questa piccola "prefazione" che spero vi abbia in qualche modo incuriosito! Se così è stato, un commento o un cuoricino di incoraggiamento non potrebbe fare altro che piacere~
> 
> Serious talk  
> Non riesco ancora a credere di aver iniziato a pubblicare questa fanfiction, anche perché di solito quel che scrivo resta nel computer a fare ragnatele su ragnatele e, se non fosse per le best incoraggiatrici che mi hanno spronato ad andare avanti, probabilmente anche questa storia sarebbe finita con le altre sob  
> Senza dilungarmi oltre, ci vediamo al primo capitolo che non vedo l'ora di postare!  
> Grazie per aver letto fin qui.
> 
> Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

“come sta?”

“La temperatura è tornata normale, ma non sappiamo quanto tempo è stato lì fuori sotto il sole, è completamente disidratato. Con molta probabilità avrà rischiato di annegare dato che la sua gola non è messa bene”

Le due voci, che fino a poco prima erano ovattate, iniziarono ad essere sempre più chiare alle orecchie di Seonghwa, ma sentiva le palpebre ancora troppo pesanti per poterle aprire e la sua forza di volontà in quel momento era pari a zero. Soprattutto quando iniziò a sentire quanto il proprio corpo era indolenzito: ogni suo muscolo protestava e la testa pulsava a tal punto che involontariamente si ritrovò a stringere appena le palpebre, come a voler cacciare via quel fastidio. Il calore sulle tempie era insopportabile e la nausea non era da meno, sembrava avesse affrontato una tempesta in cui era stato sbalzato da una parte all'altra della nave.

E a proposito di nave.

Non sapeva dove si trovava, se era stato catturato dalla flotta navale o se fosse finito nelle mani di chissà quale ciurma. Soltanto questo pensiero avrebbe dovuto farlo scattare all'attenti. Eppure quel che percepiva sotto di sé era un morbido materasso e non la dura pietra di una prigione. Era già qualcosa.

“le ferite?” chiese la voce che sentiva più vicina, quasi con tono… rammaricato?

Ci fu un lungo silenzio interrotto soltanto da un sospiro.

“in tutta sincerità non mi spiego come non sia finito in pasto agli squali. Le ferite su braccia e gambe erano abbastanza superficiali, ma quella al fianco rimane la più grave… Hongjoong, l'abbiamo salvato davvero per un pelo. Non credo avrebbe resistito ancora là fuori"

Hongjoong? Perché quel nome gli sembrava di averlo già sentito?

Aprì lentamente gli occhi, cercando di mettere a fuoco il luogo in cui si trovava che, come volevasi dimostrare, non era una cella. La stanza era appena illuminata da qualche spiraglio di luce che a stento trapelava dalla finestra: l'arredamento era abbastanza spartano, fin troppo ordinato e il tavolo appena distante, dove c'era tutto ciò che serviva a curare ogni tipo di ferita, fece intendere che si trattava di un'infermeria. Lo sguardo di Seonghwa vagò lentamente ancora per qualche istante, arrivando ai piedi del letto dove vide per primo un ragazzo in piedi difronte a lui con le braccia al petto, i capelli dorati andavano ad incorniciare il viso di quest’ultimo dove Seonghwa poté notare quel che sembrava essere una voglia rosea proprio vicino all'occhio destro; il suo sguardo puntato sul moro, come a volerlo studiare, era intenso a tal punto che Seonghwa dovette distogliere il proprio. Finché i suoi pensieri non vennero interrotti da un tocco gentile sulla sua spalla.

Si sarebbe girato con uno scatto ma si sentiva ancora troppo spaesato, quindi con altrettanta lentezza volse la sua attenzione verso la figura accanto a sé. Ci volle qualche secondo per mettere a fuoco la fonte di calore sulla sua spalla, riuscendo poi a vedere una mano adornata con un paio di anelli grandi e lucidi persino nella poca luce, spostandosi poi sul polso su cui vi era un bracciale di pelle nera. L’avambraccio presentava molte cicatrici, alcune vecchie, altre più recenti spiccavano sulla pelle baciata dal sole e continuavano fino a scomparire sotto la camicia nera che indossava il giovane. Si poteva benissimo notare il fisico tonico e non troppo muscoloso della persona che aveva a fianco. Salì ancora fino al collo dove un paio di collane, tra pelle nera e metallo, decoravano il tutto assieme a due treccine grigie che scendevano ai lati e infine arrivò al volto dello sconosciuto: le labbra erano carnose e leggermente dischiuse, il naso sembrava scolpito a regola d'arte e finalmente rivide quegli occhi neri che tanto trovava familiari, riuscendo a guardare meglio il volto a cui appartenevano. I tratti delicati e al contempo taglienti, lo lasciarono quasi senza parole. I capelli di un grigio scuro, erano corti ai lati e i ciuffi più lunghi erano tirati indietro a lasciar libera la sua fronte. Era davvero qualcosa che il moro avrebbe fatto fatica a descrivere in poche parole. Quando i loro sguardi s'incrociarono, quegli occhi grandi e scuri tornarono ad illuminarsi.

Ma quando notò sul suo sopracciglio destro una la cicatrice a x, Seonghwa finalmente ricollegò i pezzi. Lo aveva visto spesso sui volantini dei ricercati più pericolosi che solcavano i mari, anzi. Era il più pericoloso con talmente tanti zero nella taglia sulla sua testa che chiunque fosse riuscito a consegnarlo, avrebbe fatto vivere negli agi un'intera generazione. O almeno se solo qualcuno fosse stato così stolto da poter anche solo pensare di compiere un gesto simile. Il moro, in una frazione di secondo, scattò indietro per allontanarsi dalla persona che aveva accanto e per qualche istante vide tutto bianco a causa di un’acuta fitta al fianco. Si era dimenticato della ferita che aveva e d'istinto portò una mano su di essa.

“sta’ calmo, riaprirai la ferita così" disse Hongjoong cercando di sembrare il più innocuo possibile, alzando entrambe le mani a mo` di resa.

Poteva vedere il terrore negli occhi di Seonghwa e di certo spaventarlo era l'ultima cosa che desiderava. Ma, ignaro delle sue intenzioni, il moro cercò di allontanarsi il più possibile, mentre i suoi occhi vagavano dalle due persone alla porta della stanza; era distante e forse non avrebbe fatto in tempo a raggiungerla, non in quelle condizioni almeno, quindi la fuga era fuori discussione. Il respiro accelerava sempre di più quasi quanto i pensieri che correvano nella sua testa. Era davvero finito dalla padella alla brace?

“va tutto bene, sei al sicuro. Non ti faremo del male" continuò quello dai capelli grigi, ottenendo nuovamente l'attenzione dell'altro.

Seonghwa si era rannicchiato contro la parete di legno, tenendo lo sguardo puntato su quello di Hongjoong. Sentendo la mano inumidirsi, capì che la ferita aveva cominciato leggermente a sanguinare e l'unica cosa che poteva fare era tenere premuto, sperando che con l'aiuto delle bende quest'ultima smettesse.

“ti abbiamo trovato in mare, stavi morendo e siamo riusciti a salvarti. Non siamo una minaccia per te" questa volta fu il biondo a parlare, la sua voce bassa ed estremamente calma.

Si girò verso il tavolo per prendere un bicchiere, mischiando il contenuto al suo interno prima di porgerlo all'altro, rispettando il suo spazio personale nonostante si fosse piegato verso di lui con un sorriso appena accennato.

“bevi, ti sentirai meglio" mormorò cercando di essere il più rassicurante possibile.

Il moro guardò il bicchiere per qualche istante per poi tornare a studiare il volto del ragazzo che, vedendo la sua reazione decise di berne un sorso per dimostrargli che non era nulla di pericoloso. Gli porse ancora una volta il bicchiere che, con una mano esitante, Seonghwa si accinse a prendere per portarselo vicino alle labbra. Non aveva alcun tipo di odore o qualcosa che potesse ricordargli uno dei tanti veleni che purtroppo conosceva. Quando iniziò a bere, la gola arsa faticò a mandare giù quel liquido e i suoi occhi divennero appena lucidi ma subito ringraziò di avere qualcosa di diverso dall'acqua salata nel suo stomaco. In un attimo mandò giù il tutto. Nel frattempo Hongjoong era rimasto a guardare la scena, senza muoversi per non allarmare il giovane sul letto.

Tempo qualche secondo, Seonghwa sentì il dolore scemare sempre di più e quando tentò di ridare il bicchiere al biondo, quest'ultimo ne approfittò per prendergli dolcemente il polso e porgere due dita proprio su di esso. Sentendo il battito tornare normale, così come il suo respiro, annuì a sé stesso, segno che l'antidolorifico che gli aveva somministrato stava già facendo effetto.

“bravo, così" sussurrò quello dalla camicia bianca, posando con la mano libera il bicchiere sul comò accanto al letto, prima di aiutare Seonghwa a mettersi nuovamente disteso.

Una volta supino, controllò lo stato della ferita.

“i punti hanno retto ma dovresti evitare movimenti bruschi” gli spiegò prima di farlo girare appena sul fianco sano per controllare la ferita parallela all'altra “qualunque cosa ti abbia colpito, è uscito. Non ha preso nulla di vitale però devi stare a riposo per permetterle di guarire, intesi?”

Seonghwa annuì debolmente. Ricordava bene cosa lo aveva colpito ed era proprio ciò che gli aveva permesso di fuggire. Nonostante le ferite che aveva accumulato nel corso degli anni, tutte minuziosamente documentate sul suo corpo, quella era la prima che si procurava per sé stesso.

“scommetto avrai una sete da dannato, eh?” stavolta fu Hongjoong a parlare.

Il moro titubante, annuì ancora guardando Hongjoong avvicinarsi con un bicchiere appena più grande del precedente per portarglielo alle labbra appena screpolate, mettendogli delicatamente una mano dietro la nuca per aiutarlo. Seonghwa iniziò a bere pian piano per far abituare nuovamente la propria gola ma fatti i primi sorsi, si ritrovò a bere quasi con foga, portando una mano sul bicchiere a sfiorare involontariamente quella dell'altro che sorrise.

“vacci piano, c'è tutta l'acqua di cui hai bisogno" ridacchiò quello dai capelli grigi.

Nel sentirlo ridacchiare, Seonghwa lo guardò negli occhi rallentando il ritmo e bevendo con calma quel che restava. Una volta finito, Hongjoong poggiò il bicchiere vicino alla brocca prima di rigirarsi verso l'altro con un'espressione quasi serena.

“allora… ricordi il tuo nome?” gli chiese e a quella domanda il biondo lo guardò interdetto.

A Seonghwa sfuggì quell'occhiata, era troppo preso dallo sguardo di Hongjoong. Dovette deglutire un paio di volte prima di poter schiudere le labbra, sperando che il suono che le avrebbe varcate non sarebbe stato troppo patetico.

“seong… Seonghwa” riuscì a mormorare.

Quello dai capelli grigi sorrise. Perché gli stava sorridendo in quel modo? Ma soprattutto perché stava ricevendo tutte quelle attenzioni e tutta quella gentilezza dal pirata più pericoloso in circolazione?

“Seonghwa…” ripeté annuendo “lui è Yeosang, il medico della nave. Se sei vivo è solo merito suo e alle sue mani d’oro" continuò indicando il biondo che non appena ricevette lo sguardo di Seonghwa, lo salutò con un mezzo sorriso. “io sono Ho-"

“Hongjoong" lo interruppe Seonghwa.

Hongjoong spalancò appena gli occhi, piacevolmente sorpreso.

“capitano della Horizon, la nave più temuta al mondo. Lo spietato re dei pirati che ovunque vada, lascia una scia di cadaveri dietro di sé.” riuscì a dire, ignorando il modo in cui vacillava la propria voce.

A quelle parole il capitano parve rattristarsi, quasi incupirsi.

“questo è tutto quello che sai di me?” chiese guardandolo dritto negli occhi, velati da qualcosa di indefinito.

Seonghwa, sentendosi intimorito, si limitò ad annuire. Hongjoong sospirò abbassando per qualche istante lo sguardo prima di portarsi una mano tra i capelli.

“scommetto sarai terrorizzato, non è così?” chiese il pirata, gli occhi erano leggermente dispiaciuti nonostante il sorriso amaro appena accennato “forse è meglio ti lasci con Yeosang a riposare. Quando ti sentirai meglio, sarai libero di andare dove vuoi” concluse alzandosi per poter prendere la giacca lunga nera in pelle, come i suoi pantaloni e gli stivali che arrivavano alle ginocchia.

“… non sono un vostro prigioniero?”

Seonghwa rimase interdetto, di certo non si aspettava un comportamento del genere. Ancor meno da Hongjoong. Era come se quest’ultimo avesse visto in lui qualcosa che gli stava sfuggendo: che lo avesse visto sulla vecchia nave? Forse era a conoscenza del suo precedente ruolo e avrebbe voluto usarlo come la ciurma da cui era fuggito con tanta fatica? Eppure aveva chiesto il suo nome quindi c’era una, seppur minima, probabilità che quello dai capelli grigi fosse all'oscuro della posizione che occupava prima della sua fuga. Con tutti questi pensieri che gli frullavano nella testa, aveva quasi trattenuto il fiato nell'attesa di una risposta.

“ovviamente no, per me non ha senso salvare qualcuno da morte certa, curarlo per poi sbatterlo dietro le sbarre.” disse con tono serio e un attimo dopo, il suo sguardo sorpreso tramutò in qualcosa di malizioso “ovviamente se ti farà stare più tranquillo essere incatenato nell'anfratto più buio di questa nave, non esitare a dirlo” ammiccò quasi pericoloso.

Si era avvicinato al moro ma prima che potesse continuare ad avanzare, qualcuno bussò alla porta e subito dopo quest’ultima venne lentamente aperta. Seonghwa tenne lo sguardo puntato su Hongjoong nel tentativo di prevedere una qualsiasi mossa da parte sua.

“capitano, abbiamo visite” disse una voce profonda che quasi sorprese Seonghwa.

Distolse lo sguardo solo per un secondo dal capitano per poter vedere una zazzera rosso fuoco spuntare da dietro la porta, incrociando poi lo sguardo della persona a cui apparteneva. Degli occhi così particolari, non ne aveva mai visti: erano sottili e nonostante il loro taglio, erano estremamente luminosi. Siccome non si era esposto più di tanto, fu l’unica cosa visibile oltre i capelli.  
  
“oh, allora si è svegliato” aggiunse sorridendo non appena riuscì a notare un paio di occhi nuovi e curiosi puntati su di sé.

Il giovane non fece in tempo a interagire con Seonghwa che Hongjoong subito si diresse alla porta, suscitando un’espressione terrorizzata da parte del rosso che in un secondo si era volatilizzato.

“quante volte ti devo dire che devi aspettare una risposta una volta bussato?” lo sgridò il capitano ottenendo solo delle risate da parte del giovane che prontamente era scappato dalle grinfie del suo superiore.  
  
“mi scusi capitano!” esclamò con voce appena udibile, segno che era ormai lontano.

Hongjoong sospirò esasperato indossando il lungo cappotto, per poi girarsi verso Yeosang.  
  
“lo lascio nelle tue mani” disse semplicemente prima di fare l’occhiolino al moro e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
  
“quel maleducato che hai appena visto si chiama Mingi” iniziò il biondo catturando nuovamente l’attenzione di Seonghwa “è il nostromo della famiglia, ma non chiamarlo così altrimenti potresti non scollartelo più. Ti sembrerà intimidatorio, ma finché non lo stuzzichi è un docile cucciolo” disse ridacchiando mentre cercava qualcosa in un armadietto proprio sopra il tavolo.  
  
Seonghwa lo guardò incuriosito, sia da quella descrizione quasi tenera che dalla sua disperata ricerca, senza comprendere per quale motivo stesse parlando con lui così amichevolmente, come se fossero conoscenti. Da una parte lo apprezzava ma dall'altro sapeva di non poter abbassare la guardia, vulnerabile com'era poi. Un sospiro varcò le sue labbra senza farci caso e quel semplice gesto tornò a far bruciare appena la sua gola. Iniziò a tossire al punto che gli occhi tornarono lucidi. Faceva davvero male. Yeosang in una frazione di secondo, gli si avvicinò per aiutarlo a mettersi col busto appena più sollevato, passandogli una mano sulla schiena per poterlo tranquillizzare. Gli porse poi un bel bicchiere d’acqua, raccomandandosi di mandare giù lentamente.

“ti sembrerà una domanda un po’ insensata, ma sapresti dirmi quanto tempo sei stato lì fuori?” gli chiese mettendo via il bicchiere, per poi sedersi proprio al posto dove poco prima era seduto Hongjoong.

Seonghwa abbassò lo sguardo per pensare alla propria risposta.

“ho… perso il conto dopo il tramonto” mormorò cercando di non forzare troppo la gola.

Yeosang lo guardò quasi perso nei suoi pensieri mentre recuperava la calda coperta per poterla adagiare nuovamente sul moro.

“menomale ti abbiamo trovato allora…”

Il biondo sembrò quasi parlare tra sé, tanto che Seonghwa pensò di esserselo immaginato.

“quella ferita…” disse poi a voce più alta “è stata causata da una pallottola, non è così? Sei scappato da dei guai grossi?” chiese curioso.

Seonghwa si morse il labbro inferiore, rabbrividendo al solo pensiero dei “guai grossi” da cui era fuggito. Avrebbe preferito affondare giù negli abissi pur di non ritornarci. Non voleva pensare a quell'inferno, ciononostante ancora una volta i ricordi presero il sopravvento su di lui, facendolo sudare freddo.

“ehy… va tutto bene, non sei costretto a dirmi nulla. Sei al sicuro ora” lo rassicurò prontamente il biondo vedendo l’altro tremare come una foglia.

Sollevò una mano come a volergliela posare sulla spalla per poterlo confortare, ma per non spaventarlo ulteriormente la ritirò quasi subito. Il silenzio calato nella stanza bastò a farlo tranquillizzare a tal punto che le palpebre tornarono ad essere pesanti. Qualunque cosa gli avesse dato Yeosang, iniziava a fare effetto dato che persino il mal di testa iniziò ad acquietarsi.

“riposa adesso, nessuno ti farà del male” mormorò Yeosang vedendo il moro tentare invano di tenere gli occhi aperti.

Tutto si fece scuro ancora una volta e Seonghwa si ritrovò a sperare di poter credere a quelle parole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo aver litigato con Ao3 per mezza giornata, ecco il primo capitolo! Hongjoong e Yeosang hanno finalmente debuttato (anche Mingi per due secondi ma son dettagli) e pian piano arriveranno anche gli altri. 
> 
> Con molta probabilità posterò ogni sabato, dato che ho un paio di capitoli già pronti, così avrò il tempo di scrivere e sclerare su ogni capitolo per bene, quindi stay tuned~
> 
> Grazie ancora per aver letto fin qui <3  
> Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Passarono i giorni e, anche se all'inizio a stento toccava cibo, una volta ripreso a mangiare e con le cure scrupolose di Yeosang, Seonghwa iniziò a sentirsi sempre meglio; a parte la ferita al fianco e quelle sul petto, tutto stava guarendo nel migliore dei modi. Nonostante il biondo fosse ormai una presenza fissa nelle sue giornate, dato che era proprio lui ad occuparsi delle lesioni, non riusciva a non nutrire un po’ di timore. Sapeva di cosa erano capaci i pirati, anche quelli più subdoli, quindi abbassare la guardia era fuori discussione almeno per il momento. E ciò non passò inosservato sia a Yeosang che al capitano, entrambi però sapevano che Seonghwa aveva bisogno di tempo per iniziare a fidarsi, perciò cercarono il più possibile di rispettare i suoi spazi e di non mettergli pressione in alcun modo.

Dopo le svariate giornate pressoché tranquille, ci fu una mattina in cui sentì del movimento insolito sul ponte, le grida e lo stridio delle spade che si scontravano accompagnavano il tutto. Erano sotto attacco, o forse era stata proprio l'Horizon ad attaccare per prima. Il moro si era ritrovato a fissare la porta, senza battere ciglio: era comunque ferito, di armi con sé non ne aveva quindi se qualcuno fosse entrato con intenzioni ostili, avrebbe potuto fare ben poco. Era talmente concentrato sui vari rumori che il suo respiro era diventato quasi inudibile, gli occhi scuri ed eleganti non distoglievano l’attenzione dall'entrata della stanza neanche per errore. Addirittura quando udì il boato dei cannoni si ritrovò a saltare sul posto, sentendo la nave oscillare appena per via del contraccolpo. Dopodiché tutto parve cessare.

Non seppe quanto tempo fosse trascorso ma d'un tratto sentì dei passi pesanti, appartenenti a due o forse tre persone, che si avvicinavano sempre di più e in fretta. Il moro si era messo seduto, sibilando nel sentire la ferita al fianco tirare e portandosi inconsciamente la coperta sul petto come a volere coprire le proprie fasciature. Se le nascondeva, ci sarebbero state meno possibilità di sembrare vulnerabile. O almeno così sperava. La porta in pochi istanti si spalancò rivelando tre persone: riconobbe immediatamente Yeosang che portava sottobraccio qualcuno con una chioma che Seonghwa ricordava bene essere Mingi. E, sebbene fosse piegato in avanti, riuscì a notare che quel “cucciolo”, come Yeosang lo aveva chiamato, era alto quasi quanto la porta con delle spalle larghe e ben definite. Il suo sguardo poi passò alla terza persona che manteneva Mingi in piedi, senza riuscire a riconoscerla. Aveva i capelli così chiari da sembrare dello stesso colore delle nuvole, in netto contrasto con gli occhi scuri; guardandolo meglio, sotto l'occhio sinistro e sul labbro inferiore, Seonghwa riuscì persino a scorgere due nei. I due, trascinando Mingi, entrarono nella stanza per far sedere il rosso sulla sedia vicino al tavolo.

  
“Sta tranquillo, non siamo qui per farti del male” lo rassicurò Yeosang non appena mise piede nella stanza, nonostante la situazione aveva trovato un momento per rassicurare il moro che era rimasto impietrito, schiacciato sul bordo del proprio letto quasi volendo diventare un tutt'uno con la parete di legno alle sue spalle.  
  
Il medico di bordo aveva imparato nei giorni passati quanto fosse traumatizzato Seonghwa e aveva cercato in tutti i modi di tranquillizzarlo, spiegandogli ogni singola cosa che faceva o che gli dava da bere e mangiare, con tanta pazienza. Pazienza che ogni tanto aveva sentito venir meno quando gridava a qualcuno del suo equipaggio di non toccare il suo pollo. Seonghwa si era ritrovato persino a ridere in quel momento.

Annuì al biondo, rilassandosi leggermente anche se la situazione non gli sembrava delle migliori. Mingi aveva una brutta ferita alla gamba e un taglio sulla guancia, ciononostante aveva trovato la forza di sollevare il capo e di fare un mezzo sorriso a Seonghwa, salutandolo.

“te lo avevo detto che me ne sarei occupato io, sei un idiota!” lo sconosciuto rimproverò il rosso, il suo tono di voce era abbastanza alto e visibilmente adirato.  
  
“avrei proprio voluto vedere come avresti fatto a tagliare quella corda quando eri a due metri di distanza” Mingi rispose con voce roca alla provocazione dell’altro, dandogli la sua completa attenzione.

Intanto Yeosang si era chinato difronte a lui facendogli mettere la gamba destra sul suo ginocchio e aveva iniziato a strappare il pantalone fino alla ferita sulla coscia, ignorando il piagnucolare del più alto riguardo al suo essere estremamente affezionato a quell'indumento.

“ne hai a bizzeffe di questi, non fare il moccioso” lo rimproverò il biondo, freddo come il ghiaccio, mentre i suoi occhi attenti scrutavano la ferita che avrebbe sicuramente lasciato una bella cicatrice.

La prima cosa che fece fu buttarci sopra quel che Seonghwa, vedendo Mingi stringere i denti e piegare il indietro capo, aveva capito fosse alcool.

“che uomo, prima ti fai male inutilmente e poi piangi” continuò a infierire lo sconosciuto che intanto si era poggiato allo stipite della porta, portandosi una mano al labbro per torturarselo nervosamente.

Il rosso lo fulminò con lo sguardo e Seonghwa sentì l’aria della stanza diventare di colpo fredda.

“basterebbe un dannato grazie!” quasi ruggì facendo per alzarsi dalla sedia, Yeosang prontamente lo tenne fermo.

Quello dai capelli chiari aveva fatto un passo avanti, pronto a rispondere all'altro ma fu proprio Yeosang a interromperlo.

“Wooyoung se hai intenzione di restare qui per fare danno, quella è la porta” stavolta il tono di voce del biondo era visibilmente irritato e aveva guardato l'altro dritto negli occhi “ha una scheggia che rischia di andargli a toccare l’arteria se si muove ancora. Capisco che sei sconvolto ma ribadire a Mingi quel che doveva o non doveva fare, è completamente fuori luogo qui.” finì di dire tornando a concentrarsi sulla ferita.

Wooyoung aprì la bocca un paio di volte senza dire nulla, prima di sospirare pesantemente e tornare ad appoggiarsi accanto la porta a capo chino e con un mezzo broncio per la strigliata appena ricevuta. Seonghwa era rimasto in silenzio tutto il tempo, assistendo alla scena e sentendosi quasi fuori posto per qualche istante finché anche lui tornò agli altri due, notando stavolta la scheggia di cui si era parlato.

“prendimi delle garze e la pinza nello scaffale vicino a te” continuò il biondo con un tono stavolta più gentile.

Wooyoung fece come gli era stato detto senza fare storie e passò il materiale a Yeosang che lo ringraziò con un mezzo sorriso, facendolo rasserenare.

“questo farà un po’ male, ma devi stare fermo, intesi?” si rivolse a Mingi, che annuì col viso imperlato di sudore.

L’altro pirata era rimasto accanto a loro e aveva silenziosamente preso la mano del più grande tra le sue, guardandolo negli occhi con i suoi rammaricati. Mingi sorrise a mo’ di ringraziamento, stringendogli le mani. Yeosang con calma e attenzione tentò un paio di volte di prendere la scheggia per poi sospirare.

“poi dobbiamo discutere del perché sia stato scelto proprio quello con il tremolio alle mani per fare il medico qui” disse sarcastico e il rosso lo guardò impaurito, mentre Wooyoung a stento riuscì a trattenere le risate.

“hyung aspetta, forse dovremmo farlo far- AH!”

Mingi non aveva neanche fatto in tempo a parlare che Yeosang aveva tolto abilmente la scheggia, che tanto piccola non era, buttandola senza troppe cerimonie nella bacinella sul tavolo assieme alle pinze per poi ripulire attorno la ferita ormai libera, premendo un paio di garze pulite su quest’ultima. Il rosso aveva stretto la presa sulle mani di Wooyoung a tal punto da far diventare le nocche bianche, ma quest’ultimo non aveva battuto ciglio.

“è tutto finito, visto?” disse Yeosang con tanto di sorriso angelico, accarezzandogli la gamba.

“potevi avvisare invece di farlo a tradimento!” con le lacrime agli occhi, Mingi si ritrovò a piagnucolare nel vedere quel sorriso.

“oh mi perdoni principessa, avrebbe voluto che contassi fino al tre?” continuò dicendo a Wooyoung di tener premute le garze mentre prendeva le bende “però Wooyoung ha ragione, avresti dovuto lasciare fare a lui. Era quello più in sicurezza per tagliare quelle corde”

Mingi abbassò lo sguardo, sembrando agli occhi di Seonghwa un bimbo che aveva capito lo sbaglio che aveva fatto. Ne fu quasi intenerito a tal punto che quando cercò di mettersi meglio sulla sedia, decise di liberare i piedi del letto come a volergli lasciare spazio. Il gesto non passò inosservato e in un attimo aveva tre paia di occhi increduli su di sé.

“credo… che il letto sia meglio di una sedia” mormorò guardando la ferita del rosso, prima di ricambiare le attenzioni.

Mingi tornò a sorridere e Yeosang lo seguì a ruota ringraziandolo. Con l’aiuto di Wooyoung, lo fecero sedere sul letto e il biondo avvicinò la sedia per poter fasciare la gamba dell’altro come si deve. Nel frattempo quello dai capelli chiari era rimasto distante, come a voler studiare Seonghwa senza farsi notare. Di certo il giovane non era l’unico ad avere tutte le ragioni per non fidarsi, e il moro era comunque qualcuno che non faceva parte del suo equipaggio. Per quanto ne sapeva poteva essere una minaccia, anche se faticava a crederlo nel vederlo così.

“Wooyoung quando hai finito di lanciare saette a Seonghwa, facci un fischio” stavolta fu un’altra voce a parlare.

Tutti si girarono verso la porta per vedere Hongjoong mentre varcava la soglia per poter prendere delle bende pulite sul tavolo. Gli occhi di Seonghwa si fissarono sulla camicia bianca che sarebbe stata immacolata salvo per qualche macchia cremisi su di essa. Riuscì a notare una cinghia nera in mezzo al petto a cui era fissata una piccola custodia di un pugnale, che però mancava all’appello. Vederlo in tenuta “da combattimento” quasi affascinò il moro che dovette scuotere la testa per cacciare determinati pensieri.

“cos'è successo? Non ho sentito Mingi urlare come al suo solito e mi sono preoccupato, ma vedo che è tutto apposto” continuò il capitano bendandosi la mano sinistra come meglio poteva, avvicinandosi di più agli altri quattro.

Quando il suo sguardo si posò su Seonghwa gli sorrise affettuosamente, avendo assistito al momento in cui aveva lasciato parte del suo letto per permettere a Yeosang di bendare Mingi più comodamente. Il moro abbassò lo sguardo nel momento in cui si accorse di essersi incantato sul capitano.

“Mingi sei stato bravo ma ti prego, non farlo mai più altrimenti ti do in pasto ai pesci. O peggio, ti do in pasto a Jongho” ridacchiò poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.

Seonghwa vide ancora una volta il terrore puro dipingersi sul viso di Mingi che nel frattempo era stato pulito da Yeosang, capendo che probabilmente si stava riferendo a un altro membro che ancora non aveva conosciuto. Wooyoung non riuscì a trattenere una risata acuta, sorprendendo il moro per un attimo, ma tornò subito serio quando sentì la mano libera di Hongjoong posarsi sulla sua spalla.

“guarda che ce n’è pure per te, non pensare che mi sia sfuggito come ti sei buttato in quel gruppo senza aspettare gli altri” si fece più serio, come se stesse pensando a ciò che doveva dire “facciamo che per due settimane intere ti toccherà pulire il ponte. E sappi che dovrà essere splendente altrimenti mi vedrò costretto a chiedere a San di darti una mano, sono stato chiaro?” la sua voce si fece più bassa e divertita, ma senza banalizzare quel che era stato un ordine a tutti gli effetti.  
  
Wooyoung annuì alla velocità della luce facendo ridacchiare gli altri due, capitano compreso mentre Seonghwa li guardava confuso e al contempo catturato da quel momento. Oltre la severità del capitano, poteva benissimo percepire l’affetto e la preoccupazione nelle sue parole e nelle sue espressioni; era ciò che andava ben oltre l’essere il loro leader. Il moro capì per quale motivo si sentiva così fuori posto.

Mai una volta aveva visto il capitano della nave da cui era fuggito trattare così qualcuno del suo equipaggio, anzi. Persino con Seonghwa non aveva mai avuto quella gentilezza, nonostante… nonostante il suo _valore_ rispetto agli altri. Il moro corrugò la fronte abbassando il capo per distogliere lo sguardo dai quattro, lasciandosi rapire dai ricordi che tanto avrebbe voluto cancellare. Fu una mano gentile sulla sua caviglia che lo fece rinsavire. Seonghwa sobbalzò al contatto, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte per notare che quella mano apparteneva a Mingi. Quest'ultimo, vedendolo così aveva inclinato il capo per guardalo preoccupato, iniziando ad accarezzarlo piano da sopra la coperta, come a volerlo rassicurare.

A quanto pare non era passato inosservato, neanche agli occhi di Hongjoong.

“credo sia stato abbastanza spaventato da quello che ha sentito” iniziò con tono quieto e privo di qualsiasi divertimento, prima di cingere le spalle di Wooyoung con un braccio per avviarsi alla porta “Mingi appena te la senti di camminare, gradirei tornassi a riposare nella tua stanza. Yeosang ti accompagnerà” continuò e i due chiamati in causa annuirono comprensivi.

“perfetto, per qualunque cosa non esitare a chiamarmi, va bene?” chiese infine guardando Seonghwa che nel frattempo era rimasto con gli occhi appena spalancati.

Non era davvero il sanguinoso capitano di cui aveva sentito parlare.

“se ti fa paura il nostro piccolo capitano, puoi chiamare anche me!” esclamò Wooyoung ammiccando e facendo l’occhiolino al moro che lo guardò confuso, per poi sgattaiolare dalla presa di Hongjoong prima di subirne l’ira.

“piccolo-? Figlio di buona donna, torna qui se hai il coraggio!” Hongjoong sbraitò correndogli dietro dopo aver chiuso la porta.

La risata stridente di Wooyoung si poteva tranquillamente udire anche a distanza e Mingi scoppiò a ridere.

“quello è Wooyoung, ma penso tu l’abbia capito già. Gli ottimi pasti che hai mangiato sono tutta opera sua e se non fosse per le sue doti culinarie, visto il suo amore per il pericolo e il non perdere neanche un’occasione per prenderci in giro, lo avremmo già lasciato su un’isola deserta” spiegò Mingi asciugandosi gli occhi che erano diventati lucidi per le risate.

Persino Yeosang si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risata mentre puliva sia le pinze che la bacinella.

“Yeosang, posso tenere la scheggia? Sai, mi ero quasi affezionato e poi vorrei un bel ricordo di quanto sai essere spietato” continuò il rosso ammiccando al medico che si girò con un sopracciglio alzato e un’espressione che avrebbe fatto sentire chiunque estremamente giudicato.

“se vuoi la rimetto dov’era, che ne pensi?” chiese retorico col sorriso più serafico e al contempo sadico che Seonghwa aveva mai visto.

Come faceva qualcuno ad avere una tale bellezza e la più totale mancanza di pietà su quella faccia di terra, non se lo spiegava. Non che gli altri fossero da meno, almeno da quel che aveva visto fino a quel momento dell’equipaggio. Chiunque fosse caduto sotto i loro attacchi, sicuramente aveva lasciato questo mondo per mano dei pirati più spietati e con i tratti più eterei che avrebbero mai potuto vedere. Quando i suoi pensieri tornarono ancora una volta al capitano della Horizon, si diede dell'idiota ridacchiando appena.

“allora sai ridere! Pensavo dovessi insegnartelo” esclamò Mingi girandosi verso di lui, tornando ad accarezzargli la gamba felice, scuotendogliela appena.

  
Seonghwa portò una mano alla bocca come se avesse appena realizzato di aver riso.

“probabilmente è esasperato dalle cose insensate che escono dalla tua bocca, Mingi” disse Yeosang tornando verso i due per porgere a Mingi un bicchiere, probabilmente il moro sapeva cosa conteneva.

“non sono insensate!” disse il rosso prima di mandare giù in un solo sorso il contenuto del bicchiere, facendo una faccia disgustata.

“allora se non sono insensate vuol dire che sei abbastanza lucido, direi che possiamo lasciar riposare Seonghwa” continuò Yeosang offrendo all’altro la propria mano.

“ma io voglio stare qui! Adesso che so che può ridere, non vedo perché non approfittarne!” esclamò come farebbe un bambino che non vuole separarsi dal nuovo giocattolo, finendo per chinarsi ad abbracciare il polpaccio del moro che, con sua sorpresa, neanche si irrigidì a quel contatto.

Era sinceramente divertito da quella reazione. Un po’ meno lo era Yeosang che sbuffando prese Mingi per la guancia ferita tirandolo via dal povero Seonghwa, per aiutarlo a mettersi in piedi.  
  
“tornerò più tardi per cambiarti le medicazioni, riposa pure intanto” si rivolse al giovane sul letto mentre trascinava un piagnucolante Mingi che, nonostante l’aspetto, si rivelò essere un bambino.

Seonghwa annuì, ricambiando il saluto al rosso prima di vederli chiudere la porta alle loro spalle. Si fece sfuggire un sospiro, sprofondando nuovamente sul letto e coprendosi fino agli occhi. Mingi aveva scaldato il posto dove era rimasto seduto e il giovane si ritrovò a raggomitolarsi proprio su quel punto approfittando del lieve tepore, facendo attenzione alla ferita. Senza accorgersene, preso dai suoi pensieri per una volta sereni, si addormentò.

Il moro finalmente riaprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi solo nella stanza buia. Sentiva il fianco sano indolenzito quindi tentò, con cautela, di mettersi seduto trovando un po' di sollievo nel poggiare la schiena alla parete di legno dietro di sé. Con quel po' di lucidità ritrovata, iniziò a controllare lo stato delle ferite cominciando da quelle sulle braccia: erano tagli e graffi superficiali, curati in maniera eccellente ormai in via di guarigione. A stento le sentiva. Poi sollevò la morbida coperta notando le varie fasciature e le medicazioni un po' ovunque, e si fece sfuggire un sospiro nel guardarle. Certo che era stato proprio un principiante a causarsi tutte quelle lesioni stupide. Infine i suoi occhi si puntarono sul suo fianco, dove sollevò le bende appena per poter vedere la ferita chiusa con del filo nero. Lo stato di quest'ultima era migliorato e le sue labbra si curvarono appena in un sorriso: era sicuramente la prima volta che qualcuno trattava le sue ferite in maniera così scrupolosa, o che le trattasse e basta. Era in debito con Yeosang.

Aveva davvero rischiato la vita, eppure sentiva in cuor suo che non avrebbe esitato un istante a rivivere il tutto. Sebbene ricordasse in maniera vivida la sensazione, il dolore quasi accecante provato quando la pallottola lo aveva trapassato da lato a lato e tutto sommato, se ne sarebbe preso anche un’altra se quello era il prezzo da pagare per la libertà.

Volse il capo verso la finestra poco distante e con una mano andò a scostare la tenda per poter guardare fuori, riuscendo solo a scorgere le onde scure e calme che scorrevano ai lati della nave. Aveva sentito parlare molto della bellezza micidiale dell'Horizon e adesso che era a bordo, la curiosità aveva iniziato a crescere a tal punto che finalmente decise di curiosare. Nonostante l’imbarcazione fosse più grande delle altre del suo genere, rimaneva la più sfuggente, capace di resistere al cambio di rotta più improvviso e ciò aveva sempre affascinato Seonghwa. Lentamente scivolò fuori dal letto potendo constatare che mettersi in piedi fu la cosa più difficile dato che non camminava davvero da tanto tempo. Si vide costretto ad appoggiarsi alla parete quando sentì le gambe cedergli, facendogli urtare il comodino lì di fianco. Un rantolo varcò le sue labbra ma meglio quella leggera fitta che il finire rovinosamente a terra. L’aria della stanza gli fece venire la pelle d’oca siccome l’unico indumento che aveva indosso era un pantalone di cotone scuro. Continuò con calma fino ad arrivare alla porta di legno che con sua sorpresa non era chiusa a chiave, apprestandosi ad aprirla e cercando il più possibile di non fare rumore. Sperò che ogni suono si sarebbe confuso con gli scricchiolii della nave. Una volta fuori, il lungo corridoio era completamente al buio ma gli occhi del moro erano ben allenati alla scarsa luminosità e ben presto, dopo un paio di scale, arrivò all’ultima porta da cui si poteva sentire il fruscio delle onde più definito.

In un attimo si ritrovò sul ponte della nave, il vento tiepido smosse leggermente i suoi capelli dello stesso colore della notte che aveva sopra di sé. Non imbattendosi in nessun membro della nave, decise di avvicinarsi alla prua, mantenendo lo sguardo verso l’alto: gli occhi erano pieni di stupore nel vedere il grande albero maestro che si ergeva nel cielo assieme alle vele scure che aveva già visto quando era stato tratto in salvo, era davvero mozzafiato. La sua attenzione dalle vele, si spostò poi alla bandiera nera con delle strisce arancioni nel mezzo che svolazzava animata dal vento. Non l'aveva mai vista dal vivo e rimase a contemplarla fino a che non arrivò alla prua, dove si appoggiò al cornicione in legno per potersi riposare. E lì Seonghwa, guardando l’orizzonte che si perdeva difronte a sé, fece un bel respiro. Il primo respiro che sapeva di libertà. Era tutta un’altra storia, tutto sembrava essere nuovo e il moro fece quasi fatica a ricacciare indietro delle lacrime di gioia.

La notte era limpida e solo la luna crescente faceva compagnia al giovane. O almeno così pensava. Preso nei suoi pensieri non si era accorto dei passi che si facevano più vicini, ma una voce familiare lo riportò alla realtà.  
  
“dovresti tornare sottocoperta, altrimenti rischierai di prenderti un malanno”

Seonghwa spalancò gli occhi, girandosi di scatto per vedere Hongjoong dietro di sé che ridacchiò nel vedere la sua reazione.

“tranquillo, non era un ordine. Solo che credo tu abbia bisogno di riposo” continuò con tono calmo “posso?” chiese per poi indicare il posto accanto al moro.

Dopo qualche istante, Seonghwa annuì facendo spazio al capitano. A quella conferma, Hongjoong sorrise andando ad appoggiarsi proprio accanto a lui. Calò nuovamente il silenzio, spezzato soltanto dal suono delle onde che si infrangevano contro la prua e del vento che soffiava tra le vele.  
  
“come ti senti?” chiese il capitano, volgendo lo sguardo verso il giovane, sinceramente interessato dalla risposta che gli avrebbe dato.

Seonghwa ricambiò lo sguardo per un paio di secondi, prima di schiarirsi appena la voce.  
  
“intendi come mi sento dopo aver rischiato di morire in mezzo al nulla, per poi essere salvato dalla ciurma della spietata Horizon? Beh… respiro ancora, quindi credo di sentirmi abbastanza fortunato per questo” rispose senza pensarci più di tanto, ricevendo una risata come risposta.

“questo sarcasmo è già qualcosa” disse Hongjoong cercando di sopprimere le altre risate.

Il moro non si aspettava di ricevere una reazione del genere, si aspettava un qualche rimprovero non di certo che Hongjoong ridesse in quel modo. Eppure c’era qualcosa nella risata dell’altro che lo fece sentire incredibilmente nostalgico, quasi a volerlo riportare nella parte più profonda dei suoi ricordi. Ignorò tale sentimento quando decise di parlare nuovamente.

“perché mi avete salvato?” chiese guardando quello dai capelli grigi dritto negli occhi.

“perché sei così sospettoso?” rispose l’altro a sua volta con una domanda.  
  
“non sono sospettoso” iniziò e vide Hongjoong sollevare un sopracciglio, probabilmente poco convinto da quell’affermazione, al che Seonghwa ribadì più deciso “non lo sono. È solo che…” lasciò la frase in sospeso abbassando lo sguardo.  
  
Il capitano sospirò.

“solo che non ti fidi e, vedendo quel che sai di me e della mia ciurma, è comprensibile. Ti chiedi per quale motivo ti abbiamo salvato, per quale losco scopo ti ho permesso di stare sulla mia nave per tutto questo tempo, quando potrei cambiare idea per buttarti in pasto al mare… e forse farai anche bene” disse con voce più bassa, togliendosi il pesante cappotto dalle spalle e permettendo alla luce della luna di riflettersi sulla camicia bianca che aveva indosso.  
  
Seonghwa rabbrividì appena.

“ma anche il più cattivo dei pirati può concedersi un briciolo di umanità ogni tanto, non credi?” gli chiese retoricamente infine e, con suo grande stupore, gli mise sulle spalle la sua giacca.

Era rimasto letteralmente a bocca aperta da quel gesto, sentendo le guance riscaldarsi appena quando Hongjoong mise una mano sotto al suo mento per fargli chiudere la bocca, con tanto di ghigno e sguardo divertito. Seonghwa tornò a guardare il mare difronte a lui, percependo fin troppo bene gli occhi del capitano puntati addosso. Quel gesto lo aveva colto impreparato e si ritrovò a stringere i lembi del cappotto, concentrandosi sul calore che emanava.

“grazie” mormorò stavolta senza alcun sarcasmo nel suo tono.  
  
Quello dai capelli grigi si limitò a un semplice cenno del capo, tornando anche lui a guardare l’orizzonte.

“dove siete diretti?” chiese Seonghwa, avrebbe potuto orientarsi con le stelle ma non era mai stato bravo.

“verso sud, ma tra una settimana dovremmo fermarci a fare provviste”  
  
Sud. Seonghwa aveva ormai pochi ricordi della sua città natale, eppure ricordava che era a sud e che dalla sua casa poteva vedere i più bei tramonti. Il suo sguardo nostalgico non sfuggì all'altro.

“sei del sud?” chiese Hongjoong allontanandosi solo un istante per avvicinare a entrambi una cassa dove potersi sedere.

Il moro non fece complimenti e si sedette, aggiustandosi meglio la giacca che aveva addosso.

“si, o almeno credo. Non ricordo molto del luogo dove sono nato” rispose abbassando gli occhi per guardarsi le mani, come se fosse sovrappensiero.

“no? Davvero?” il capitano era rimasto sorpreso da quella risposta.

Seonghwa annuì, iniziando senza accorgersene ad apprezzare la presenza dell’altro.

“mi dispiace…” lo sentì mormorare.

Il moro scosse piano il capo mentre un sorriso appena accennato iniziò a dipingersi sulle sue labbra.

“non dispiacerti… è stato meglio così. È difficile sentire la mancanza di un posto se non ne hai memoria, no?” gli disse e per una volta fu proprio Hongjoong a rattristarsi.

Seonghwa non riuscì a vedere quella espressione, i suoi occhi erano persi tra le stelle.

“quanto splendono” si lasciò sfuggire.

“molto…”

Il tono di Hongjoong aveva qualcosa di melanconico e il moro si girò per vedere che il suo sguardo era puntato su di sé. Rimasero così per pochi istanti, che parvero durare un'eternità, poi fu proprio Seonghwa a interrompere il contatto visivo. Sentiva il proprio cuore galoppare e sperò vivamente che l'altro non riuscisse a sentirlo, schiarendosi la voce nel tentativo di camuffare il tutto.

Dopo quel silenzio imbarazzante, i due iniziarono a parlare della nave, delle stelle e della rotta che Hongjoong aveva deciso di seguire; più parlavano, più Seonghwa si sentiva a suo agio, convincendosi che quello difronte a lui non era il capitano della temuta Horizon. Era semplicemente un ragazzo con i suoi sogni e i suoi obiettivi. Strage più, strage meno.

Parlarono anche degli altri membri dell'equipaggio che il moro non aveva ancora conosciuto. Nonostante il sonno, riuscì a registrare solo le informazioni base degli altri tre componenti: Yunho era il braccio destro di Hongjoong, era proprio lui a prendere le decisioni se il capitano era impossibilitato; San, che aveva già sentito nominare poche ore addietro, si occupava delle armi e della manutenzione dei cannoni; infine Jongho, il più giovane a bordo che però era decisamente il più forte nonostante l'età. Seonghwa era davvero curioso di conoscere il resto della ciurma.

“le peggiori pesti che potevano capitarmi, soprattutto quando ci si mettono… ma non posso davvero lamentarmi, alla fine loro sono-" disse quello dai capelli grigi prima di interrompersi quando sentì Seonghwa poggiare il capo sulla sua spalla.

Sorpreso dal gesto, lo guardò solo per notare le palpebre chiuse e il petto che si alzava e abbassava con un ritmo calmo. L'espressione neutra gli fece intendere che il moro si era addormentato e si ritrovò a sorridere teneramente, andando a scostargli alcuni ciuffi ribelli che gli erano ricaduti sul volto.

“la mia famiglia” concluse in un sussurro, come se avesse paura di svegliare l'altro.

Dopo qualche minuto, Hongjoong sentì un paio di occhi puntati su di sé e, andando a coprire meglio Seonghwa con il suo cappotto, volse il capo per guardare la figura alle sue spalle. Era un giovane alto poco più di lui, con i capelli mogano spezzati da una ciocca bianca a sinistra, ordinatamente tirati indietro. Il fisico asciutto e al contempo ben definito, era enfatizzato da una maglia nera a maniche lunghe che si fermava appena prima della vita incredibilmente stretta; quest'ultima poi era avvolta da una larga fascia di pelle del medesimo colore, andando in contrasto con i pantaloni grigi.

“cosa c’è, San?” stavolta il tono usato dal capitano era più deciso e la sua espressione era più seria rispetto a pochi minuti prima.

Gli occhi di San, che sembravano quelli di un felino, si alternavano tra il suo capitano e Seonghwa.

“lo sai cosa c'è.” rispose tagliente.

“San…” Hongjoong sospirò, portandosi una mano sul viso, come a voler spazzare via la stanchezza.

“non possiamo fidarci di lui. Sai da cosa è scappato e se _lui_ verrà a scoprire che è ancora vivo-"

“cosa farà, ci scaglierà addosso la sua arma?” disse con voce bassa e minacciosa, che seppur non fosse indirizzata all'altro, bastò a zittirlo per qualche momento.

“Hongjoong…” mormorò San.

Quello dai capelli grigi, cercando di non svegliare Seonghwa, si alzò per prenderlo in braccio. Per quanto potesse sembrare “piccolo”, il capitano era abbastanza forte da poter portare l’altro senza problemi.

“capisco quello che stai cercando di dirmi, ma non è questo il luogo dove discuterne" gli disse passandogli accanto, rivolgendogli un sorriso appena accennato, prima di varcare la porta che lo avrebbe condotto nella stanza che momentaneamente ospitava Seonghwa.

“spero soltanto che tu sappia quello che fai" mormorò San rivolgendo il proprio sguardo verso la loro bandiera che, nel frattempo, aveva iniziato a muoversi più freneticamente in balia del vento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero davvero che con questo capitolo sia riuscita un po' a incuriosirvi e che, come me(?), non vediate l'ora che arrivi sabato prossimo~
> 
> Ancora una volta, grazie mille per aver letto fin qui!
> 
> Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

Il giorno seguente si svegliò nuovamente nel suo letto, rendendosi conto di essersi addormentato mentre ascoltava il capitano; non che quello che aveva raccontato fosse in qualche modo soporifero, ma la sua voce accompagnata dal sottofondo delle onde che si infrangevano con delicatezza contro l’Horizon, lo aveva davvero fatto rilassare a tal punto che in un attimo era scivolato tra le braccia di Morfeo. Probabilmente Hongjoong lo aveva riportato nella sua stanza e il solo pensiero del come lo aveva fatto, bastò a farlo sentire estremamente in imbarazzo per tutto il giorno. Soprattutto quando poi gli aveva fatto visita per poter chiedere indietro la propria giacca, che il moro non si era nemmeno reso conto di avere ancora sulle spalle. La sua reazione aveva fatto ridacchiare sia il capitano che Yeosang, che lo punzecchiarono per tutta la durata dell’incontro con Hongjoong, facendogli desiderare di diventare un tutt’uno col materasso sotto di sé. Ormai erano passati quasi tre giorni da quella sera e per fortuna il medico smise di prenderlo in giro, ma Seonghwa poteva percepire perfettamente i suoi sguardi e quello che implicavano.

Il quarto giorno, il moro venne svegliato in una maniera che, in tutta sincerità, avrebbe voluto non rivivere mai. Sentì delle voci nella stanza, due erano familiari al contrario della terza.

“Mingi non te lo ripeterò un’altra volta, rischierai di fargli prendere uno spavento”

“mi ringrazierà vedrai”

“Mingi-”

“shhh! Uomini di poca fede!”

Quando sentì i propri capelli venir smossi con delicatezza, Seonghwa aprì lentamente gli occhi senza capire cosa stesse accadendo. Dopo aver, con non poca fatica, messo a fuoco la figura davanti a sé, si ritrovò il volto di Mingi a pochi centimetri dal suo. Non appena lo vide svegliarsi, gli sorrise.

“buongiorno~” lo salutò il rosso, col tono e l’espressione più solare che Seonghwa aveva mai visto e, lo avrebbe davvero apprezzato in altri contesti ma non in quello.

Spalancò gli occhi e preso dallo spavento, finì per dare una testata all’altro nel tentativo di scostarsi. La botta fece finire tutti e due nuovamente distesi, entrambi si tenevano la fronte con le mani mentre piagnucolavano. Yeosang alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, mentre l’altra persona nella stanza era letteralmente piegata in due per le risate.  
  
“te lo avevamo detto!” esclamò la nuova voce.

Seonghwa aprendo un occhio per la curiosità, vide un ragazzo poggiato al tavolo intento ad asciugarsi le lacrime. Quando quest’ultimo tornò dritto, riuscì a guardarlo meglio: aveva i capelli mogano che gli ricadevano sulla fronte e, nonostante il colore scuro, riuscì a scorgere una piccola e sottile treccia sulla frangia abbellita da due anellini chiusi su di essa. Gli occhi erano grandi e del medesimo colore dei capelli e quando si incrociarono con quelli di Seonghwa, non esitarono un istante a illuminarsi e le labbra del giovane si curvarono in un sorriso, permettendo alle guance di essere messe in risalto. Sembravano quelle di un bambino e, seppur non le avesse toccate, il moro non faticò a immaginare quanto potevano essere morbide al tatto.

Poi si concentrò sulle sue spalle, che avevano catturato la sua attenzione: erano larghe ed enfatizzate dalla maglia bianca a maniche lunghe che indossava, spezzata soltanto da un paio di cinghie nere che si congiungevano ad una cintura in vita, definendo quest’ultima. Era sicuro di non aver mai visto tali proporzioni in nessun giovane che aveva incontrato e quasi iniziò a chiedersi se una qualunque entità divina esistente si fosse impegnata a creare ogni singolo membro su quella nave. Vista l’altezza, doveva per forza essere Yunho, anche se a quanto pare Hongjoong aveva omesso il dettaglio che il suo braccio destro era, seppur di poco, ancora più alto di Mingi. La sua presenza era quasi imponente.

Intanto Mingi si era ripreso dalla botta presa e aveva tolto la mano, rivelando comunque un segno rosso che Yunho non esitò a prendere in giro.

“non pensavo si sarebbe spaventato” mugolò il nostromo, facendo una boccaccia ai due prima di rivolgersi a Seonghwa “mi dispiace, volevo solo sistemarti i capelli” si scusò rivolgendogli uno sguardo da cane bastonato.

Il moro, che ancora si teneva la fronte, scosse appena il capo sorridendo intenerito, nonostante sentiva la testa pulsargli e il cuore che ancora galoppava veloce, come a voler uscire dal suo petto.

“grazie… però non farlo più, ti prego” gli disse infine con la voce ancora roca dal sonno.

Yeosang si avvicinò a lui scostandogli leggermente la mano sulla fronte per poterci mettere un panno fresco.

“perdonalo, è grande e grosso ma ha praticamente cinque anni” disse il biondo facendo il finto rammaricato solo per prendere in giro Mingi che subito mise il broncio, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“pft-… è okay, non lo ha fatto apposta” disse Seonghwa ringraziandolo.

Il rosso, a quelle parole annuì tutto sicuro di sé, andando poi a fare la linguaccia a Yeosang che lo ignorò bellamente.

“io sono Yunho comunque” disse il più alto avvicinandosi al letto con un sorriso a trentadue denti, porgendo la mano al moro.

“Seonghwa” rispose prima di stringere titubante la mano dell’altro.

“okay adesso che avete finito di disturbarci, devo cambiare le medicazioni di Seonghwa. Quindi shoo-…” Yeosang cercò di allontanare i due, nettamente più alti di lui, con non poca fatica nonostante Mingi zoppicasse appena per via della ferita che si era procurato.

“non ce ne andiamo mica eh, abbiamo una missione!” stavolta fu Yunho a parlare, agitando una sacca nera davanti gli occhi del medico che alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“quello può aspettare” li rimproverò riuscendo finalmente a farli mettere vicino al tavolo “te la senti di metterti seduto qui?” chiese poi a Seonghwa indicando lo sgabello che aveva avvicinato al letto.

Il giovane, che prontamente annuì, col suo aiuto si mise seduto sullo sgabello. Yeosang iniziò dai tagli alle braccia che si stavano già richiudendo, per metterci una specie di unguento leggermente profumato; il medico gli aveva spiegato che avrebbe evitato ai tagli di lasciare cicatrici, almeno per quelli più superficiali. Poi passò al togliere la medicazione che aveva sul petto, rivelando un taglio non più lungo di una quindicina di centimetri, anch'esso in via di guarigione. Lì però il biondo non passò l’unguento, prese invece delle garze imbevute con l'alcol per pulire attorno alla ferita, guardando ogni tanto il volto di Seonghwa per capire se gli faceva male oppure no. Quest'ultimo sorrise scuotendo il capo per rassicurarlo. Dato il suo occhio allenato, non era stato difficile capire la natura delle ormai vecchie ferite che il moro riportava sul corpo, ciononostante Yeosang si preoccupava ancora di fare con delicatezza e di trattare con cura ogni taglio o graffio che si era procurato. Scese poi a tagliare la fasciatura che andava a circondargli i fianchi rivelando i punti che risaltavano sulla pelle candida, mettendoli quasi in risalto.

“sta guarendo bene, come te lo senti?” chiese toccando delicatamente la pelle circostante per sentire se effettivamente andava tutto bene e soprattutto per controllare che non si fossero create piccole emorragie.

“tira un po', però va davvero meglio grazie a te" rispose guardandolo dritto negli occhi per sorridergli, visibilmente grato.

“sei fortunato, Yeosang con noi ci va sempre pesante" sentì Mingi ridacchiare assieme al compagno.

Il biondo ricambiò il sorriso di Seonghwa, chinando appena il capo a mo` di ringraziamento.

“se foste dei pazienti come lo è Seonghwa, non avrei bisogno di minacciarvi" lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle, sorprendendo i due che avevano nascosto il volto nel tentativo di non farsi veder ridere, per poi tornare al moro “adesso controlliamo anche dietro”

Calò letteralmente il silenzio quando Mingi e Yunho videro la schiena dell'altro una volta girato e non per la ferita nuova, no. Erano quelle ormai sbiadite che tolsero loro le parole di bocca. Yunho giurò di poter distinguere ogni singola cicatrice e sapeva bene da cosa erano state causate. Ne aveva visti di uomini del vecchio equipaggio con segni simili. Chi disubbidiva al proprio superiore, finiva per essere legato all'albero maestro, con la schiena alla mercé di chi doveva infliggere la punizione con l’arma più crudele e disumana che Yunho aveva mai visto: la frusta. Sentì ogni pelo drizzarsi a quei ricordi mentre guardava le vecchie ferite del moro. Si, ne aveva viste, ma non erano mai così numerose e soprattutto profonde. Quasi come se chi l'avesse inferte fosse stato davvero adirato. Il giovane si ritrovò a domandarsi cosa aveva potuto fare di così grave per meritarsi un trattamento del genere, eppure nessuna risposta avrebbe giustificato una cattiveria simile. I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da una mano che aveva afferrato la propria stringendola appena e, girandosi verso Mingi, poté vedere la stessa espressione rammaricata e al contempo quasi furiosa sul volto del rosso. Yunho accarezzò la mano dell'altro col pollice, capendolo e cercando di tranquillizzarlo.

“anche questa sta guarendo bene, dovrai tenere i punti ancora per un po'. So che tirano ma ti chiedo di essere paziente" disse Yeosang finendo di fasciargli nuovamente il fianco.

Seonghwa finalmente si girò e il sorriso che aveva rivolto al biondo, sbiadì quando la sua attenzione si spostò sui due che nel frattempo erano rimasti silenziosi. Capì immediatamente dai loro sguardi cosa li aveva turbati e, senza accorgersene si andò a toccare la spalla, come a voler raggiungere le cicatrici che portava. Vedendolo rabbuiarsi, Yunho scosse la testa tornando a sorridergli come a volergli dire che andava tutto bene, dando poi una leggera gomitata a Mingi che, ridestandosi a sua volta dai suoi pensieri, si avvicinò al moro con la sacca nera che avevano fatto vedere prima.

“questi sono per te" gli disse sorridendo e porgendogli la sacca “se Yeosang è d'accordo, ma tanto sono ordini del capitano, vorremmo che pranzassi con noi oggi" concluse senza perdere l'occasione di guadagnarsi la _simpatia_ del biondo.

Seonghwa rimase scioccato nell’ascoltare le parole di Mingi, quasi incredulo.

“volete che io… davvero?” chiese prendendo poi la sacca per aprirla e rivelare al suo interno dei vestiti.

“ovviamente se vuoi! Non sentirti costretto" aggiunse Yunho avvicinandosi ai tre.

Il moro guardò Yeosang come a voler chiedere il permesso, ricevendo un sorriso appena accennato.

“non ti farebbe male ricominciare a muoverti" acconsentì il medico che giurò di aver visto gli occhi dell'altro brillare, anche se solo per un istante. “e poi sono _ordini del capitano_ ” ripeté facendo il verso al rosso.

“grande! Allora aspetteremo fuori mentre ti cambi" disse Yunho, trascinando Mingi con sé e prima di uscire, si girò verso il moro. “ah! Quelli erano di Wooyoung e di Mingi però credo dovrebbero andarti!”

Prima che varcassero la soglia, Seonghwa li bloccò.

“Mingi” lo chiamò ottenendo la sua attenzione e quella degli altri due. “la ferita, come va?” gli chiese guardandolo preoccupato negli occhi.

Il rosso batté un paio di volte le palpebre, sorpreso. Ci mise qualche secondo per formulare una qualche risposta.

“va meglio, sono uno tosto non preoccuparti~” sorrise teneramente prima di fargli l’occhiolino, o almeno ci provò finendo per chiudere entrambi gli occhi, dopodiché si chiuse la porta alle spalle lasciandolo con Yeosang.

“si sta già richiudendo, inspiegabilmente guarisce abbastanza in fretta” confermò il medico serenamente, come a voler rassicurare maggiormente il moro che annuì con un sorriso accennato sulle labbra.

Visibilmente più sereno, Seonghwa poi si concentrò sulla sacca che aveva tra le mani: tirò fuori i vestiti che comprendevano una maglia bianca simile a quella di Yunho, un gilet e un paio di pantaloni grigi, una fascia del medesimo colore, un qualcosa di scuro con delle cerniere che non riuscì ad identificare e un paio di stivaletti neri. Rimase a guardare gli indumenti qualche momento per poi volgere lo sguardo confuso verso Yeosang che scoppiò a ridere.

“non preoccuparti, ti do una mano io" disse sfilandogli il panno nero che gli era rimasto in mano per spiegargli che quello andava legato in vita, prima di aiutarlo a vestirsi.

Dopo quasi una decina di minuti, Seonghwa era pronto e aveva il capo chino a guardarsi: dopo tutto quel tempo passato con solo dei pantaloni e le bende a vestirlo, si sentì stranamente a suo agio. Certo, i pantaloni erano appena più larghi e lunghi, ma Yeosang aveva piegato i bordi chiudendoli negli stivaletti.

“è troppo stretta?” gli chiese il biondo, sistemandogli la cinta in modo tale da supportargli anche il bendaggio.

“va bene così" rispose guardandosi ancora una volta.

“allora puoi iniziare ad andare, io finisco di sistemare qui e poi vi raggiungo" continuò Yeosang prima di raccogliere le vecchie bende, mettendole nella bacinella per poi portarle al tavolo.

Seonghwa annuì, ringraziandolo prima di avviarsi alla porta. Quando la varcò, sentì fischiare e subito si girò verso la fonte del suono, per poter trovare Mingi che lo attendeva a braccia conserte appoggiato alla parete difronte e Yunho che era poggiato a sua volta alla spalla del rosso. Entrambi con un'espressione compiaciuta nel vedere il moro in quegli abiti.

“come sto?” chiese titubante nel vedere le loro facce.

“e ce lo chiedi anche? Aspetta che ti veda Hongjoong!” sghignazzò il Mingi prima di essere scherzosamente spinto da Yunho.

Seonghwa lo guardò senza capire per quale motivo avesse tirato in ballo Hongjoong e soprattutto non riuscì a capire perché le proprie guance sembravano essere diventate appena più calde. Ciò non sfuggì al rosso che lo stuzzicò per tutto il breve tragitto. Arrivarono difronte una doppia porta, proprio alla fine della nave, da cui proveniva un profumo che avrebbe fatto venire l'acquolina in bocca a chiunque.

Quando Yunho aprì le porte, Seonghwa poté vedere davanti alla grande finestra che dava sul mare, un tavolo rotondo imbandito con tanto di quel cibo da iniziare a chiedersi quanto mangiasse quella ciurma.

“Wooyoung si è sbizzarrito oggi" commentò il più alto allungando una mano per poter prendere un pezzo di carne ancora fumante.

“io non lo farei se fossi in te, te lo dice chi ha rischiato le dita poco fa” disse qualcuno dietro di loro.

Seonghwa si girò per poter vedere una faccia nuova: il giovane difronte a sé era castano, alto poco più di Yeosang, con indosso una maglia scura a maniche corte, una fascia simile a quella del moro in vita e dei pantaloni neri con tanto di cinghie laterali che, nonostante fossero leggermente larghi, esaltavano la sua figura. Stava portando una sedia di legno dall’aria pesante come fosse un nonnulla e, non appena la posò con un tonfo muto accanto alle altre, si girò verso Seonghwa. Nonostante l’aria matura sul suo volto, il moro poté vedere i tratti ancora morbidi da adolescente. Diversamente dagli altri, il giovane fece qualcosa che lasciò interdetto Seonghwa: si inchinò leggermente prima di rivolgersi a lui e il moro, a mo’ di riflesso, ricambiò il gesto.

“mi chiamo Jongho, è un piacere conoscerti” disse cortese, sorridendogli prima di esser preso da Mingi per le spalle.

Quest’ultimo iniziò a strofinargli scherzosamente il pugno sul capo, scompigliandogli i capelli.

“è inutile che fai tutto l’uomo educato per far bella figura, guardalo! Me lo hai fatto andare in panico” disse il più alto dei due ridendo e facendo riferimento a Seonghwa che nel frattempo era tornato dritto per guardarli incuriosito.

Jongho in un attimo aveva ribaltato le posizioni e questa volta Mingi si ritrovò a rantolare.

“io sono educato rispetto a voi!” rispose senza trattenere un ghigno mentre ricambiava il gesto che aveva compiuto il rosso poco prima.

“ouch-! Hai detto di essere educato ma non hai detto di essere uomo, quindi sai di essere ancora un moccios-Ahi! Okay, okay la smetto, risparmiami! Ti prego sono ferito e ho ancora voglia di vivere!” esclamò Mingi battendo la mano sul braccio di Jongho che ancora lo teneva prigioniero.

“da che pulpito! Chi è che sta per piangere qui?” lo stuzzicò il castano, tenendo l’altro fermo con il minimo sforzo.

Nel guardarli, Seonghwa non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare e in un attimo i due smisero di azzuffarsi. Jongho si ricordò dell’altro e subito lasciò libero Mingi, facendo finta di nulla.

“sono Seonghwa” gli disse infine il moro, sorridendo appena.

Jongho ricambiò il sorriso, prima di essere travolto dal rosso che intanto era tornato alla ribalta, saltandogli addosso e facendo urtare a entrambi il tavolo.

“giuro che se fate cadere qualcosa, vi uccido!” si sentì una voce visibilmente alterata provenire da qualche parte dietro di loro “non posso lasciarvi un attimo che subito dovete azzuffarvi voi due!” li rimproverò Wooyoung uscendo da una porta accanto all’ingresso, portando con sé una grande ciotola piena di riso fumante.

“ha cominciato lui, te lo posso giurare!” disse prontamente Mingi puntando il dito sul più giovane che nel frattempo aveva iniziato a fischiettare con nonchalance, come se nulla fosse successo.

“… i tuoi giuramenti valgono almeno quanto la legenda delle sirene, Mingi” aggiunse Yunho che si era poggiato a Seonghwa mentre cercava di trattenere le risate.

“guarda che esistono per davvero…” Mingi mise il broncio e andò a prendere il braccio libero del moro per tirarlo via da Yunho che, sentendo mancare il supporto, quasi cadde senza però smettere di ridere.

“non gli credere, sono un uomo di parola io” gli disse tutto impettito portandolo davanti al suo posto.

Nel frattempo anche Yeosang era arrivato nella sala, aiutando Wooyoung con le ultime cose.

“invece di perdere tempo, avreste potuto aiutarmi! Non sono la vostra cameriera” sbraitò quello dai capelli chiari riferendosi a Yunho, Jongho e Mingi che subito abbassarono il capo, colpevoli. “oh, quindi Seonghwa mangerà con noi?” chiese notando il più grande, che giurò di poter vedere la dualità di Wooyoung.

“non fare il finto tonto! Hai preparato tutta questa roba solo per lui! E poi tutti sappiamo quanto staresti bene nei panni di una cameriera~” disse Mingi ammiccando perfido prima di prendersi in faccia lo strofinaccio che poco prima era nelle mani di Yeosang e che in un attimo era stato rubato dal cuoco.

Inutile dire che Jongho e Yunho erano ormai piegati a terra, a ridere come se non ci fosse un domani.

Seonghwa sorrise. Era davvero come se stesse assistendo a una scena di famiglia e non di una ciurma, almeno per quel che ne sapeva, e bastò a farlo sentire più leggero e meno ansioso. Poi, sentendo dei passi alle sue spalle, volse lo sguardo alla porta per notare Hongjoong varcarla. Indosso aveva la solita camicia bianca con le maniche lunghe e larghe e con uno scollo profondo abbastanza da ottenere l’attenzione di Seonghwa più del dovuto. Evidentemente i pantaloni di pelle e le collane che si intravedevano da sotto la camicia, non erano sufficienti per minare alla sua sanità mentale. Quello dai capelli grigi, notando lo sguardo dell’altro, gli si avvicinò con un ghigno stampato sulle labbra.  
  
“visto qualcosa che ti piace?” lo punzecchiò alzando il sopracciglio con la cicatrice ad x.

Il giovane spalancò gli occhi, rendendosi conto di aver spudoratamente guardato il capitano e che soprattutto era stato beccato nel farlo. Avrebbe voluto scomparire. Per fortuna gli altri cinque erano troppo presi a far baccano tra di loro, altrimenti sarebbe stato preso in giro più di quanto potesse immaginare. Deglutì a fatica prima di notare che l’altro ancora aspettava una sua risposta.

“non stavo-…” lasciò in sospeso la frase, scuotendo il capo talmente veloce che fece ridacchiare Hongjoong.

“non essere così teso, stavo scherzando” gli disse poi dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla. “mi fa piacere tu sia qui, come ti senti?” continuò facendosi più serio.

“meglio, Yeosang dice che sta guarendo bene” rispose portando inconsciamente una mano sulla fascia che aveva sui fianchi.

“ne sono felice” quello dai capelli grigi sorrise annuendo prima di passargli accanto per prendere posto, che guarda caso era proprio vicino a Seonghwa. “vedo che ci sono tanti volontari per pulire la stiva” disse poi sedendosi, guardando gli altri con un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono.

In un attimo calò il silenzio e tutti si apprestarono a prendere posto, mantenendo comunque le bocche tirate come a voler trattenere le risate che fino a poco prima avevano riempito la sala. Hongjoong sospirò esasperato prima di corrugare la fronte.

“siete davvero impossibili, la scorsa volta l’avete fatto fare a me che sono il vostro povero e vecchio capitano” disse quasi mettendo il broncio, guardando ogni singolo componente del suo equipaggio, con puro tradimento nei suoi occhi.

Seonghwa lo guardò confuso prima di essere distratto dalla risata acuta di Wooyoung che, a quelle parole, non era più riuscito a trattenere.

“hai perso a morra cinese, non puoi permetterti di fare la vittima! E sei solo un anno più grande di noi!” lo additò spudoratamente tra le risate, seguito dagli altri.

Hongjoong alzò gli occhi al cielo, sprofondando nella sua seduta.

“bazzecole” mormorò imbronciato, facendo ridere ancor di più gli altri.

Il moro non riuscì a non sorridere a quel teatrino.

“okay basta così, mangiamo altrimenti giuro che vi faccio pentire di esser nati-” sibilò mantenendo comunque il broncio.

“aye capitano!” dissero in coro facendo per iniziare a mangiare ma fu nuovamente Hongjoong a interromperli.

“Wooyoung, dov’è San?” gli chiese e effettivamente Seonghwa notò il posto libero accanto a quello dai capelli chiari, che subito parve farsi più serio.

“ha detto di non voler mangiare… non si sente bene” rispose volgendo per un attimo lo sguardo al moro.

“perché non lo ha detto a me?” continuò mantenendo gli occhi puntati su Wooyoung, inclinando appena il capo.

“non voleva farti preoccupare” rispose il cuoco mordendosi il labbro.

Hongjoong sospirò passandosi la mano abbellita dagli anelli sul volto, cercando di cacciar via qualsivoglia pensiero. Seonghwa non capì il motivo per cui il capitano stava avendo una reazione del genere, sembrava quasi deluso. Poi si girò verso gli altri che parvero fare finta di nulla e la sua confusione aumentò ancor di più.

“beh adesso lo sono, magari può dirmi lui stesso cosa lo affligge così posso chiedere a Yeosang di dargli una mano” disse con un tono neutro prima di chiamare il nome dell’assente con voce abbastanza alta da poter essere sentita dal diretto interessato.

Neanche un singolo rumore o passo all’infuori dei soliti scricchiolii della nave poteva essere sentito e, nonostante l’udito di Seonghwa fosse abbastanza sviluppato, non si accorse della figura che era in piedi proprio sulla soglia della sala. Quando Hongjoong volse lo sguardo in quella direzione, il moro fece lo stesso guardando finalmente il volto dell’ultimo componente della ciurma. I tratti quasi felini di San erano ipnotizzanti e la ciocca bianca che si stagliava tra i capelli di un castano scuro, rendendolo ancora più ammaliante, erano stranamente familiari. D’un tratto, quando il suo sguardo si incrociò con quello del pirata, Seonghwa sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle sue vene. Conosceva qualcuno con quei tratti e soprattutto quegli occhi: appartenevano a un ladro la cui fama lo precedeva. E purtroppo ricordava bene che tra San e il suo precedente capitano c’erano stati degli attriti e sapeva chi, o meglio cosa era stato mandato a risolverli. Il giovane non aveva detto a nessuno da cosa era scappato e temeva che se Hongjoong lo avesse scoperto, lo avrebbe buttato in mare. O peggio.

Il moro cercò di mantenere il proprio battito e la propria espressione più tranquilli possibili, andando però a stringere la stoffa dei propri pantaloni sotto il tavolo, vista la tensione. Gli altri seduti a tavola erano tranquilli rispetto alla situazione, solo Wooyoung era tornato a mordersi il labbro. Finalmente il pesante silenzio venne interrotto da Hongjoong.

“non mi sembra tu stia male, posso sapere per quale motivo hai deciso di non voler mangiare?” gli chiese poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo, incrociando le mani per poterci appoggiare sopra il mento.

Seonghwa notò come gli occhi del capitano si erano fatti più sottili e scuri nel rivolgersi all’altro. Quando si girò verso San, vide che aveva ancora lo sguardo puntato su di sé.

“odio ripetermi, lo sai” continuò quello dai capelli grigi, nel suo tono non c’era rabbia, però stava evidentemente esaurendo la pazienza.

Il giovane sospirò, distogliendo lo sguardo dal moro per poter guardare il capitano, schiudendo le labbra. Seonghwa si ritrovò a trattenere il respiro.

“devo controllare la nave.” rispose con tono calmo.

Hongjoong volse lo sguardo al cielo.

“sono abbastanza sicuro che nessuno tenterà di attaccarci adesso” rispose tornando ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della sua sedia, l’impazienza iniziava a trasparire anche dal suo volto.

“la prudenza non è mai troppa in queste acque, capitano” disse San tornando a puntare lo sguardo su Seonghwa e ciò non sfuggì all'altro.

“siediti. Wooyoung si è impegnato per cucinare tutto questo, non si merita un comportamento del genere” ordinò accennando al cuoco che nel frattempo si era appena rattristato.

“forse… sono di troppo qui.” mormorò Seonghwa alzandosi e attirando gli sguardi di tutti.

Non voleva essere la causa di quel diverbio tra di loro, era comunque un esterno e prima di provocare maggiormente quello con la ciocca bianca, decise che era meglio tornare nella sua stanza. Ma prima che potesse allontanarsi dalla tavola, sentì la mano di Hongjoong afferrargli gentilmente il braccio per bloccarlo.

“Seonghwa, rimani pure qui.” gli disse accennando un sorriso prima di rivolgersi al suo compagno “Sannie per favore, siediti. Non mangi da ieri, manda giù qualcosa e poi se vorrai, potrai tornare di guardia” concluse con voce più gentile e morbida rispetto a prima, nonostante trasparisse un velato tono autoritario.  
  
Seonghwa si girò verso San, stavolta senza trovare il suo sguardo e quasi tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere la sua espressione ammorbidirsi. Finalmente si andò a sedere tra Jongho e Wooyoung che, con un sorriso appena accennato, si avvicinò a lui per lasciargli una carezza sul braccio.

Non appena l’aria tornò ad essere più leggera, nella sala si sentì uno strano rumore riecheggiare. Il moro si girò verso Mingi che sembrava essere sofferente. Non fece neanche in tempo a chiedergli se stava bene, che il rosso parlò prima di lui.

“sto morendo di fame e le cose si stanno tutte raffreddando per colpa tua” mugugnò puntando lo sguardo su San che, dopo un attimo di pausa, gli rispose mostrandogli la lingua mantenendo comunque gli occhi inespressivi.

Yunho non aveva perso l’occasione per ridacchiare e prenderlo in giro assieme a Yeosang, senza alcuna pietà.

“tutti ai posti di combattimento, ho sentito il kraken prepararsi all’attacco” disse il più alto ridendo.

“il kraken? No, ti dico io che neanche quella bestia potrebbe emettere un suono del genere” continuò Yeosang.

Mingi quasi diventò dello stesso colore dei propri capelli, con tanto di smorfia dipinta sulle sue labbra.

“su, adesso mangiamo” disse Hongjoong prendendo il piatto della carne per offrirlo a Seonghwa che titubante accettò.

Tutto tornò normale, ognuno di loro scherzava e rideva mentre pian piano tutti i piatti sulla tavola venivano spazzolati. Persino Seonghwa, che aveva sentito lo stomaco chiudersi dopo quel che era successo qualche minuto addietro con San, mangiò in quantità che non pensava fosse capace di mandar giù.

“allora, com’è?” chiese Wooyoung al moro, con una guancia piena di cibo.

“credo di non aver mai mangiato qualcosa di così buono” gli rispose con gli occhi che brillavano.

“qualcuno che apprezza il vero talento” ridacchiò Wooyoung annuendo e tornando al proprio piatto.

“che vorresti dire? Noi apprezziamo sempre ogni cosa che cucini!” borbottò Yunho nonostante il pezzo di pollo che aveva appena messo in bocca.

“perché sono l’unico che cucina qui dentro! Vi ricordate quando Mingi ha preso il mio posto?” disse Wooyoung cercando di non ridere.

Non appena si sentì preso in causa, il rosso assottigliò lo sguardo lanciando un’occhiataccia al cuoco.

“cos’è, vi siete innamorati di me oggi che non riuscite a lasciarmi in pace? E poi non è stato così brutto…”

Yeosang posò la forchetta con il volto di chi aveva appena ricordato qualcosa di molto spiacevole.

“ti prego no, non lo voglio ricordare. Non credo di essere stato mai così male-” disse con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

“Yah?!” esclamò Mingi, ferito nell’orgoglio.

Quel che ne seguì, furono le grida di Mingi e la risata acuta di Wooyoung. Seonghwa era rimasto ad ascoltare sinceramente divertito, prima di girarsi verso Hongjoong. Lo sguardo ed il sorriso che quest’ultimo aveva mentre guardava la sua ciurma erano un qualcosa di impagabile: c’era affetto. Semplice e puro affetto. Dopo i primi istanti in cui si era perso in quell’espressione, il moro distolse lo sguardo come se stesse assistendo a un momento quasi intimo, non per i suoi occhi. Tornò al suo piatto, spostando distrattamente la carne che era rimasta. Aveva sentito qualcosa in mezzo al petto, una fitta. Non avrebbe saputo neanche spiegare quella sensazione, solo che si sentiva completamente distante da tutto quello che aveva visto da quando era a bordo dell’Horizon.

“Probabilmente non fa per me…” sussurrò con voce appena udibile.

Perso nei suoi pensieri, non si rese conto dello sguardo puntato su di sé proveniente dall’altra parte del tavolo, fino a che senza volere si girò vedendo San: aveva praticamente circondato le spalle di Wooyoung in un abbraccio quasi possessivo mentre guardava il moro freddamente. Era palese che quello con la ciocca bianca lo aveva riconosciuto, ma il fatto che era ancora a bordo e che soprattutto era vivo, stava a significare che non aveva ancora parlato con gli altri. Per il momento era al sicuro, per quanto ancora?

“Seonghwa?” sentì la voce di Hongjoong riportarlo alla realtà.

“hm?” Seonghwa si girò verso il capitano come spaesato.

“qualcosa non va?” gli chiese prima di portare il bicchiere alle labbra per bere quel che doveva essere vino.

Il moro scosse il capo per poi poggiare la forchetta al lato del piatto. Non si era neanche reso conto che i ragazzi avevano mangiato tutto quel che c'era nei vassoi e che avevano iniziato a parlare tra di loro con calma, evidentemente erano più che sazi.

“allora te la senti di venire con me?” propose Hongjoong alzandosi dal tavolo e aspettando che Seonghwa lo seguisse.

“non devo aiutare?” chiese confuso guardando la tavola ancora imbandita bensì fu Yeosang a rispondergli stavolta.

“va pure, tanto ci penserà San a sparecchiare dato che ha rischiato di rovinare il pranzo" disse il biondo ottenendo lo sguardo confuso di San.

Di certo quella risposta non lo fece sentire meno in colpa, ma dopo aver ringraziato Wooyoung per il cibo, seguì a ruota il capitano. Quando uscirono sul ponte della nave, il sole stava ormai iniziando a calare e un venticello fresco smosse i capelli di entrambi. Hongjoong lo portò sul ponte di comando dove c'era il timone.

“questi vestiti ti stanno davvero bene, sembri proprio uno di noi" iniziò girandosi a guardare Seonghwa che, preso contropiede, si bloccò proprio all'ultimo scalino.

“Wooyoung e Mingi me li hanno prestati… non appena troverò altri vestiti glieli restituirò” disse quasi mordendosi il labbro.

Hongjoong ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo.

“puoi tenerli, sono sicuro che per una volta anche quei due sarebbero d'accordo con me” lo rassicurò tornando ad avanzare verso la sua postazione.

Il moro si portò una mano tra i capelli per scacciare l'imbarazzo di quel complimento che lo aveva colto alla sprovvista, come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

“devi scusare San, lui è abbastanza… protettivo nei nostri confronti. Difficilmente si fida di qualcuno all'infuori della ciurma" disse quello dai capelli grigi, accarezzando distrattamente il timone che alla luce del sole sembrava avere tutte le sfaccettature più calde del legno.

Seonghwa si era appoggiato di schiena alla ringhiera che dava sul ponte, guardando il mare difronte a sé con lo sguardo perso.

“non ha niente da farsi perdonare… fossi in lui neanche io mi fiderei" rispose iniziando a giocare con i lacci della cinta che aveva sui fianchi. “più che altro non capisco perché è l'unico a non fidarsi di me, sono pur sempre un estraneo eppure mi sembra vi fidiate a tal punto da farmi mangiare assieme a voi" aggiunse con un filo di voce, guardando le proprie mani.

Hongjoong, dopo essersi soffermato a sua volta sulle mani del moro, tornò a guardarlo negli occhi.

“sei una minaccia?” gli chiese diretto, senza girarci intorno più di tanto, guadagnandosi finalmente l'attenzione dell'altro.

“io… non lo so" mormorò abbassando nuovamente lo sguardo.

Il capitano sospirò prima di lasciare la sua postazione per avvicinarsi a Seonghwa, con passo lento ma deciso.

“guardami" gli disse bassa voce.

Il moro, seppur titubante, fece come gli era stato detto ritrovandosi a poca distanza dal volto dell'altro. Gli occhi scuri di Hongjoong erano fermi sui propri, quasi a volergli guardare dentro.

“per quale motivo non dovrei fidarmi di te?”

A quella domanda, Seonghwa fece fatica a deglutire e non capiva se fosse per il tono calmo e al contempo vagamente pericoloso che aveva usato o se fosse per la vicinanza. Prima di permettere al suo sguardo di scendere oltre le labbra del capitano, laddove le collane quasi nascoste luccicavano come a chiamarlo, si morse l'interno della guancia per restare concentrato. Quando la sua mente tornò al suo passato, riuscì a trovare molte motivazioni per la quale non meritava tanta fiducia.

“non mi conosci" rispose con voce bassa, mantenendo lo sguardo sull'altro.

“mi piacerebbe rimediare” ammise sorridendo lascivamente, avvicinandosi ancora di più per appoggiare la mano accanto al fianco del moro.

Seonghwa sentì di nuovo il calore concentrarsi sulle guance e soprattutto sulle orecchie, mentre i suoi occhi rimanevano fissi su quelli del capitano. Erano talmente vicini che il moro riuscì a scorgere il riflesso del sole che illuminava le iridi marroni dell'altro che lo osservavano quasi divertito.

All'improvviso Hongjoong abbassò il capo, scoppiando in una fragorosa risata, lasciando Seonghwa di stucco ancora una volta.

“dovresti vedere la tua faccia" gli disse prima di appoggiarsi accanto a lui, continuando a ridere.

Il moro guardandolo incredulo, si ritrovò ad arrossire imbarazzato, capendo che il capitano lo aveva semplicemente preso in giro. Volse il capo altrove, tornando a giocare più freneticamente con i lacci.

“scusami, non ho resistito. Sembravi così turbato e serio che ho voluto punzecchiarti un po'" confessò andando a toccargli la spalla con la propria.

Seonghwa lo guardò con un'espressione tradita, quasi mettendo il broncio facendo nuovamente ridere l'altro. Pochi istanti dopo, anche lui si ritrovò a ridacchiare per quella situazione.

“allora Mingi diceva la verità, sai davvero ridere~”

Stavolta Hongjoong gli rivolse un sorriso simile a quello che gli aveva visto fare nel guardare il proprio equipaggio, facendogli sentire un qualcosa di indefinito proprio in mezzo al petto. Era completamente diverso dalla fitta precedente.

“però ero serio quando ho detto che voglio conoscerti" aggiunse poi tornando serio. “forse hai ragione tu, so che non dovrei avere tutta questa fiducia nei tuoi confronti, ma qualcosa mi dice che non sei una minaccia" disse prima di girarsi ad ammirare il mare, godendosi il tepore del sole dorato che si avvicinava sempre di più all'orizzonte.

Seonghwa lo guardò, perdendosi per un istante a quella vista. Solo in quel momento riuscì a notare i vari orecchini, brillanti sotto la luce del sole, che abbellivano l'orecchio di quello con i capelli grigi.

“come fai ad esserne sicuro?” gli chiese girandosi completamente verso di lui.

Hongjoong riaprì gli occhi, che aveva momentaneamente chiuso, sospirando prima di rispondergli.

“me lo sento” sorrise genuinamente.

E rimasero lì in silenzio, ad ammirare il tramonto che colorava le nuvole di varie sfumature di rosso che lasciarono letteralmente a bocca aperta Seonghwa. Non ne aveva mai visti di così belli.

***

Tempo due giorni e finalmente l'Horizon poté scorgere la terra ferma. Hongjoong si era offerto nell'ospitare Seonghwa a bordo finché le sue ferite non fossero completamente guarite. Dal suo canto, il moro davvero non si spiegava cosa avesse potuto spingere il capitano a fidarsi di lui a tal punto da continuare ad offrirgli un luogo dove stare e delle cure, eppure non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi infinitamente grato; lo avevano salvato da morte certa e si sentiva in dovere di sdebitarsi in qualche modo. Per quell'esatto motivo si trovava nell’alloggio del capitano per discuterne.

“vorresti aiutare?” chiese Hongjoong poggiando la mappa che stava studiando sul grande e disordinato tavolo, dove libri, altre mappe e una bussola ne facevano da padroni.

Guardò Seonghwa che era rimasto in piedi a poca distanza dall'altro, notando la determinazione nei suoi occhi.

“si. Non sono bravo con le mappe o nella cucina, però sono certo di poter fare qualunque altra cosa" continuò ricambiando lo sguardo dell'altro.

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, Hongjoong abbandonò completamente la mappa per mettersi comodo sulla sua poltrona, sospirando e passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

“ad esempio?” gli chiese curioso, assottigliando lo sguardo nell'attendere una risposta.

Il moro si sentì d'un tratto messo in soggezione, senza capirne il motivo. Gli occhi del capitano avevano qualcosa di estremamente ammaliante eppure la loro intensità avrebbe messo a dura prova la convinzione di chiunque. Ma Seonghwa era deciso e non tardò a rispondere.

“posso aiutare Yunho con l'inventario, oppure Jongho nella manutenzione delle vele. Potrei anche occuparmi della pulizia del ponte se serve"

“sei ancora troppo debole per fare questo tipo di lavoro" lo guardò facendosi serio “dovresti solo pensare a rimetterti”

“insisto" disse Seonghwa facendo un passo in avanti.

“anche io.” replicò il capitano con un tono che avrebbe fatto terminare qualsivoglia dibattito, tuttavia non conosceva la determinazione del moro.

“non sono abituato a prendere senza dare in cambio” continuò facendosi serio a sua volta.

Hongjoong sorrise alzandosi dalla sua morbida seduta di velluto cremisi, camminando intorno al tavolo per poi ritrovarsi difronte a Seonghwa, guardandolo con una strana luce negli occhi. Si poggiò al piano di legno inclinando appena il capo di lato e il moro si costrinse a non distogliere lo sguardo.

“dov'è finito quel Seonghwa che non si fidava del sottoscritto e della ciurma più pericolosa in circolazione?” chiese stuzzicandolo con voce morbida e leggermente ironica.

“se non fosse per voi, probabilmente sarei già diventato cibo per qualche squalo. Non posso ignorare questo e sono in debito” era terribilmente serio e ciò non sfuggì al suo interlocutore che sollevò il sopracciglio, incuriosito.

“e cosa ti dice che non faccia parte del mio piano? Che non abbia secondi fini?”

Il ghigno che vide nascere sulle labbra del capitano non prometteva bene, eppure Seonghwa non si fece intimidire.

“sei stato tu a dirmelo.” rispose il moro, con l’espressione più limpida e sicura che aveva.

“pft… hai ragione, errore mio" disse tornando a guardarlo divertito.

Per qualche secondo, il silenzio regnò sovrano fra i due finché non fu proprio Seonghwa a interromperlo.

“sono serio. Voglio soltanto sdebitarmi… che siate la ciurma più spietata o meno, capitano" sperò di convincere l'altro mostrandosi rispettoso nei confronti del ruolo che quello dai capelli grigi ricopriva.

Hongjoong lo guardò, facendosi sfuggire un “hmm" mentre la sua espressione da pensierosa divenne in un attimo maliziosa; Seonghwa non riuscì a fare domande, che con un piccolo slancio l’altro si separò dal tavolo per avvicinarcisi. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, con i propri che parvero farsi più scuri, portando poi una mano verso il viso del moro che non si mosse nemmeno di un millimetro.

“ci sono altri modi per sdebitarti, probabilmente meno faticosi” mormorò con tono fermo, spostando lentamente una ciocca corvina dietro l'orecchio di Seonghwa, permettendo alla punta delle proprie dita di lasciare una carezza a fior di pelle.

Seonghwa giurò di poter sentire i brividi percorrergli la schiena quando sentì il tocco dell'altro sulla propria guancia, senza rendersene conto aveva addirittura trattenuto il fiato. Gli occhi di Hongjoong brillavano di una luce che non aveva mai visto prima, forse era proprio quello il motivo per cui non riusciva a distogliere la sua attenzione. I tratti del capitano erano davvero come una calamita, capaci nuovamente di portare a galla quella sensazione familiare che aveva già provato nel guardarlo.

Deglutì a fatica nel notare quanto il volto di Hongjoong si era avvicinato al proprio, riuscendo a percepire persino il suo profumo mentre il suo sguardo vagava dai propri occhi alle labbra appena schiuse. Inutile dire ormai sentiva le guance e le orecchie bollenti.

“Hongj-"

“capitano, stiamo per entrare nel porto- oh"

Una voce interruppe Seonghwa prima che potesse finire e quest'ultimo giurò di poter vedere l’irritazione sul viso di Hongjoong. Dietro le spalle del moro vide una zazzera chiara spuntare da dietro la porta.

“continuate pure" aggiunse Wooyoung prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle e Seonghwa riuscì a sentire nel suo tono il ghigno che aveva stampato sulle labbra.

Il capitano tornò guardare il moro ancora per qualche attimo prima di poggiare la mano sulla sua spalla.

“riprenderemo questo discorso più avanti”

Dopo avergli rivolto un sorriso sornione, gli passò accanto per raggiungere la porta e uscire per inveire verso Wooyoung che se la rideva senza alcun ritegno. Seonghwa rimase lì per un minuto buono, con lo sguardo perso davanti a sé. Non capiva cosa stesse provando in quel momento, era la prima volta che sentiva il cuore battergli come se avesse corso per chilometri stando fermo. Portò una mano alla guancia che il capitano aveva accarezzato, come se sentisse ancora quel contatto.

Una mano sulla sua spalla lo fece sussultare, quasi facendo spaventare anche la persona che lo aveva toccato. Seonghwa si girò di scatto per poter vedere Yunho con le mani alzate.

“scusa non volevo spaventarti! Volevo solo dirti che stiamo per approdare e non vedendoti uscire ci siamo preo-… ccupati…” si scusò cercando di calmare l’altro ma vedendo il suo volto rosso e sconvolto, capì che qualcosa non andava. “stai bene?” chiese preoccupato, poggiando ancora una volta la mano sulla sua spalla.

Il moro lo guardò per qualche secondo senza riuscire ad ascoltare quel che aveva appena detto.

“Seonghwa? È successo qualcosa col capitano?” ripeté più lentamente, guardandolo con un’espressione seria stampato sul volto.

Come a ridestarsi dai suoi pensieri, Seonghwa scosse il capo.

“ho bisogno delle parole, Seonghwa” le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso gentile che fece tranquillizzare l’altro quasi all’istante.

“non è successo nulla” rispose sentendo la propria voce abbassarsi di un tono.

Yunho non sembrò molto convinto da quella risposta e continuò a scrutarlo, cercando di capire perché lo aveva trovato così sconvolto.

“dico sul serio! E poi… perché pensi sia successo qualcosa?” continuò dopo essersi schiarito la voce, cercano di distrarre l’altro.

“e allora per quale motivo non mi guardi negli occhi?” ridacchiò chinandosi leggermente, cercando di entrare nel campo visivo del moro. “te lo chiedo perché ho visto Wooyoung uscire da qui con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio e Hongjoong sembrava più irritato del solito nei suo confronti” spiegò tornando dritto per accarezzargli la spalla col pollice.

“abbiamo solo parlato” iniziò guardandolo dritto negli occhi prima che l’altro potesse travisare il suo silenzio “tutto qui. Non è successo nulla”

Yunho, con ancora quel sorriso caloroso sulle labbra, annuì andando a smuovergli scherzosamente i capelli.

“allora andiamo, che sicuramente gli altri ci staranno aspettando” disse prendendogli la mano per condurlo alla porta.

Una volta fuori, Seonghwa vide la città dove avrebbero attraccato e la riconobbe quasi subito. Era una meta principalmente per pirati e altre persone al di fuori della legge, quindi trovare la flotta navale o dei soldati non corrotti bazzicare nelle vie era alquanto improbabile. L'aveva visitata molte volte in precedenza, quindi l'idea di scendere non lo allettava molto anche perché c'era il rischio di imbattersi in qualche volto pericolosamente familiare. Scosse il capo a quei pensieri e la sua attenzione venne catturata dalla voce di Hongjoong che, nel frattempo, aveva radunato la ciurma vicino all'albero maestro per affidare i vari compiti.

“San, tu andrai con Yeosang per reperire quel che serve all’infermeria. Yunho tu, Jongho e Wooyoung vi occuperete delle provviste, cercate di comprare quel che avete in lista. Potete finire di prepararvi” disse e i presenti annuirono tornando ai loro preparativi.

Seonghwa era rimasto a guardarlo, in attesa di un qualche incarico da parte del capitano che però non arrivò.

“Mingi tu rimarrai a bordo con Seonghwa, cerca di non dar fuoco alla nave. Nessuno si avvicinerà ma nel caso accadesse, proteggi il nostro ospite" guardò Mingi prima di girarsi verso il moro con il suo solito ghigno.

Il rosso annuì senza però trattenere una smorfia alle parole dell'altro.

“e tu che farai?” chiese Mingi incrociando le braccia al petto.

“ho delle faccende da sistemare che non ti riguardano" rispose tranquillamente con un sorriso serafico prima di dirigersi al timone per iniziare le manovre per entrare nel porto.

Con sua grande sorpresa, attraccarono al molo dove chiunque poteva scorgere la loro bandiera. Aveva sentito delle entrate in gran stile della Horizon, sapeva che poteva permetterselo, però assistere al tutto mentre era a bordo era tutta un'altra storia. Jongho, Yunho e San si occuparono dell'attracco, muovendosi velocemente per preparare la nave. Era quasi ipnotizzante.

“Jongho vacci piano con quelle cime” disse Hongjoong tenendo lo sguardo puntato verso il lungo pontile che si faceva più vicino.

Seonghwa guardò il capitano dirigere l'ormeggio, concentrandosi sui suoi occhi luminosi.

“piano con quegli sguardi, qui c'è gente che cerca di lavorare~" Wooyoung gli sussurrò dritto nell'orecchio passandogli accanto.

Il moro si girò di scatto per vedere l'altro ghignare, facendogli l'occhiolino. Istintivamente portò la mano a coprirsi l’orecchio dove il cuoco gli aveva sussurrato.

“cerchiamo di fare in fretta, non ho voglia di scontrarmi con nessuno oggi” disse Hongjoong con tono autoritario, scendendo dalla sua postazione con indosso un cappotto nero di pelle che gli arrivava alle cosce e un cinturone a circondargli i fianchi. Persino la cinghia con il pugnale era tornato sul suo petto.

Adesso che ci faceva caso, tutto la ciurma si era cambiata: le armi non erano così in bella vista eppure il moro sapeva che erano ben equipaggiati nonostante la natura della loro sosta.

Una volta legata la nave, i pirati presero le varie liste e in un attimo erano scomparsi, perdendosi nelle vie della cittadina. Solo Hongjoong era rimasto a bordo per parlare con Mingi di un qualcosa che Seonghwa non riuscì a captare, troppo impegnato a guardare la città da lontano, cercando comunque di non esporsi troppo.

“se non ti senti al sicuro, puoi andare nella mia stanza. Lì potrai goderti il paesaggio lontano da occhi indiscreti" suggerì Hongjoong portandolo bruscamente alla realtà.

Il moro lo guardò negli occhi solo per un istante prima di puntare la sua attenzione altrove, annuendo poco dopo.

“Mingi lascio a te il comando, entro un paio di ore dovremmo far ritorno”

“aye" esclamò il rosso mentre assicurava tutte le cime.

I due rimasero da soli. Solo un paio di gabbiani e il vociare nelle vie poco distanti si potevano sentire mentre Mingi controllava ogni cima, zoppicando di tanto in tanto continuando a dimenticarsi della propria ferita.

“posso aiutarti?” chiese Seonghwa avvicinandoglisi mentre stava litigando con un nodo fatto troppo in fretta.

Il rosso si girò verso l'altro, scuotendo il capo dopo avergli sorriso.

“nah, non ce n'è bisogno" rispose tornando a concentrarsi con il suo attuale nemico. Dopo quasi un minuto, sbuffò esasperato; quella era sicuramente opera di Jongho, se lo sentiva.

Il moro, non potendo assistere oltre a quella scena, tese la mano attendendo che Mingi gli passasse la fune. Fu restio all'inizio ma alla fine si arrese, passando il testimone con un broncio dipinto sulle labbra che fece sorridere Seonghwa.

“vedi, si fa così" iniziò a spiegare mostrando il procedimento all'altro, che curioso non distolse lo sguardo. “sembra difficile… in realtà è tutta apparenza" e in un attimo aveva disfatto il nodo per farne uno più resistente, capace di non far scappare la vela che teneva ferma.

Mingi strabuzzò gli occhi, puntandoli prima sul nodo perfetto e poi sul moro. Era scioccato.

“yah- come hai fatto?!” esclamò tornando a controllare il nodo.

“posso dire che ne ho fatti tanti di quelli sulla vecchia nave" rispose senza pensarci. “quando sei in mare sono poche le cose che possono tenere occupata la mente e io ne avevo davvero bisogno" un sorriso triste spuntò sulle sue labbra, mentre le sue mani erano tornate a giocare distrattamente con la sua cinta.

“ti occupavi delle vele sulla vecchia nave?” chiese curioso il rosso, appoggiandosi al bordo che aveva vicino.

Seonghwa abbassò il capo permettendo al ciuffo di coprirgli gli occhi, incupendosi appena. Era la prima volta che ne parlava con qualcuno e quasi si sentì a disagio.

“mi… mi è stato insegnato a fare un po' di tutto a bordo" si limitò a dire tornando a guardare Mingi, che si mostrò visibilmente in colpa per aver fatto quella domanda.

Si ridestò da quei pensieri, tornando sereno in volto; non voleva di certo far sentire l'altro fuori posto, quindi fu di nuovo lui a parlare.

“vuoi che te lo insegni?” chiese porgendogli una corda e sorridendo nel vedere gli occhi di Mingi brillare letteralmente a quella proposta.

Annuì e così i due passarono il tempo a scherzare mentre Seonghwa insegnava al più alto ogni tipo di nodo che conosceva. Mingi era veloce a imparare e ciò lo sorprese dato che in poco tempo ne aveva imparati molti.

“con questi, metterò Jongho al suo posto" affermò vittorioso dopo aver fatto l’ultimo nodo.

“a chi dovresti mettere al suo posto?” entrambi sentirono una voce, girandosi subito verso Jongho che era salito a bordo seguito da Yunho e Wooyoung.

Tutti e tre erano belli carichi, ma il più piccolo sembrava portare i pacchi più pesanti. Mingi assottigliò lo sguardo facendo una smorfia, senza però rispondere al giovane, limitandosi semplicemente ad aiutare Yunho con i vari acquisti.

“fallo sognare un po'” disse Wooyoung poggiando un paio di sacchi, contenenti del cibo, una volta salito a bordo. “ti siamo mancati? Di sicuro ti sarai annoiato~” continuò andando a circondare le spalle del moro con il proprio braccio.

Seonghwa, che si era appena reso conto di aver passato un paio d'ore come se fossero minuti, si irrigidì appena nel sentire quel contatto improvviso e quello dai capelli chiari non se lo fece sfuggire.

“oh? Pensavi fossi il capitano?” ghignò visibilmente divertito, godendosi la reazione del più grande.

Nel sentir menzionare Hongjoong, le guance del moro si imporporarono appena. Prima che potesse rispondere, una voce fece distrarre i due.

“Wooyoung" il tono freddo e vagamente minaccioso apparteneva a San che, appena rientrato con Yeosang al suo seguito, era rimasto a guardare i due.

Seonghwa si allontanò da Wooyoung, precedendolo nell'azione con un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra. Il ghigno del cuoco invece era scomparso nel momento in cui il moro si era allontanato, capendo in un attimo il suo non voler creare problemi.

“non pensare di svignartela così, mi pare di averti fatto una domanda, no?” prima che potesse allontanarsi del tutto, tornò a circondare le spalle dell'altro, ignorando quello con la ciocca bianca che prontamente assottigliò lo sguardo.

Prima che potesse dire altro, quest'ultimo venne richiamato da Yeosang che aveva bisogno di una mano.

Una volta rimasti soli, Wooyoung sospirò.

“sai, apprezzo il tuo non voler istigare San ma così non ti guadagnerai la sua fiducia" gli disse a bassa voce, facendosi serio.

“non credo sia possibile neanche volendo" rispose scrollando appena le spalle e girandosi per guardarlo negli occhi.

Wooyoung si fece pensieroso, poggiando il mento sulla spalla del moro. Visto il comportamento della ciurma, Seonghwa era certo che San non avesse ancora svelato nulla di quel che sapeva e iniziò a temere il momento in cui lo avrebbe fatto. Doveva tenersi pronto a qualunque cosa.

“ti verranno le rughe se continuerai a fare quella faccia" disse il cuoco andandogli a tirare una guancia, facendogli fare un’espressione buffa “ecco così va meglio" rise divertito mentre Seonghwa cercava di liberarsi dall'altro.

“sta tornando il capitano!” esclamò Mingi, suggerendo il fatto che di lì a poco sarebbero partiti.

Eppure Wooyoung, col suo ghigno divertito stampato in faccia, non fece alcun movimento per allontanarsi dal moro anzi, si strinse ancora di più.

Si sentì un tonfo provenire da dietro di loro e entrambi si girarono per vedere Hongjoong che aveva appena poggiato un sacco accanto ai suoi piedi. Gli altri della ciurma si avvicinarono al loro capitano.

“ti prego non dirmi che c'è un cadavere lì dentro" disse Yunho preoccupato nel vedere il sorriso soddisfatto dell'altro.

“ma dai, non potrebbe entrarci neanche volendo" stavolta fu Mingi a parlare.

“se si parla di Hongjoong, potrebbe benissimo farcelo entrare lì dentro" Yeosang guardava divertito i due.

Hongjoong alzò gli occhi al cielo per un attimo.

“non è un cadavere ma se non mi fate parlare, potreste scoprire come posso farci entrare uno di voi" ghignò divertito, per poi dare il sacco a Yunho che titubante diede una sbirciata insieme a Mingi che si era messo dietro di lui.

“questi…" iniziò a mormorare il più alto, rivelando vari oggetti, riuscendo a scorgere solo dei pugnali finemente lavorati.

“tutti per voi, è la ricompensa per l'ultimo scontro”

In un secondo, sul volto della ciurma erano comparsi dei sorrisi luminosi e persino Wooyoung aveva lasciato libero Seonghwa per andare a vedere il bottino.

“oh no, a quanto pare Wooyoung ti si è affezionato” constatò Hongjoong avvicinandosi al moro, ottenendo subito la sua attenzione.

“a quanto pare” ripeté sorridendo e continuando a guardare gli altri in quel momento così festoso.

“se diventa troppo molesto, non esitare a farglielo capire anche con le cattive” ridacchiò poggiandosi sul bordo accanto a Seonghwa. “magari la prossima volta ci sarà qualcosa anche per te…" continuò guardando a sua volta la ciurma.

“non è necessario-" Seonghwa si girò subito nel sentire quelle parole e invece di guardare direttamente il capitano, si ritrovò davanti al proprio naso qualcosa che pendeva dalla mano di Hongjoong.

“ti dovrai accontentare di questa per ora" aggiunse sorridendogli e mostrandogli una collanina.

Il moro rimase basito nel guardare il gioiello nero come la notte: il ciondolo al centro ricordava tanto uno degli anelli delle ancore. Era semplice eppure Seonghwa non ne aveva visti di così belli.

“… è per me?” chiese con un filo di voce, guardando l'altro negli occhi con i propri ancora sorpresi.

Hongjoong ridacchiò annuendo prima di prendergli la mano e poggiarci su la collana. Il moro rimase a guardarla per qualche secondo.

“davvero?”

“se vuoi posso darla a qualcun altro” lo punzecchiò sollevando un sopracciglio.

Seonghwa scosse il capo velocemente.

“no, è solo che… è la prima volta che qualcuno mi fa un regalo, tutto qui" mormorò sorridendo.

L'espressione del capitano si ammorbidì nel vedere quel sorriso.

“quindi… ti piace?” chiese quello dai capelli grigi, sorridendogli.

Seonghwa annuì andando a tracciare il gioiello con l'indice, rimanendo sempre più affascinato.

“grazie Hongjoong" disse finalmente incrociando lo sguardo con l'altro stringendo il gioiello al petto.

A interrompere il momento dei due, fu uno dei ragazzi che si schiarì la voce. Quando si girarono, videro Wooyoung e Mingi con le braccia incrociate al petto e un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra. Non dissero nulla anche se i loro sguardi rendevano palesi i loro pensieri.

“posso aiutarvi o dovete stare lì a perdere tempo?” chiese Hongjoong squadrando i due.

“noi? Non stiamo perdendo tempo, anzi. Fate come se non ci fossimo, fra poco Yeosang porta qualcosa da mangiare” rispose Wooyoung senza alcuna traccia di vergogna nel suo tono, divertito dell'espressione confusa sul volto di Seonghwa.

“okay va bene così, filate a lavorare.” sorrise il capitano ma era un sorriso che di divertito aveva ben poco. “preparatevi a salpare!” ordinò a gran voce e i due finalmente si diedero una mossa.

In poco tempo l'Horizon uscì dal porto lasciandosi alle spalle la rumorosa cittadina. Hongjoong aveva una determinata direzione in testa e, dopo averne discusso con Mingi riguardo il percorso migliore, presero il largo andando verso sud. Seonghwa era rimasto sul ponte per godersi il tepore del sole mentre il suo sguardo era fisso sull'orizzonte, ogni tanto la sua attenzione veniva catturata dal capitano al timone.

Aveva ancora il suo regalo in mano. Mai aveva avuto qualcosa da poter definire _“suo”_ e il pensiero che era stato proprio Hongjoong a rimediare a questa mancanza, lo lasciava ancor di più sorpreso. Avrebbe dovuto insistere, avrebbe dovuto scoprire per quale motivo si comportava in quel modo nei suoi confronti. Sentiva che c'era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva, eppure decise di mettere a tacere ogni domanda per godersi quel momento, concentrandosi sul vento che gli smuoveva i capelli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aggiornamento super flash perché purtroppo mi piace ridurmi sempre all'ultimo, ma life happens e quindi ho dovuto concentrarmi più su altro...
> 
> COMUNQUE  
> Spero davvero che la storia stia iniziando a conquistarvi o almeno a piacervi un pochino! Se così fosse, please non esitate a dirmelo! (Così mi sentirò ancora più motivata a scrivere <3)
> 
> Ci vediamo al prossimo sabato e mi raccomando, preparatevi perché ci sarà da tenersi forte~
> 
> Detto ciò, grazie per aver letto fin qui!
> 
> Bye~
> 
> ((Omg 12 kudos? Potrei mettermi a piangere ♡ Grazie mille cuties T♡T))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi avverto che questo capitolo sarà lungo, quindi vi conviene mettervi comodi e magari preparavi a fare qualche pausa ahah (friendly reminder di non lasciare più a briglie libere le mie dita sulla tastiera, si prendono troppa confidenza lol (?)) Avrei potuto dividerlo, giuro che ci ho pensato per giorni, ma mi rendo conto che aspettare una settimana avrebbe interrotto l'intero feeling(???) del capitolo, quindi non odiatemi please TT
> 
> Faccio un po' pietà con gli avvertimenti, ma credo siano d'obbligo. Non sono entrata molto nel dettaglio nelle scene, però vi lascio questi qui
> 
>  **Trigger Warning** : SANGUE - COMBATTIMENTI - QUALCUNO VERRÀ PRIVATO DI UN ARTO (e non parlo dei bimbi, don't worry)
> 
> Buona lettura!

Da quando avevano lasciato la città erano già passati un paio di giorni e, dato che Seonghwa non era più costretto a letto, cominciava ad ambientarsi e a conoscere meglio la ciurma. San escluso ovviamente. Scoprire cosa sapeva quest'ultimo su di sé senza né istigarlo né esporsi personalmente, era alquanto impossibile come piano da attuare dato che il rischio di fallire era alto e in quel momento non poteva davvero permetterselo. Ciononostante, a parte qualche sguardo furtivo, le interazioni tra i due erano praticamente inesistenti e la cosa oltre che a preoccuparlo, fece sentire il moro sempre più fuori luogo ma come dargli torto. D’altronde, era la verità: non era uno di loro, per quanto Hongjoong e il resto del gruppo cercavano di farlo sentire a suo agio. Dopo il loro primo incontro però, San non saltò più i pasti in cui anche Seonghwa partecipava, almeno quando non era lui di guardia; forse troppo preoccupato dalla reazione del capitano per assentarsi.

Fu proprio in uno di quei giorni che, mentre i sette erano a tavola, si sentì la voce di Jongho riecheggiare nella nave.

“abbiamo compagnia!" gridò dalla coffa da cui scrutava l'orizzonte.

Seonghwa percepì l'aria cambiare repentinamente, un ghigno si era dipinto sulle labbra del capitano seguito poi dagli altri.

“ma che maleducati, disturbare mentre mangiamo" disse portando il tovagliolo alla bocca per ripulirsi. “bene, preparatevi.” Diede l'ordine e in un attimo gli altri sei, con tanto di strano luccichio negli occhi, si congedarono dalla sala.

Seonghwa era rimasto seduto nell'osservare la scena prima di girarsi verso il capitano che stavolta lo guardava senza alcuna malizia.

“inutile dirti che le cose si faranno leggermente spiacevoli lì fuori, ti chiedo di rimanere qui che sarai più al sicuro, va bene?" gli chiese con tono morbido almeno quanto il suo sguardo.

“posso aiutarvi se me lo permetti" disse il moro alzandosi, pronto a scattare se avesse ricevuto l'approvazione. Non era entusiasta all'idea di combattere, ma non avrebbe esitato a dare una mano laddove sarebbe stato necessario.

Hongjoong sorrise poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, accarezzandola appena col pollice.

“la tua ferita a che punto è?" domandò chinando appena il capo di lato, portando l'altra mano a toccare delicatamente il punto dove s’intravedeva la fasciatura.

Seonghwa sussultò di poco a quel contatto.

“sta guarendo" rispose prontamente.

“ma non si è ancora chiusa del tutto, non è così?” stavolta il moro abbassò lo sguardo annuendo “allora desidero tu rimanga qui, al sicuro. Riusciremo a cavarcela, vedrai" lo rassicurò sorridendogli prima di smuovergli i capelli e lasciarlo lì nella sala.

Sapeva che non c’era alcun motivo di preoccuparsi degli altri, le vittorie alle loro spalle erano la prova che sapevano cavarsela, eppure non poté fare a meno di sentirsi ansioso. Piuttosto avrebbe dovuto temere per quei poveri stolti che avevano deciso di attaccarli. Di storie su ciurme sventurate che avevano puntato all’Horizon, ne aveva sentite tante e molti erano fermamente convinti che l’inarrestabilità della ciurma era dovuta solo a lei. Non si poteva dar torto a certe voci: era una nave unica del suo genere. Tutti la temevano eppure in molti avevano sfidato la sorte pensando di poter addirittura provare a metterci le mani sopra, finendo poi negli stomaci di chissà quali bestie marine.

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti dall’eco di un cannone che aveva appena fatto fuoco, mancando completamente il bersaglio, ovvero loro. La voce autoritaria di Hongjoong risuonava sopra la sua testa e Seonghwa non riuscì a stare con le mani in mano: voleva vedere. Voleva osservare quei ragazzi che fino a poco prima ridevano, scherzavano e si stuzzicavano tra loro diventare quel che tutti temevano.

Spense le lanterne prima di dirigersi alla grande finestra che dava a poppa, scostando le pesanti tende. I suoi occhi ci impiegarono pochi istanti per abituarsi al buio della notte, scorgendo una nave grande il doppio di quella su cui era a bordo, che si avvicinava a loro velocemente. Quando li raggiunse, ogni movimento dei ragazzi cessò e il silenzio calò sulla nave. Anche su quella degli altri pirati le grida parvero cessare. Passò a stento un minuto, la tensione era ormai alta. Seonghwa teneva gli occhi puntati verso il soffitto che corrispondeva al ponte, come a volersi concentrare su ogni minimo suono che non provenisse dalla stessa imbarcazione. Poi si sentì due tonfi, l’uno distante dall’altro di pochi secondi. Sicuramente la nave nemica aveva gettato i ponti uncinati e di lì a poco sarebbero saliti a bordo. Infatti Seonghwa riuscì distintamente a sentire i pesanti passi di una quindicina di uomini vagare per il ponte. Il moro uscì dalla sala, silenzioso come la notte, per dirigersi alle scale dell’anticamera che lo separava dall’esterno. Riuscì a trovare una fessura da cui poter guardare senza essere scoperto e effettivamente riuscì a contare quasi venti pirati, armati fino ai denti che si guardavano intorno sospettosi.

“non c’è nessuno, capitano” sentì dire un uomo.

“hanno lasciato questo gioiellino in balia delle correnti come se fosse nulla” continuò un altro entrando nel campo visivo del giovane.

Non li conosceva ma dopo quella sera, sicuramente nessun altro li avrebbe più visti.

“che spreco, penso tocchi a me prendermi cura di questa bellezza” continuò accarezzando lo scuro albero maestro, come se avesse tra le mani la gemma più preziosa al mondo e forse era proprio così.

“forse sono scappati appena ci hanno visti” rise un altro, seguito dai compagni.

“ _per perderci questo spettacolo?_ ”

A Seonghwa venne la pelle d’oca. Nonostante il tono basso e minaccioso, velato da una sottile ironia, riuscì a riconoscere la voce di Hongjoong. Volse lo sguardo verso la fonte, imbattendosi in un sorriso splendente sotto la luce della luna. Il capitano era seduto con le gambe accavallate proprio sul bordo della nave, gli occhi scuri e privi di emozioni erano puntati sugli uomini davanti a lui, come un predatore che scruta la propria preda. La ciurma nemica impugnò le armi, puntandole contro quello dai capelli grigi.

“ _gradirei togliessi la tua sudicia mano dalla mia nave, se ci tieni a mantenerla attaccata al tuo braccio._ ” continuò quasi con tono cordiale mentre inclinava appena il capo, rivolgendosi a quello che doveva essere il capitano dell’altra nave.

“tua? E da quando questa nave appartiene a un moccioso? Provaci quando avrai raggiunto la pubertà!” disse scoppiando in una fragorosa risata a cui si unì tutto l’equipaggio.

Hongjoong continuò a sorridere ma i suoi occhi divennero ancor più freddi e nel vedere la strana luce che li attraversava, Seonghwa poté sentire i brividi percorrergli la schiena. Quello che più lo lasciava confuso era il perché gli altri pirati continuavano a ridere incuranti di cosa gli sarebbe successo.

“ _mi piace il tuo umorismo, ma dimmi…_ ” iniziò scendendo dal bordo, sistemandosi i vestiti prima di tornare a rivolgersi al capitano “ _voi riuscirete a raggiungere l’alba?_ ” chiese socchiudendo gli occhi.

Il capitano smise di ridere, schioccando la lingua evidentemente seccato dalle parole dell’altro.

“tu non di sicuro” rispose prima di dare l’ordine ai quattro uomini che aveva di fianco affinché eliminassero Hongjoong.

I pirati in questione non si mossero neanche per sbaglio.

“allora? Siete sordi? Uccidetelo!” ripeté dando uno strattone a quello che aveva più vicino.

Con sua sorpresa, finì a terra insieme agli altri tre privi di vita. L’intera ciurma rimase sbigottita a tale scena.

“che diamine-?!” esclamarono gli uomini in preda alla confusione.

Una risatina li mise ancor di più sull’attenti facendo rivolgere la loro attenzione sul capitano che divertito alzò le mani, come per dire che lui non c’entrava. Il tutto mentre il sangue dei quattro iniziava a formare una pozza cremisi sul pavimento.

“dovreste pulire il sangue dei vostri compagni o ci macchieranno la nave” stavolta fu una voce più lasciva a parlare e nell’ombra si riuscì a distinguere San che ripuliva i propri pugnali, facendo saltare l’uomo sul posto quando gli passò accanto con una allarmante disinvoltura.

“bastardo” esclamò quest’ultimo.

Il capitano non fece in tempo a sferrare l’attacco, che una lama si scontrò con la sua, facendolo ritrovare a fissare un paio di occhi neri freddi e taglienti. Era Wooyoung. Se non avesse sviluppato i suoi sensi come purtroppo era stato costretto a fare, probabilmente Seonghwa non si sarebbe accorto né dei pugnali che avevano reciso le gole dei quattro pirati, né tantomeno dell’arrivo di quello con i capelli chiari.

“ _allora…_ ” disse Hongjoong ottenendo nuovamente gli sguardi dei pirati. “ _vogliamo prenderci un tè o avete intenzione di combattere? D’altronde… è questa bellezza che desiderate, no?_ ” posò gentilmente la mano sul bordo dietro di sé.

La furia dell’uomo che aveva davanti era quasi palpabile.

“pensi di poter cantare vittoria perché hai ucciso quattro dei miei? Ce ne sono altri 40 che aspettano un mio ordine?!” tuonò, come a esorcizzare la paura che pian piano lo stava pervadendo.

“soltanto? Quasi ci offendi.” ghignò Mingi, scendendo dalla coffa per mettersi al fianco di Hongjoong.

I sorrisi solari che aveva visto sui volti della ciurma pochi minuti prima, avevano ormai lasciato spazio a dei ghigni sadici.

“BASTA COSÌ! ATTACCATE?!” gridò il capitano e finalmente lo scontro ebbe inizio.

Seonghwa si spostò per aprire leggermente la porta, guardando meglio la ciurma di Hongjoong combattere con un’elegante spietatezza. Yeosang e Wooyoung furono i primi a catturare la sua attenzione: stavano affrontando un gruppo sul ponte. I loro movimenti erano così coordinati che il moro faticò a capire chi dei due avesse sferrato l’attacco.

Qualche giorno prima, era stato proprio Yeosang a raccontare che lui e Wooyoung erano cresciuti insieme e fin da piccoli si erano sempre guardati le spalle. In quel momento finalmente poté vedere i due all’opera e guardare con i propri occhi la loro sintonia, rimanendo senza parole.

Poi volse lo sguardo sugli altri, non riusciva a vedere Jongho o Mingi, però aveva il sentore che i corpi senza vita che cadevano in acqua e da sopra la sua testa, erano sicuramente opera loro. Yunho entrò nel suo campo visivo e sembrava essere diventato un’altra persona: il moro aveva già contato una decina di pirati che erano caduti sotto la sua spada in un brevissimo lasso di tempo. Aveva del sangue sulle guance, probabilmente non suo, e la sua espressione era appena più seria dei suoi compagni, nonostante il ghigno appena accennato.

In quella feroce e spietata ciurma, una cosa li accomunava tutti: il sorriso sulle loro labbra. Nel vederli, capì che non si stavano impegnando al massimo, no. Era come se stessero giocando con i propri avversari, facendogli credere di avere una qualche chance di vincere. Infine la sua attenzione si spostò su Hongjoong, alle prese con un paio di pirati nettamente più grossi di lui. Il suo modo di combattere aveva qualcosa che non gli permetteva di distogliere lo sguardo, neanche volendo. Il modo in cui fendeva ogni attacco con precisione e come sviava i colpi degli avversari mantenendo il ghigno divertito sulle sue labbra, era ipnotizzante. Il suo stile era un po’ rozzo ma mai Seonghwa aveva visto qualcuno combattere in quel modo. Come una belva che aveva passato fin troppo tempo dietro le sbarre.

Era davvero stupito di vedere l’equipaggio dell’Horizon all’opera da spettatore e probabilmente era l’unica persona al mondo che poteva dire di aver vissuto un’esperienza del genere, uscendone illeso.

Ormai lo scontro si stava esaurendo, dopo neanche dieci minuti dal suo inizio e la ciurma avversaria era stata dimezzata. Chiamare i rinforzi era stato pressoché inutile, tutti sapevano come sarebbe andata a finire e qualcosa gli diceva che anche il nemico se ne stava finalmente rendendo conto.

D’un tratto però, mentre era troppo preso dal combattimento, una voce catturò l’attenzione del moro.

“SAN!” si sentì gridare, era Wooyoung.

Prontamente girò il capo nella direzione di San, che nel frattempo era di spalle a dare il colpo di grazia al suo avversario, per poter vedere uno dei pirati intento a puntare la pistola nella sua direzione. Il tempo parve quasi fermarsi. Nessuno dei ragazzi era abbastanza libero o vicino quanto lo era lui. Doveva intervenire e in fretta.

Sentì l’adrenalina crescere e tutto intorno a sé sembrò rallentare, ma non ebbe il tempo rendersene conto che il suo corpo si era già mosso: prima che l’uomo potesse sparare, Seonghwa assottigliò lo sguardo che quasi si annebbiò per un istante mentre con uno scatto felino aprì la porta, prendendo la prima spada che riuscì a reperire da uno degli assaltatori ormai morto e con un gesto fluido, privò il pirata dell'arto armato. Nonostante quest'ultimo fosse scosso e dolorante, non tardò a contrattaccare con ferocia, senza però avere il tempo di completare l’azione dato che il moro conficcò la spada con forza e una letale precisione nel petto dell'avversario. In un paio di mosse veloci, lo scontro tra i due era finito in un attimo. Poi Seonghwa guardò l'uomo negli occhi, notando la luce che pian piano si spegneva e fu allora che si rese conto del suo gesto. Lasciò la presa sull’elsa come scottato, facendo cadere il corpo ormai privo di vita a terra con un pesante tonfo. In tutto questo sia San che Wooyoung avevano notato quel che era successo e quello dalla ciocca bianca guardò Seonghwa dritto negli occhi vedendo qualcosa che non si aspettava: terrore. Il moro aveva agito d’istinto ed era proprio quell’istinto che avrebbe voluto soffocare. Il proprio gesto lo aveva talmente scosso che persino il pensiero di essere scoperto passò momentaneamente in secondo piano.

Indietreggiò raggiungendo la parete scura alle sue spalle per poggiarcisi, senza neanche notare il pirata che gli stava andando incontro per ucciderlo. Soltanto quando quest’ultimo finì con una lama in mezzo al petto, Seonghwa vide Wooyoung davanti a sé che scostava con noncuranza il cadavere del nemico.

“stai bene?” chiese Wooyoung prendendogli un braccio e cercando di guardarlo negli occhi.

Il moro annuì velocemente, cercando di tornare in sé stesso il più in fretta possibile.

“ritirata!” si sentì urlare in preda al terrore l'altro capitano e in un attimo, chi riuscì a sfuggire alle grinfie della ciurma di Hongjoong salì di corsa sulle passerelle che conduceva alla nave e senza preoccuparsi di rimuoverle, si distaccarono in un attimo per allontanarsi il più in fretta possibile.

Solo la ciurma dell’Horizon rimase in piedi, a riprendere fiato. Hongjoong guardò gli avversari in fuga con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra e sul volto di Seonghwa nacque un’espressione perplessa: li avrebbero davvero lasciati andare così?

“Jongho?” lo chiamò e in un attimo, Jongho saltò giù dall’albero maestro poggiando un pesante cofanetto ai suoi piedi.

“ci offriranno da bere almeno per un mese!” sogghignò aprendo lo scrigno per rivelare gemme e monete d’oro.

“ben fatto” quello dai capelli grigi gli accarezzò il capo fiero di lui, prima di tornare a dare un’occhiata alla nave sempre più distante.

“e bravo il nostro ladruncolo!” esclamò Mingi, con i capelli vermigli attaccati alla fronte imperlata di sudore, andando a dargli un paio di pacche non proprio gentili sulla schiena per poi scappare alla velocità della luce. Scherzavano come se non avessero appena affrontato e ucciso un'intera ciurma, o quasi.

Prima che il castano potesse rincorrerlo, il capitano parlò.

“Mingi porta dentro il bottino” e il giovane eseguì immediatamente, pur di scappare dal più piccolo. “diamo il nostro regalo d’addio ai nostri frettolosi ospiti” disse semplicemente e il moro vide l'espressione di San illuminarsi come mai aveva visto prima.

“conviene portare anche Seonghwa dentro" continuò il capitano, cercando di non dar a vedere la sua preoccupazione, ma fu Wooyoung a rispondere.

“e fargli perdere la parte più bella? Nah, lo tengo io~” ammiccò il cuoco, cingendo la vita del moro e ottenendo uno sguardo confuso.

“uh?” Seonghwa non capì a cosa si stavano riferendo e la vicinanza dell'altro di certo non lo tranquillizzava.

“Jongho, Yunho ai vostri posti. Mingi mi servi qui!” esclamò il capitano richiamando il rosso. “Yeosang aiuta San con i cannoni e Wooyoung" iniziò guardando il cuoco prima di passare al moro “non farlo scappare” disse prima di salire sul ponte di comando.

“Aye!” rispose Wooyoung facendo l'occhiolino al moro. “ci penso io a te" gli sussurrò a pochi centimetri dal volto prima di ridacchiare, godendosi il leggero colorito più roseo sulle guance del più grande.

In pochi istanti erano tutti al loro posto, in attesa dell'ordine. Hongjoong scrutò ancora la nave nemica difronte a sé prima di puntare lo sguardo sulla loro bandiera che si agitava con tranquillità, almeno finché non cambiò all'improvviso direzione.

“ora!” gridò il capitano tenendo fermamente il timone.

Minghi, che nel frattempo aveva sciolto e afferrato una delle cime della vela più grande, tirò la corda spiegando la vela principale subito seguito da Yunho dall'altra parte della nave. Se Wooyoung non lo avesse tenuto, avrebbe sicuramente perso l'equilibrio data la spinta improvvisa con cui l'Horizon era ripartita. Seonghwa spalancò gli occhi: Hongjoong era riuscito a prevedere il momento esatto in cui il vento sarebbe stato favorevole ed era qualcosa che in pochi sapevano fare.

“è uno spettacolo, eh?” sentì dire Wooyoung che di certo non si era fatto sfuggire il suo sguardo perso puntato sul capitano.

Seonghwa si girò verso quello dai capelli chiari, notando il sorriso sornione stampato in faccia. Persino in quel momento Wooyoung trovava il modo per punzecchiarlo.

“e non è neanche la parte migliore~” sorrise prendendogli il mento tra l'indice e il pollice per far girare il moro nuovamente verso il capitano.

Il suo sguardo brillava di luce propria, come se vivesse per portare quella nave.

“bene così" disse a bassa voce tenendo gli occhi puntati sull'obiettivo.

Tutto l'equipaggio mantenne la posizione in attesa dell'ordine mentre la nave nemica iniziava più ad essere alla loro portata, anche se Seonghwa non riuscì a capire quale poteva essere la mossa successiva. Poi, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, diedero il via al vero spettacolo.

“Jongho l'ancora a tribordo!” Hongjoong diede l'ordine e in un attimo Jongho eseguì senza alcuna esitazione. “Yunho, Mingi tirate quella vela!”

Il moro lo guardò preoccupato; gettare l'ancora a quella velocità era da folli eppure tutti erano febbricitanti. Wooyoung lo strinse maggiormente tenendo la presa salda sul bordo della nave.

“reggiti forte" gli disse e prima di poter ribattere, l'ancora aveva trovato un aggancio facendo impuntare la nave in avanti. Non poté fare nulla se non aggrapparsi al cuoco come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello, e in quel momento di sicuro era così.

L’altro non esitò a ridere bellamente a quella reazione.

Hongjoong girò tutto il timone, giocando sull’ancora come perno, facendo virare l’Horizon verso destra e finalmente Seonghwa riuscì a vedere la nave nemica. Quel che ne seguì, accadde in pochi secondi: San e Yeosang, tenendo gli sguardi puntati sull'obiettivo, erano vicini ai due cannoni che avevano tirato fuori prima dell’inizio dell’intera manovra, ribaltando una parte del pavimento scuro della nave. Il moro ne rimase affascinato seppur lo avesse visto con la coda dell'occhio.

“San?” lo chiamò il capitano guardando quello dalla ciocca bianca dritto negli occhi, “ _sbizzarrisciti_ " ordinò con un ghigno sadico e divertito stampato sulle labbra.

Con un sorriso che metteva in risalto le sue fossette, San si girò verso i nemici e fece fuoco con entrambi i cannoni; i colpi riecheggiarono nell'aria prima di beccare in pieno il bersaglio. Inutile dire che la nave nemica una volta colpita, esplose illuminando la notte per qualche minuto. L’Horizon resse la brusca manovra senza alcun problema, tornando poi con lo scafo completamente in acqua. Ora il moro capiva ancor di più per quale motivo quella nave era temuta e invidiata da tutti; altre imbarcazioni, se fossero riuscite a reggere il contraccolpo dell'ancora, si sarebbero comunque ribaltate o addirittura spezzate. Ma l’intera ciurma aveva imparato a gestire la nave come se fosse un’estensione del loro corpo, coordinandosi e diventando un tutt’uno con essa. Chiunque ne sarebbe rimasto ammaliato. Una nave non è nulla senza qualcuno capace di domarla, di far risaltare il suo potenziale e Hongjoong con la sua ciurma erano gli unici capaci di muovere a loro piacimento un gioiello come l'Horizon.

Una volta terminata l'azione, tutti esultarono a bordo. Wooyoung si alzò, dando una mano a Seonghwa per aiutarlo a fare lo stesso.

“tutto bene?” chiese con gli occhi brillanti e divertiti.

Seonghwa faticò a riacquisire l’equilibrio ma annuì velocemente all’altro. Il cuoco gli sorrise per poi correre da San, cingendogli le spalle.

“bel colpo Sannie!” esclamò febbricitante.

“credo che qualcuno mi abbia aiutato a fare il botto però" disse sorridendo prima di guardare Jongho che nel frattempo aveva raggiunto il gruppo.

“potrei… aver rovesciato dei barili nella stiva in effetti" ridacchiò con l'espressione più angelica e innocente che aveva nel suo repertorio.

“ben fatto" disse Hongjoong scendendo dal ponte di comando per raggiungere gli altri. L’orgoglio puro brillava nel suo sguardo.

Poi fu Yunho a parlare, mentre si toglieva i guanti di pelle una volta fermata la cima che prima aveva tirato.

“perché noi non abbiamo fatto nulla eh" disse con un mezzo broncio.

“siete stati bravi anche voi” il capitano sorrise, sollevandosi appena sulle punte per arruffargli i capelli.

“adesso dobbiamo buttare questi qui in mare però-… potevamo mantenerne un paio in vita, almeno avrebbero fatto il lavoro al posto nostro" disse Mingi con un’espressione infastidita in volto muovendosi tra i pirati a terra, che date le manovre, quelli che non erano volati in acqua si erano raggruppati a un lato.

“come se dovessi farlo tu" replicò Jongho sollevando il sopracciglio in un’espressione beffarda, ricevendo una smorfia dall'altro.

Poi San si separò da Wooyoung, notando una macchia rossa sul fianco e subito si allarmò.

“Woo sei ferito-" disse preoccupato facendo puntare tutti gli sguardi su di lui.

“uh? Ma sto bene" Quello dei capelli chiari era confuso nel guardare la macchia sulla propria maglia ancora integra. Sapeva di non essere stato colpito né tantomeno sentiva dolore “a meno che…"

La sua attenzione si posò velocemente su Seonghwa che era rimasto in disparte, poggiato alla parete con lo sguardo ancora perso, per notare che la cinta che aveva sui fianchi era leggermente più scura in corrispondenza della ferita.

“Seonghwa” disse e subito si girarono verso il moro che, sentendosi chiamato, ricambiò gli sguardi senza capire cosa stesse succedendo.

In un attimo, Hongjoong e Yeosang furono al suo fianco, l'uno per sorreggerlo e l'altro rimuovere la fascia.

“Yeosang sto bene” disse Seonghwa accennando un sorriso.

“dev'essere saltato qualche punto" constatò il medico prima di guardare il capitano che annuì, portando il braccio del lato sano di Seonghwa sulle sue spalle.

“è colpa mia? Mi sono completamente dimenticato della ferita” si avvicinò Wooyoung mortificato.

Il biondo scosse appena il capo cercando di rincuorare il compagno.

“date voi una sistemata” ordinò il capitano prima di avviarsi con Yeosang.

“aye…” risposero preoccupati mentre vedevano i tre rientrare sottocoperta.

“ce la faccio a camminare, Hongjoong” mormorò guardando il giovane al suo fianco che però non rispose.

Una volta arrivati nell’infermeria, che ormai era diventata temporaneamente la stanza di Seonghwa, lo aiutarono a togliere gli indumenti di sopra prima di farlo sedere sul letto.

“si, sono saltati due punti" mormorò Yeosang prima di prendere qualcosa per disinfettare assieme all'ago e filo.

“scusami…” disse Seonghwa abbassando lo sguardo.

“e di cosa? Hai salvato San. Come minimo dovremmo essere noi a chiederti scusa per averti fatto intervenire" rispose guardandolo con un sorriso rammaricato.

Ovviamente il suo gesto aveva catturato gli sguardi della ciurma e la cosa, data la ritrovata lucidità, lo fece preoccupare più dei punti saltati.

“questo ti brucerà un po', ma penso tu lo sappia ormai" lo avvisò Yeosang prima di disinfettare la ferita.

Nella stanza calò il silenzio. Una volta finito di mettere i punti e aver constatato che quelli di dietro avevano retto, il biondo ripulì completamente la pelle dalle macchie cremisi per poi rifare il bendaggio.

“ho finito" disse infine alzandosi per portare via la piccola bacinella dove aveva messo tutto ciò che aveva usato “cerca però di non fare più movimenti improvvisi, sta guarendo bene ma ci vuole del tempo per permettere alla pelle di cicatrizzarsi”

Il moro annuì col capo chino.

“va’ a dare una mano agli altri prima che facciano qualche danno" finalmente, con tono serio, Hongjoong parlò e Yeosang annuì, lasciando immediatamente soli i due.

“ti sono grato per quello che hai fatto per San” iniziò avvicinandoglisi “ma ti avevo chiesto di rimanere in disparte" lo rimproverò guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Seonghwa corrugò appena la fronte.

“ero quello più vicino" rispose senza pensarci.

“è vero, ma dimentichi che sei ferito”

“anche Mingi lo è, eppure ha combattuto"

“noi siamo abituati" ribatté facendo un passo in avanti.

“e chi ti dice che non lo sia anche io? Credi davvero che sarei stato così codardo da non fare nulla?” a quel punto Seonghwa si alzò, guardando dritto negli occhi il capitano.

“non ho detto questo, solo che hai rischiato di riaprire la ferita e di procurartene altre" non indietreggiò neanche di un millimetro, rimanendo al suo posto per affrontare l'altro.

“ma non è successo.”

“avrebbe potuto!” esclamò alzando appena il tono di voce. “non lo capisci che devi ancora riprenderti? È già una fortuna che la ferita non si sia infettata, poi ti metti anche a combattere dopo che ti ho detto di starne fuori?” avanzò inconsciamente, ritrovandosi a pochi centimetri dal coetaneo.

Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche istante in cui Seonghwa non si azzardò a ribattere. Hongjoong sospirò pesantemente prima di passarsi una mano sul viso.

“io lo capisco. Capisco tu voglia sdebitarti ma potrai farlo nel modo che desideri solo quando sarai guarito. Fino ad allora, cerca di stare tranquillo… ti chiedo solo questo" usò un tono fermo ma al contempo morbido. “non voglio più vederti ferito…” concluse in un sussurro.

Lo sguardo di quello dai capelli grigi era sinceramente preoccupato e alla fine Seonghwa cedette.

“va bene" rispose con un filo di voce che, data la vicinanza, l'altro non fatico a sentire.

Dopo qualche momento di silenzio, finalmente Hongjoong sospirò prima di sorridere e prendergli una mano tra le proprie, percependola appena più fresca rispetto alle sue.

“sei stato davvero fantastico comunque” disse concentrando lo sguardo sulla mano appena più chiara dell'altro mentre la accarezzava “non ho mai visto un attacco così preciso. Se non fosse per quelle rogne che non mi davano tregua, probabilmente ti avrei chiesto la mano seduta stante” ridacchiò tornando a guardarlo negli occhi, ammiccando.

Seonghwa sentì la faccia accaldarsi nell'ascoltare le sue parole eppure non distolse lo sguardo. Ora che Hongjoong si era rasserenato, la sua bellezza tornò ad essere devastante per il moro, tanto che portò la mano libera a coprirsi appena il volto.

“ammettilo che ti stai vendicando" borbottò il più alto.

“un po’, ma siccome sono un gentiluomo non oserei troppo…” gli sorrise prima di portare la sua mano alla propria guancia “Se non me ne darai motivo, ovviamente~” mormorò avvicinando l'arto alle proprie labbra senza però sfiorarle.

Seonghwa, che aveva seguito il gesto con gli occhi appena spalancati, si ritrovò a deglutire faticosamente soprattutto quando il pirata davanti a lui gli scostò con delicatezza la mano con cui si copriva il volto.

“hai qualcosa qui…” disse andando a togliere col pollice una macchia sullo zigomo del moro, curvando le labbra in un sorriso furbo.

Sussultò impercettibilmente nel sentire il calore della mano dell'altro sulla sua guancia e senza nemmeno accorgersene, si ritrovò ad andare incontro a quel contatto. Hongjoong socchiuse appena le palpebre a quella visione.

“carino" si lasciò sfuggire.

Seonghwa lo guardò e quello dai capelli grigi riuscì persino a specchiarsi nei suoi occhi tanto erano limpidi, continuando ad accarezzargli il volto mentre teneva la mano del moro sul proprio.

Era la prima volta che si ritrovava a vivere un momento del genere e, sarà stata l’adrenalina del combattimento che ormai iniziava a scemare, la presenza dell'altro aveva qualcosa di estremamente rilassante, tanto che aveva accettato la sua vicinanza senza andare nel panico com'era successo giorni addietro. Si ritrovò a concentrarsi sul tepore che emanava. Entrambi avevano completamente perso la cognizione del tempo, come se fossero finiti in un mondo tutto loro.

“Seonghwa…” mormorò il capitano con voce bassa, avvicinandosi appena al volto dell’altro.

Seonghwa lo guardò avvicinarsi, aprendo maggiormente gli occhi che aveva socchiuso senza accorgersene.

“si…?” sussurrò a sua volta mentre la sua attenzione si alternava tra le labbra del coetaneo e i suoi occhi sempre più vicini.

Hongjoong si sporse appena fino ad arrivare a pochi centimetri dal volto del moro, facendo scivolare la mano dalla sua guancia alla base del collo ancora scoperto. La distanza tra i due era davvero minima che potevano entrambi sentire il respiro dell’altro sul proprio viso. Ma proprio quando loro labbra erano sul punto di sfiorarsi, qualcosa nella mente di Seonghwa scattò facendogli spalancare gli occhi come terrorizzato.

_Seonghwa._

Sentì una voce cupa e profonda nella sua testa chiamarlo come a volerlo ridestare da quella trance e, con un’espressione illeggibile, volse il capo di lato per sottrarsi a quel contatto. Il capitano, dopo qualche istante in cui era rimasto a guardarlo confuso, abbassò il capo tornando al suo posto con un sorriso appena accennato, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro.

“è meglio che vada” disse schiarendosi la voce e lasciando la mano del moro prima di avviarsi alla porta.

“Hongjoong, io-” mormorò Seonghwa facendolo fermare “mi dispiace” si scusò con un’espressione ancora indecifrabile, eppure Hongjoong riuscì a vedere la sua stessa tristezza per un momento. Gli rivolse un caldo sorriso, scuotendo appena il capo.

“non c’è nulla per cui scusarsi” gli rispose aprendo la porta “ora fila a letto” ridacchiò prima di uscire.

Una volta rimasto solo, Seonghwa si portò entrambe le mani tra i capelli per tirarli indietro, sedendosi sul morbido materasso. Si diede mentalmente dell’idiota nel rendersi conto di quello che effettivamente aveva fatto e che avrebbero potuto fare i due. Sentiva ancora il cuore galoppare veloce nel petto ed era spaventato, dato che mai aveva provato qualcosa del genere. Non sapeva davvero cosa fare. Hongjoong gli aveva riservato tanta di quella dolcezza a cui non era abituato, in cambio cosa gli aveva dato?

Si ritrovò a sospirare pesantemente portando la mano, che fino a pochi minuti era stata tenuta da quella del capitano, davanti ai suoi occhi. Poteva sentire ancora il tepore dell’altro su di essa.

Poi la sua mente tornò a quella voce. Purtroppo sapeva fin troppo bene cosa, o meglio chi aveva interferito tra i due, quali spiacevoli ricordi la sua mente aveva riportato a galla e si fece cupo in volto. Non voleva pensarci, non voleva tornare ai giorni da cui era faticosamente scappato. Aveva quasi creduto che in quel mese o poco più trascorso lontano dal suo passato, le cose avevano iniziato ad andare meglio, eppure era di nuovo lì a rimuginarci su. Si rannicchiò nascondendo il volto, permettendo alla propria mente di rapirlo completamente, dimenticandosi persino della stanchezza che aveva iniziato a farsi sentire.

Ben presto, come attirato dai precedenti, un altro pensiero iniziò ad insinuarsi nella sua mente, tetro e di sicuro non meno spiacevole: il volto dell’uomo che aveva ucciso era ancora vivido nei suoi ricordi, come a non volergli dar pace. Uccidere non gli era mai piaciuto. Togliere la vita a qualcuno, anche se significava salvare la propria nella maggior parte delle volte, rimaneva qualcosa che avrebbe sempre voluto evitare e questo costituiva un “difetto” che l’equipaggio della nave da cui proveniva lo aveva sempre costretto ad affrontare. Desiderava con tutto sé stesso non uccidere più nessuno. Anche se per la prima volta non aveva eseguito alcun ordine, anzi lo aveva addirittura ignorato per salvare una vita.

Eppure perché non si sentiva affatto rincuorato?

Stanco e agitato, si alzò dirigendosi alla finestra per guardare la luna sempre più vicina all’orizzonte e solo quando si lasciò sfuggire un pesante sospiro, riuscì a percepire qualcuno alle sue spalle fermo nell’ombra ad osservarlo. Volse appena il capo prima di girarsi completamente per vedere degli occhi dal taglio quasi felino puntati su di lui. Era San. Di certo non se lo aspettava ma aveva un brutto presentimento a riguardo. Prima che potesse parlare, fu proprio l’altro a precederlo.

“grazie per avermi coperto le spalle prima” iniziò e Seonghwa cercò di accennare un sorriso a quelle parole che però venne stroncato sul nascere da quel che seguì, “tuttavia non pensare che questo basti per fidarmi di te.” disse senza troppi giri di parole facendo quasi trattenere il respiro al moro.

Seonghwa sentì la gola seccarsi di colpo per la tensione.

“avrai pure la simpatia degli altri, però io so da dove vieni e probabilmente vorresti dimenticarlo vedendo la tua reazione... ma sappi che non esiterò un attimo a proteggere i miei compagni.” disse con tono basso e fermo mentre scrutava la persona difronte a sé. “da te o da chiunque altro" sibilò assottigliando gli occhi.

“…” il moro rimase in silenzio per qualche istante. Le parole di San confermarono i suoi sospetti: lo aveva riconosciuto.

“spero solo che la tua fuga non ci porti sventura” aggiunse corrugando appena la fronte.

“potrai non credermi, ma è l’ultima cosa che voglio” quando rispose, la sua voce era appena più rauca. “una volta guarito… sparirò dalle vostre vite. È una promessa” disse portandosi inconsciamente una mano in mezzo al petto per enfatizzare le proprie parole.

San rimase in silenzio, pensieroso, finché non si girò avviandosi verso la porta.

“quel che temo è che il capitano non ti permetterà di mantenere questa promessa” sussurrò più a sé stesso che a Seonghwa, rivolgendogli solo un’ultima occhiata prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Il moro rimase nuovamente solo. La sua permanenza a bordo dell’Horizon era qualcosa di temporaneo nella sua testa, sapeva che per lui e per chiunque altro era meglio rifugiarsi in qualche luogo in completa solitudine. Alla fine era sempre stato quello il suo unico piano, la sua unica speranza di un futuro migliore e nonostante ci credesse fermamente, la fitta al petto che tale pensiero aveva scatenato lo fece quasi iniziare a titubare. Per tutta la vita si era abituato a soffocare ogni sentimento, o meglio lo avevano abituato in quel modo, eppure il breve tempo passato con Hongjoong e gli altri lo avevano ridestato da quella impasse priva di qualsivoglia emozione che ormai era diventata sua fedele compagna, facendogli provare cose che ormai erano solo un lontano ricordo della sua infanzia. E in cuor suo sapeva che separarsi da quella ciurma sarebbe stata la cosa più difficile da fare, e per non appesantire ancora di più il carico sulle sue spalle, decise che avrebbe affrontato il tutto solo quando quel momento sarebbe arrivato.

***

Tempo due settimane e l’Horizon tornò a scorgere di nuovo la terra ferma; Hongjoong aveva spiegato che nella città precedente non aveva trovato quel che stava cercando e le sue fonti gli avevano indicato un'altra meta dove sicuramente avrebbe avuto più fortuna. La situazione di Seonghwa migliorava di giorno in giorno, persino Yeosang ne rimase sorpreso soprattutto perché solo una decina di giorni addietro la ferita al fianco si era riaperta. Ormai poteva iniziare a muoversi con più libertà e per questo motivo iniziò ad aiutare come poteva sulla nave: dall’aiutare Wooyoung in cucina, che a furia di ripetergli che avrebbe dato fuoco alla nave fu proprio lui stesso a rischiare di iniziare un falò, all’affiancare Yunho nelle sue mansioni. Inutile dire che aveva iniziato a suscitare l’affetto di quasi tutta la ciurma. Aveva persino aiutato Hongjoong a mettere ordine nelle sue stanze. Il che era qualcosa che si era ripromesso di fare sin dalla prima volta in cui gli aveva fatto visita, nonostante si rivelò essere più difficile del previsto e di certo non per via dell’apparente disorganizzazione del capitano: era da quella sera in cui si erano quasi baciati che tra i due le cose si erano fatte quasi impacciate. Nessuno aveva più menzionato la cosa, ma era palese che entrambi ci stessero ancora pensando. Persino la ciurma aveva notato il loro comportamento, stranamente senza dire nulla a riguardo, limitandosi a semplici occhiatine. Anche quando rimanevano soli con Seonghwa, lontano dalle orecchie del capitano, cercavano seppur faticosamente di darsi un contegno.

La sera che precedeva l’arrivo dell’Horizon alla prossima città, come ormai era solito fare, Seonghwa era rimasto di guardia assieme a Mingi sul ponte di comando. Il rosso, da bravo nostromo che era, aveva insegnato al moro le nozioni base per potersi orientare in mare aperto, approfittando della situazione per prenderlo affettuosamente in giro su come fosse l’unico pirata che non conosceva le stelle, ottenendo in tutta risposta un Seonghwa imbronciato e ferito nell’orgoglio. Le risate che ne seguirono erano così forti che ad un certo punto sentirono la voce gracchiante di Wooyoung minacciare Mingi di affogarlo se non faceva silenzio.

“non farci caso, tanto non stava neanche dormendo” disse a bassa voce, ridacchiando ancora mentre si asciugava le lacrime.

“dici? Mi sembrava la voce di chi si è appena svegliato” ribatté il moro che vergeva nelle stesse condizioni dell’altro.

Mingi si ritrovò a guardarlo con un ghigno malizioso stampato sulle labbra.

“oh hyung, con San di riposo dubito fortemente stiano dormendo” ammiccò facendogli l’occhiolino.

Seonghwa rimase a bocca aperta quando capì a cosa si stava riferendo il rosso. Non era di certo qualcosa a lui sconosciuto.

“… aspetta. Quindi lui e San…?” chiese sbigottito, lasciando in sospeso la frase a cui Mingi annuì.

“devi avere davvero il sonno pesante se te ne sei accorto solo ora” tornò a ridere nel vedere l’espressione di quello più grande, a metà tra l’imbarazzo e la sincera sorpresa. “anche se devo dire che da quando stai con noi, si sono stranamente dati una regolata e ti siamo tutti debitori. A proposito…” per un attimo tornò a guardare Seonghwa con un’espressione seria in volto “non è che dobbiamo preoccuparci per te e Hongjoong?”

Il moro a quella domanda fatta così a bruciapelo, si ritrovò a tossire data la saliva che gli era andata di traverso.

“ho colpito nel segno, eh?” ridacchiò Mingi, battendogli appena sulla schiena per aiutarlo a stare meglio.

“in… in che senso? Me e Hongjoong?” ripeté cercando di non strozzarsi nuovamente, guardando con occhi lucidi il rosso.

“in quale senso? Intendo _quel_ senso” gli fece l’occhiolino nel notare come il suo volto era diventato simile ai propri capelli.

“n-… non c’è alcun senso” rispose guardandosi le mani che aveva iniziato a torturare.

Mingi alzò un sopracciglio, evidentemente poco convinto della risposta che aveva ricevuto.

“allora se la tensione che si percepisce quando state vicini e gli sguardi che vi scambiate sono niente, perché ti sei agitato?”

“perché te ne sei uscito così dal nulla, avresti reagito allo stesso modo” bofonchiò volgendo lo sguardo altrove.

“nah, se avessi una cotta per uno come Hongjoong non ne sarei così sorpreso. E posso assicurarti che quasi tutti ci siamo passati” confessò Mingi alzandosi per potersi stiracchiare.

Stavolta Seonghwa lo guardò confuso.

“davvero?” chiese con un filo di voce.

Mingi annuì sorridendo.

“lo hai visto quando ha le mani su quel timone?” chiese indicando il timone difronte a loro con un cenno del capo “pensa che quel che hai visto è solo una piccola parte di ciò che il nostro piccolo capitano è capace di fare. Chiunque cadrebbe ai suoi piedi senza nemmeno avere il tempo di accorgersene, quindi non sentirti strano o altro~” ridacchiò andando ad arruffargli i capelli.

Seonghwa corrugò la fronte a quel gesto, imbronciandosi ancora una volta e il rosso si scusò mettendogli apposto le ciocche corvine ormai disordinate.

“allora…” iniziò deglutendo e concentrandosi per un istante sul pavimento “c’è stato qualcosa tra di voi?” chiese guardandolo sottecchi.

Il rosso sorrise quasi teneramente a quella domanda, scuotendo il capo.

“neanche volendo. Un po' perché ha sempre pensato a noi fin da quando eravamo alti così” rispose alzando la mano a poco più di un metro dai suoi piedi prima di ridacchiare, “o almeno lui era così, io e Yunho siamo sempre stati più alti”

Il moro non faticò a immaginare lo scarpone di Hongjoong tatuato sulla fronte di Mingi, se lo avesse sentito.

“… e un po' è perché il suo cuore è sempre appartenuto ad un’altra persona" disse guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Seonghwa parve non cogliere il motivo di quello sguardo, diversamente dalla fitta al petto che aveva sentito nell'apprendere tale notizia. Quella l’aveva più che compresa. Tentò di non soffermarcisi più di tanto anche se dal suo viso si poteva scorgere una velata tristezza.

“Quindi… siete cresciuti insieme?” domandò schiarendosi la voce.

“più che insieme, è stato letteralmente lui a crescerci. Nonostante possa sembrare piccolo e innocuo, almeno quando vuole, mai una volta ha esitato a proteggerci con tutte le sue forze, e ti posso assicurare che ce ne sono state molte. Ci ha sempre messo prima di qualunque cosa, persino di sé stesso” c’era fierezza e rispetto nelle sue parole, tanto che riuscì a percepire qualcosa di più profondo del discorso che aveva intrapreso l’altro.

Si girò più verso di lui come in attesa che Mingi continuasse e quest’ultimo ridacchiò nel vedere la curiosità letteralmente dipinta sul suo volto.

“Hongjoong ci ha salvato quando eravamo appena dei ragazzini e poco meno di nulla a questo mondo. Se non fosse per lui, nessuno di noi sarebbe qui” disse con lo sguardo perso difronte a sé. “sai, c’è una storia dietro il re dei pirati… questo risale a quando facevamo parte di una delle ciurme più conosciute dei sette mari, il capitano era addirittura a capo del consiglio che ha scritto il codice che tutti i pirati seguono. Yeosang, Wooyoung ed io facevamo parte dell’equipaggio da quando avevamo sette anni, Yunho da un anno o due più di noi. Hongjoong invece era lì da molto più tempo e fin dall’inizio ha sempre cercato di badare a noi come nessuno aveva mai avuto la premura di fare, rischiando molto ogni giorno. Non avevamo vita facile, lui più di tutti. Però col passare degli anni, buttando più sangue che sudore negli allenamenti e negli scontri, è riuscito a diventare il pupillo del vecchio capitano per trovare il modo di scappare da quell’inferno.” Fece una pausa appoggiando la schiena al bordo della nave, gli occhi erano diventati sottili e bui “Aveva solo quattordici anni quando non riuscì più a sopportare il modo in cui il vecchio e la ciurma ci… sfruttavano e fu allora che-”

“Hongjoong uccise il capitano” fu Seonghwa a finire la frase, con voce bassa e persa nell’immaginare quel che l’altro gli stava raccontando.

Mingi annuì.

La storia non era completamente nuova al moro, tutti conoscevano Hongjoong come uno dei più spietati capitani in circolazione, se non _il_ capitano più spietato, che aveva sterminato la ciurma a cui apparteneva, rubando il titolo e la vita al capitano che lo aveva praticamente cresciuto. Il tutto in giovane età. In molti attribuivano il suo gesto alla mera avidità e alla smania di potere, eppure era la prima volta che sentiva la versione originale e quasi gli si strinse il petto. Capiva per quale motivo fosse così rispettato dai ragazzi.

“ci ha dato quello che non avevamo mai avuto” continuò il rosso, catturando nuovamente l’attenzione dell’altro. “una scelta. E noi abbiamo scelto di seguirlo ovunque vada, in qualsiasi tempesta” disse infine sorridendo.

Seonghwa ricambiò il sorriso, seppur fosse solo accennato. Salvare qualcuno da una vita che non ha scelto ma che gli è stata imposta, era un concetto completamente estraneo per lui tanto che dovette sforzarsi per poter anche solo avvicinarsi al sentimento che Mingi voleva trasmettergli. Dopo qualche momento di silenzio, fu il moro a parlare.

“Jongho e San non erano con voi?” chiese curioso.

“no, ci siamo uniti più tardi”

I due si girarono verso le scale per vedere Jongho salutarli con un cenno e un sorriso stanco in volto.

“Mingi hai detto una cosa talmente smielata che, se non ti conoscessi, penserei tu sia ancora innamorato di Hongjoong” lo prese in giro avvicinandosi ai due.

Il rosso si limitò a girare il capo verso Seonghwa, incrociando le braccia al petto e ignorando completamente il castano che ghignò vittorioso a quella muta risposta.

“non dovresti essere a letto? Io e Seonghwa stiamo facendo una conversazione molto privata qui” bofonchiò prima di avvicinarsi di più al moro per prenderlo sottobraccio e tirarlo a sé.

“privata eh?” disse alzando un sopracciglio “comunque non più, e dubito di volerci tornare almeno per un’oretta…” si lasciò sfuggire uno sbadiglio mentre si appoggiava al bordo accanto a loro.

“Hongjoong farà volare sicuramente qualcosa in testa a quei due domani mattina” ridacchiò Mingi capendo a cosa si riferisse Jongho.

Anche il più grande, con la conversazione di poco prima ancora in testa, colse subito quel che aveva sottinteso il castano e tentò, con scarso successo, di nascondere l’espressione imbarazzata che a entrambi non sfuggì.

“se continuano così, dubito aspetterà l’alba” ridacchiò guardando il mare difronte a sé ancora per qualche istante prima di girarsi verso Seonghwa “tornando alla conversazione _privata_.” Iniziò facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a Mingi. “ci siamo uniti solo qualche anno fa. Eravamo ladri, anche abbastanza bravi: San era quello che scassinava, io mi occupavo dei guardiani o di chiunque ci metteva i bastoni tra le ruote" raccontò con aria fiera prima di continuare “durante l'ultimo colpo però, senza accorgercene siamo finiti in un agguato delle guardie reali. San era rimasto gravemente ferito e i soldati erano troppi persino per me… eravamo proprio sul punto di arrenderci quando Hongjoong ci ha trovati. È stato letteralmente una salvezza” concluse Jongho sorridendo appena.

“c’ero anche io quando ti ha salvato” si lamentò Mingi guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“… una salvezza seguita da una disgrazia, giusto” si corresse il più piccolo con uno sguardo drammaticamente perso davanti a sé.

“YAH!”

Il rosso lasciò la presa sul braccio del più grande per alzarsi e dirigersi verso Jongho che lo guardava soddisfatto, senza muoversi di un millimetro. Nonostante fosse divertito dai due, Seonghwa si lasciò sfuggire uno “shh” cercando di fermare Mingi dal raggiungere il castano.

I tre finirono per ridacchiare il più silenziosamente possibile. Alla fine, senza volere si era ritrovato ad ascoltare le loro storie, e in quel momento aveva un solo pensiero in testa: Hongjoong. Era molto di più delle voci che giravano su di lui, di questo ne era certo.

Passarono il tempo scherzando e parlando di cose nettamente più frivole, i due non persero occasione di punzecchiare Seonghwa di tanto in tanto e senza che se ne rendessero conto, l'orizzonte iniziava pian piano a schiarirsi.

“sta per sorgere il sole" mormorò il più grande, percependo il venticello che si era alzato smuovergli appena i capelli.

Mingi si alzò dalla seduta accanto al moro stiracchiandosi e scrutando davanti a sé.

“Presto ci avvicineremo a terra, ti conviene andare a riposare." disse il rosso sorridendo prima di scendere dal ponte di comando.

Seonghwa si alzò a sua volta ma prima che potesse avviarsi anche lui, Jongho lo chiamò.

“hyung, so che San può essere intimidatorio quando ci si mette, ma permettigli di fidarsi di te con i suoi tempi” disse con un sorriso velato da una leggera tristezza.

Il moro rimase sorpreso quando il più piccolo pronunciò quelle parole. Sembrava quasi rattristato da come il suo compagno si stava comportando, ma comprendeva che i suoi tempi erano diversi dai propri e dagli altri della ciurma. Seonghwa si ritrovò a sorridere, annuendo e provando simpatia per l’altro, prima di girarsi e scendere le scale.

Non aveva voglia di dormire, da quando c’era stato l’attacco all’Horizon aveva passato notti inquiete e fatto sonni per niente ristoratori. Quando chiudeva gli occhi c’era la sua vecchia vita ad aspettarlo, per quel motivo cercava di passare le notti in compagnia di chi era di guardia sperando di allontanarsi il più possibile da quei pensieri.

Dopo un paio di ore in cui aveva a stento tenuto chiusi gli occhi non più di una manciata di minuti, una voce lo ridestò da quella specie di dormiveglia in cui era finito. Era Hongjoong e da quello che poteva sentire, era anche abbastanza alterato. Si alzò e dopo essersi rimesso il gilet e la fascia, che finalmente aveva imparato a legare per conto suo, uscì dalla sua stanza ritrovando Yunho difronte a sé.

“buongiorno! Stavo venendo a svegliarti ma a quanto pare hai già fatto da solo” sorrise nel vedere Seonghwa già in piedi. “… ma non mi sembra tu abbia chiuso occhio. Sei rimasto ancora di guardia con Mingi?” chiese preoccupato, portando una mano sul suo volto per girarlo e vedere meglio le occhiaie sotto gli occhi visibilmente stanchi.

Yunho in quel periodo era sempre stato premuroso nei suoi confronti, preoccupandosi che non gli mancasse nulla. Affetto compreso.

Il moro sorrise scuotendo appena il capo.

“sono a posto, non preoccuparti” rispose cercando di convincere più sé stesso che l’altro.

“uhm…” il più alto alzò un sopracciglio pensieroso, “se vuoi posso prepararti qualcosa per aiutarti a dormire oppure posso farti compagnia se non vuoi stare solo. È normale quando ti ritrovi in un ambiente nuovo, persino Jongho ha avuto problemi a dormire quando è arrivato, tanto che l’ho tenuto con me quasi per un mese prima che si tranquillizzasse” raccontò ridacchiando e Seonghwa si ritrovò a sorridere teneramente nell’immaginare il più piccolo dormire insieme a Yunho.

“grazie ma non ce n’è bisogno per ora” rispose sereno prendendogli la mano che ancora teneva sulla sua guancia.

“se preferisci, puoi pure chiedere a Hongjoong” ammiccò prendendo contropiede il più grande, “scommetto che non può fargli altro che piacere~”

Prima che potesse rispondere, i due sentirono la voce del capitano riecheggiare sulle loro teste.

“… magari non in questo momento” aggiunse Yunho guardando in su, senza nascondere il timore puro che si era dipinto sul suo volto.

“che cosa succede?” chiese confuso.

“si è svegliato col piede storto per colpa di Wooyoung e San e adesso gli sta facendo una ramanzina. Normale amministrazione direi” il più alto si schiarì la voce con un sorriso imbarazzato sulle labbra, “comunque ero venuto anche per dirti che scenderemo tra poco”

“scenderemo…? Anche io?” stavolta Seonghwa lo guardò incredulo.

“se te la senti, perché no. Yeosang e il capitano hanno dato il via libera, quindi ti farai un giretto con noi, che ne dici?” gli chiese.

Il moro annuì velocemente, la stanchezza che fino a poco fa lo accompagnava, scomparve.

Yunho ridacchiò a quella reazione prima di smuovergli affettuosamente i capelli.

“dai, andiamo su altrimenti sarò il prossimo a ricevere una strigliata” rise, nonostante fosse abbastanza preoccupato.

Una volta fuori, il sole era ormai alto nel cielo e Seonghwa faticò ad abituare gli occhi a tutta quella luce. Quando ci riuscì, notò che l’Horizon era già attraccata a un pontile della nuova città che avevano raggiunto: era molto più grande e colorata della precedente, sicuramente era la prima volta che la visitava.

Yeosang e Jongho lo salutarono appena lo videro e Yunho li raggiunse parlando a bassa voce. Solo Mingi mancava all’appello ma sicuramente era andato a riposare dopo il suo turno.

“allora? Come sta andando?” chiese il più grande dei due lanciando un’occhiata all’alloggio del capitano.

“da quello che si sente, sono ancora vivi” rispose Jongho non riuscendo a trattenere un ghigno.

“è già qualcosa” ridacchiò Yunho.

“non hai una bella cera” disse Yeosang avvicinandosi al moro. “ti fa male qualcosa?” chiese preoccupato.

“è tutto okay, ho solo riposato poco” rispose accennando un sorriso che non parve convincere il medico.

“lo sai che per qualunque cosa sono a disposizione, vero?” ribadì il biondo prima di essere affiancato dagli altri due.

“gliel’ho detto anche io” si aggiunse Yunho.

“state tranquilli, fate già troppo per me” rispose Seonghwa guardandoli entrambi.

Sentirono la pesante porta dell’alloggio di Hongjoong aprirsi e, non fecero in tempo a girarsi, che una zazzera chiara affondò nel petto del moro.

“hyung ti prego, fa qualcosa per il nostro piccolo e frustrato capitano” piagnucolò Wooyoung abbracciandolo.

Seonghwa spalancò gli occhi guardando l'altro prima di portare istintivamente una mano sul suo capo.

“chi sarebbe il frustrato?” sibilò Hongjoong uscendo dalla sua stanza, lanciando un'occhiataccia al cuoco che si strinse di più al moro.

Dietro di lui, San si chiuse la porta alle spalle col capo chino; sicuramente era quello con la ciocca bianca ad essere il più mortificato dei due. Wooyoung guardò il più grande con gli occhi da cucciolo, avvinghiandosi maggiormente a lui. Gli altri a stento trattennero una risata nel prevedere la reazione di Hongjoong a quel teatrino.

“lo senti? Questa è tutta frustrazione! Dovresti dargli più attenzioni!” mugugnò mettendo il broncio.

Seonghwa sentì dei passi pesanti avvicinarsi ai due e, vedendo una mano adornata da anelli che ben conosceva prendere il cuoco per un orecchio, il suo sguardo si concentrò su Hongjoong che sorrideva quasi mefistofelico.

“filate a prepararvi" ordinò allontanando un rantolante Wooyoung dal moro.

“che c'è, ho detto solo la verità!” esclamò il cuoco sfuggendo alla presa del capitano e per un pelo riuscì ad evitare lo stivale che quello dai capelli grigi gli aveva lanciato. “questo è abuso di potere!” disse girandosi verso l'altro come scioccato.

A quel punto sia Yunho che Jongho erano piegati in due dalle risate, Yeosang invece si ritrovò a sospirare esasperato.

“se non chiudi quella fogna, ti faccio vedere io l'abuso di potere-" sibilò corrugando la fronte e ghignando sadicamente.

“magari qualcun altro dovrebbe chiudere la bocca e saprei anche dov-EHY!?”

Nel vedere anche il secondo stivale volare nella direzione di quello con i capelli chiari, Seonghwa scoppiò a ridere nonostante la preoccupazione per l'incolumità di Wooyoung. Sentendo la sua voce Hongjoong sembrò tornare in sé e, dopo aver recuperato i suoi stivali, ordinò nuovamente di iniziare i preparativi per scendere prima di avvicinarsi al moro.

“allora, te la senti di venire con noi?” chiese con voce molto più morbida e Seonghwa poté giurare di vedere un'espressione quasi… imbarazzata?

Il moro annuì accennando un sorriso.

“non ricordo neanche quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ho messo piede sulla terra ferma” confessò ridacchiando appena.

“sarà divertente allora” sorrise intenerito dalla risata dell’altro.

Tempo un’oretta e, salvo per San e Yeosang che rimasero a bordo, tutti scesero. Persino un assonnato Mingi che con fatica era stato tirato via dal suo letto. Non dovevano fare chissà quali provviste e non appena arrivarono in quella che sembrava essere la via principale della città, Hongjoong si girò verso il gruppo.

“Yunho, Mingi voi occupatevi della lista che vi ho dato. Seonghwa, Wooyoung e Jongho voi siete abbastanza liberi, quindi divertitevi. Ci ritroviamo qui verso il tramonto, intesi?” disse il capitano e gli altri annuirono. “ah e Woo. Cerca di non combinare guai” aggiunse guardando il cuoco vicino a Seonghwa.

“io?” Wooyoung chiese, puntando il dito verso di sé. “così mi ferisci” mise il broncio portando entrambe le mani al petto, come se l’avessero appena colpito.

Quello dai capelli grigi sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“se pensi che solo perché siamo in pubblico non ti possa tirare qualcosa su quella testa quadra che ti ritrovi, ti sbagli di grosso.” sorrise facendo venire i brividi al suo compagno.

Dopo questo scambio di frecciatine, i due gruppi si separarono dal capitano. Seonghwa si era girato di tanto in tanto finché Hongjoong non era più visibile.

“Jongho dobbiamo comprare al nostro innamorato qui un bel cannocchiale, che ne pensi?” disse Wooyoung ad alta voce per farsi sentire dal moro che si girò verso di lui imbarazzato.

“non stavo-” cercò di parlare Seonghwa senza incespicare sulle proprie parole ma l’altro fu più veloce di lui.

“non stavi guardando il capitano con gli occhi a cuoricino?” ridacchiò tutto soddisfatto.

“dovresti dargli un po’ di tregua” si aggiunse Jongho tutto serio, “ci ha pensato già Mingi a fargli da cupido” concluse ammiccando, dando un’occhiata veloce intorno a sé.

Seonghwa mise il broncio nell’essere punzecchiato così gratuitamente dai più piccoli.

“voi due-…” sospirò esasperato.

“siamo adorabili, vero? Ma tu ci batti quando fai così~” Wooyoung gli cinse le spalle, facendolo abbassare appena per potergli prendere una guancia.

I due pirati se la risero di gusto, passeggiando nella strada affollata e rimanendo comunque vigili su ciò che li circondava. Erano visi conosciuti e la gente li guardava con timore oppure cercavano di non incrociare i loro passi, ma Seonghwa era del tutto nuovo quindi stavano ben attenti ad allontanare occhi indiscreti dal più grande. Anche se il capitano non glielo avesse ordinato quando erano in disparte, lo avrebbero protetto a prescindere; iniziavano davvero a tenerci all’incolumità del moro.

Persero un paio di ore senza accorgersene, troppo presi dal comprare, e alle volte “prendere in prestito”, quel che più di particolare c’era nel mercato. E con loro grande sorpresa, Seonghwa si era rivelato essere il palo perfetto: nessuno riusciva a resistere al fascino del moro, bastava uno sguardo da parte sua e chi stava dietro il bancone perdeva ogni percezione dei due che nel frattempo si davano alla pazza gioia.

“wow hyung… dove sei stato per tutto questo tempo? Avresti fatto risparmiare a Wooyoung le sue tante figuracce nel provarci spudoratamente con i mercanti” disse Jongho, portando un paio di sacche dietro la schiena come se fossero nulla.

“ehy-! È così che ringrazi il mio duro lavoro in questi anni?” lo rimproverò Wooyoung cercando di dargli un calcio, fallendo miseramente.

“duro lavoro?” Il più piccolo lo guardò divertito, alzando un sopracciglio. “ma se ci hanno beccato un sacco di volte! Dovresti imparare”

Seonghwa ridacchiò.

“se fossi uno dei mercanti e Wooyoung ci provasse con me, credo gli darei tutto quello che ho” disse cercando di mantenere l’espressione seria in volto.

“ecco, vedi chi apprezza?” il cuoco andò ad avvinghiarsi al braccio di Seonghwa tutto soddisfatto.

“ma se sta letteralmente trattenendo le risate” sghignazzò Jongho e Wooyoung volse di scatto il capo verso il più grande, vedendo effettivamente che le sue labbra erano tirate mentre cercava di non incrociare il suo sguardo.

“… sul serio? Questo è un colpo basso, anzi, bassissimo” borbottò allontanandosi dal moro tutto impettito.

A quel punto sia Jongho che Seonghwa scoppiarono a ridere. Si stava davvero divertendo con quei due come non aveva mai fatto e si sentiva estremamente grato. Tutta la stanchezza che aveva accumulato in quei giorni, parve quasi scomparire.

D’un tratto passarono davanti una bancherella che sembrava essere un po’ più spoglia delle altre, eppure c’era qualcosa che catturò l’attenzione del moro che si allontanò per un paio di minuti, giusto il tempo per barattare alcune cose col bottino ottenuto poco prima e, dopo aver ringraziato la mercante, tornò tutto soddisfatto dai due.

“cosa hai comprato che hai quel sorrisetto soddisfatto?” chiese Wooyoung ammiccando, prima di tornare a cingergli le spalle. Anche Jongho si era avvicinato, curioso.

Seonghwa prontamente si portò il sacchetto al petto, cercando di nasconderlo.

“nulla” rispose facendo lo gnorri.

“oh? È qualcosa per il capitano?” tentò quello dai capelli chiari alzando un sopracciglio e ridacchiando nel vedere le guance del più grande prendere colore “aw~… siamo già al corteggiamento” sorrise facendo arrossire maggiormente l’altro.

“non ti stanchi mai, eh?” rispose Seonghwa a bassa voce mettendo il broncio.

“imparerai che sa essere molto molesto” disse Jongho ridendosela.

“ _ehy tu._ ”

I tre sentirono una voce alle loro spalle e si girarono trovando una donna, abbastanza avanti con l’età, seduta in un piccolo bazar decorato con drappi di vari colori, che teneva puntati gli occhi sul più grande.

“permettimi di leggere la tua mano” continuò la donna invitandolo ad avvicinarsi.

“non è interessato” rispose prontamente Wooyoung al posto di Seonghwa.

“neanche se chiedessi nulla in cambio?” continuò prima che potessero rigirarsi.

“se fosse vero quello che dici, dubito lo faresti senza chiedere denaro, chiromante” il tono del cuoco si fece più sospetto.

La donna rise.

“non sono una chiromante qualsiasi e ad un bel ragazzo come il vostro amico, darei i miei servigi gratuitamente” disse prima di sorridere “o forse temi che quello che dico possa essere vero?”

Wooyoung incrociò le braccia al petto senza rispondere e Seonghwa lo guardò prima di tornare alla chiromante.

“manca ancora tanto al tramonto, possiamo dargli una possibilità” stavolta fu Jongho a parlare, divertito dal modo in cui aveva zittito l’altro.

“non avere paura” la donna allungò la mano decorata da dei disegni rossastri verso Seonghwa che, seppur titubante, si avvicinò fino a sederglisi difronte. La chiromante gli prese la mano tra le proprie per poi chiudere gli occhi concentrandosi.

Il moro si girò verso i due con un’espressione da “chi me lo ha fatto fare” che li fece iniziare a ridere.

“vedo… che ci sono delle persone che sono entrate nella tua vita da poco, ma ce n’è una in particolare che…” iniziò accarezzandogli una linea immaginaria sul palmo “è destinato a rivoluzionartela. Ti ha donato quella collana, non è così?” chiese indicando il ciondolo al collo che a stento si intravedeva, Seonghwa spalancò appena gli occhi sorpreso. “è una persona così luminosa che sta iniziando a scaldare il ghiaccio che hai attorno al tuo cuore” continuò.

A quel punto Wooyoung scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, dovendosi trattenere la pancia.

“è palese persino a lei!” esclamò asciugandosi le lacrime, prima di zittirsi quando il moro lo guardò corrugando la fronte.

“c’è… paura da parte tua. Pensi di non essere degno. Non vuoi rovinare le cose adesso che stanno andando meglio, non è così?” chiese retoricamente la chiromante dischiudendo gli occhi per guardare l’altro che nel frattempo era rimasto senza parole. “non dovresti. Questa persona ha le idee molto chiare… perché tu no?” continuò e il moro sembrò rattristarsi. “c’è qualcosa che ti ferma, qualcosa che non vuoi affrontare”

“okay, penso possa bastare” mormorò Seonghwa cercando di ritirare la mano, ma la presa della donna era salda.

“qualcosa di oscuro che non ti abbandona…” il volto della donna parve incupirsi. “un’ombra che ti perseguita e che cerca di raggiungerti… è… terrificante”

Il moro guardava la chiromante con gli occhi spalancati, mentre il suo battito parve accelerare appena.

“sta cercando per riportarti a sé. C’è sofferenza, morte e sangue, tanto sangue sulle tue mani… devi stare attento perché la creatura ha già iniziato a masticare le corde che lo tengono a bada” mormorò avvicinandosi a lui per guardarlo con occhi sconcertati, senza nascondere la paura pura sul suo volto.

A quel punto, scosso da quelle parole e inquieto per i ricordi che stava riportando a galla, Seonghwa ritirò la mano alzandosi con tanta forza dal far cadere lo sgabello e senza dire nulla corse via. Voleva solo allontanarsi da lì il più in fretta possibile, non importava dove.

“Seonghwa, aspetta-! Jongho vagli dietro, penso io alle sacche” disse quello dai capelli chiari e Jongho partì subito.

Però quando Wooyoung si avvicinò al tavolo per prendere le cose del moro, venne bloccato dalla chiromante.

“il vostro amico. Dovete lasciarlo andare.” mormorò stavolta con un’espressione seria in volto. “c’è qualcosa che sta arrivando proprio per lui e non è nulla di buono”

Quello dai capelli chiari assottigliò lo sguardo.

“beh su questo devo rendertene conto chiromante, sei brava. Ma arrivi tardi… non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare” disse dirigendosi verso l’uscita “ _siamo pronti ad affrontare quel che si metterà sulla sua strada_ ” sibilò minaccioso prima di dileguarsi.

Con i polmoni che protestavano per la mancanza d’aria e le gambe doloranti che per troppo tempo erano state a riposo, Seonghwa dovette fermarsi in un vicolo lontano dalla folla. Si appoggiò malamente al muro, portando una mano sul fianco senza rendersene conto, tenendola appena premuta mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. Non sapeva in che luogo si trovava in quel momento, aveva imboccato la strada più tranquilla per non sentirsi soffocato dal chiasso della folla; gli bastava quello che aveva nella mente. Doveva calmarsi, doveva ritornare in sé, doveva tornare dai due che aveva lasciato alle spalle senza dire nulla, doveva scusarsi per quella scenata. Eppure sentiva i muscoli delle gambe protestare e la testa pulsare mentre cercava di scacciare le parole della chiromante.

“hyung!” sentì una voce chiamarlo e dei passi farsi più vicini.

Quando un paio di mani gentili si posarono sulle sue spalle, il moro alzò di scatto il capo ritrovando il volto preoccupato di Wooyoung. Non disse nulla. Il più piccolo si limitò ad abbracciarlo, accarezzandogli la nuca.

“Seonghwa va tutto bene” mormorò lanciando un’occhiata a Jongho che subito tornò a controllare la strada per non permettere a nessuno di disturbarli. “va tutto bene, sta tranquillo” ripeté finché non sentì il respiro dell’altro tornare normale.

Si distanziò appena per prendergli il volto tra le mani, scostandogli le ciocche umide che gli si erano attaccate alla fronte. Aveva il viso imperlato di sudore che prontamente il più piccolo asciugò con la manica della propria maglia, continuando a confortarlo a bassa voce. Seonghwa rimase con lo sguardo fisso per terra e Wooyoung si abbassò per entrare nel suo campo visivo, sorridendogli teneramente.

“non dare peso a quello che ha detto la vecchia, sai che si inventerebbero di tutto”

Il moro annuì, pur sapendo che la chiromante aveva colpito dritto nel segno.

“ci siamo noi a proteggerti, intesi? Non devi preoccuparti di nulla” continuò portandogli il ciuffo dietro l’orecchio.

Seonghwa sospirò, sforzandosi di tornare in sé.

“scusatemi se sono corso via… non so cosa mi sia preso” mormorò abbassando lo sguardo ancora una volta.

“uhm… Jongho potrà pure scusarti, ma finché non vedo un sorriso, puoi scordarti il mio perdono” ammiccò cercando comunque di mantenere un’espressione seria, facendo subito sorridere l’altro.

“è quasi il tramonto, dovremmo avviarci” disse Jongho riavvicinandosi ai due, rivolgendo un sorriso gentile al più grande che annuì.

Si avviarono e non appena uscirono sulla via principale, s’imbatterono in Yunho e Minghi.

“toh, ma chi si rivede” disse Mingi prima di avvicinarsi a Seonghwa. “perché sei tutto sudato?” gli chiese per poi girarsi verso gli altri due “che avete combinato?” li guardò con sguardo accusatore e, prima che il moro potesse rispondere, fu Jongho a parlare.

“Wooyoung si è fatto beccare con le mani nel sacco e siamo dovuti scappare” disse con l’espressione più seria che aveva.

Il più grande lo guardò confuso.

“mi avresti dovuto tenere il gioco!” esclamò Wooyoung tutto impettito.

Lo sguardo di Seonghwa passò al cuoco. Evidentemente non volevano metterlo nuovamente a disagio quindi avevano preferito glissare in quel modo, gliene fu davvero grato.

“non dovreste farlo stancare in questo modo” li rimproverò Yunho.

“la prossima volta andate voi a fare la spesa, a Seonghwa ci penseremo noi” si unì Mingi, mettendo un braccio sulle spalle del moro a mo’ di protezione.

“pft non fare tanto il santo, che anche tu non sei da meno” lo stuzzicò Wooyoung.

Con i due che avevano iniziato a battibeccare, i cinque si avviarono verso il punto d’incontro. Seonghwa durante il tragitto parve quasi rasserenarsi, come se la compagnia della ciurma avesse il potere di tranquillizzarlo. Arrivarono al punto d’incontro e finalmente poté rivedere Hongjoong mentre se ne stava appoggiato al muro, studiando un vecchio taccuino che aveva tra le mani. Nessuno gli si avvicinava, intorno a lui tutti passavano silenziosi e col capo chino; diversamente da come avevano fatto con Jongho e Wooyoung, il timore delle persone era quasi reverenziale. Eppure per Seonghwa, vederlo concentrato nella sua lettura che ogni tanto lo portava a corrugare la fronte, con indosso il suo solito cappotto di pelle lungo fino al ginocchio che lasciava intravedere la camicia bianca spezzata dal cinturone sui fianchi e con la mano libera nella tasca dei pantaloni dello stesso materiale della giacca, era davvero una visione da cui faceva fatica a distogliere lo sguardo.

“eccoli di nuovo” ridacchiò Wooyoung e dopo aver ricevuto l’espressione confusa del moro, aggiunse “gli occhi a cuoricino~”

In un attimo, gli sguardi divertiti di tutti erano puntati su di lui. Cercò di ignorarli allo stesso modo in cui ignorò il proprio imbarazzo, continuando ad andare in contro al capitano che non appena sentì delle voci familiari, sollevò il capo chiudendo il taccuino. Notando lo sguardo di Seonghwa, non perse l’occasione di sorridergli divertito.

“alla buon’ora, stavo per mettere le radici!” si lamentò sgranchendosi la schiena come si vedeva fare agli anziani, a cui la sua ciurma ridacchiò. “avete trovato tutto?” chiese a Yunho e Mingi che prontamente annuirono.

“stranamente si, abbiamo preso tutto quel che era sulla lista. Avevi ragione, questa rimane la città più fornita” rispose il più alto poggiando momentaneamente il sacco che portava.

“concordo, abbiamo fatto bene a sospendere la rotta per venire qui” disse annuendo prima di volgere la sua attenzione sui più piccoli “avete fatto compere vedo” notò guardando le sacche che portavano Jongho e Wooyoung.

“in realtà questo è il bottino gentilmente offerto da Seonghwa, non è così hyung?” ammiccò il cuoco volgendo lo sguardo verso Seonghwa che accennò un sorriso.

“… ma davvero, _hyung_ ~?” fece il verso all’altro, guardando il modo dritto negli occhi.

Al più grande non era sfuggita l’enfasi che il capitano aveva messo nell’ultima parola e sarebbe stato uno sciocco nel negare i brividi dietro la schiena che gli aveva fatto venire. Wooyoung, assistendo a quella scena cercò di camuffare il suo invito per i due di prendersi una camera con qualche colpo di tosse.

“è più bravo di Wooyoung, non c’è quasi stato bisogno di pagare o rubare” ammise Jongho facendo imbronciare quello dai capelli chiari.

“continua così e vedi come andrai avanti con pane e acqua per il resto dei tuoi giorni.” lo minacciò.

Hongjoong si avvicinò a Seonghwa con le labbra curve in un sorriso.

“com’è andata la gita?” gli chiese incuriosito, portandosi le mani dietro la schiena.

Il moro cercò di non pensare a quel che era successo con la chiromante, sforzandosi di sorridere.

“ci siamo divertiti” rispose serenamente.

“beh, c’è bisogno di festeggiare allora per la tua prima uscita, che ne pensi?” chiese e dalla borsa che portava con sé cacciò una bottiglia scura, agitandola appena con un sorriso malizioso.

“uhm… forse-"

“IL CAPITANO OFFRE DA BERE!” esclamò Wooyoung intromettendosi tra i due prima che Seonghwa potesse rispondere.

“davvero??” anche Yunho drizzò le orecchie a quella notizia con un sorriso a trentadue denti stampato in volto.

Hongjoong alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato.

“chi ha detto che offrirò anche a voi da bere?” alzò il sopracciglio, divertito dalle facce che fecero i più piccoli.

“quindi vuoi far bere soltanto Seonghwa? Non ti facevo così galante, lo sai che ci sono altri modi per far provarci con qualcuno o ti serve l'alcol per lasciarti andare~?” ammiccò spudoratamente il cuoco andando ad abbracciare Seonghwa da dietro.

Il moro non si fece sfuggire l’occhiata tagliente che il capitano indirizzò alle sue spalle e, seppur non fosse indirizzato a lui, quasi sussultò.

“… andiamo prima che ti privi di quella linguaccia che ti ritrovi-" sibilò Hongjoong.

“non ti dispiaceva questa ling-HMN!?” prima che potesse continuare a parlare, fu proprio Jongho a tappargli la bocca facendo ridere il gruppo.

Durante il tragitto di ritorno alla nave però, nessuno di loro parve accorgersi di un paio di occhi ambrati, quasi rossicci, che li scrutavano da lontano concentrandosi in particolare sul moro. Solo quando rimase appena indietro, riuscì a percepirlo e si girò a scrutare la folla ormai lontana senza capire da dove proveniva.

“Seonghwa? Qualcosa non va?” disse Yunho girandosi verso di lui.

Seonghwa rimase ancora per qualche istante a cercare lo sguardo puntato nella sua direzione che tanto lo faceva sentire a disagio, prima di girarsi e scuotere appena il capo, raggiungendo gli altri.

Una volta a bordo, nonostante fosse notte, la ciurma si preparò a salpare. Visto l’ultimo tentato abbordaggio, Hongjoong non aveva davvero voglia di rendere facile un altro tentativo suicida di prendere l’Horizon a qualsivoglia stolto ci avrebbe voluto provare, quindi aveva deciso di riprendere la rotta per fermarsi lontano dalla costa. Nel frattempo Wooyoung aveva rapito Yeosang per farsi aiutare a cucinare qualcosa di veloce e gli altri avevano iniziato a portare le sedie sul pontile, approfittando del tempo favorevole e del vento quasi caldo. Seonghwa era tornato nella stanza momentaneamente sua per poggiare la sacca che aveva preso prima di incontrare la chiromante sul letto, rivelando delle cordicelle di vari colori e larghezze. Sorrise ammirandole e nel pensare cosa avrebbe fatto.

L’unica cosa positiva che aveva imparato da piccolo e che forse era la sola cosa che ricordava, capace di tranquillizzare la sua mente, era perdersi tra ogni tipo di nodo che le sue mani avevano sapientemente imparato a fare. E dopo l’incontro di quel pomeriggio, aveva decisamente bisogno di tranquillizzarsi. Era riuscito fino ad allora a mantenere una serenità apparente dopo che Wooyoung lo aveva calmato, ma nel momento in cui si era seduto sul materasso, tutto tornò a galla. Non si aspettava di certo che una semplice chiromante potesse vedere così tanto; gli aveva letto dentro rischiando di rivelare ciò che avrebbe preferito dimenticare proprio davanti a Wooyoung e Jongho e, preso dal panico, le sue gambe avevano iniziato a correre prima che potesse addirittura rendersene conto.

Con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, riuscì comunque a sentire qualcuno bussare alla porta e, dopo aver messo via la sacca, si alzò per andare ad aprire per ritrovarsi davanti proprio il più piccolo della nave.

“è tutto apposto?” chiese il castano, studiando il volto del moro con una mal celata preoccupazione sul proprio.

Seonghwa sorrise nel vederlo così preoccupato, apprestandosi ad annuire.

“è tutto apposto” ripeté e vedendo Jongho ancora sospettoso, ridacchiò appena andando a posargli una mano sulla spalla “sto bene, dico davvero”

“manchi solo tu fuori” gli disse, ricambiando finalmente il sorriso.

“Hongjoong diceva sul serio sul bere, vero?” chiese avviandosi con l’altro.

“oh, il capitano sull’alcol non mente mai” ridacchiò prima di uscire sul ponte.

Seonghwa vide tutta la ciurma seduta attorno a una cassa dove vi erano bottiglie varie e cibo che aspettavano solo loro.

“è arrivato l’ospite d’onore” disse Mingi accogliendo il più grande quasi in maniera teatrale, facendo ridere gli altri. “prego, si sieda pure qui” continuò indicandogli la sedia proprio davanti a Hongjoong.

“qualcuno ha già iniziato a bere a quanto pare” lo prese in giro Jongho, prendendo posto tra San e Yeosang e ignorando l’occhiataccia del rosso.

Una volta seduto, Yunho porse il bicchiere a Seonghwa che cercò educatamente di rifiutare: lui e il rhum non erano mai andati d’accordo.

“credo passerò” disse guadagnandosi l’espressione imbronciata dell’altro.

“andiamo, un bicchiere non può farti male. E poi devi festeggiare la tua prima uscita” sorrise poi incoraggiandolo.

“forse qualcuno ha paura di sciogliersi un po’, eh?” disse Wooyoung ammiccando al moro prima di avvicinarglisi “magari con un certo capitano qui presente” mormorò facendolo arrossire.

Seonghwa si girò imbarazzato verso il cuoco che intanto se la rideva di gusto. Hongjoong non tardò a lanciare un'occhiataccia al più piccolo.

“Wooyoung giuro che-” sibilò il capitano.

“mi ami con tutto te stesso? Non preoccuparti, lo so già” lo interruppe con un sorrisetto soddisfatto stampato sulle labbra.

Alla fine Seonghwa aveva accettato il boccale, anche perché si sentiva in colpa a lasciare Yunho col braccio a mezz’aria ancora un altro istante.

Così la serata ebbe inizio. Tra le scenette di Yeosang e Wooyoung a cui persino San si era lasciato andare, il rovinoso braccio di ferro tra Mingi e Jongho e Yunho ormai incapace di trattenere le lacrime per le troppe risate, il moro si sentiva più leggero. Aveva mandato giù solo un paio di sorsi eppure sentiva le guance e le orecchie estremamente calde. Dall’altra parte della cassa, Hongjoong si era letteralmente abbandonato nello schienale della sedia, guardando il suo equipaggio con gli occhi che sembravano riflettere le stelle sopra di loro. Nel sentire lo sguardo su di sé, il capitano guardò Seonghwa dritto negli occhi e quest’ultimo sentì il calore concentrarsi proprio al centro del petto. Rimasero a guardarsi per un intero minuto, nessuno dei due capace di interrompere il contatto visivo, prima che quello dai capelli grigi decise di alzarsi lentamente per andare a sederglisi proprio accanto.

“buonasera” disse sorridendo con lo stesso calore con cui guardava i più piccoli.

“pft… buonasera” rispose contagiato da quel sorriso quasi abbagliante.

“non l’ho mai vista da queste parti, è la prima volta che viene qui?” continuò il capitano socchiudendo gli occhi, il sorriso rilassato ancora sulle sue labbra mentre guardava Seonghwa.

“primissima direi” ridacchiò il moro e Hongjoong giurò di sentire il cuore accelerare appena a quel suono.

“e si sta divertendo?” chiese avvicinandosi di più per non perdersi neanche una parola che il moro avrebbe pronunciato, dato il baccano che facevano gli altri.

Seonghwa sorrise, annuendo e guardandosi intorno prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul capitano.

“molto e lei?” rispose girandosi più verso di lui.

“non potrei chiedere di meglio” mormorò con tono basso e morbido. “… o forse ci sarebbe qualcosa che potrei chiedere” continuò appoggiando la mano sulla seduta del moro.

“sarebbe…?” questa volta la voce di Seonghwa uscì talmente bassa dal sembrare roca.

“beh…” iniziò Hongjoong sfiorandogli il braccio col dorso della mano libera, seguendo il proprio gesto con gli occhi prima di guardarlo con i suoi appena socchiusi “se mi permette, mi piacerebbe avere la sua attenzione per stasera” disse con voce bassa e calda, il sorriso si era ormai trasformato in un ghigno. Ma, sarà stato colpa dell’alcol, Seonghwa si era scoperto così debole per quel semplice gesto.

_“è una persona così luminosa che sta iniziando a scaldare il ghiaccio che hai attorno al tuo cuore”_

Gli tornarono in mente le parole che la chiromante gli aveva detto poche ore addietro, e senza volere le sue guance si fecero appena più colorite.

“ha tutta la mia attenzione, _capitano_ ” mormorò con voce ferma, studiando il volto del giovane che aveva accanto, soffermandosi su ogni singolo dettaglio che sotto la luce delle lanterne e della luna sembrava completamente nuovo.

Nel sentire la parola “capitano” detta in quel modo, Hongjoong abbassò lo sguardo ridacchiando, continuando comunque ad accarezzare lentamente il braccio del più grande.

Prima che potesse rispondere però, un tonfo seguito dalla risata acuta di Wooyoung lo interruppe. Si girò per vedere Yunho e Mingi a terra l’uno sopra all’altro, troppo presi a ridere per tentare di rialzarsi. Non voleva neanche provare a capire cosa era successo tra i due, e subito tornò a Seonghwa che non aveva distolto lo sguardo neanche per un istante. Quello dai capelli grigi sospirò prima di alzarsi e porgergli la mano.

“che ne dici di continuare la nostra conversazione altrove, dove i bimbi non possono disturbare?”

Il moro lo guardò, sorridendo nel sentire come aveva chiamato gli altri, per poi prendergli la mano e alzarsi. Barcollò appena, ma la presa di Hongjoong era abbastanza salda da non farlo cadere. Senza dare nell’occhio, i due salirono sul ponte di comando che, seppur fosse poco distante dalla ciurma, era nettamente più tranquillo. Arrivarono al bordo della nave dove la notte precedente il moro era rimasto a parlare con Mingi ed era inutile dire che l’atmosfera era completamente diversa.

“allora… ho ancora la tua attenzione?” chiese il capitano, tenendo ancora la mano dell’altro con la propria.

Seonghwa annuì stringendo dolcemente la presa, con un sorriso sereno stampato in volto.

“qualcosa mi dice che non reggi il rhum, non è così?” iniziò a ridere appena e il moro ricambiò subito.

“è così evidente?” chiese passandosi la mano libera sul volto, come a voler nascondere l’imbarazzo, “non so leggere il cielo e non reggo il rhum, per essere un pirata sono davvero un disastro”

“forse è per questo che mi interessi così tanto” rispose socchiudendo gli occhi e iniziando ad accarezzare lentamente il dorso della mano del moro col pollice, disegnando dei piccoli cerchi immaginari.

Seonghwa si morse involontariamente il labbro a quelle parole, sentendo di nuovo quella sensazione di calore nel petto. Era decisamente colpa dell’alcol, o almeno così cercava di convincersi.

“hai degli interessi molto discutibili” sorrise il moro abbassando lo sguardo.

“me lo dicono spesso, però in questo caso c’è poco da discutere… soprattutto quando si tratta di te.” ammise con uno strano luccichio negli occhi “del tuo viso, dei tuoi occhi che si illuminano guardando le stelle… delle tue labbra che vorrei sempre vedere curvate in un sorriso” concluse la frase in un sussurro avvicinandoglisi lentamente.

Il più grande rimase ad ascoltarlo, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo. Quando Hongjoong si rese conto di essersi sporto troppo verso di lui, sorrise tornando al suo posto.

“perdonami, probabilmente non dovrei osare troppo” si scusò guardando difronte a sé.

“puoi sempre incolpare il rhum… infondo è normale lasciarsi andare con le parole soprattutto quando è ottimo” ridacchiò Seonghwa.

“non mi stavo scusando per le mie parole,” rispose il capitano con lo sguardo serio “sono abbastanza lucido da poter elencare tutto ciò che finora ho visto di te e che mi piace. Mi stavo scusando per ciò stavo per fare”

Il moro rimase senza parole per qualche istante, e non aveva bisogno di uno specchio per vedere in che condizioni era il suo volto, soprattutto quando l’espressione di Hongjoong era così palesemente soddisfatta e persa nello scrutare ogni minimo movimento, ogni minimo dettaglio di quel viso che tanto adorava. Seonghwa faticò a deglutire prima di parlare nuovamente.

“e cosa stava per fare di così rischioso il capitano più temuto al mondo, a tal punto da chiedere il mio perdono?” sussurrò rocamente, con una velata malizia nel tono e giurò di poter vedere una scintilla nello sguardo dell’altro.

“oh Seonghwa, non penso possa piacerti la risposta” rispose con voce morbida.

“mettimi alla prova” decise di lasciare parlare l’alcol al posto suo.

Sapeva che senza quello in circolo, probabilmente avrebbe avuto la forza di volontà per allontanarsi dall’altro, cercando di non ferirlo. Eppure l’immagine di Hongjoong col capo chino e l’espressione affranta di poche settimane addietro, era ancora vivida nella sua memoria. Si era tirato indietro per paura di rovinare tutto ma in quel momento sentiva che la vicinanza dell’altro era qualcosa che desiderava, anzi, di cui aveva bisogno.

Il coetaneo gli accarezzò il volto per poi portare la mano sulla nuca del moro, intrecciando le proprie dita con i morbidi ciuffi corvini e giocandoci dolcemente, per poi sporsi ancora una volta verso di lui.

“sei ancora convinto?” mormorò chiedendo ancora una volta il suo consenso mentre il suo sguardo era stato rapito dalle labbra rosee di Seonghwa appena dischiuse, trovando comunque la forza di guardarlo negli occhi.

“lo sono” rispose con un filo di voce, stringendogli appena la mano e portando quella libera ad accarezzargli il braccio.

Erano talmente vicini che poteva sentire il calore dell’altro sulle proprie labbra, e si ritrovò a inspirare profondamente il buon profumo che Hongjoong emanava, riuscendo a percepire persino una leggera nota salmastra assieme a qualcos’altro che in modo incomprensibile gli ricordava casa. Rispetto a molte sere addietro, non aveva timore di quella vicinanza. Forse era per il rhum, forse erano state le parole della cartomante, forse era la prima volta che sentiva qualcosa di completamente sconosciuto ma estremamente piacevole farsi strada nel suo petto o forse era lo sguardo morbido di Hongjoong che lo aveva catturato. L’unica cosa certa era che non voleva tirarsi indietro.

Però, quando si sporse di poco per annullare le distanze, sfiorando appena le sue labbra con quelle dell’altro, qualcosa alle sue spalle parve catturare l’attenzione del capitano che si era completamente bloccato, come se avesse visto un fantasma. Seonghwa indietreggiò appena, con un’espressione confusa in volto.

“Hongjoong…?” mormorò preoccupato nel vedere il cambiamento repentino.

Aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Forse era troppo? Eppure gli occhi scuri ormai senza alcuna traccia della dolcezza che fino a pochi istanti prima regnava sovrana, non sembravano rivolti a lui, piuttosto erano puntati su qualcosa dietro di sé. Hongjoong non gli permise di volgere il capo per vedere cosa lo aveva sconvolto in quel modo, tenendo ben salda la presa sulla sua guancia.

“che succede?” chiese con un filo di voce, l’ansia iniziava a farsi spazio ridestandolo dalla trance di poco prima.

“capitano?!” si sentì San chiamarlo dalla coffa, il tono non prometteva nulla di buono.

“ _devi rientrare._ ” sussurrò con voce bassa e quasi minacciosa, guardandolo negli occhi senza dargli troppe spiegazioni per poi alzarsi, trascinandolo con sé “tutti ai propri posti!” ordinò scendendo la scala, tenendo per mano il più grande.

Wooyoung si era girato verso i due con un sorriso tenero quando li aveva visti mano nella mano, ma una volta arrivato l’ordine, si fece più serio. Gli altri non ebbero il tempo di chiedere cosa non andasse che, nel guardare oltre le spalle dei più grandi le loro espressioni divennero dure e fredde. Ogni traccia di divertimento sparì dai loro volti e subito iniziarono a prepararsi.

“Hongjoong cosa sta succedendo?” chiese nuovamente con tono quasi angosciato, tentando nuovamente di girarsi.

Stavolta fu Yunho a impedirgli di guardare il mare dietro di sé. Hongjoong ringraziò con lo sguardo il suo braccio destro, prima di girarsi verso il più piccolo della ciurma.

“Jongho porta Seonghwa nella stiva e resta con lui fino al mio ordine” ordinò e Jongho si avvicinò ai due.

Ma prima che potesse offrire la propria mano al moro, fu una voce a interromperli.

“resterò io con lui” Seonghwa vide San scendere dall’albero maestro per entrare nel suo campo visivo, rispondendo al posto di Jongho e lasciandolo di stucco. “Jongho servirà qui più di me” disse calmo mentre guardava il capitano, chiedendo un consenso muto.

Hongjoong parve sorridere appena e annuì.

“tienilo al sicuro.” mormorò prima di permettere a quello dalla ciocca bianca di prendere gentilmente il braccio del moro per portarlo con sé.

“non temere” disse abbassando appena il capo prima di scomparire col più grande sotto coperta.

Seonghwa guardò un’ultima volta lo sguardo freddo del capitano, preso a guardare in una direzione precisa, prima di scendere oltre le camere della ciurma.

“San cosa sta succedendo? Stanno per attaccarci?” gli chiese durante il tragitto, non capendo il motivo di quel cambio repentino e soprattutto non capì per quale motivo proprio San si era offerto di proteggerlo.

Il giovane non rispose, si limitò a condurlo nella parte più estrema della nave in cui non era mai stato. Era buio e solo i suoi occhi abituati gli permisero di non inciampare nei propri passi.

“San per favore…” mormorò portando la mano libera su quella dell’altro che teneva il proprio braccio.

In quel momento il più piccolo si girò verso di lui, la sua espressione illeggibile. Sembrò cercare le parole da poter usare per formulare una risposta, però dopo un paio di tentativi e conflitti interiori sul parlare o meno, sospirò.

“ho bisogno che tu stia in silenzio e nascosto, intesi? Se tutto andrà bene, ne saremo fuori in un attimo.” si limitò a dire con voce bassa, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“se tutto andrà bene? San da cosa mi devi tenere al sicuro? Posso combattere se ce n’è bisogno” rispose con un fil di voce.

Gli occhi dell’altro si assottigliarono.

“non stavolta. Devi stare qui e questa è l’unica cosa a cui devi pensare adesso, hai capito?” nonostante il tono duro, San posò la mano su quello dell’altro come a volerlo rassicurare.

Seonghwa si ritrovò ad annuire senza dire nulla.

Entrambi rimasero in silenzio. I loro respiri appena udibili nell’attendere quel che di lì a poco sarebbe successo. La tensione era palpabile e Seonghwa aveva un terribile presentimento, qualcosa che cercò prontamente di scacciare dalla propria mente. Cosa poteva esserci di così terribile là fuori dal far allarmare la ciurma dell’Horizon?

Dopo dei lunghissimi minuti di silenzio, un tonfo muto si sentì provenire da sopra le loro teste e il moro sentì la tensione crescere ancora di più. Qualcuno stava salendo a bordo, o meglio gli era stato permesso di salire siccome non sentì altro che dei passi calmi riecheggiare nella nave. Seonghwa rimase con gli occhi puntati verso l’alto, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo, quando sentì una voce che gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene.

“ _da quanto tempo non ci incontriamo…_ _vero, re dei pirati?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh che dire, se siete arrivat* fino a qui vi meritate un biscottino (o forse un'intera confezione di biscotti ahah) e non vedo l'ora di sentire i vostri pareri qwq 
> 
> Prima di tutto ci tengo a precisare che per quanto riguarda la chiromanzia, CONOSCO BENE COME FUNZIONA ma volevo stravolgere un po' le cose~ Anche se mi dispiace per Seonghwa un pochino dato che è andato a suo discapito...
> 
> Comunque non si vede che ho un debole assurdo per l'Horizon, no no~  
> Praticamente la sua è stata la scena che più mi ha fatto salire l'hype quando l'ho immaginata e spero di essere riuscita in qualche modo a descriverla come si deve TT
> 
> Il prossimo capitolo è ancora in work in progress, ma farò di tutto per rispettare la scadenza 
> 
> Grazie per aver letto fin qui! 
> 
> _Bye~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo perdono per aver aggiornato con un giorno di ritardo ma scriverlo è stato un po' più difficile del previsto (chi mi ha su Twitter, lo sa) e spero vivamente di non avervi fatto aspettare per nulla sob  
> Vi lascio al capitolo, buona lettura~

Seonghwa spalancò gli occhi, il cuore iniziò a rimbombargli nelle orecchie quasi sovrastando quella voce che conosceva fin troppo bene. La gola d’un tratto si seccò completamente e deglutire fu più difficile del previsto, persino l’aria faticava ad entrare nei suoi polmoni visto il ritmo spedito del suo respiro. Ancora una volta la fortuna aveva smesso di girare in suo favore. Si portò una mano al petto, come a voler rimuovere quel peso immaginario che lo stava schiacciando e solo in quel momento riuscì a comprendere la reazione della ciurma, soprattutto il comportamento di San. Il motivo per cui si era offerto di tenerlo al sicuro era chiaro e il moro si girò per guardarlo. Preso dal timore che avrebbe potuto consegnarlo di lì a poco, cercò di indietreggiare il più possibile, allontanandosi come poteva dall’altro, senza farsi sfuggire ogni minimo movimento.

San, sentendo che qualcosa non andava nel respiro dell’altro, si girò subito verso di lui e malgrado la scarsa luminosità, spalancò gli occhi nel notare lo stato in cui vergeva Seonghwa: aveva lo sguardo simile a quando lo aveva salvato durante il precedente scontro, ma allo stesso tempo era completamente diverso. Vedeva terrore e angoscia nei suoi occhi spalancati e fissi nei propri. L’artigliere capì in un istante che l'altro aveva paura di lui, o almeno di quello che avrebbe potuto fare. Non si aspettava una reazione del genere, non era affatto lo stesso Seonghwa che aveva visto anni prima. Nelle settimane in cui il moro era stato a bordo con loro, San aveva continuato ad essere guardingo nei suoi confronti, aspettando qualche passo falso da parte sua o qualunque cosa che potesse confermare i suoi sospetti, eppure nulla di tutto ciò era accaduto anzi, sembrava davvero essere qualcuno che voleva gettarsi dietro le spalle il suo passato. Accanto a lui non c’era la minaccia che pensava potesse essere, no. C’era una persona diversa, annientata dalla paura e vulnerabile per cui lui stesso era diventato una minaccia. Corrugò la fronte mordendosi appena l’interno della guancia. Aveva davvero sbagliato nel giudicarlo?

Nonostante avesse cercato di soffocare ogni suono portando la mano libera sulla propria bocca, quando San cercò di porgergli la mano per poterlo riportare al suo fianco, quel che varcò le labbra di Seonghwa fu un rantolo debole. Quel gesto fece rinsavire quello con la ciocca bianca che, senza esitare oltre, fece qualcosa che non si sarebbe aspettato di fare: prese il moro per le spalle tirandolo a sé, permettendogli di mettere la testa nell’incavo del collo e ponendo l’altra mano sull’orecchio rimasto libero per non fargli ascoltare quella voce. Seonghwa spalancò gli occhi quando riuscì a rendersi conto che in un attimo si era ritrovato stretto nell’abbraccio dell’altro e non tardò a dimenarsi, cercando di sfuggire alla presa dell’artigliere che poco dopo parlò.

“ _respira… andrà tutto bene, sei al sicuro_ ” sussurrò con voce calma. “ _non sono una minaccia per te_ ”

Il moro, dalla sua posizione, sentì la voce dell’altro vibrare e solo dopo un paio di minuti in cui San non fece nient’altro se non tenerlo stretto a sé, smise di agitarsi.

“ _respira_ ” continuò accarezzandogli le spalle facendo concentrare il moro sulla sua voce e sul suo battito estremamente calmo nonostante la situazione. Gli anni passati nell’ombra ad attendere il momento giusto per colpire, gli avevano permesso di avere un grande controllo sul proprio corpo, eppure mai avrebbe pensato di sfruttare quella capacità in quel modo.

Nonostante fosse all’oscuro delle intenzioni dell’altro nei suoi confronti, Seonghwa iniziò a concentrarsi sul prendere delle boccate d’aria per permettere al proprio corpo di calmarsi. Non poteva permettersi di perdere la lucidità, non in quel momento.

Qualche minuto addietro, dopo che San aveva portato Seonghwa al sicuro, la ciurma finì di armarsi permettendo a un silenzio che prometteva nulla di buono di scendere sul ponte. Quando la nave che Hongjoong aveva avvistato minuti prima li aveva affiancati, gli sguardi della ciurma erano diventati sottili e minacciosi nel riconoscere l’imbarcazione. Era l’Olympus. Se l’Horizon era la “perla” più sfuggente e micidiale in circolazione, la nave accanto a loro era la più maestosa e pericolosa macchina da guerra, capace di annientare chiunque decideva di mettersi sulla sua stessa rotta. Persino la marina chiudeva un occhio quando c’era di mezzo la sua ciurma, ed era risaputo che svariati re e nobili finanziavano molti dei loro attacchi. Erano mercenari senza alcuna pietà. Nonostante quella nomea, l’equipaggio dell’Horizon era estremamente calmo e lucido per rispondere a qualunque mossa ostile da parte degli ospiti indesiderati.

Con un pesante tonfo, l’Olympus agganciò il ponte che venne attraversato solo da due pirati e il primo a mettere piede sulla nave fu un uomo alto più di Yunho ma con un’aura completamente diversa. I capelli corti, di un marrone scuro tendente al nero, erano ordinatamente sistemati indietro, come a voler tenere liberi gli occhi neri e penetranti mentre scrutavano ogni singolo componente dell’Horizon. Con un ghigno stampato sulle labbra, camminava a passo lento e sicuro come se fosse il padrone della nave, facendo appena muovere il cappotto di pelle nera che lasciava libere entrambe le braccia dove ogni muscolo era ben definito. Le mani inguantate erano poggiate sul pesante cinturone che aveva sui fianchi, accanto alla spada e alla frusta arrotolata e tenuta ferma da una fibbia. Nel vederla, Mingi e Yunho assottigliarono lo sguardo cercando con tutta la forza che possedevano di non ricollegarla a quel che avevano visto sulla schiena di Seonghwa settimane prima. Il rosso spostò le sue attenzioni sulla figura al seguito dell’uomo, che aveva gli occhi bruni e pericolosamente brillanti puntati sul nostromo dell’Horizon. Il giovane aveva i capelli neri e diversamente dall’uomo che per primo era salito a bordo, erano mossi e appena più ribelli che ricadevano sul viso divertito. Nonostante portasse semplicemente una camicia bianca e una fascia in vita nera come i suoi pantaloni, non fu difficile scorgere le armi che portava addosso, soprattutto quelle dietro la schiena. Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, nel sentirsi studiare, quest'ultimo rivolse a Mingi un sorriso quasi angelico che in altri contesti non sarebbe stato in alcun modo sospetto, ma i sei pirati conoscevano bene chi avevano difronte.

“da quanto tempo non ci incontriamo… vero, re dei pirati?” disse il più alto mantenendo il ghigno divertito sulle labbra, andando in netto contrasto con gli occhi freddi e pericolosi.

“mai abbastanza, Woobin” disse Hongjoong guardando con freddezza il pirata difronte a sé.

“orsù, così mi ferisci” disse portandosi una mano guantata sul petto coperto da una camicia cremisi.

Il capitano dell’Horizon rimase impassibile a quelle parole, senza neanche tentare di nascondere il proprio sdegno nei suoi confronti.

“a quale sventurato vento devo la tua visita?” gli chiese con tono tutt’altro che cordiale.

“vedo che ancora non hai capito con quale tono devi parlare al capitano” stavolta fu il sottoposto di Woobin a parlare, che da quando era salito a bordo non aveva smesso di sogghignare.

Hongjoong non lo degnò neanche di uno sguardo, ignorando completamente quel che aveva detto e facendo vacillare per qualche istante il sorriso che l’altro aveva sulle labbra. Prima che potesse continuare, il suo capitano sollevò la mano che aveva sul petto per farlo zittire.

“sta` buono Jongsuk, se non fosse per la sua insolenza non sarebbe così interessante.” disse guardando Jongsuk prima di tornare a concentrarsi su quello dai capelli grigi. “sai, ultimamente ho perso una _cosa_ a me molto cara” iniziò a dire quasi con un sorriso triste scandendo per bene una determinata parola, per poi poggiarsi sul cornicione scuro della nave e accarezzare distrattamente il legno sotto di sé.

Hongjoong rimase indifferente a quella frase, come se non lo toccasse minimamente, mentre Wooyoung strinse appena le palpebre, senza dare a vedere il proprio disgusto nei confronti dell’uomo che aveva difronte. Anche gli altri erano nelle sue stesse condizioni, nonostante la facciata estremamente calma ma non per questo meno minacciosa. Soprattutto Mingi, i cui occhi, seppur nascosti dai ciuffi vermigli, erano diventati freddi come il ghiaccio.

“dovrebbe interessarmi?” rispose Hongjoong, il suo tono fermo e sinceramente curioso.

Woobin sorrise abbassando per un secondo lo sguardo per poi tornare a guardare il più giovane negli occhi.

“forse, data la natura e l’importanza che questa cosa potrebbe avere per te. Vedi, ho pensato subito che _il pirata delle cose rotte_ avesse potuto trovare l’ennesimo trofeo in mare da poter aggiungere alla collezione” rise mefistofelico, guardando la ciurma uno per uno. “a proposito… vedo che qualcuno manca all’appello. Dov’è il mio ladro preferito? Non lo avrai mica lasciato da qualche parte” aggiunse con una luce pericolosa negli occhi.

Hongjoong contrasse appena la mascella, capendo a cosa stava mirando il pirata davanti a lui.

“non penso debba interessarti” fu Wooyoung a rispondere con tono ostile, guardandolo dritto negli occhi con i propri che erano diventati due abissi.

Il capitano dell’Olympus lo guardò fingendosi sorpreso da quella risposta.

“mi interessa dal momento che mi sono preso la briga di salire su questa nave a fare due chiacchere con voi” sibilò con voce bassa. “se vuoi Jongsuk può andare a cercarlo” aggiunse stavolta tornando a concentrarsi su Hongjoong, facendo un cenno col capo all’altro come se fosse annoiato, cambiando repentinamente il suo comportamento.

Prima che il suo sottoposto si avviasse verso la porta alle loro spalle, Mingi gli si mise davanti in un secondo ostruendo il passaggio con un pericoloso sorriso sulle sue labbra, mentre il suo sguardo tagliente più che mai era puntato su quello divertito di Jongsuk.

“ _provaci._ ” sibilò con voce ancora più roca del solito, tanto che parve quasi un ringhio.

“oh? Abbiamo un cucciolo pronto a mordere qui~” sorrise il più grande sinceramente divertito da quella reazione, prima di alzare le braccia a mo’ di resa.

“solo chi ha il mio permesso può varcare quella porta, spero non me ne vorrai per questo” continuò Hongjoong con tono canzonatorio.

Woobin rise scuotendo appena il capo, allontanandosi dal cornicione dove si era poggiato per avanzare nella direzione di Hongjoong che si limitò a guardarlo, senza indietreggiare di un millimetro.

“potrei non prendermela se lo chiamassi all’appello. Sai, ci tengo a vedere se è ancora in salute… o ha ancora paura di me per come ci siamo lasciati l'ultima volta?” pronunciò l’ultima frase come a voler stuzzicare la ciurma o più precisamente il giovane che gli aveva risposto poco prima.

Jongho strinse i pugni a quell’insinuazione e Wooyoung, con lo sguardo furente aprì la bocca per rispondere a quella provocazione, ma Hongjoong lo precedette.

“San!” chiamò il giovane con tono autoritario, ottenendo un sorriso soddisfatto del moro che non fece altro che fargli ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

Nel frattempo, nella stiva San era riuscito a calmare Seonghwa che finalmente sembrava essersi tranquillizzato, non per questo gli aveva permesso di allontanarsi da lui. Il moro aveva addirittura chiuso gli occhi, cercando di mantenere il respiro il più calmo possibile e ritrovandosi ad apprezzare la vicinanza del più piccolo. Quando però sentì la voce di Hongjoong chiamarlo, Seonghwa alzò lo sguardo verso quello con la ciocca bianca che teneva gli occhi puntati dritti davanti a sé, lasciandosi sfuggire un pesante sospiro.

“te la senti di restare solo?” chiese al moro con tono appena udibile.

Seonghwa annuì, separandosi dall’altro a capo chino. Entrambi sapevano che non poteva rispondere diversamente: se Hongjoong lo aveva chiamato ci doveva essere un motivo e conoscendo bene la natura estremamente subdola di Woobin, c’era solo un modo per non destare sospetti. Non gli piaceva tutta quella situazione. Non gli piaceva per niente e il pensiero di esserne la causa lo stava divorando dentro.

San accennò per la prima volta un sorriso, stringendo appena la presa sulla sua spalla come a dargli un po’ di conforto per poi avviarsi verso le scale.

“per favore, state attenti” mormorò con voce fioca che l’altro riuscì a sentire senza problemi.

Con un cenno del capo, scomparve dalla vista del moro. Dopo la rampa di scale, San aprì la porta che dava sul ponte ottenendo lo sguardo soddisfatto dei due intrusi. L’ex ladro andò al fianco di Hongjoong senza distogliere gli occhi da Woobin.

“soddisfatto?” continuò Hongjoong, riacquisendo la facciata fredda e quasi annoiata di poco prima.

“direi di si” iniziò il moro chinando il capo di lato. “ti dona molto quest’acconciatura, sai?” sorrise beffardo accennando ai capelli bianchi dell’altro che ricadevano sul lato sinistro del suo volto.

San sorrise assottigliando gli occhi a quel commento.

“sai cosa donerebbe a te?” rispose divertito, senza distogliere lo sguardo.

Hongjoong non si prese nemmeno la briga di richiamarlo, anzi fu di nuovo Jongsuk ad aprire la bocca probabilmente per ricordargli il suo posto e ancora una volta Woobin lo bloccò.

“no, lascialo parlare. D’altronde abbiamo un trascorso insieme, non è così?” continuò a stuzzicarlo estremamente compiaciuto.

All’artigliere dell’Horizon scappò una mezza risata priva di qualsivoglia umorismo.

“intendi quando hai cercato di uccidermi per puro divertimento?” replicò ironicamente.

“dovresti ringraziare che tu abbia ancora fiato in corpo per poterlo raccontare” fu Jongsuk a rispondere, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardando l’altro con evidente aria di superiorità.

“suvvia Jongsuk, non si parla così a chi è scampato da morte certa. Abbi un po’ di rispetto per il nostro vecchio amico" disse dando all'altro una leggera pacca prima di tornare a San, la cui espressione di disgusto era ben visibile sul suo volto. “più che divertimento, la definizione giusta è ‘noia’. Tuttavia non ti nascondo che è stato _interessante~_ ” aggiunse con un sorriso stampato sulle labbra.

“avete finito oppure ne avete ancora per molto?” li interruppe Hongjoong, la cui pazienza iniziava a venir meno.

“oh perdonami, sono stato davvero scortese… dove ero rimasto?” chiese retoricamente Woobin concentrando il suo sguardo sul giovane capitano. “ah si. La domanda a cui non ho ricevuto risposta è: hai trovato e preso qualcosa in mare che non ti appartiene?” il tono era tornato tagliente nel pronunciare quelle parole.

“non saprei, abbiamo trovato qualcosa?” chiese pensieroso al suo equipaggio che fece segno di no, senza nascondere l’aria ironicamente seccata. “a quanto pare no. Desolato di averti fatto perdere tempo” concluse facendo spallucce e accennando un ghigno divertito.

Woobin rimase qualche istante a studiare l’espressione di Hongjoong.

“non serve che ti ricordi il codice a cui deve attenersi persino il nostro caro re? Avrai ucciso il vecchio, tuttavia vige ancora un patto e sai quali sono le conseguenze per chi viola le regole”

Se prima l’aria che si respirava sul ponte era carica di tensione, d’un tratto sembrò calare persino la temperatura e tutta la ciurma di Hongjoong si rabbuiò. Lo sguardo del capitano brillava quasi travolto da un’aura omicida, come un predatore pronto ad affondare le fauci nella gola della sua preda. Il suono del vento tra le vele era l’unica cosa che rompeva il pesante silenzio e persino Jongsuk smise di sorridere, tenendo le mani dietro di sé pronte per estrarre le armi.

“bene, credo che il nostro tempo insieme sia giunto al termine” continuò divertito il più alto dirigendosi nuovamente alla passerella, per niente affetto dalla reazione del capitano.

Prima di salire, si girò verso Hongjoong con un sorriso quasi diabolico stampato sulle labbra.

“ricordati che l’ _olimpo_ sarà sempre al di sopra dell’ _orizzonte_ ” concluse con quel gioco di parole dietro la quale si nascondeva una velata minaccia, come a voler ricordare al giovane capitano qual era il suo posto.

I due salirono e una volta tirato via il ponte, l’Olympus si allontanò, facendo tirare a tutti sulla nave un respiro di sollievo quando la nave scomparve nel vasto mare.

“bastardo arrogante-” Mingi fu il primo a rompere il silenzio, tenendo ancora lo sguardo minaccioso in direzione del punto in cui l’imbarcazione si era dileguata.

“quanto vorrei strappargli via quel sorrisetto” sibilò Wooyoung quasi frustrato, tenendo i pugni ancora stretti.

San gli andò vicino prendendogli le mani e incrociando le sue dita con le proprie per farlo calmare, anche se quello che aveva detto era un pensiero comune tra i sette.

“e lo faremo. Su questo puoi giurarci” rispose Hongjoong, l’espressione amara e irritata dipinta sul suo volto era palese.

“Hongjoong cosa facciamo? Qualcosa mi dice che ce lo ritroveremo alle calcagna.” disse Yunho avvicinandosi al suo capitano. “è evidente che ci ha intercettati come se sapesse sarebbe andato a colpo sicuro” continuò rabbuiandosi appena.

“Yunho ha ragione. E non credo sia una coincidenza che ci abbia raggiunti dopo la nostra sosta.” disse Yeosang facendosi pensieroso. “Wooyoung, Jongho, è successo qualcosa mentre eravate in città? Avete notato qualcuno di sospetto?”

I due si scambiarono uno sguardo nel ripensare al pomeriggio che avevano trascorso.

“no… o almeno non proprio” rispose Jongho inquieto, che nel frattempo aveva portato una mano sotto il mento mentre ripercorreva l’uscita di poche ore addietro.

“… abbiamo incontrato una chiromante poco prima di rientrare” aggiunse Wooyoung quasi titubante, ricevendo una veloce occhiata dal castano. Non ne aveva parlato prima davanti a tutti perché sembrava avesse scosso Seonghwa nel profondo e metterlo a disagio era l’ultima cosa che desiderava.

“spiegati.” disse Hongjoong girandosi verso il cuoco nel sentire le sue parole.

“ha insistito a leggere la mano di Seonghwa, ma non pensavamo fosse rilevante… poi ha iniziato a dire che c’è qualcosa di molto oscuro che incombe su di lui” iniziò a spiegare corrugando la fronte “sai come sono le chiromanti, raccontano un sacco di frottole però… alle sue parole Seonghwa è…”

“è scappato. E forse qualcuno deve averlo visto in quel frangente…” concluse il più giovane guardando il capitano come colpevole.

“quindi non siete scappati perché vi avevano sorpresi a rubare?” chiese Yunho e i due scossero appena il capo.

“perché non me lo avete detto?” chiese quello dai capelli grigi, guardandoli quasi a volerli rimproverare.

“perché era terrorizzato! Non volevo sconvolgerlo di più”

“e non hai pensato che _forse_ avresti dovuto comunque dirmelo? Che non dovevi nascondermi una cosa del genere?” stavolta il tono di Hongjoong era alterato, prendendo Wooyoung contropiede. “era vostro dovere vigilare su di lui e adesso, _soltanto adesso_ mi dite questa cosa?”

“beh, chiedo scusa. Non pensavo fosse rilevante e ho deciso di non parlarne” rispose il cuoco mettendosi sulla difensiva e guardando il capitano dritto negli occhi.

“non spetta a te prendere una decisione del genere” sibilò Hongjoong zittendo l’altro.

“Joong adesso è inutile prendersela con loro. Sono sicuro che l’hanno fatto in buona fede, nessuno poteva prevedere quel che è successo.” s’intromise Yunho cercando di far rinsavire il capitano.

Quest’ultimo si lasciò sfuggire un pesante sospiro passandosi una mano sul volto e alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“adesso sappiamo che sta dando la caccia a Seonghwa e dobbiamo essere ancora più cauti. Almeno finché non troverò il modo per annientare la sua arma.” disse dopo pochi istanti di silenzio.

“più che altro… dovresti andare da lui” disse San catturando la sua attenzione. “non era nelle condizioni migliori quando l’ho lasciato”

A quelle parole, senza aggiungere altro, Hongjoong si diresse di fretta alla porta per raggiungere la stiva e prima che la sua mano potesse posarsi sul pomello, quest’ultima si aprì lentamente facendogli spalancare gli occhi. Seonghwa varcò la soglia bianco come un lenzuolo, con lo sguardo basso e irrequieto. Si era ripreso, eppure era evidente che, oltre a quel che era appena successo, c’era qualcos’altro a turbarlo.

“Seonghwa…” mormorò vedendolo in quelle condizioni e desiderando solo di stringerlo a sé per tranquillizzarlo.

Voleva chiedergli come stava ma il moro lo precedette.

“lo sapevi, anzi… tutti voi sapevate da cosa sono scappato, non è così?” disse sforzandosi di far uscire la voce seppur fosse più roca, guardando finalmente i sette che aveva difronte.

Hongjoong annuì silenziosamente seguito dagli altri e Seonghwa poté sentire nuovamente un peso sul petto.

“e comunque mi avete accolto e tenuto con voi? Nonostante il rischio di essere scoperti da Wo-… da lui?” chiese ancora sentendo gli occhi pizzicare fastidiosamente nel vedere il capitano annuire ancora una volta.

“non ci fa paura” sibilò Jongho incrociando le braccia al petto.

“non avete idea di quanto può essere crudele quell’uomo…” mormorò Seonghwa con tono quasi sofferente.

“dovresti ormai conoscerci” disse Mingi, con gli occhi sottili e seri puntati sul più grande che parve corrugare maggiormente la fronte.

“non fraintendermi, so bene di cosa siete capaci. Ma lui conosce innumerevoli modi per… spezzare la volontà di chiunque” fece una pausa quando sentì la voce rompersi, incrociando le braccia al petto e chiudendosi appena nelle spalle. “non voglio diventiate un suo bersaglio per colpa mia.”

“e non pensi che avevamo messo in conto anche questo?” continuò Yeosang, rattristato nel vederlo così.

“… lo avevate messo in conto? Avete una vaga idea di cosa significa mettersi contro l’Olympus?” disse quasi incredulo nel vedere la determinazione nel volto dei più giovani.

“di certo non ci tireremo indietro. Saremo più che felici di dargli una bella lezione” ammise il rosso con un ghigno stampato sulle labbra.

“Mingi ha ragione, non abbiamo alcuna intenzione di scappare. Non da lui, non ora che abbiamo un motivo per combattere” disse Hongjoong.

“e quale sarebbe?” chiese Seonghwa guardandolo dritto negli occhi e lo sguardo del capitano faceva ben intendere la risposta. “no. Per favore, dimmi che non stai dicendo sul serio”

Anche i ragazzi lo guardarono senza il minimo dubbio nei loro occhi, erano tutti estremamente seri e determinati, tanto da lasciare Seonghwa basito. Come poteva essere lui un motivo per cui rischiare la vita?

“Potremmo scherzare su molte cose ma non su questo” disse Wooyoung catturando l’attenzione del moro.

“Ero su quella nave neanche due mesi fa, come potete fidarvi a tal punto dal mettere a rischio le vostre stesse vite? E per cosa, per me?” il suo tono era appena più alto e la sensazione di angoscia non accennava a lasciare il suo petto. “credetemi, questo è un gioco pericoloso e non vale di certo la candela. _Io non ne valgo la pena_ ”

A quelle parole, lo sguardo di Hongjoong s’indurì per la prima volta nel guardare Seonghwa, ciò non sfuggì a nessuno dei presenti e l’equipaggio parve irrigidirsi quando il loro capitano fece un passo avanti verso di lui.

“come puoi dire una cosa del genere?” chiese quello dai capelli grigi con l’amarezza a far da sovrana nella sua voce. “hai davvero così poca stima di te a tal punto da dire che non ne vali la pena?”

Ci fu un lungo silenzio che venne interrotto dal più grande.

“ho la giusta stima per dire che la mia vita non ne vale altre sette.”

L’equipaggio rimase basito a quelle parole, gli sguardi erano tutti puntati su Seonghwa. Wooyoung invece abbassò il proprio, quasi a non voler credere a quello che aveva appena sentito. Hongjoong teneva gli occhi scuri su quelli del coetaneo, a metà tra l’incredulo e qualcos’altro di indefinito, cercando di mantenere la calma. Yunho mise una mano sulla sua spalla quasi a non permettergli di dire o fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito; tutti a bordo avevano compreso il suo attaccamento nei confronti del moro ed era qualcosa che avrebbero salvaguardato ad ogni costo. Eppure sentir pronunciare frasi simili con una tale mancanza di amor proprio, fece ben intendere che il loro altro nemico oltre al capitano dell’Olympus, era ciò che albergava nella mente di Seonghwa.

“avrai anche fatto parte della sua ciurma, ma adesso sei qui. Non sull’Olympus, non sotto il comando di quello psicopatico, non dove la tua vita poteva non aver valore per quella gentaglia. Qui, dove ci sono sette persone su cui puoi contare e per cui vali al di là del tuo passato, per quanto buio e orribile possa essere stato.” parlò nuovamente Hongjoong con un tono appena più morbido, anche se il suo sguardo era ancora adirato.

“per noi sei già parte della famiglia e proprio per questo non ti lasceremo indietro per niente al mondo” disse Wooyoung andandogli vicino per confortarlo, accarezzandogli il braccio.

“non sono stato sincero con voi…” mormorò abbassando il capo, cercando di dargli un motivo per cambiare idea.

“conoscendo il soggetto da cui sei scappato, non è difficile capire perché non ce ne hai parlato.” aggiunse con un sorriso accennato quasi triste, prima di cambiare totalmente espressione “e poi anche se fosse quello il problema, puoi stare tranquillo: non abbiamo mai abbandonato Mingi dopo tutte le bugie che ci ha rifilato, figuriamoci se molliamo te” sghignazzò nel tentativo di alleggerire l’aria che si respirava sul ponte che neppure la brezza notturna riusciva a rinfrescare, riuscendo perlomeno a far sorridere il resto della ciurma, salvo Mingi che non tardò a imbronciarsi.

“e poi abbiamo un piano per sconfiggere quel dannato” ghignò Yunho.

“avete un piano?” chiese confuso Seonghwa guardando il più alto che annuì.

“non penso sia il momento giusto per discuterne” disse il capitano interrompendo Yunho prima che potesse continuare, tornando poi con lo sguardo sul più grande. “va’ a riposare adesso. Non hai una bella cera.”

Il moro annuì senza fare storie a quel che percepì essere a tutti gli effetti un ordine e non un consiglio, girandosi per poi varcare la porta da cui era uscito, stavolta accompagnato da un preoccupato Wooyoung. Per il breve tragitto, il cuoco non aveva fatto altro che rassicurarlo.

“sei sicuro che non vuoi compagnia? A me non costa nulla" ripeté quello dai capelli chiari sorridendo al più grande che scosse appena il capo.

“va bene così davvero, non preoccuparti" gli disse andando a smuovergli i capelli nel vederlo mettere un mezzo broncio a quel rifiuto.

“uhm… per qualunque cosa sai qual è la mia stanza, ci sarà un posticino anche per te~” ghignò facendo sorridere appena il moro prima di salutarlo.

Seonghwa rientrò nella sua camera, sentendo la stanchezza delle notti insonni addietro farsi sentire tutta insieme, anche se il pensiero che Woobin avesse scoperto che era sopravvissuto, non lo abbandonava. Lo sguardo su di sé che aveva percepito nella città non era stata solo una sua impressione e forse aveva capito a chi apparteneva. Si sedette sul morbido letto poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e chinando il capo per permettere alle proprie mani di sorreggerlo mentre ripensava alla conversazione fatta con la ciurma poco prima. Forse avrebbe dovuto scappare persino dall’Horizon, soprattutto nel vedere come erano disposti a combattere per lui, ma sapeva fin troppo bene che ciò non avrebbe fermato Woobin dall’annientare quella ciurma che in poco tempo era diventata così preziosa per lui. Era bloccato in una strada senza via d’uscita e la cosa grave era che non c’era solo la sua vita in ballo.

Sconfortato, si allungò sul letto pregando la sua mente affinché potesse concedergli un po’ di pace, scivolando finalmente tra le braccia di Morfeo.

Ma quando riaprì gli occhi, non era più sull’Horizon. Si guardò intorno cercando di mettere a fuoco quel che lo circondava, riconoscendo subito le pareti scure attorno a sé che lo fecero rabbrividire. Si trovava a bordo dell’Olympus, più precisamente nell’alloggio del capitano che purtroppo conosceva bene. Davanti a lui c’era un grande tavolo quasi spoglio, a parte per una mappa stesa su quest’ultimo. Qualcosa ai suoi piedi però, parve catturare la sua attenzione: Seonghwa riuscì a scorgere qualcosa a lui familiare ormai in frantumi e finalmente capì che quello non era un sogno qualunque, no. Era il giorno in cui era scappato dall’Olympus.

Prima che potesse guardare meglio l’oggetto a terra, una voce lo fece distrarre.

“fate rotta verso est, del resto ne discuteremo dopo” sentì la voce di Woobin e con uno scatto si girò verso di lui per vederlo entrare nella stanza.

Non si mosse neanche per sbaglio, il respiro era accelerato e appena udibile al contrario del battito del proprio cuore che riuscì a sentire perfettamente quando gli occhi scuri dell’uomo si posarono sui propri.

“qualcuno si è svegliato, non è così?” disse con tono pericolosamente morbido, chinando appena il capo di lato come un predatore pronto a giocare con la sua preda.

L’uomo, dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle senza interrompere il contatto visivo con il moro, col suo solito passo lento gli si avvicinò girando attorno al tavolo, facendo scorrere le dita inguantate sul pesante legno finché non si ritrovò ad un paio di passi dal giovane. Nonostante la presenza dell’altro fosse quasi asfissiante, Seonghwa trovò il coraggio di parlare cercando di sfruttare la rabbia e l’angoscia che per tutta la sua esistenza erano stati i suoi unici compagni.

“e rimarrò sveglio, non hai più alcun controllo su di me ormai” sibilò Seonghwa.

Woobin guardò il pavimento scuro ai piedi del moro sorridendo stranamente divertito, con i suoi occhi che erano diventati più profondi di qualsiasi abisso.

“ _ma davvero?_ ” chiese con voce bassa. “sei convinto di aver ottenuto la tanto agognata libertà che desideri solo perché hai distrutto questo, hm?” continuò calpestando i cocci di un blu avio che dividevano i due, annullando in un attimo le distanze tra di loro per portare una mano dietro la nuca del giovane, afferrandogli aggressivamente i ciuffi scuri e facendogli alzare il viso verso il proprio. Seonghwa strinse i denti ma non si lasciò sfuggire alcun suono che potesse nutrire l’ego di Woobin. “pensi di avere valore lì fuori? Di avere qualche chance di sopravvivere?” la voce del capitano si fece sempre più lasciva e il moro socchiuse gli occhi corrugando la fronte.

“meglio non avere valore lì fuori che averne per te-” disse e gli prese la spada che aveva al fianco dandogli una spinta per allontanarsi da lui, tenendo la lama puntata su quest’ultimo che si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno divertito.

“oh, quindi vuoi fare sul serio, non è così?”

Seonghwa non rispose, si limitò a lanciare una rapida occhiata alla porta dietro Woobin prima di tornare a guardarlo negli occhi. L’uomo non si fece sfuggire quello sguardo e si spostò di lato per liberare il passaggio al moro, lasciandolo basito.

“che aspetti?” chiese il capitano facendo un cenno alla porta. “va’ pure, non mi serve una bambola rotta” aggiunse quasi scocciato.

Il giovane assottigliò lo sguardo.

“credi davvero che non ti conosca abbastanza da capire a quale gioco stai giocando?” sibilò ottenendo una risata da parte dell’altro.

“no, però speravo ci cascassi. Ormai dovresti sapere quanto adoro trovare nuovi modi per spezzarti” rispose passandosi una mano tra i capelli mogano e in un istante prese il pugnale che portava nella fondina sulla coscia destra e lo lanciò in direzione di Seonghwa che non riuscì ad evitarlo del tutto, ferendosi al braccio.

Non ebbe neanche il tempo di preoccuparsi per quella ferita, che dovette parare l’attacco potente di Woobin che nel frattempo aveva preso un’altra spada e lo aveva raggiunto. I due cominciarono a combattere e nonostante la forza che ci stava mettendo e l'adrenalina in circolo, gli attacchi di Seonghwa parvero non riuscire a infliggere chissà quali ferite, come se l’altro riuscisse a prevedere i suoi movimenti. Eppure dopo l’ennesimo attacco, il capitano parve distrarsi per un secondo e il moro decise di cambiare tattica: con la spada mirò al petto dell’uomo che come previsto da Seonghwa, prontamente parò con la propria arma e, subito dopo quell’attacco, il moro approfittò della vicinanza per sferrare un colpo ben assestato dritto al viso dell’altro, mandandolo contro la porta che si spalancò facendolo finire sul ponte. Woobin poggiò una mano sul pavimento mentre con l’altra si toccò il labbro, portando poi le dita sporche di sangue davanti ai suoi occhi per ghignare divertito. Seonghwa uscì dalla stanza con la spada ancora in mano e l’intera ciurma, nel vedere il proprio capitano essere sbalzato fuori dal suo alloggio seguito dal moro, si allarmò interrompendo ogni cosa per prepararsi ad attaccare il giovane.

“non interferite!” ordinò Woobin mantenendo lo sguardo sul giovane davanti a sé, alzando una mano per placare Jongsuk e il resto della ciurma, dopo essersi rimesso in piedi.

Seonghwa tornò all’attacco senza dare tempo all’altro di riprendersi completamente. Era veloce eppure senza la giusta coordinazione e forza, non avrebbe inferto chissà quale danno; le sue capacità in quel momento sarebbero dovute bastare solo per fuggire.

“guardati. Senza il mio controllo a stento riesci a difenderti, ti sopravvaluti se credi di avere qualche possibilità di vincere.” ghignò l’uomo che a differenza sua, era completamente rilassato durante il combattimento. “se ci tieni alla tua vita, l’unica cosa che puoi fare adesso è metterti in ginocchio e pregarmi di perdonarti.”

“preferisco morire che chiedere il tuo perdono” disse con voce bassa e roca.

“attento a quello che desideri~” si limitò a rispondere Woobin.

Lo scontrò continuò sotto gli occhi divertiti della ciurma e ormai Seonghwa era sfinito e pieno di ferite che salvo che per il taglio sul petto, non erano gravi ciononostante erano state inferte con l’intento di fargli perdere quel po’ di forza che aveva ritrovato. Ma la sua volontà era ancora forte: non voleva rimanere su quella nave, non voleva vivere un altro giorno in quell’inferno quindi a denti stretti tenne testa al suo avversario e, dopo svariati tentativi, riuscì faticosamente a staccarsi dagli attacchi del capitano, ferendolo alla gamba e cogliendo l'occasione per correre sul bordo della nave. Era pronto a saltare quando uno sparo proveniente da dietro le sue spalle, riecheggiò nell’aria.  
Seonghwa spalancò gli occhi nel sentire la camicia bagnarsi e abbassò lo sguardo come in trance, portandosi la mano sulla macchia che iniziava ad allargarsi attorno al foro e quando portò le dita cremisi davanti al suo volto, il dolore ustionante della ferita non tardò ad arrivare. Prima che potesse cadere in acqua, la frusta di Woobin gli circondò la vita con uno schiocco, per poi tirarlo rovinosamente giù dal bordo con uno strattone. Seonghwa rantolò stringendo i denti quando finì a terra, rannicchiandosi appena per via della fitta lancinante, tentando comunque di rimanere lucido. Woobin gli si avvicinò afferrandogli il volto con una mano per sollevarglielo quasi con uno strattone. Il moro socchiuse le palpebre dato il sangue, misto al sudore, andava ad annebbiargli la vista e malgrado il corpo indolenzito, afferrò il polso dell’uomo cercando di allontanarlo.  
  
“mi dispiace ridurre in frantumi i tuoi sogni ancora una volta, però sai bene che c'è solo un modo per andarsene da questa nave… e tu sei troppo prezioso per morire. Rimarrai qui per sempre e l’unica cosa che puoi fare, è mettere in pace quel po’ di anima che ti rimane.” concluse in un sussurro gelido, guardandolo dritto negli occhi per poi lasciarlo andare. “Prendetelo e fate in modo che non si dissangui. Non ho ancora finito con lui” ordinò allontanandosi.  
  
Quando sentì i passi dei sottoposti di Woobin avvicinarsi, riuscì a recuperare un minimo di forza per alzare il capo e quasi come se non fosse lui a muovere il proprio corpo, le sue mani afferrarono la frusta che ancora aveva in vita e con le ultime energie, andò a recidere la cima che teneva il pennone sulle loro teste, facendolo crollare sulla ciurma. Approfittando del caos che era riuscito a creare, si buttò dalla nave, dove le fredde acque azzurre lo avvolsero fino a far diventare tutto scuro. Non gli importava neanche di come i suoi polmoni bruciassero nel sentire l’acqua salmastra rimpiazzare quel po’ di fiato che gli era rimasto, o della ferita al fianco che continuava a sanguinare. Non era importante. L'unica cosa che riuscì a prevalere su tutto il dolore, era una sensazione di pace accompagnata dalla certezza di essere ormai libero.

“ _Seonghwa_ ”

D’un tratto, dopo aver sentito una voce chiamare il suo nome, percepì delle mani afferrarlo e prontamente cercò di sfuggire a quella presa.

“Seonghwa, svegliati”

Questa volta la voce che lo chiamava non apparteneva al vecchio capitano. Al contrario era più gentile ed era estremamente familiare. Quando la sentì pronunciare ancora una volta il suo nome, spalancò gli occhi svegliandosi. Era un bagno di sudore, le labbra erano schiuse come a voler riprendere fiato mentre si guardava attorno, ritrovando la ormai familiare mobilia della camera che lo stava ospitando e quando sentì la mano di qualcun altro stringere la propria, con uno scatto guardò la persona davanti a sé.

“va tutto bene, sono io" mormorò Hongjoong stringendogli appena la mano per fargli capire che non era più nel mondo dei sogni. “ero venuto a vedere come stai e quando ti ho sentito sofferente mi sono preoccupato" continuò.

Seonghwa lo guardò in faccia, metabolizzando quello che aveva appena detto il capitano e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro nel vedere il suo volto preoccupato.

“mi dispiace averti fatto preoccupare” si scusò abbassando il capo.

“non dirlo neanche per scherzo.” sussurrò Hongjoong, andando a liberargli il volto dalle ciocche che gli coprivano gli occhi. “hai fatto un incubo?” chiese cercando di studiare la sua espressione.

Il moro si morse senza accorgersene il labbro, evitando lo sguardo dell'altro.

“vuoi che ti lasci solo?” chiese ancora sperando di ricevere una risposta.

Seonghwa scosse appena il capo, stringendo la mano del capitano che accennò un sorriso.

“allora vieni con me" gli disse prima di alzarsi.

Finalmente il moro lo guardò negli occhi e si alzò a sua volta senza dire nulla. I due uscirono dalla stanza dirigendosi nell'alloggio di Hongjoong. La lampada sul tavolo ancora brillava, segno che quello dai capelli grigi stava ancora studiando le varie mappe invece di dormire. Tenendolo ancora per mano, chiuse la porta alle loro spalle, conducendolo al proprio letto grande abbastanza da accogliere comodamente due persone. Eppure dopo averlo fatto distendere, Hongjoong si limitò a coprirlo con un sorriso tenero mantenendo comunque una mano sulla sua spalla per accarezzarla col pollice.

“stai un po' meglio?” chiese a bassa voce.

Seonghwa abbassò lo sguardo per un istante portando una mano a tirare appena le coperte.

“ho… sognato il giorno in cui sono scappato” rispose con un fil di voce e l'espressione di Hongjoong s’indurì appena.

Le ferite che aveva riportato avevano fatto ben intendere cosa avesse passato e sicuramente quel che era successo poche ore addietro aveva riportato tutto a galla.

“è passato, non dovrai più rivivere una cosa del genere” mormorò quello dai capelli grigi cercando di rassicurarlo tuttavia l’altro corrugò la fronte.

“neanche voi dovreste vivere quest’incubo.” ribatté prendendolo contropiede. “se vi succedesse qualcosa a causa mia... non me lo potrei mai perdonare”

Dopo qualche secondo, invece di ricevere una risposta, Seonghwa guardò confuso Hongjoong mentre si accingeva a prendere una coperta per dirigersi alla poltrona poco distante. Non si rese neanche conto che gli aveva preso la mano senza permettere all'altro di allontanarsi. Hongjoong ricambiò lo sguardo col proprio indecifrabile.

“qui c'è spazio per entrambi" mormorò guardando per un istante la poltrona a cui aveva puntato il capitano.

“in realtà è molto comoda, non preoccuparti" gli rispose curvando le labbra in un sorriso diverso da quelli che gli aveva riservato in precedenza, quasi di cortesia.

“Hongjoong…” insistette il moro. “se è per quello che ho detto prima io-”

“se stai per dire quello che immagino ti prego, non farlo. Sono sicuro che non hai davvero intenzione farmi perdere la pazienza.” lo interruppe prima che Seonghwa potesse continuare, guardandolo dritto negli occhi con i propri che parvero sembrare più scuri del solito e non era per via della luce fioca della lanterna.

Il moro abbassò lo sguardo capendo che aveva davvero fatto adirare il capitano con quello che aveva detto sul ponte, eppure credeva fermamente nelle proprie parole. Hongjoong portò l’indice sotto il suo mento, facendogli alzare il capo per tornare a scrutarlo.

“allora?” mormorò il capitano attendendo una risposta.

“non ti chiederò scusa… tuttavia non posso sopportare l’idea che possiate rischiare così tanto”

Quello dai capelli grigi sospirò sedendosi sul letto.

“siamo pirati, è una vita di rischi quella che abbiamo scelto e finora direi che ce la siamo cavati anche abbastanza bene. Sei stato tu a dire che siamo la ciurma più temuta al mondo, adesso come mai ho la sensazione che questo sia cambiato? Pensi non siamo in grado di tener testa all’Olympus?” chiese quasi con sarcasmo, accennando un sorriso che non coinvolse neanche lontanamente gli occhi.

“non ho detto questo” replicò il moro aggrottando la fronte, mettendosi più dritto per poter guardare meglio l'altro.

“e allora perché continui a non avere fiducia nelle mie parole?” continuò e il moro riuscì a scorgere tristezza nei suoi occhi.

“sai cosa intendo, Hongjoong…”

Il capitano rimase in silenzio per qualche istante prima di capire a cosa si stava riferendo Seonghwa e la sua espressione cambiò nuovamente. Stavolta rivolse uno sguardo ferito e quasi amareggiato.

“davvero non ti rendi conto di quanto sei importante? Di quanto valore ha la tua vita?” chiese senza troppi giri di parole, facendo abbassare gli occhi all’altro. “Seonghwa guardami…” continuò stavolta portando la mano sulla sua guancia, chinando il proprio capo per entrare nel suo campo visivo. “potrei non riuscire a immaginare ciò che hai passato in questi anni probabilmente, ma non ti permetterò di sminuirti in questo modo. Dentro di te c’è molto più di quello che ti hanno fatto credere, e farò tutto ciò che serve per farti vedere quello che vedo io”

C’era determinazione negli occhi di Hongjoong, determinazione accompagnata da un sentimento ancora più profondo a cui Seonghwa non riuscì a dare un nome, eppure quest’ultimo gli aveva in qualche modo scaldato il cuore. Già quando erano sul ponte, le parole del capitano erano riuscite a far scattare qualcosa, ma in quel momento era diverso. Non c’era più l’alcol di mezzo, non c’era più lo stato euforico del pomeriggio a dettare il tutto. Erano soltanto loro due e Hongjoong aveva pronunciato ogni sillaba guardandolo negli occhi, in maniera tale che persino uno come lui avrebbe potuto iniziare a credere nell’esistenza di qualcosa dentro di sé che valeva la pena di salvare.

Si guardarono per alcuni istanti e alla fine, come rassegnato, Hongjoong si passò una mano tra i capelli prima di alzarsi per spegnere la lanterna sulla scrivania e raggiungere l'altro tra le lenzuola. Silenziosamente Seonghwa si mise di lato per fargli spazio, guardandolo mentre si sistemava. Una volta disteso, quello dai capelli grigi si girò verso di lui prendendogli la mano tra le proprie, accarezzandola dolcemente.

Il moro strinse appena la presa, concentrando le sue attenzioni sulle loro mani. Quelle di Hongjoong, ormai prive dei grossi anelli, erano appena più piccole delle proprie eppure erano capaci di farlo sentire così al sicuro.

“adesso prova a dormire, ci sono qui io" ridacchiò Hongjoong accarezzando il dorso della mano dell’altro.

Seonghwa annuì lentamente, sentendo già le palpebre farsi pesanti. Si ritrovò a sperare che la compagnia del capitano avrebbe tenuto lontano anche i suoi ricordi che non gli permettevano di dormire da giorni.

Poco dopo, nel sentire il suo respiro farsi più profondo e regolare, Hongjoong capì che l’altro si era finalmente addormentato e non poté fare a meno di perdersi nel guardare quel viso adesso così tranquillo. Non sentì nemmeno la stanchezza di quella oltremodo lunga giornata, passando il tempo a concentrare le sue attenzioni su Seonghwa. Era a conoscenza sin dall’inizio da cosa era scappato il più grande, ciononostante lo aveva accolto, gli aveva dato un luogo dove stare, delle persone su cui poteva fidarsi anche se l’inizio era stato difficile. Più lo conosceva e passava il tempo con lui, più l’attaccamento nei suoi confronti cresceva. Però c’era qualcos’altro che ancora non voleva dire a Seonghwa e, per quanto fosse difficile trattenersi, sapeva che non era ancora il momento giusto, soprattutto nell’avere l’Olympus alle calcagna. Doveva prima pensare a liberare il moro dal suo passato, che di certo non aveva bisogno di altri pensieri, soltanto dopo avrebbe potuto intraprendere quel discorso con lui.

Seonghwa poco dopo, strinse appena la sua mano aggrottando la fronte. Prontamente Hongjoong, senza svegliare l’altro, gli scostò i capelli che ricadevano sul suo volto per poi poggiare dolcemente la mano sulla sua guancia. L’espressione del moro parve rilassarsi subito nel sentire quel tepore sul viso e il capitano, accarezzandogli la morbida pelle, si lasciò sfuggire un tenero sorriso. Pian piano la sua attenzione si spostò sulle sue labbra rilassate e appena dischiuse, quasi distrattamente portò il pollice ad accarezzare quello inferiore con un tocco leggero, constatandone la morbidezza. Come Seonghwa, anche lui aveva pensato al momento in cui erano stati interrotti, maledicendo ancora di più il tempismo dell’Olympus.

Sospirò perso nei suoi pensieri, mentre il suo sguardo scese ancora una volta come per riflesso quando il moro spostò appena la mano che aveva vicino al collo, permettendo a quel che teneva tra le dita di catturare la sua attenzione. Riuscì a scorgere la collana che gli aveva regalato. Il pensiero che l’avesse finalmente indossata, lo fece sorridere e, preso dal momento, si sporse di poco per poter lasciare un bacio sul capo di Seonghwa, prima di rimettersi disteso al suo fianco e portare le loro mani vicino al proprio petto.

Lo avrebbe protetto con tutte le sue forze e sapeva che la ciurma avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Sarebbero riusciti a liberarlo.

Sentendo finalmente la stanchezza prendere il sopravvento, il capitano si addormentò quando il sole cominciava già ad emergere dall’orizzonte.

Il mattino seguente, il sole era già alto quando Seonghwa aprì gli occhi. Lentamente mise a fuoco quel che lo circondava, ricordando che la sera precedente si era addormentato nell’alloggio del capitano. Percepì un piacevole calore sotto la propria guancia e solo quando alzò appena il capo, si accorse che aveva il volto poggiato sul petto di Hongjoong che dormiva beato, circondando le spalle del moro per tenerlo stretto a sé. Evidentemente durante la notte si era avvicinato di più all’altro e forse proprio per quello si sentiva rigenerato. Ad una parte di sé quasi dispiacque l’essersi svegliato. Guardò il volto sereno del capitano, sentendo il proprio accaldarsi e quando si concentrò nel broncio involontario che l’altro aveva dipinto sulle sue labbra, sorrise dolcemente.

Poi però, cercò di allontanarsi per non disturbarlo oltre ma prima che potesse riuscirci, sentì Hongjoong stringere appena la presa per poi girarsi e abbracciare il moro con tutto sé stesso, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

“non ti ho dato il permesso di allontanarti” mugugnò con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno, senza aprire gli occhi.

Seonghwa guardò il giovane per qualche istante mentre le sue guance, già rosee dal sonno, si fecero appena più colorite. Era estremamente vicino all’altro, tanto che riuscì a respirare appieno il suo profumo, poggiando la fronte alla base del collo e socchiudendo gli occhi. Hongjoong sorrise portando una mano sul capo del moro, facendo scorrere le proprie dita tra le ciocche corvine leggermente mosse e arruffate. Seonghwa senza rendersene conto sospirò a quelle carezze, andando a circondare il fianco del capitano col suo braccio.

“a qualcuno piacciono le coccole mattutine, non è così?” continuò ridacchiando e il più grande non poté fare a meno di affondare il volto nel petto dell’altro, come a volersi nascondere. “va tutto bene, ne riceverai quante ne vuoi~”

Lentamente le dita di Hongjoong scesero fino al collo dell’altro, lasciando altre carezze. Passarono il tempo così, senza dire nulla e godendosi ognuno il calore dell’altro mentre la nave li cullava quasi a volerli riportare nel mondo dei sogni. Il moro si rese conto di quanto aveva bisogno di quel contatto che per tutta la sua vita non aveva mai ricevuto, o almeno non in quel modo così dolce. Si era ripromesso che nessuno lo avrebbe più avvicinato, eppure con Hongjoong era diverso. Tutto completamente diverso e completamente nuovo, non in maniera negativa. Forse la chiromante aveva ragione, stava iniziando a sciogliere quel ghiaccio che per molto tempo lo aveva in qualche modo protetto, evitando a sé stesso di essere annientato.

D’un tratto si sentirono le voci di Wooyoung e Mingi urlare qualcosa di incomprensibile alle orecchie dei due eppure il loro tono non era allarmato né faceva presagire un pericolo imminente.

“… non hanno bisogno di te?” chiese Seonghwa con voce bassa e roca dal sonno.

“sono sicuro che Yunho può gestire la nave al mio posto ancora per un po’… io ho un’importante missione qui” rispose smuovendogli i capelli.

Seonghwa sollevò il capo ritrovandosi gli occhi, lucidi dal sonno e socchiusi, di un ormai sveglio capitano puntanti su di sé.

“buongiorno~” mormorò quest’ultimo con un sussurro assonnato sulle labbra.

“buongiorno…” rispose sistemandosi meglio.

“dormito bene?” chiese Hongjoong tornando ad accarezzargli i capelli.

Il moro annuì sincero.

“ti… ho dato fastidio per caso?” chiese titubante.

“fossero tutti così le notti e i risvegli, dubito starei in piedi fino a tardi” sorrise socchiudendo appena di più le palpebre.

Seonghwa sentì le orecchie andargli a fuoco ascoltando quella risposta così schietta da parte dell’altro. Quasi si ritrovò a chiedersi se lo faceva consapevole della reazione che avrebbe suscitato in lui.

“ti diverti davvero un mondo a bullizzare i più grandi, eh?” mugugnò dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla.

“da qualcuno avranno pur ripreso i pargoli” rise fingendo che quella pacca lo avesse ferito.

Il moro adorava quando si riferiva in quel modo ai ragazzi, seppur si portassero solo un anno o due di differenza. Mingi gli aveva raccontato di come li avesse effettivamente cresciuti, di quanta responsabilità portava sulle spalle sin da piccolo. Erano davvero quel che più si avvicinava alla definizione di famiglia, per quanto ne sapeva Seonghwa e nonostante lui non ne facesse parte da molto, Hongjoong e gli altri lo trattavano come tale. Sembrò quasi realizzare le parole del capitano: aveva deciso di mettere a rischio sé stesso e le persone con cui aveva condiviso gli anni peggiori e migliori della sua vita, con cui aveva deciso di solcare i mari soltanto per lui. Per quanto fosse preoccupato, Seonghwa non era uno sciocco e nell’iniziare a comprendere che per il capitano era diventato importante a tal punto da decidere di mettere in gioco ogni cosa, non poté negare quella sensazione che aveva iniziato a pervadergli il petto. Era diversa da tutto ciò che aveva provato da quando era a bordo e temeva che se avesse detto ad alta voce di cosa si trattava, sarebbe tutto svanito come un bellissimo e irraggiungibile sogno.

Hongjoong andò a toccargli la guancia nel vederlo con lo sguardo perso.

“torna da me” mormorò con un sorriso.

In un attimo gli occhi di Seonghwa tornarono ad essere luminosi nel guardare quelli del capitano. Passarono il tempo a parlare e a scherzare quasi con dolcezza mentre erano avvolti dalle lenzuola e Hongjoong, con l’espressione più innocente che possedeva, aveva ormai circondato con nonchalance le gambe dell’altro con le proprie per poter stare più vicini e il moro non aveva detto nulla a riguardo, anzi. Aveva facilitato i movimenti dell’altro con un ghigno divertito appena accennato. Nessuno dei due sembrava avere la benché minima voglia di interrompere quel contatto, o almeno finché lo stomaco del moro non protestò facendoli scoppiare a ridere.

“hai fame? Vuoi che vada a prendere qualcosa?” chiese divertito quello dai capelli grigi.

“dovrei essere io a portarle la colazione, capitano” ridacchiò Seonghwa nel sentire l’altro così premuroso nei suoi confronti.

“colazione? Credo sia passata l’ora persino per pranzare” disse Hongjoong allungando un braccio per scostare la tenda, dovendo stringere gli occhi per qualche secondo per la luce troppo forte, per cui l'altro mugugnò.

Il capitano poi si alzò stiracchiandosi e Seonghwa si mise lentamente a sedere sul bordo del letto, guardando la camicia dell’altro tutta sgualcita dove aveva tenuto il capo.

“mi sento quasi in colpa ad averti trattenuto così tanto a letto” disse con un sorriso sghembo cercando di sistemare la camicia candida che aveva in dosso.

“nah, non farlo” disse scuotendo appena il capo “non sarei rimasto se non avessi voluto” ammiccò cercando di non concentrarsi sullo scollo dell’altro che intanto era ancora sul letto.

“davvero?” chiese con lo sguardo limpido e Hongjoong annuì intenerito scompigliandogli ancor di più i capelli, facendolo imbronciare.

“ovviamente. Anzi se vuoi puoi venire a dormire qui, son sicuro che questo letto sia un po’ più grande e confortevole di quello dell’infermeria e poi… hai un comodo scaldino pronto ad aspettarti” ammiccò facendo l’occhiolino al moro che abbassò lo sguardo, ridacchiando alle parole dell’altro.

“lo scaldino quasi mi tenta… però il letto vince” rispose stuzzicandolo, anche se era palesemente divertito.

Hongjoong parve ferito da quella risposta per alcuni istanti.

“mi dispiace ma è un pacchetto completo, prendere o lasciare.” borbottò incrociando le braccia al petto guardandolo dall’alto in basso visto le loro posizioni.

“pft” si lasciò sfuggire il moro nel vederlo reagire così. “allora prendo” disse alzandosi per guardarlo negli occhi che subito si illuminarono nel sentire quella risposta.

Quando decisero di uscire, era effettivamente passata l’ora di pranzo ciononostante Wooyoung aveva comunque preparato qualcosa per i due “piccioncini”, come li aveva definiti appena li aveva visti varcare la soglia dell’alloggio del capitano, con i capelli arruffati e un’aria nettamente più rilassata rispetto a come si erano lasciati il giorno prima. Dopo averli fatti mangiare, il cuoco aveva rubato Seonghwa dalle grinfie di Hongjoong per poterlo viziare con i dolci che aveva preparato e, ovviamente, per estorcergli qualche informazione riguardo la notte passata col coetaneo, facendo imbarazzare il più grande che cercò di glissare il più possibile.

“come sta?” chiese Yunho quando il capitano salì a dargli il cambio al timone.

Hongjoong accennò un sorriso, guardando l’altro pensieroso.

“non lo dà a vedere ma è ancora abbastanza scosso da ieri”

“ha tutte le ragioni per esserlo… quindi, qual è il prossimo passo?” chiese con un mal celato fervore nello sguardo a cui il capitano sorrise.

“devo vedermi con Eden tra una settimana” rispose prendendo la bussola dalla tasca per virare leggermente a destra.

Yunho lo guardò confuso.

“una settimana? Con la rotta che stiamo seguendo, non toccheremo terra almeno per altri quindici o venti giorni" disse aggrottando appena la fronte.

A quelle parole Hongjoong ghignò.

“non ho detto che ci sarà bisogno di attraccare. È di Eden che stiamo parlando, non dimenticartene"

Quello dai capelli mogano, che sotto al sole avevano dei riflessi ramati, rise abbassando il capo.

“giusto, è passato così tanto tempo dalla sua ultima entrata ad effetto" disse facendo sorridere l'altro.

In tutti quegli anni Yunho aveva imparato a vedere oltre quella apparente tranquillità che il suo capitano cercava di mantenere e per questo, non si fece sfuggire lo sguardo distante e perso nei suoi pensieri.

“ce la faremo stavolta Joong, non temere” disse Yunho poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

Hongjoong posò la mano su quella dell'altro annuendo.

“lo spero" si limitò a dire guardando davanti a sé.

***

I giorni ripresero a scorrere. Seonghwa smise di passare le notti con chi era di turno da quando aveva cominciato a dormire assieme al capitano, riuscendo finalmente a riposare. Le cose sarebbero dovute essere impacciate tra i due, eppure entrambi si sentivano a loro agio. Hongjoong dal suo canto nel vedere il più grande tornare più tranquillo, non poté fare a meno di rasserenarsi a sua volta. Poi risvegliarsi con Seonghwa al proprio fianco era un qualcosa di estremamente piacevole. Ovviamente questo cambiamento non passò inosservato agli occhi della ciurma e vedendolo così di buon umore, Wooyoung non perse occasione nel ribadire quanto avesse avuto ragione sulla frustrazione del proprio capitano per cui aveva ricevuto non uno, ma ben due stivali addosso.

Insomma, sembrava essere tornato tutto normale, o almeno quasi tutto.

Dall’ _incontro_ con l’Olympus, San parve aver abbandonato gli sguardi inquisitori e per niente amichevoli nei confronti di Seonghwa, iniziando quasi ad accettare la sua presenza. Tanto che un giorno i due si erano ritrovati per caso alla porta dell’infermeria: il moro usciva dopo aver cambiato le medicazioni e San invece doveva parlare con Yeosang. Seonghwa, che ancora cercava di non incrociarsi con l’altro, rimase sorpreso quando quello dalla ciocca bianca lo fermò prima che potesse dirigersi sul ponte. Il suo sguardo era completamente diverso da quello di pochi giorni addietro.

“ho bisogno di parlarti” disse semplicemente il più piccolo con tono per niente minaccioso.

Seonghwa lo guardò confuso eppure annuì, nonostante temesse ancora quel che poteva dire. Non gli era sfuggito come l’artigliere da quella sera si era in qualche modo “ammorbidito” nei suoi confronti, eppure era convinto lo avesse fatto per pietà date le condizioni in cui lo aveva visto.

“sei libero adesso o?” continuò San sembrando quasi nervoso.

“certo, di che si tratta?” chiese cautamente il moro, condividendo la sua stessa tensione.

“non qui” aggiunse facendogli un cenno col capo alle scale che portavano all'esterno.

Seonghwa sapeva che alcuni suoi compagni erano a riposare oltre le porte chiuse che davano sul corridoio, e aveva il sentore che quel che doveva dirgli l’altro non fosse proprio adatto a discuterne lì.

I due uscirono dirigendosi a poppa della nave lontano da orecchie indiscrete, dove il moro ed il capitano avevano avuto la loro prima conversazione. Seonghwa tentò di apparire il più tranquillo possibile nell’appoggiarsi al cornicione, guardando per qualche istante il mare calmo difronte a sé, sperando che quest’ultimo potesse dargli un po’ di coraggio, prima di spostare la sua attenzione sull’altro che parve fare lo stesso gesto.

“credo… di doverti delle scuse” disse San guardandolo finalmente negli occhi.

Il moro sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, incredulo. Quando tentò di replicare però, l’artigliere sollevò appena la mano, come a volergli far capire che non aveva finito. Stava cercando di trovare il modo di far uscire quelle parole pesanti come macigni.

“pensavo fossi tutt’altra persona, che non avresti esitato a colpire quando sarebbe stato il momento giusto. Per questo mi sono offerto di tenerti al sicuro l'altra sera”

“volevi tenermi d’occhio per non permettermi di fare qualcosa a vostro discapito, lo capisco” mormorò comprensivo facendo annuire l’altro.

“mi ricordavo di te al fianco di Woobin cinque anni fa e, se non si fosse capito, in quella occasione questo è il ricordino che mi ha lasciato quel sadico” disse indicando la ciocca bianca con un sorriso amaro. “quando il capitano ha deciso di tenerti a bordo io mi sono opposto per motivi che non serve spiegarti… per farla breve credo di essermi sbagliato e mi dispiace” ammise con tono quasi rammaricato.

Anche Seonghwa ricordava bene quel giorno, anche se solo in parte dato il buio che in qualche modo offuscava quel ricordo a tal punto da permettere a una brutta sensazione di farsi strada nella sua mente, soprattutto nel guardare quella ciocca bianca; avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa a riguardo tuttavia le parole parvero bloccarsi. Poi scosse appena il capo tornando a guardare il più piccolo.

“non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato e di certo non mi devi delle scuse ma… ti ringrazio per aver deciso di parlarmene. Alla fine se non fosse stato per te, non credo avrei retto lì sotto” rispose accennando un sorriso.

Gli occhi di San quasi si illuminarono a quelle parole e per Seonghwa era la prima volta che li vedeva così rivolti su di sé.

“quindi…” quello dalla ciocca bianca allungò la mano verso di lui “ricominciamo da capo?” chiese titubante, studiando la sua espressione.

Dopo neanche un paio di secondi, il più grande annuì portando la propria mano a stringere quella dell’altro.

“mi chiamo Seonghwa” si presentò come non aveva potuto fare la prima volta in cui si erano visti a bordo dell’Horizon.

L’artigliere sorrise a tal punto da far socchiudere gli occhi eleganti e far spuntare le fossette sulle guance.

“San” rispose visibilmente sollevato, come se si fosse tolto un peso dalle spalle.

D’un tratto sentirono qualcuno tirare su col naso e si girano entrambi in direzione di quel rumore, vedendo Wooyoung appoggiato alla spalla di Jongho che insieme facevano finta di essere commossi a quella scena.

“continuate pure come se non ci fossimo” piagnucolò quello dai capelli chiari facendo alzare lo sguardo al cielo a San che ritrasse subito la mano per incrociare le braccia al petto.

Seonghwa ridacchiò e il cuoco ritrovò il sorriso.

“erano giorni che San voleva parlarti, ti giuro non ne potevo più di sentirlo rimuginare” rivelò Wooyoung andando a circondare i fianchi del compagno.

San lo fulminò con lo sguardo e l’altro, per niente intimorito, rispose con un pizzicotto sulla guancia. Jongho si avvicinò ai tre visibilmente sollevato e Seonghwa non poté fare a meno di sorridere; aveva capito quanto ci tenesse alla serenità del suo ex-socio e finalmente non aveva più motivo di preoccuparsi. I due incrociarono lo sguardo e il castano gli sorrise a sua volta, a mo’ di ringraziamento.

“dovremmo festeggiare!” continuò Wooyoung cingendo le spalle anche a Seonghwa. “che ne dite di un bel banchetto stasera?” propose con un luccichio negli occhi che fece ridacchiare i tre.

“banchetto? Qualcuno ha parlato di cibo?” sentirono la voce di Mingi provenire da sopra le loro teste.

Seonghwa guardò in alto per notare il rosso, che si era appollaiato sul pennone della vela principale, guardarli con occhi brillanti.

“come mai questo super udito non funziona quando ti cerco per allenarci?” ghignò Jongho.

“perché il cibo non cerca di uccidermi!” rispose acido, facendo una smorfia al più piccolo.

“io non cerco di ucciderti” gli disse quasi ferito per poi abbassare la voce e aggiungere con tono divertito “non sempre almeno…”

Wooyoung scoppiò a ridere contagiando i due che teneva stretti a sé.

“allora lo ammetti?!” gridò Mingi.

“non è colpa mia se sei scarso!” ribatté Jongho con aria di sfida.

“YAH?!”

Il rosso prese una cima libera e in un attimo scese davanti ai quattro, il suo viso era quasi dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli ma prima che potesse acciuffare la piccola canaglia, Hongjoong, che nel frattempo era sceso dal ponte di comando, li interruppe.

“posso sapere perché state facendo tutto questo baccano?” chiese divertito una volta raggiunto il gruppetto.

Seonghwa lo guardò, concentrandosi sul sorriso accennato sulle labbra dell’altro per poi passare ai suoi occhi che parvero incantarsi per qualche secondo su di sé. Era inutile dire che Hongjoong aveva visto la stretta di mano che si era scambiato con l’artigliere. A quel gesto il proprio cuore si era nettamente alleggerito e, nel vedere il volto del moro così sereno, era sicuro che anche per Seonghwa fosse lo stesso. Quello scambio di sguardi così smielato tra i due non era di certo sfuggito ai più piccoli, e sia Jongho che Mingi parvero storcere il naso nel vedere il loro capitano così follemente perso per l'altro. Incapace di assistere oltre a quella scenetta, fu la voce di Wooyoung a riportarlo con i piedi sulla nave.

“capitano ho una proposta da fare, se ha finito di consumare il nostro prezioso hyung ovviamente~” disse ghignando e stringendo maggiormente a sé il più grande, come a proteggerlo. Seonghwa non riuscì a trattenere un imbarazzato “pft”, abbassando lo sguardo su cui ricaddero i ciuffi corvini.

Quello dai capelli grigi alzò un sopracciglio nel sentire l’altro chiamarlo in maniera così formale, ignorando l’ultima frase per non dargli soddisfazione.

“ah, adesso sarei il capitano?” rise sarcastico, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“certamente! Il migliore di tutti i mari!” continuò stavolta con la sua espressione più innocente e pura dipinta sul volto che fece ridacchiare persino San.

“addirittura? È proprio vero che quando il diavolo ti adula è perché vuole la tua anima” rispose divertito, facendo imbronciare Wooyoung. “avanti, sputa il rospo. Cosa vuoi?” continuò passandosi una mano tra i capelli per liberare la propria fronte dai fastidiosi ciuffi.

“possiamo fare un banchetto stasera? In onore del ritrovato lume della ragione di Sannie” chiese con i suoi occhi da cucciolo puntati su quelli del capitano.

“come scusa?” disse San, sentendo il viso riscaldarsi appena per l’imbarazzo e andando a tirare una guancia a quello dai capelli chiari che subito si scusò.

“stasera?” chiese Hongjoong alzando un sopracciglio. “perché non aspettiamo qualche giorno?”

“e se poi cambia idea?” s’intromise Mingi che ormai già pregustava il cibo che Wooyoung avrebbe cucinato.

“non cambierò idea-” borbottò guardando altrove tutto impettito.

Seonghwa sorrise nel vedere quella reazione da parte di San e soprattutto nel sentirlo pronunciare quelle parole. Non era di certo un mistero come l’artigliere aveva inizialmente preso la notizia che Seonghwa sarebbe rimasto a bordo, e ciò aveva influenzato parecchio l’umore anche dei suoi compagni. Nel capire che le cose sarebbero andate meglio, non poté fare a meno di sentirti più leggero.

Perso in quei pensieri, non si accorse nemmeno che i più piccoli avevano cominciato a litigare, solo quando sentì la voce di Hongjoong richiamarli si ridestò.

“non ho detto di no, solo che presto arriveremo al punto d’incontro con Eden e magari potremmo cogliere l’occasione per festeggiare tutti insieme, no?” disse e d’un tratto tutte le lamentele cessarono, gli occhi di Jongho e quelli degli altri tre parvero illuminarsi.

Nel sentire quel nome, Seonghwa cercò di capire il motivo per cui gli era così familiare.

“Eden?” chiese confuso attirando gli sguardi degli altri.

“è una nostra vecchia conoscenza” rispose Mingi accennando un sorriso.

“è più di una vecchia conoscenza, senza il suo appoggio dubito saremmo riusciti a battere mezzo consiglio” aggiunse Wooyoung riprendendo l’altro.

“sono sicuro che se hai sentito parlare di noi, il nome _Stardust_ dovrebbe ricordarti qualcosa.” continuò Hongjoong con un sorriso pieno di orgoglio.

A quelle parole, il moro finalmente capì a chi si stavano riferendo.

“aspetta, state parlando di _quell’Eden_? Capitano della Stardust che ha sconfitto un’intera flotta della marina e che si è schierata contro gli anziani?” chiese incredulo con forse un po’ troppa enfasi a cui i presenti sorrisero divertiti.

Quello dai capelli grigi annuì.

“allora aspetteremo anche lui, Sannie cerca di non rimangiarti la parola” disse Mingi andando ad arruffare i capelli del più grande che non esitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

“tra di noi quello che più non mantiene la parola data, sei proprio tu” gli rispose tutto serio in volto fermando il rosso e facendo immediatamente scomparire il sorrisetto furbo che aveva dipinto sulle labbra.

Neanche un’istante dopo, San ghignò per poi portare entrambe le mani nella zazzera del più alto scompigliandola come meglio poté, approfittando dello spaesamento di quest’ultimo. Wooyoung e Jongho scoppiarono a ridere e solo in quel momento Mingi parve rendersi conto che era stato preso bellamente in giro dal più basso. Cercò subito di vendicarsi ma San fu più veloce di lui a sfuggire dalle sue grinfie. Persino Hongjoong rise nel guardarli, prima di avvicinarsi al moro per fargli cenno di seguirlo. I due si congedarono per andare sul ponte di comando dove il capitano tornò a posare le sue mani sul timone mentre Seonghwa si appoggiò al bordo accanto a lui, godendosi il calore non troppo forte del sole.

“Eden potrebbe avere delle informazioni per affrontare l’Olympus.” iniziò Hongjoong girandosi verso il moro che nel sentire quella frase, si irrigidì. “probabilmente ti farà molte domande a riguardo e volevo essere io a dirtelo per darti modo di prepararti… so bene che è chiederti tanto ma-”

“lo farò.” lo interruppe Seonghwa guardandolo negli occhi. “sono ancora contrario a tutto ciò però se proprio non posso farvi cambiare idea, il minimo che posso fare è aiutarvi” disse cercando di accennare un sorriso, stringendosi appena nelle spalle.

Hongjoong bloccò il timone per far seguire alla nave la giusta rotta per poi andare a sedersi proprio accanto al moro, prendendogli una mano. Ormai era un gesto che il capitano aveva iniziato a fare spesso, come se avesse capito quanto quel contatto riuscisse effettivamente a tranquillizzarlo e Seonghwa non poté fare altro che essergli grato.

“se dovesse diventare troppo difficile per te non esitare a dirlo”

La preoccupazione nella voce dell’altro gli scaldò il cuore e, con un sorriso tenero portò la mano libera su quella di Hongjoong.

“non merito proprio un capitano così premuroso” ridacchiò guardando le loro mani.

“no infatti, dove lo trovi qualcuno che ti fa da cuscino ogni notte?” ghignò dandogli una leggera spinta con la spalla.

I due iniziarono a ridere, smorzando la tensione che si era creata all’inizio di quella conversazione. Ogni giorno, ogni momento che passavano insieme, Seonghwa si sentiva sempre di più a suo agio con quello dai capelli grigi come se si conoscessero da anni e non da un paio di mesi. Sin dall’inizio aveva trovato qualcosa di familiare in Hongjoong e, pur non sapendo dare una spiegazione precisa a quella sensazione, aveva deciso di abbandonarsi ad essa.

“comunque sono contento che tu e San abbiate finalmente parlato” ammise sinceramente il capitano, interrompendo il silenzio che era sceso tra i due.

Seonghwa sorrise.

“anche io…” rispose per poi lanciare uno sguardo sul ponte dove il gruppetto era ancora intento a scherzare tra di loro. “non me lo aspettavo a dirla tutta” disse tornando poi a guardare il capitano.

“purtroppo hai visto la parte un po’ più… scura di lui. Certi traumi sono difficili da affrontare e penso tu lo capisca molto bene” lo guardò con un sorriso triste a cui Seonghwa non poté fare a meno di annuire “ma ti posso assicurare che quello che hai visto finora non è assolutamente il nostro Sannie” concluse accarezzandogli il dorso col pollice.

“Ha protetto le persone a cui tiene e a cui vuole bene. Sai che non lo biasimo per questo anzi, lo ammiro…” disse con un sorriso accennato.

“sono sicuro che oggi qualcun altro si sia aggiunto a quelle persone” replicò stringendogli appena la mano e Seonghwa si perse per un’istante nel vedere l’espressione fiera che il capitano aveva in viso.

Vederlo così orgoglioso dei membri della sua ciurma era qualcosa che non lo avrebbe mai stancato. L’affetto che provava era più che palese nei suoi gesti, nelle sue parole e nei suoi sguardi e finalmente il moro riuscì a cogliere quella sensazione che sentiva nel petto. Voleva proteggerli, voleva tenere al sicuro il legame che i sette condividevano ad ogni costo. Era qualcosa di troppo prezioso per poter essere distrutto e proprio per questo motivo, Seonghwa giurò a sé stesso che avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per aiutarli contro Woobin.

“che hai?” chiese Hongjoong notando una luce che non aveva mai visto, brillare negli occhi del moro.

Il più grande sorrise scuotendo appena il capo per poi guardare l’orizzonte difronte a sé.

“credo non sia il solo ad aver trovato qualcuno da proteggere” ammise tornando con lo sguardo su Hongjoong che, dopo aver compreso il significato delle sue parole, con un sorriso raggiante andò a circondargli le spalle.

Ed era così. Amare e proteggere sé stesso era qualcosa che non gli era mai riuscito, ma dal momento in cui quei sette pirati erano entrati a far parte della sua vita, per la prima volta Seonghwa sentì di poter riuscire a provare quel che Hongjoong e gli altri ragazzi cercavano di trasmettergli. Voleva proteggerli come loro stavano proteggendo lui e finalmente tornò a nutrire una speranza quasi tangibile nei confronti del futuro.

Non sarebbe scappato, avrebbero affrontato la minaccia che incombeva su di loro _insieme_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY NON CREDO ABBIATE FIRMATO PER QUESTO QUANDO AVETE COMINCIATO A LEGGERE LA FF  
> Ma se siete arrivati fin qui e non avete chiuso il capitolo dopo le prime righe, vuol dire che infondo non è andata così male ahah
> 
> Ci tengo a precisare che non ho nulla contro Woobin e un po’ mi dispiace averlo scelto per questo ruolo, lui in realtà è un patato preziosissimo che merita tante cose belle, così come Jongsuk. È solo che sono estremamente debole per loro due nei ruoli da villain-
> 
> Tornando al discorso serio(?): vi avverto che le cose si faranno un po' più dark man mano che si inizierà a conoscere il passato di Seonghwa (anche se credo che in questo capitolo si sia abbastanza capito), perché c'è davvero... **tanto**. E questa è l'unica cosa che mi sento di "spoilerare" per adesso~
> 
> Grazie per la vostra pazienza e scusate ancora il ritardo, ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo!
> 
> _Stay with me~_


	7. Chapter 7

“Hongjoong sei sicuro di quello che fai?” chiese un alquanto timoroso Mingi mentre si occupava delle cime, controllando che reggessero al vento estremamente forte.

“ti viene proprio difficile chiamarmi capitano, non è così?” sbuffò Hongjoong mentre teneva ben salda la presa sul timone che cercava di andare per conto suo. “comunque si, sono sicuro” concluse lanciandogli una veloce occhiata.

Erano finalmente arrivati al punto di “incontro” con Eden, solo che nessuno poteva aspettarsi quel che avevano difronte: c’era un’alta scogliera a strapiombo con tanto di feritoia naturale nel mezzo che teneva unito l’ammasso di roccia più esterna, adatta forse al passaggio di un’imbarcazione di media grandezza. L’Horizon ci sarebbe passata tranquillamente, ma difficilmente potevano prevedere come si sarebbe comportato il vento una volta incanalato nel passaggio. Proprio per questo, ogni membro della ciurma era sul ponte a dare una mano. Col consenso del capitano, anche Seonghwa controllava lo stato di ogni nodo e, nonostante fossero fatti per resistere, non ci si poteva fidare più di tanto date le correnti che spingevano prepotentemente la nave. Si stavano avvicinando sempre di più al varco quindi di lì a poco avrebbero dovuto mantenere alta la concentrazione.

Nel momento in cui l’Horizon, spinta dalla corrente che come previsto parve farsi più forte, entrò nel passaggio naturale, per pochi istanti Seonghwa poté sentire numerosi fucili fare fuoco accompagnati da delle grida incomprensibili provenire da sopra le loro teste che ben presto si confusero col vento.

“ci siamo, tenetevi pronti! Yunho dobbiamo rallentare!” gridò quello dai capelli grigi tenendo lo sguardo puntato davanti a sé, aggiustando la traiettoria per non danneggiare lo scafo della nave.

“Aye! Jongho ho bisogno di te!” esclamò Yunho che in un attimo venne raggiunto dal più piccolo.

Seonghwa non poté fare a meno di sorridere nel vedere nuovamente una tale sinergia. Ormai ci avrebbe dovuto far l’abitudine, eppure quei sette ragazzi riuscivano ad affascinarlo ogni volta.

“stai andando bene” sentì una voce al suo fianco e quando si girò, vide San aiutarlo con la cima che stava tenendo, come a non permettergli di sforzarsi.

Da quando avevano chiarito, seppur ci avesse messo del tempo a smaltire il tutto, quello dalla ciocca bianca stava iniziando a cambiare: non si limitava più al semplice saluto, anzi cercava di andare oltre quando poteva. Aveva smesso di evitarlo e quando c’era bisogno si aiutavano a vicenda. Poteva sembrare una cosa da niente, quasi naturale eppure permise all’intera ciurma di rasserenarsi e di essere più tranquilla.

Il moro sorrise annuendo a mo’ di ringraziamento che venne subito ricambiato, approfittando della forza dell’altro per stringere il nodo che aveva appena fatto.

“Sannie sono felice che ti stia affezionando a Seonghwa, ma ti dispiacerebbe darmi una mano?” ghignò Wooyoung dall’albero maestro a cui era aggrappato, nonostante fosse in leggera difficoltà con una delle vele minori che non ne voleva sapere di essere ripiegata.

San si fece sfuggire un mezzo broncio per nascondere l’imbarazzo, per poi fare un cenno col capo al più grande lasciandolo da solo. Dopo un paio di minuti, l’Horizon si preparò ad uscire dalla feritoia e fu allora che il frastuono del combattimento in atto sulla cima della scogliera tornò a farsi vivo.

“non lasciatelo fuggire!?” si sentì una voce forte e autoritaria gridare, nel sentirla Seonghwa alzò il capo in tempo per scorgere una figura scura, agganciata ad una fune, saltare dal precipizio in direzione della nave sotto di sé.

Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, la persona che aveva visto lanciarsi pochi istanti prima, con un pesante tonfo atterrò sul ponte.

Yunho prontamente lasciò la presa sulla vela che era servita a rallentare la nave e, approfittando della corrente che fino a poco prima aveva cercato di spingerli contro le pareti rocciose della scogliera, in un attimo presero il largo senza dar modo ai soldati di far fuoco. Una volta lontano dalla costa e con venti più gentili, Hongjoong scese dal ponte di comando per raggiungere la ciurma. L’uomo che era appena salito a bordo, dopo essersi rimesso in piedi si tolse il cappuccio della pesante giacca grigia che aveva indosso, rivelando una folta chioma nera come la notte semi raccolta in un codino e permettendo ad alcuni orecchini argentati sul suo orecchio di brillare sotto i raggi del sole. Seonghwa guardò meglio la persona difronte a sé: il volto era incorniciato dalle ciocche corvine ribelli che quasi andavano a coprirgli gli occhi, ricadendo poi sulle guance che permettevano ai suoi tratti di ammorbidirsi. Era poco più alto di lui e la sua figura veniva ben definita dal cappotto che lo avvolgeva fino alle cosce, dove un paio di pantaloni neri e gli stivali fino a metà polpaccio lo vestivano. Il moro poté vedere la sacca che portava dietro le spalle e le armi sul cinturone in vita. Era in tenuta da combattimento.

“tempismo impeccabile, come al solito” disse sorridendo con voce morbida quel che doveva essere Eden, mentre spazzolava via la polvere dal proprio cappotto, per poi rimuovere i guanti di pelle scura che sicuramente gli avevano permesso, senza ferirsi, di afferrare la corda con cui era sceso.

“ho imparato dal migliore” rispose Hongjoong avvicinandosi all’uomo con cui si scambiò un lungo abbraccio, come se non si vedessero da una vita.

Seonghwa rimase a guardare i due senza dire nulla, notando quanto l’espressione di Eden si ammorbidì nel ricambiare prontamente il gesto da parte del capitano. Oltre le ciocche ribelli, riuscì finalmente a notare gli occhi sottili dell’altro e quando si incrociarono con i propri, nonostante fossero illuminati dalla luce del sole, il marrone delle iridi era talmente scuro da mischiarsi al nero delle pupille. Quando i due capitani si separarono, Eden continuò a non distogliere le attenzioni da Seonghwa, almeno finché il resto della ciurma non gli si avvicinò.

“certo che potevamo incontrarci davanti una bella bottiglia di rhum invece di rischiare la vita!” si lamentò Wooyoung avvicinandosi col broncio che durò ben poco quando l’uomo gli mise il braccio attorno alle spalle.

“e come vi terrei allenati?” ghignò Eden facendo ridere il cuoco.

Seonghwa era rimasto in disparte a guardare gli altri, lasciandoli a quella riunione a cui lui non poteva giustamente partecipare. Prima che potesse affondare di nuovo tra i suoi pensieri, fu la voce di Hongjoong a ridestarlo.

“lui è Seonghwa” disse sorridendo, entrando nel campo visivo del moro.

Eden lo guardò negli occhi con sincera curiosità per un altro momento prima di offrirgli la mano.

“finalmente ti incontro, Hongjoong mi ha parlato molto di te” ammise accennando un sorriso.

“anche io ho sentito parlare di te” rispose Seonghwa stringendogli la mano e cercando di non soffermarsi sulla sua ultima frase, dato che minacciava di far diventare le sue guance dello stesso colore dei capelli di Mingi.

“posso immaginare” disse ghignando, ben consapevole della fama che lo precedeva.

“ti prego dimmi che quello non è sangue tuo” stavolta fu Yeosang a parlare proprio dietro di lui, mentre era intento a guardare qualcosa.

Eden si girò appena, cercando di capire a cosa si riferisse il biondo.

“no, sono ancora tutto d’un pezzo” disse rassicurando gli altri. “quelle guardie erano dei principianti, a stento sapevano come mettere il dito sul grilletto”

“e cosa volevano da te?” continuò Hongjoong ghignando e alzando curioso un sopracciglio.

“potrei… aver rubato una cosa molto preziosa per il loro padrone, chissà” rispose facendogli l’occhiolino a cui il capitano alzò lo sguardo al cielo. “ho bisogno di parlarti” aggiunse facendosi appena più serio.

Quello dai capelli grigi annuì e i due si congedarono nel suo alloggio.

Seonghwa era rimasto a guardare la porta che si era chiusa alle loro spalle. In quei giorni, la ciurma gli aveva raccontato quanto fosse stato determinante la presenza di Eden nella loro vita, soprattutto in quella di Hongjoong. Di molte sue azioni, Seonghwa ne era a conoscenza ma ancora una volta, l’avere una prospettiva diversa dai pettegolezzi che giravano, gli aveva permesso di vedere il capitano della Stardust sotto tutt’altra luce. Era stata l’unica persona che, nonostante il loro turbolento primo incontro, aveva creduto in Hongjoong e lo aveva aiutato a diventare il pirata che tutti rispettavano e temevano. L’intera ciurma si fidava ciecamente di lui, e nel sentire i racconti delle battaglie che avevano affrontato insieme, Eden si fidava di loro e a quei tempi la fiducia era qualcosa di assai arduo da conquistare e ancor più da non tradire. Il moro aveva iniziato ad ammirarlo a sua volta, eppure una strana sensazione si fece sentire proprio all’altezza dello stomaco nell’incontrarlo dal vivo.

Nel tentativo di provare a capire a cosa fosse dovuto quel fastidio, neanche notò che tutti erano tornati alle loro mansioni. Tutti a parte uno.

“cos’è quel faccino lungo, eh?” Wooyoung gli cinse le spalle abbracciandolo da dietro. Ormai il contatto improvviso dell’altro non lo faceva più spaventare.

Il moro scosse appena il capo, portando distrattamente una mano sull’avambraccio del cuoco per accarezzarglielo col pollice.

“sei preoccupato di quello che ti potrà chiedere?” continuò con voce più bassa, accarezzandogli la spalla come a volerlo tranquillizzare.

“no, è solo che…” lasciò la frase in sospeso con un sorriso accennato. Non sapeva nemmeno lui per quale motivo si sentiva strano, quasi afflitto.

Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, Wooyoung sorrise.

“aspetta, non mi dirai che sei geloso? Di Eden?” chiese incredulo, facendolo voltare appena.

A quell’insinuazione, il più grande spalancò gli occhi puntandoli finalmente su quelli dell’altro.

“cosa? No-” rispose con tono appena più alto a cui l’altro ghignò.

“ah no? E perché ti sei agitato, uh?” gli chiese malizioso, toccandogli una guancia con l’indice.

“Woo, dagli tregua” disse Yunho passando accanto ai due prima di salire al ponte di comando per governare la nave in mancanza del capitano.

Wooyoung ghignò divertito a quelle parole senza replicare, trascinando Seonghwa con sé fino agli scalini dove lo fece sedere, iniziando a parlare d’altro per permettergli di distrarsi. Il moro se ne rese conto e non riuscì a non essergli grato, sentendo quella strana sensazione in mezzo al petto diventare sempre più fioca; quello dai capelli chiari era sempre stato comprensivo con lui sin dall’inizio, anche se ormai aveva preso la brutta abitudine di stuzzicarlo e farlo imbarazzare come se fosse il suo divertimento preferito.

Passarono quasi un’oretta tra battutine e piccole vittorie da parte del cuoco, finché quest’ultimo non dovette tornare alle sue mansioni, lasciando Seonghwa solo. Si era poggiato di schiena sulla ringhiera, mettendosi comodo per ammirare il mare e godersi la brezza che gli smuoveva i capelli, scoprendogli appena la fronte che ultimamente era coperta dal ciuffo corvino. Aveva deciso di lasciarli così, senza sentire la voglia o il dovere di mantenerli in ordine come prima era costretto a fare. E poi Hongjoong la sera non faceva altro che accarezzargli il capo, facendolo risvegliare con dei capelli alle volte improponibili, quindi era inutile dire che Seonghwa aveva un motivo in più per lasciarli liberi. Sorrise teneramente nel ricordare le notti passate, senza nemmeno accorgersi del calore che andava a concentrarsi sulle sue guance.

Poco dopo qualcuno si avvicinò a lui, rimanendo a guardarlo come se non avesse il coraggio di ridestarlo dai suoi pensieri, soprattutto nel vedere il sorriso che aveva dipinto sulle labbra.

“Seonghwa” lo chiamò Hongjoong e il moro si girò verso di lui, notando l’espressione morbida e al contempo crucciata sul suo volto. “stiamo per cominciare, te la senti?” disse porgendogli una mano.

Seonghwa gliela prese, accennando un sorriso prima di annuire.

“non c’è bisogno di fare quella faccia” rispose avvicinandoglisi, stringendo appena la presa come a confortarlo. “andiamo?” chiese chinando il capo di lato.

Hongjoong mise da parte la preoccupazione prima di ridacchiare e condurre il più grande alla sua cabina. Salvo per Yunho alle prese col timone, che avrebbero aggiornato in seguito, erano tutti presenti. I più piccoli erano rimasti in piedi, Yeosang, San e Eden avevano rimediato delle sedie, tenendone una libera accanto alla poltrona del capitano dove quest’ultimo prese posto. Stavolta sul tavolo non c’erano i numerosi diari o le mappe che Seonghwa era ormai solito ignorare per evitare una brutta emicrania, al loro posto c’era una grande e semplice mappa. Il moro la guardò per provare a capire di cosa si trattava ma la sua attenzione venne catturata dalla voce di Eden.

“quindi Woobin vi ha intercettati?”

“quando abbiamo lasciato la città” disse Hongjoong indicandogli un punto sulla mappa e nel notarlo, il più grande si fece pensieroso, andando a toccarsi distrattamente il labbro.

Seonghwa lo guardò quasi ansioso riguardo a quel che poteva avere da dire, iniziando a torturarsi le mani posate sulle proprie gambe.

“è strano” iniziò Eden alzandosi per guardare la mappa. “è completamente fuori dalla sua rotta, non si è mai spinto in questa direzione” continuò corrugando appena la fronte nello studiare meglio il documento.

“proprio per questo avevamo deciso di fermarci lì” rispose Mingi incrociando le braccia al petto, guardando il più grande.

“è venuto da noi perché sapeva di andare a colpo sicuro. Qualcuno della sua ciurma deve aver visto Seonghwa quando siamo andati in città nel momento in cui si è allontanato da Wooyoung e Jongho” disse Hongjoong e i due in questione abbassarono lo sguardo, sentendosi ancora colpevoli.

“credo di aver capito di chi si trattava” disse Seonghwa con tono serio attirando gli sguardi su di sé, ricordando lo sguardo puntato su di lui quando era sul molo. “solo che ero convinto… o almeno speravo mi avessero dato per morto quando sono scappato e soltanto dopo ho ricollegato il tutto”

“quindi abbiamo la certezza che Woobin sa che sei sopravvissuto” la supposizione dell’uomo venne silenziosamente confermata dal moro che annuì, iniziando a mordersi il lato interiore della guancia.

“se lo sapevano, perché non hanno attaccato?” chiese Yeosang che fino a quel momento era rimasto in ascolto.

Eden si fece appena più serio nel sentire quella domanda.

“si vocifera in giro che ultimamente Woobin si sia… _ammorbidito_ negli scontri, che si stia limitando” disse assottigliando gli occhi, guardando i giovani attorno a sé.

“in che senso?” chiese San evidentemente poco convinto da quell’affermazione.

“nel senso che non sta più scatenando la sua arma.”

Scese un silenzio quasi surreale mentre i presenti cercavano di metabolizzare la notizia. Seonghwa invece sentì i brividi lungo la schiena nel capire a cosa si riferiva.

“ne sei certo?” chiese Hongjoong il cui sguardo si rabbuiò.

Il capitano della Stardust sospirò, portandosi le mani dietro la nuca e sprofondando nella seduta prima di annuire.

“allora potrebbe essere la nostra chance per affrontarlo ad armi pari” propose Mingi con gli occhi quasi brillanti.

“aspetta. Del fatto che non la stia usando? Si, ne sono sicuro. Escludere che non la possa usare alla prima occasione utile? Mai.”

“Eden ha ragione, non sappiamo nemmeno di che natura sia l’arma, almeno non ancora. Quindi è probabile che la stia soltanto tenendo momentaneamente a bada” concordò Hongjoong notando la delusione sul volto del nostromo.

“di che natura è? Ovvio che lo sappiamo: è un mostro nato chissà da quale stregoneria. È risaputo che quel pazzo ha una certa inclinazione per la magia nera e che se ne serve.” sibilò velenoso San, stringendo i pugni fino a far diventare bianche le nocche. Wooyoung gli cinse le spalle con un braccio, andando ad accarezzargli le mani e il moro non poteva fare a meno di capire cosa aveva passato, sentendo una stretta proprio alla bocca dello stomaco.

“ma finché non troviamo chi l’ha creata, non possiamo rischiare e vedendo le informazioni a nostra disposizione, purtroppo non possiamo fare altro che continuare a cercare” continuò il capitano amareggiato, facendo scendere nuovamente un breve silenzio.

“secondo ciò che mi avete raccontato, temo ci sia un motivo per cui non ve l’abbia scagliata contro…” disse Eden guardando finalmente Seonghwa negli occhi e il moro giurò di poter sentire l’intensità di quello sguardo.

“Seonghwa? Cosa c’entra?” disse Wooyoung confuso.

“credo che sia lui la ragione per cui non vi ha attaccato. Se non sbaglio vi ha detto che aveva perso qualcosa di prezioso, no?” continuò l’uomo senza girarci molto intorno, facendo rabbrividire l’altro a quelle parole.

“non si farebbe scrupoli anche se ci fossi io di mezzo, fidati. Lo so.” disse Seonghwa con tono amaro. Il suo corpo era la prova di quanto poteva essere spietato Woobin anzi, la sua intera esistenza lo era.

“e allora per quale motivo pensi che si sia limitato ad una semplice visita? Eri abbastanza vicino a lui, potresti avere delle informazioni _sensibili_ perciò costituisci una minaccia per lui, eppure sei ancora qui” continuò Eden poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e il moro sentì poi una fitta alla testa mentre cercava di non ricordare cosa implicava quel “abbastanza vicino”.

“perché è questo quello che fa. Gli piace giocare con la sua preda, gli piace dare l'illusione che gli si può sfuggire…” disse con voce leggermente più bassa, quasi forzata mentre ricordava il giorno in cui era scappato.

Hongjoong nel sentire il suo tono, gli prese la mano accarezzandola e stringendola appena e Seonghwa non poté fare a meno di guardarlo, prendendo un bel respiro per calmarsi.

“è abbastanza risaputo quanto sia sadico quel bastardo, non mi sorprenderebbe se il lasciarci andare facesse parte di un suo piano malato” fu il capitano a continuare, come a voler dare tregua all'altro accanto a sé.

“non c'è un modo per scoprire con certezza se sia ancora in possesso della sua arma o meno?” chiese Mingi guardando Eden negli occhi.

“hm… ci sarebbe un modo. Però abbiamo bisogno di te e di ciò che sai" rispose il più grande tornando nuovamente con lo sguardo a Seonghwa che dopo pochi istanti annuì.

“come posso aiutare?” disse con tono sincero, facendosi forza grazie al contatto con quello dai capelli grigi.

Eden sorrise nel sentire quelle parole e iniziò a fare delle domande sul capitano dell'Olympus e sulla sua ciurma, eppure man mano che andava avanti, a Seonghwa non sfuggì come i suoi ricordi fossero sempre più offuscati. E quando la sua frustrazione iniziò a trasparire dal suo volto, Hongjoong gli accarezzò il dorso della mano cercando di confortarlo. Anche i più piccoli lo guardavano con una certa preoccupazione, di certo non era facile tirar fuori le informazioni quando i ricordi a cui erano legati non erano dei più rosei.

“forse è meglio fermarci qui per adesso” disse Hongjoong con tono serio guardando l’uomo seduto davanti a loro.

“no, posso farcela. Devo solo…” mormorò lasciando in sospeso la frase abbassando lo sguardo, sentendo il rimorso iniziare a farsi sentire. “vi giuro che non lo sto facendo apposta, so che ci sono cose utili, solo che… non riesco a ricordare” continuò portandosi una mano sulla fronte come a voler far smettere alla propria testa di pulsare in quel modo.

“potete lasciarmi solo con Seonghwa?” si limitò a dire Eden guardando la ciurma che, seppur esitante, iniziò ad uscire dalla stanza. “vale anche per te, Joong. Non gli farò nulla, ma avere tutti quegli occhi addosso non gli è d’aiuto” continuò con un sorriso appena accennato nel vedere quello dai capelli grigi che era rimasto al fianco del coetaneo, fare una smorfia.

Seonghwa strinse appena la presa per poi lasciare la mano del capitano.

“ascoltalo, magari riuscirò a concentrarmi di più” disse accennando un sorriso.

Hongjoong lo guardò negli occhi cercando di studiare l’espressione del moro, che parve non far trapelare un qualche timore da parte sua, prima di sospirare e alzarsi.

“vacci piano” mormorò a bassa voce passando, prima di uscire, vicino a Eden che annuì.

Una volta rimasti soli, fu il capitano della Stardust a interrompere il silenzio, alzandosi dalla sua seduta per avvicinarsi al più giovane.

“so che non ti fidi, però sei l’unica persona che può dirci qualcosa anche se potrebbe non essere piacev-”

“voglio aiutarli.” lo interruppe Seonghwa, sentendo come l’uomo cercava di rendere meno gravosa la sua richiesta. “Alla fine li ho messi io in questa situazione e voglio rimediare” disse guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Eden sorrise scuotendo il capo.

“non essere duro con te stesso. Hongjoong ha già attirato le _attenzioni_ di Woobin in passato, era solo questione di tempo che trovasse il pretesto per attaccare”

“… in che senso?” chiese il moro confuso aggrottando la fronte a quella frase.

“si è scontrato con lui anni fa, non andò molto bene… però è ancora vivo, questo è l’importante” disse con un’espressione indecifrabile sul volto.

“non me lo ha detto…” mormorò abbassando lo sguardo.

Cosa significava? Hongjoong aveva già avuto a che fare con Woobin? Eppure non aveva memoria del loro incontro. Forse quel ricordo era ben nascosto nel suo subconscio e probabilmente era per quel motivo che lo aveva trovato familiare e non perché lo aveva visto sui manifesti dei ricercati.

“credo l’abbia omesso per non farti sentire minacciato. Da quello che mi ha raccontato, non eri nelle migliori condizioni quando ti ha salvato dal mare, pensava avresti creduto fosse uno degli alleati di Woobin e che saresti scappato” spiegò Eden.

A quelle parole, Seonghwa annuì. Non poteva di certo biasimarlo: era stato difficile per il capitano ottenere la sua fiducia e all’inizio il moro aveva nutrito abbastanza dubbi nei suoi confronti.

“a quanto pare non posso fare così affidamento ai miei ricordi” si lasciò sfuggire con tono amaro.

“puoi, devi solo concentrarti su cosa vuoi vedere” disse l’uomo vedendolo rabbuiarsi mentre si sedeva accanto a lui.

“come?” chiese Seonghwa guardandolo nuovamente con occhi curiosi.

Quando Eden gli offrì entrambe le mani, come aveva fatto la chiromante nella città, il moro alzò un sopracciglio.

“…sei un chiromante?” chiese titubante facendolo ridere.

“no, ma non è la prima volta che aiuto qualcuno a recuperare dei ricordi” rispose cercando di rassicurarlo. “adesso dammi le mani e chiudi gli occhi” continuò aspettando che l’altro facesse come gli aveva detto.

Quando mise le proprie mani sulle sue, notò come fossero più calde rispetto alla propria temperatura e le sue dita lo avvolsero quasi con gentilezza. Stranamente non si sentiva a disagio, era determinato a trovare qualunque cosa che potesse essere utile.

“concentrati.”

Seonghwa prese un bel respiro, cercando di calmare la propria mente restando in attesa.

“abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno molto vicino a Woobin o ai suoi affari, qualcuno da cui possiamo ricavare qualche informazione.” sentì Eden parlare con tono basso e calmo.

Seonghwa tenne gli occhi chiusi cercando di ripercorrere quei pochi ricordi nitidi che gli erano rimasti, senza soffermarsi su quello che più gli faceva salire la nausea, ed effettivamente ce ne fu uno che diversamente dagli altri era ben definito. Seppur per pochi istanti, nella sua mente riuscì a vedere un nome ricorrente nei diari di Woobin e legato ad esso, il nome di una locanda.

Aprì gli occhi, rielaborando il tutto prima di alzarsi e avvicinarsi alla mappa studiandola nella ricerca del punto esatto in cui si trovava.

“c’è un contatto che Woobin usa spesso e che si occupa di molti suoi… ingaggi.” disse facendo scorrere il dito sulla pergamena paglierina prima di trovare finalmente quel che cercava. “e in questo periodo si ferma sempre… qui.”

Eden si sporse per guardare la cittadina indicata dal giovane, sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia.

“qui? Ne sei sicuro?” chiese sorpreso l’uomo e il moro annuì con lo sguardo limpido e privo di dubbi. “credo di sapere a chi ti stai riferendo e sinceramente non lo avevo mai preso in considerazione” disse prendendosi il mento tra indice e pollice.

“appunto perché passa inosservato è stato scelto da Woobin. Potrebbe avere più informazioni di quante ne ho potute dare io…” aggiunse aggrottando la fronte, permettendo ai suoi capelli di coprirgli gli occhi.

“È probabile che la tua mente stia cercando di non provocarti un collasso… e credimi, è meglio così. Sei riuscito a darmi un’informazione chiave che non avrei trovato da nessuna parte” gli disse Eden accennando un sorriso, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla a mo’ di conforto.

“Quindi… sappiamo dove andare” continuò il moro sentendosi appena più sollevato, facendo annuire l’altro.

“andiamo a riferirlo ad Hongjoong prima che esaurisca la pazienza” rispose con tono divertito.

Quando i due uscirono, la prima persona che puntò subito il proprio sguardo su di loro fu proprio il capitano dell’Horizon. Seonghwa per un istante poté vedere la preoccupazione che predominava sul suo volto, che poi svanì non appena i loro sguardi s’incrociarono.

“ha iniziato a contare fino dieci, non è così?” chiese Eden a Yunho che si era poggiato con la schiena all’albero maestro.

“era arrivato a sette, sei fortunato” rispose con un ghigno.

Hongjoong alzò gli occhi al cielo avvicinandosi ai due.

“allora?” chiese cercando di mantenere il tono più calmo possibile mentre lo sguardo si alternava tra i più grandi.

“abbiamo una destinazione e perciò devo rubarti Mingi” rispose Eden, il rosso subito lo raggiunse con un ghigno appena accennato e prima che Hongjoong potesse avvicinarsi a Seonghwa, l'uomo continuò. “e devo rubare anche te"

“se è della rotta che dovete discutere, non avete bisogno del mio aiuto.” cercò di svignarsela ottenendo uno sguardo di rimprovero da parte del più grande.

“ho bisogno del capitano Kim Hongjoong.” disse con tono autoritario che non lasciava molte opzioni.

Seonghwa guardò Hongjoong mettere un mezzo broncio e senza volere accennò un sorriso, soprattutto quando lo vide dirigersi verso i due a testa bassa, come senza speranza.

Rimasto nuovamente solo, prima che potesse ritornare a pensare, decise di andare sottocoperta per raggiungere la sua vecchia camera in cui aveva lasciato qualcosa che aveva preso giorni addietro. Una volta arrivato davanti alla porta, bussò pensando di trovare Yeosang ma quando non ricevette risposta, entrò nella stanza trovandola vuota. Seppur avesse cominciato a dormire con Hongjoong da pochi giorni, quando si ritrovò davanti al letto gli sembrò esser passato il doppio del tempo. Non gli mancava poi tanto. Poi raggiunse la testata del letto, ritrovando il familiare sacchetto nel posto in cui lo aveva lasciato; evidentemente Yeosang non aveva toccato nulla che non appartenesse a quella stanza.

Si sedette sul letto, tirando nuovamente fuori il contenuto della busta e dividendolo per colore e materiale. Un sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra nel pensare cosa avrebbe fatto. Dall’ultima volta che aveva avuto modo di creare qualcosa con le sue mani erano passati anni, tanti anni eppure quando le sue dita iniziarono a intrecciare quelle cordicelle, fu come se avesse smesso il giorno prima. La sua mente si acquietò concentrando le sue attenzioni su ciò che stava creando, perdendo anche il senso del tempo.

Era talmente preso che non si accorse che la porta si aprì dietro di sé e che la persona che era entrata gli stava parlando, almeno finché quest’ultima non gli si avvicinò, chinandosi in avanti per scrutare cosa stava facendo da dietro le spalle.

“ehi” disse Yunho a pochi centimetri da lui, facendolo saltare sul posto. Nel vedere quella reazione, non riuscì a trattenere una piccola risata. “scusa non volevo spaventarti, ma sono qui da cinque minuti e non mi rispondevi” continuò andandosi a sedere accanto al moro con un sorriso sghembo.

“non ti avevo proprio sentito” disse Seonghwa scuotendo appena il capo, portando una mano sul petto come a calmare il cuore che aveva decisamente perso qualche battito, per poi tentare di nascondere ciò su cui stava lavorando. “hai bisogno di qualcosa?” chiese cercando di fare lo gnorri.

Il più alto, che non si era fatto sfuggire il suo comportamento, si limitò a ghignare.

“in realtà volevo dirti che i capitani hanno finito di decidere la rotta e Hongjoong mi ha mandato a cercarti” disse chinando il capo di lato, guardandolo con sincera curiosità. “cosa stai facendo che ti ha preso a tal punto?” chiese.

Il moro lo guardò come chi viene colto sul fatto.

“io? Nulla…” cercò di nascondere con nonchalance quel che teneva ancora in mano e gli altri sei che aveva già completato, eppure Yunho non parve convinto.

“si? Allora posso vedere?” insistette con dolcezza, allungando la mano verso il più grande.

Dopo qualche istante, Seonghwa sospirò sconfitto poggiando il piccolo oggetto nella mano morbida dell’altro che nel vedere di cosa si trattava, rimase come basito mentre il sorriso sulle sue labbra scemava.

“Questa è quella per Hongjoong, doveva essere una sorpresa…” mugugnò anche se vedendo l’espressione dipinta sul volto del più giovane, sentì l’ansia farsi viva. “non va bene? So che non è niente di che ma-”

“no, è…” lo interruppe Yunho sbattendo appena le palpebre prima di tornare a guardare il moro con un sorriso e uno sguardo morbido. “è molto bella, sono sicuro che gli piacerà tanto!” rispose riconsegnandogli l’oggetto. “dove hai imparato a farle?” domandò curioso, mantenendo lo sguardo affettuoso.

Il moro si sentì sollevato, nonostante avesse trovato insolita la reazione del più giovane.

“quando ero piccolo, credo… prima che l’Olympus mi prendesse a sé. Anche se, come per il resto a quanto pare, non ho ricordi di chi fu a insegnarmelo…” ammise con un sorriso amaro e triste. I ricordi che precedevano la sua cattura dalla ciurma di Woobin erano ormai frammentati, eppure sapeva che c’era qualcuno di cui avrebbe dovuto tenere viva la memoria.

Per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva ad afferrare nulla della sua vita precedente all’Olympus. Era come se qualcuno gli avesse oscurato persino i ricordi più belli per permettergli di arrendersi completamente, di perdere ogni speranza. Prima che si lasciasse prendere dal rimorso, fu nuovamente Yunho a parlare, come se avesse percepito il suo stato d’animo e volesse distrarlo.

“quando gliela darai?” chiese incrociando elegantemente le gambe, poggiando il gomito ed inclinando il capo per sorreggerlo con la propria mano. Seonghwa era ancora fermamente convinto che, date le sue movenze, il giovane fosse più un nobile che un pirata.

“credo stasera, tanto abbiamo un banchetto da fare, o sbaglio?” rispose accennando un sorriso, tornando ad intrecciare le cordicelle.

“ah beh, sono proprio curioso di vedere la sua reazione” ridacchiò divertito.

I due scambiarono ancora qualche parola, finché anche Yunho si zittì nel vedere come le dita del moro si muovevano sapientemente, rimanendone affascinato. Una volta finito, Seonghwa guardò l’altro che ancora teneva le labbra dischiuse a mo’ di sorpresa, senza riuscire a trattenere una risata intenerita.

“ti prende, eh?” scherzò il moro prima di fargli vedere l’opera finita. “allora? Che te ne pare?” chiese con un sorriso impaziente.

“è stupenda. Dico sul serio” rispose il più alto prendendo l’oggetto tra le proprie dita.

“cos’è stupenda?”

D’un tratto sentirono la voce di Hongjoong e Seonghwa, che stava di spalle, nascose subito le sue creazioni mentre Yunho lo aiutò a prendere tempo alzandosi e andando in direzione del capitano.

“Seonghwa mi stava raccontando… di una costellazione che gli ha insegnato Mingi!” rispose con un sorriso innocente e il più grande gli diede manforte, annuendo non appena si alzò per raggiungerli.

Quello dai capelli grigi alzò un sopracciglio guardandoli entrambi per poi sorridere.

“beh, era complicata se vi ho dovuto aspettare per mezz’ora” disse prima di passarsi una mano tra i capelli.

“molto complicata” disse Yunho con un sorriso angelico.

“mi cercavi?” chiese Seonghwa avvicinandosi maggiormente per cambiare discorso e Hongjoong parve ricordarsi il motivo per cui era lì.

“volevo parlarti” disse facendogli cenno di seguirlo fuori.

Prima di uscire, lanciò una rapida occhiata alle cose nascoste tra le lenzuola per poi passare al più alto che gli fece un occhiolino, capendo a cosa facesse riferimento. I due uscirono per dirigersi sul ponte di comando dove Seonghwa si appoggiò sul bordo affianco al timone, come era ormai solito fare quando quello dai capelli grigi era al comando.

“stai bene?” chiese Hongjoong, girandosi verso di lui.

Il moro annuì percependo l’altro rilassarsi subito a quel gesto. Già aveva notato la sua preoccupazione quando era uscito dalla sua cabina dopo aver parlato con Eden e, siccome i suoi doveri da capitano venivano prima, non aveva avuto modo di parlargli.

“sto bene, Eden mi ha aiutato a ricordare qualcosa” disse andandogli vicino con le labbra curvate in un sorriso, lasciando che l’altro gli prendesse la mano per incrociare le dita con le proprie.

Hongjoong stava iniziando a mostrargli un lato che non si aspettava di poter vedere: era diventato protettivo, come se da quella sera in cui Woobin li aveva intercettati, era scattato qualcosa. O forse era semplicemente quella nuova intimità tra i due che, a quanto pareva, non stava facendo sciogliere soltanto Seonghwa. Senza tralasciare che il loro quasi-bacio aveva avuto un ruolo al quanto determinante nel loro “rapporto”.

“per raggiungere quella città, dovremmo cambiare rotta e ci impiegheremo un mese o poco più anche con il vento favorevole" lo aggiornò con tono quasi insoddisfatto mentre con la mano libera manovrava il timone.

“è un problema?” chiese Seonghwa notando l'espressione crucciata.

“per te?” rispose con una domanda guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “dovremmo essere prudenti almeno finché non scopriamo di più e ciò non esclude la possibilità di ritrovarci di nuovo ad affrontare Woobin" disse senza girarci attorno, sentendo l'altro irrigidirsi appena.

Seonghwa sospirò guardando per un istante il mare difronte a sé. Hongjoong aveva ragione: se avevano deciso di puntare sullo scagnozzo più vicino agli affari di Woobin, incrociare la rotta dell'Olympus sarebbe stata solo questione di tempo. E di certo non poteva permettersi un altro crollo, non dal momento in cui aveva finalmente qualcosa per cui combattere.

Il capitano lo tirò a sé quando lo vide perdersi nei suoi pensieri, facendolo ridestare. Per quanto erano vicini, il moro riuscì a specchiarsi nello sguardo dell'altro vedendo la preoccupazione predominare su di essi.

“non lo temo. Non gli permetterò di controllarmi come ha fatto per tutta la mia vita. E poi…” fece una pausa accarezzandogli il dorso e le dita adornate dai suoi soliti anelli. “sono in buone mani” sorrise permettendo al proprio viso di ammorbidirsi.

Hongjoong rise.

“non so quanto siano buone queste mani"

Seonghwa pose anche l'altra mano su quella dell'altro prima di portarsele al petto, tenendo lo sguardo puntato su di esse.

“per me lo sono…” mormorò guardandolo dritto negli occhi, notando come lo sguardo dell'altro sembrava completamente stregato da quel gesto.

“solo perché ciò che mantengono è oltremodo prezioso” sussurrò quasi come se volesse che quelle parole fossero solo per il moro, portando le loro mani vicino le sue labbra, lasciando un bacio a fior di pelle su quella del più grande per poi poggiare il dorso fresco sulla propria guancia.

Seonghwa sentì quel calore nel petto, che ormai aveva preso dimora fissa ogni qualvolta che Hongjoong gli stava vicino, gli lasciava qualche carezza sul braccio o pronunciava quelle parole con dolcezza, diffondersi pure sul suo volto. Forse tutto quell’affetto non se lo meritava, forse non meritava di vedere il capitano dell’Horizon così, sotto una luce completamente diversa, eppure nonostante tutto non poté fare a meno che sentirsi fortunato.

I due, o meglio Hongjoong nel vedere il volto ormai paonazzo del moro e sentendo il silenzio che si era creato, iniziò a ridacchiare con leggerezza seguito subito dall’altro, entrambi godendosi appieno quel momento. Rimasero sul ponte di comando fino al tramonto, finché Mingi non salì le scale e disse al capitano che c’era un luogo ben nascosto e completamente deserto dove poter ancorare a mezz’ora dal punto in cui si trovavano, in modo tale che tutta la ciurma potesse godersi il banchetto che Wooyoung aveva cominciato a cucinare senza doversi aspettare ospiti indesiderati.

Seonghwa decise di lasciare Hongjoong in compagnia di Mingi per scendere sottocoperta e tornare nell'infermeria dove aveva lasciato il sacchetto. Con sua sorpresa, Yunho aveva ordinatamente sistemato il suo contenuto e messo in modo tale che non fu difficile trovarlo. Era davvero un ragazzo d'oro, non c'era dubbio.

Una volta messe le sue creazioni in dei sacchetti più piccoli, si diresse nella cucina dove Wooyoung era intento a preparare numerosi piatti. Quando si offrì di dare una mano, il sorriso del cuoco fece ben intendere quanto apprezzasse quel gesto e i due continuarono i preparativi mentre il resto della ciurma, o almeno chi non era impegnato nell’ancoraggio, attrezzò la tavola al meglio.

La luna era spuntata da poco e già illuminava il mare quando i sette si sedettero finalmente a mangiare, accogliendo i due cuochi con tanto di applauso vista la quantità di cibo che erano riusciti a preparare, e stappata la prima bottiglia di vino i festeggiamenti ebbero inizio. La serata passò serenamente, tra battutine e aneddoti da parte di Eden su Hongjoong da cui scaturirono delle risate che riuscirono a contagiare persino Seonghwa. Gli piaceva quell'atmosfera: era leggera, spensierata e piacevole. Per questo motivo cercò di imprimere ogni sensazione nella sua testa, come un memento per quando quest’ultima decideva di remargli contro.

Una volta che ebbero spazzolato ogni singolo piatto, i discorsi si erano fatti più quieti e poco dopo Eden si alzò dal proprio posto, catturando gli sguardi dei presenti.

“bene, credo di dovermi congedare altrimenti potrei addormentarmi sul tavolo” disse stiracchiandosi, dal suo volto traspariva tutta la stanchezza di quella giornata. D'altronde affrontare numerose guardie e saltare da una scogliera era stato giustamente sfiancante.

Prima che Hongjoong potesse alzarsi, lasciando momentaneamente la mano di Seonghwa che aveva tenuto per tutta la sera, Eden alzò una mano fermandolo.

“so la strada, goditi la serata capitano~” e con un ghigno stanco dipinto sulle labbra, guardò il moro al suo fianco per poi uscire dalla stanza.

La ciurma gli aveva dato la buonanotte ma dato lo stato euforico per il cibo e per l'alcol, era risultato fin troppo caotico per le orecchie dell'uomo che si limitò a salutarli con un cenno. Prima che ricominciassero a parlare tra di loro, fu proprio Seonghwa a interromperli alzandosi a sua volta.

“non mi dire che hai sonno anche tu” chiese Wooyoung con un mezzo broncio che fece subito sorridere il moro.

“no, ho una cosa per voi in realtà” disse con un sorriso quasi timido, nonostante fosse entusiasta di quel che stava per fare.

I sette spalancarono gli occhi sorpresi.

“uh? Per noi?” chiese Mingi e Yunho prontamente sorrise capendo a cosa si stava riferendo l’altro, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla come a volergli dire di essere paziente.

Seonghwa annuì, alzandosi per dirigersi in cucina dove aveva posto la busta più grande da cui prese i sette sacchetti prima di tornare nella sala e consegnarli ai rispettivi membri, lasciando Hongjoong per ultimo a cui lo consegnò prima di risedersi al suo fianco. I presenti erano rimasti di stucco a fissare quel che avevano tra le mani, persino San era rimasto basito, come se non si aspettasse a sua volta di ricevere qualcosa da parte del moro che per tutto quel tempo non aveva trattato poi così bene.

“potrei mettermi a piangere, giuro.” fu Wooyoung a parlare senza distogliere lo sguardo dal sacchettino.

Il più grande del gruppo rise divertito, la sua voce era salita quasi di un’ottava.

“non sai nemmeno cos’è, magari neanche vi piacerà” disse portandosi una mano dietro la nuca, grattandola con fare nervoso.

I ragazzi fecero per aprire le bustine, curiosi di vedere cosa c’era al loro interno ma, senza farsi notare, Yunho fece cenno di fermarsi e guardare il loro capitano, tenendosi pronto per la sua reazione. Hongjoong parve non notare quegli sguardi, i suoi occhi erano tutti per Seonghwa che guardava con un sorriso, catturando subito l’attenzione di quest’ultimo. Quando il capitano capovolse il sacchettino nella mano libera, spalancò gli occhi: vide una collanina di pelle nera, finemente intrecciata e al centro di quest’ultima, c’era un nodo dall’aria complicata da cui pendeva una piccola ancora che non gli permise di distogliere lo sguardo. Seonghwa giurò di poter vedere i suoi occhi brillare eppure la sua espressione era illeggibile. Yeosang, Wooyoung e Mingi ebbero quasi la stessa reazione nel vedere l’oggetto nelle mani del loro capitano, ma il moro non poté notarli, era troppo preoccupato per la reazione che stava avendo il coetaneo che aveva affianco. Il suo sorriso parve quasi spegnersi nel non ricevere alcuna risposta da Hongjoong, che era rimasto a fissare la collana accarezzandola col pollice mentre le sue sopracciglia erano sollevate e vicine tra loro, come se fosse in qualche modo triste, e labbra erano dischiuse incapaci di formulare alcuna parola. Il capitano sollevò lo sguardo verso Yunho e gli altri della sua ciurma, prima di tornare all’oggetto che teneva tra le mani.

“so che non è chissà cosa però se non ti piace, pos-” mormorò Seonghwa quasi mordendosi il labbro dispiaciuto, incespicando su qualche parola ma prima che potesse finire la frase, Hongjoong lo abbracciò senza dire nulla, lasciandolo di stucco.

Nonostante poche ore addietro Yunho gli avesse detto che sarebbe stato un regalo apprezzato dal suo capitano, di certo non si aspettava una reazione del genere. Passati i primi istanti di confusione, il moro non esitò a ricambiare l’abbraccio.

“te lo avevo detto che gli sarebbe piaciuta~” disse il quartiermastro sorridendo intenerito.

Seonghwa lo guardò per un momento prima di tornare ad Hongjoong che ancora teneva il capo nell’incavo del suo collo.

“quindi… è così? Ti piace?” mormorò cercando di allontanarsi appena per guardarlo in volto, eppure il capitano non glielo permise, annuendo semplicemente e a quel gesto non poté fare a meno di sentirsi sollevato.

“non ci far caso, tende ad essere estremamente sensibile quando beve” ridacchiò Wooyoung cercando di nascondere il suo sorriso tenero dietro quella frecciatina, nonostante tutti avessero visto che il bicchiere del capitano era stato a malapena toccato.

Hongjoong mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile però non fu difficile capire quali parole avesse rivolto al cuoco, e il moro gli accarezzò il capo prima di rivolgersi alla ciurma che non aveva ancora visto il contenuto delle loro bustine.

“non le aprite?” chiese titubante mentre continuava a tenere Hongjoong tra le braccia.

La ciurma non se lo fece ripetere e i loro sorrisi non tardarono a spuntare nel vedere di cosa si trattava.

“bene. Adesso posso piangere.” ammise Wooyoung, guardando il bracciale candido che aveva tra le mani.

“Mingi ti ha preceduto” mormorò San cercando di mantenere un tono divertito nonostante fosse ancora sorpreso e quasi commosso dall’oggetto tra le sue dita simile a quello del compagno, seppur fosse dorato.

Gli sguardi dei più piccoli si concentrarono sul rosso che, con un mezzo broncio lasciò che il ciuffo vermiglio gli coprisse gli occhi.

“yah…” mugugnò tirando su col naso mentre permetteva a Yunho, che già aveva indossato il proprio braccialetto blu scuro, di legare il bracciale cobalto al suo polso.

“wow che branco di piagnucoloni, cosa c’era nel vino-” disse Yeosang portando la mano abbellita dal bracciale, di un rosso che ricordava molto i capelli di Mingi, a coprirsi il volto esasperato facendo ridacchiare Seonghwa.

Solo Yunho e Jongho non dissero nulla, il più piccolo era visibilmente felice nell’osservare le cordicelle viola intrecciate che gli abbellivano la pelle baciata dal sole.

“ammetto che non volevo farvi piangere…” disse Seonghwa con un sorriso rammaricato nel vedere le loro reazioni, sentendo il petto stringersi. Tutti scossero la testa per contraddirlo, di certo non era tristezza quella che stavano provando.

“hyung grazie, sono bellissimi” disse Wooyoung sorridendogli luminoso, seguito dagli altri membri.

“so che rispetto a ciò che mi avete dato, è nulla… però ci tenevo a fare qualcosa per ringraziarvi.” parlò con un sorriso morbido sulle labbra prima di continuare. “affrontare ciò che ho attirato su di voi non sarà una passeggiata, ma voglio solo dirvi che sono pronto a combattere al vostro fianco, non mi tirerò più indietro.” ammise guardando ogni singolo membro negli occhi, sperando che la sua determinazione li raggiungesse.

Hongjoong che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio, lo strinse a sé ancora una volta prima di separarsi da lui, passandosi la mano libera sugli occhi strofinandoseli e il moro non ebbe neanche il tempo di guardarlo che sia il cuoco che Mingi gli erano letteralmente saltati addosso, quasi stritolandolo.

“questo mondo non ti merita, hyung” piagnucolò il rosso e il compagno prontamente annuì, facendo ridere i presenti.

Quando si separarono, tutti cercarono di ridarsi un contegno e fu il capitano a parlare, dopo essersi schiarito la voce.

“Facciamo un brindisi! Credo che a questo punto sia d’obbligo” iniziò alzandosi e prendendo il proprio bicchiere per sollevarlo, attendendo che gli altri lo imitassero “faremo cadere l’olimpo negli abissi a cui appartiene” disse con la pura determinazione negli occhi.

“e lo faremo in modo che il mondo possa vedere di cosa siamo capaci” aggiunse San con un luccichio negli occhi, mentre il sorriso sulle sue labbra fece spuntare le due fossette.

Gli otto portarono i bicchieri al centro della tavola brindando, facendoli tintinnare tra di loro. Inutile dire che tutti si sentivano ancora più motivati all’idea di affrontare e sconfiggere l’Olympus una volta per tutte, qualunque dubbio o ripensamento, non che ce ne fossero, svanirono definitivamente. Seonghwa sorrise sentendosi finalmente nel posto giusto.

La cena proseguì ancora per un’oretta tra il bere e le risate spensierate. Hongjoong era rimasto per tutto il tempo con un braccio che cingeva le spalle del moro e con la mano libera gli accarezzava il braccio, guardandolo negli occhi. Erano entrambi nel loro mondo ma quando Seonghwa sentì qualcuno schiarirsi la voce, si girò per vedere Wooyoung coprire gli occhi di Jongho con un’espressione disgustata.

“scusate qui c’è un minore, potreste andare in camera vostra?” disse cercando di sopprimere il tono divertito.

“chi sarebbe il minore?” borbottò Jongho con un mezzo broncio.

“shh, tienimi il gioco” sibilò il cuoco prima di tornare ai due con uno sguardo inquisitorio.

“il _minore_ ha visto e sentito di peggio, non è vero _Youngie_ ~?” rispose Hongjoong con tono pericolosamente tenero nel chiamarlo in quel modo a lui familiare, girandosi verso quello dai capelli più chiari che arrossì nel capire subito a cosa si riferiva.

Per poco San non si strozzò col sorso di rhum che aveva appena messo in bocca, facendo allontanare all’istante Mingi che gli stava accanto.

“ew ti prego, non ho bisogno di farmi una doccia” mugugnò schiacciandosi su Yunho che era talmente preso a ridere che per un attimo, sentendo il peso dell’altro addosso, perse l’equilibrio facendo quasi finire entrambi per terra.

Seonghwa rise nel vedere l’esasperazione sul volto appena accaldato di Yeosang che rimase in silenzio, come se l’alcol avesse cominciato a fare effetto.

“pft-… e poi sarei io quello che non regge il rhum” mormorò il capitano prima di alzarsi e prendere la mano di Seonghwa per uscire dalla sala.

“mi raccomando, non fate l’alba piccioncini!” gridò Wooyoung a mo’ di ripicca venendo bellamente ignorato da quello dai capelli grigi, riuscendo però a far ridacchiare imbarazzato il più grande.

“è sicuro lasciarli da soli?” chiese Seonghwa salendo le scale che conducevano al ponte.

“Yunho li sa gestire, è quello che regge di più su questa nave” rispose annuendo mentre apriva la porta del proprio alloggio.

Il moro era un po’ titubante nel ricordare in che condizioni vergeva il più alto, ma decise di non dire nulla, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Hongjoong ancora gli teneva la mano e una volta arrivato al letto, si tolse gli stivali per poi sedersi sul morbido materasso, aspettando che il coetaneo lo facesse lo stesso. Si girò verso di lui con un sorriso furbo e Seonghwa lo guardò confuso finché non gli mostrò la collanina che teneva nell’altra mano.

“mi aiuti a metterla?” chiese socchiudendo gli occhi.

Il più grande annuì ignorando la sensazione che aveva provato nel vedere quell’espressione, sfilandogli la collana per permettergli di girarsi di spalle e spostando le due treccine grigie per lasciare libero il collo, che quella sera era privo di altri gioielli. Seonghwa rimase a guardare la pelle dell’altro, mordendosi involontariamente il labbro. Prima che potesse dar modo a certi pensieri di affollare la propria mente, si apprestò a mettergli la collana che sulla sua pelle risaltò ancora di più, lasciandogli alcune piccole carezze nel processo che fecero sorridere l'altro. Una volta agganciata, Hongjoong si girò accarezzando il ciondolo.

“come mai l’ancora?” chiese con tono basso e morbido, interrompendo quel silenzio che si era creato e il moro lo ringraziò mentalmente per quella domanda che gli permise di distrarsi.

“Tu mi hai regalato questa” disse indicando la propria collana il cui pendente rappresentava la maglia delle catene per gli ormeggi. “quando ho trovato questa piccola ancora, ho subito pensato che sarebbe stato carino” spiegò omettendo qualcosa che forse in quel momento sarebbe stato di troppo.

“oh, quindi adesso abbiamo le collane abbinate~” sussurrò ammiccandogli, sollevando il sopracciglio con la cicatrice ad x.

Solo in quel momento Seonghwa realizzò che effettivamente erano abbinate e le sue guance non tardarono a prendere colore. Nel vedere la sua espressione il capitano lo guardò negli occhi sorpreso.

“aspetta, non ci avevi pensato?” continuò sorridendo e il moro abbassò subito lo sguardo, facendosi appena più rosso.

Hongjoong scoppiò a ridere intenerito, andando ad abbracciare l’altro che, preso dall’imbarazzo, non aveva esitato a sprofondare tra le sue braccia. Sentì il più basso accarezzargli la nuca, cercando di reprimere le risate.

“non fa ridere…” bofonchiò contro la camicia candida del capitano.

“chiedo perdono~” disse col sorriso stampato sulle labbra, lasciandogli poi un bacio sui morbidi capelli senza nemmeno accorgersene, diversamente da Seonghwa che a quel gesto sentì il cuore accelerare appena.

Lentamente si separò da quello con i capelli grigi, guardandolo negli occhi con i propri appena spalancati. Hongjoong smise di ridere, mantenendo i lati della bocca curvati in su, portando la mano che aveva sulla nuca alla guancia del più grande.

“grazie" sussurrò accarezzandogli la guancia con il pollice prima di avvicinarsi al suo volto.

Sentendo le labbra morbide del capitano posarsi con delicatezza sul proprio zigomo, socchiuse appena le palpebre guardandolo negli occhi mentre un brivido gli percorse la schiena. Vedendo come il moro non accennò a tirarsi indietro, Hongjoong ne approfittò per scendere appena sulla guancia dove lasciò il secondo bacio con lenta dolcezza, come se avesse il timore di spaventarlo. Al contrario il moro, andò incontro alle sue labbra, poggiando le mani sui suoi fianchi facendolo sorridere con una strana luce negli occhi. Seonghwa sentì il cuore galoppare nel percepire il respiro e le labbra del più piccolo accarezzargli il volto, faticando persino a deglutire nel vederlo così vicino. Sospirò quando, sorridendo, Hongjoong portò anche l'altra mano tra le ciocche corvine.

Con un altro paio di baci dati a fior di pelle, quello dai capelli grigi arrivò al bordo delle sue labbra dischiuse e si distanziò appena per ammirarle, notando come Seonghwa passò senza accorgersene la punta della lingua su quello inferiore. Era un gesto che faceva spesso e il capitano lo aveva trovato carino, anche se in quel momento la parola “carino” non era delle più adatte. Gli lasciò un altro bacio proprio al lato della bocca, sfiorandogli di poco le labbra carnose.

Ma quando il capitando si girò completamente verso di lui per annullare le distanze, sporgendosi poco di più col proprio peso, Seonghwa sentì il materasso cedere e prima che potesse avvisarlo, entrambi si ritrovarono per terra. Hongjoong riaprì gli occhi, che aveva momentaneamente chiuso, scrutando quello sotto di lui che lo teneva tra le braccia.

“ohw-” mugugnò il moro, mettendosi sul lato sano nonostante la caduta non era stata poi così violenta.

“stai bene?” chiese preoccupato il capitano sollevandosi non appena notò che il proprio peso premeva proprio sulla ferita in via di guarigione, aiutandolo a mettersi seduto.

Il moro annuì accennando un sorriso e i due si scambiarono un lungo sguardo prima di scoppiare a ridere nel capire cosa fosse appena successo.

“forse è meglio se per stasera ci mettiamo a dormire, che ne dici?” mormorò poi Hongjoong grattandosi la nuca con quel che sembrava essere imbarazzo dipinto sul suo volto.

“forse è meglio” ridacchiò accarezzandogli la mano.

E con la sensazione delle labbra dell'altro sulla propria pelle, Seonghwa si mise disteso accanto a Hongjoong che diversamente dalle altre volte, gli cinse il busto affondando il volto nel suo petto, senza lasciare neanche un centimetro di spazio tra i due. Si addormentarono in quel modo, ognuno cullato dalle carezze dell’altro.

***

Passate quasi due settimane l’Horizon fece una sosta per i rifornimenti, visto il lungo viaggio che avrebbero dovuto affrontare, e nella stessa occasione dovettero salutare Eden che aveva altre cose di cui occuparsi, altre destinazioni da raggiungere.

“sicuro non vuoi un passaggio?” disse Hongjoong porgendo all’uomo la sacca con la quale era arrivato, che la prese con un sorriso prima di stringergli la mano.

“sono diretto nella direzione opposta, lo sai. Non potete rischiare di farvi sfuggire quest’occasione e poi, ci rivedremo da Jiyong non appena avrete le informazioni” disse facendogli l’occhiolino. “fino ad allora, fate attenzione” concluse guardando Seonghwa al fianco dell’altro che subito annuì.

Il tempo di salutarlo e di finire gli ultimi preparativi, l’Horizon prese il largo sotto le indicazioni di Mingi. La rotta decisa gli avrebbe fatto risparmiare qualche giorno, correnti favorevoli e assenza di nemici permettendo, ma in ogni caso davanti a loro si prospettava un lungo mese.

“cosa faremo una volta trovato il contatto di Woobin?” chiese Seonghwa guardando Hongjoong al timone.

“lo faremo parlare e poi lo lasceremo andare, ucciderlo non sarebbe una grande idea” rispose il capitano ricambiando lo sguardo.

“non sarà facile, lo sai?” continuò incrociando le braccia al petto.

Era sicuro che non sarebbe stata una passeggiata, chi aveva avuto a che fare con il capitano dell’Olympus preferiva morire che metterselo contro. A quella frase Hongjoong ghignò divertito.

“bene, non mi piacciono le cose facili. Soprattutto quando si tratta dei suoi scagnozzi” disse socchiudendo gli occhi, stavolta rivolgendo uno sguardo furbo al moro. “non ci siamo fatti una certa nomea per niente~”

Seonghwa ricambiò lo sguardo con un ghigno stampato in volto, senza nascondere la curiosità di vedere nuovamente la ciurma all’opera. Ormai il timore di affrontare Woobin aveva lasciato spazio alla determinazione e quasi si sorprese di sé stesso: mai avrebbe immaginato di poter sentire qualcosa di simile. La cosa che più gli scaldò il cuore era che quella forza l’aveva trovata grazie alla ciurma, l’idea di poter combattere al loro fianco quasi lo elettrizzava nonostante la sua solita avversione a riguardo. E a proposito di combattimenti. Ormai erano mesi che non si allenava e che non impugnava un’arma, salvo quando erano stati attaccati, quindi se voleva avere qualche chance di controllare quell’istinto che gli aveva permesso di salvare San da quel pirata che voleva sparagli, doveva rafforzarsi sia mentalmente che fisicamente. Appunto per questo motivo, interruppe il silenzio che era sceso tra di loro.

“voglio riprendere a combattere” disse Seonghwa guardando la spada che quello dai capelli grigi teneva agganciata al cinturone. “la ferita si è chiusa e non posso permettermi di essere un peso in uno scontro” aggiunse guardandolo negli occhi prima che l’altro potesse esprimere il suo disappunto.

Hongjoong rimase silenzioso, ponderando bene la situazione. Ormai la ferita al fianco si era chiusa e poteva finalmente muovere il braccio senza rischiare di farsi male, anche Yeosang lo aveva fatto presente al capitano per rassicurarlo.

“va bene, se è quello che vuoi non sarò io a negarlo” rispose lasciando di stucco il più grande.

“davvero?” chiese incredulo Seonghwa.

“a una condizione.” disse con un con uno strano luccichio negli occhi e il moro immediatamente annuì. “ti allenerai con me” aggiunse con un ghigno malizioso sulle labbra.

Si ricordava bene il modo di combattere dell’altro e un brivido gli percorse la schiena nell’immaginare di allenarsi con lui, e di certo non era per la paura. Si ritrovò a curvare le labbra in un sorriso velato da una certa impazienza.

“andata?” continuò Hongjoong nel vedere lo stesso luccichio negli occhi del moro, offrendogli la mano.

Seonghwa fece un passo in avanti per stringergliela.

“andata.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rileggendo il tutto posso felicemente confermare che: Seongjoong just like to hold hands like babies
> 
> Non devo più leggere fluff quando scrivo O MI INCASINA TUTTA LA STORYLINE---
> 
> Comunque scusate ancora una volta il ritardo ma ho avuto problemi con la tecnologia, internet compreso, però questo problema mi ha fatto rendere conto che per scrivere un capitolo come si deve e non troppo spoglio, una settimana è troppo poca. Non riuscirei nemmeno a darvi qualcosa di leggibile in un lasso di tempo così breve. Fino al quinto capitolo sono riuscita a pubblicare dato che ormai sono due mesi che ho cominciato a scrivere, quindi erano belli che pronti e soprattutto erano anche abbastanza “semplici”, adesso che la trama inizia a farsi più “tosta” MI RENDO CONTO DI AVER SOTTOVALUTATO LA STORIA E SOPRAVVALUTATO LE MIE CAPACITÀ RIP
> 
> Quindi stay tuned per il prossimo capitolo e se non potete attivare le notifiche qui, potete seguirmi su twitter ( @leedilu_) che tanto posto sempre lì~
> 
> _Bye~_


	8. Chapter 8

Da quando avevano salutato Eden, erano già passate poco più di due settimane in cui la navigazione era stata abbastanza tranquilla, salvo per un paio di tempeste che avevano messo a dura prova lo stomaco di Jongho che, nonostante fosse a bordo da qualche anno, non riusciva ancora ad abituarsi. Intraprendere una rotta senza incrociare nessuno non era poi così raro e alla fine la ciurma dell'Horizon aveva approfittato di quel periodo per riposarsi e al contempo prepararsi ad un ipotetico scontro.

Seonghwa e Hongjoong soprattutto, come promesso da quest'ultimo, avevano iniziato ad allenarsi un paio di giorni dopo la partenza: all'inizio il moro cercava di non forzare troppo i movimenti giusto per riprendere dimestichezza, eppure man mano che passavano i giorni, tornava a riacquisire sempre più forza e fluidità. E questo non passò inosservato, tanto che vedere combattere entrambi, era diventato uno spettacolo per i componenti della equipaggio.

Quella mattina erano sul ponte ad allenarsi come erano ormai soliti fare, catturando gli sguardi della ciurma di tanto in tanto. Seonghwa, visto il sudore che iniziava a imperlargli la pelle, cercò di far sventolare appena la larga camicia bianca che indossava per far entrare un po' d'aria, anche se quest'ultima era piegata dentro ai pantaloni neri la cui vita era abbastanza alta da coprirgli i fianchi. Hongjoong era rimasto tutto il tempo a guardarlo ammaliato, rischiando di distrarsi più di una volta nel combattimento e chiedendosi se dietro a quella scelta dei vestiti c'era lo zampino di Wooyoung.

“vuoi fare una pausa?” chiese il capitano ridacchiando mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli umidi che minacciavano di coprirgli la fronte.

Seonghwa lo guardò compiere quel gesto e non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

“non sono stanco" rispose riprendendo la spada che gli era stata gentilmente prestata da Hongjoong e avvicinandosi a quest'ultimo. “e lei capitano? Ha bisogno di riprendere fiato?” lo stuzzicò poggiando la mano libera sul proprio fianco.

Quello dai capelli grigi ghignò nel sentire le sue parole e subito si alzò dallo scalino su cui era seduto, ripiegando le maniche scure della camicia fin sopra il gomito prima di impugnare nuovamente la propria arma.

“ma sentitelo, solo due settimane fa eri tutto timoroso e adesso guardati” ghignò Hongjoong con gli occhi brillanti. “così audace e sicuro di te, mi piace~” continuò facendogli l’occhiolino.

Alzò scherzosamente gli occhi al cielo a quella avance e prima che potesse rispondere, Seonghwa sentì qualcuno far finta di dare di stomaco e si girò per vedere Wooyoung tenere la mano libera sulla bocca, mentre l'altra era impegnata a portare delle funi.

“vi direi di prendervi una camera ma quella l'avete già" commentò sgattaiolando velocemente sottocoperta prima di sorbirsi un'occhiataccia dal capitano.

“parla lui…” borbottò con le labbra imbronciate e al moro gli si scaldò il cuore.

“allora, ricominciamo?” chiese Seonghwa facendo roteare appena il polso e con esso la spada che sotto il sole brillava.

“aspettavo solo te in realtà” ridacchiò Hongjoong tornando ancora una volta con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra per poi partire velocemente all'attacco.

Il moro aveva fatto in tempo a parare e a ricambiare senza perdere neanche un attimo, eppure sentiva che Hongjoong si stava trattenendo in qualche modo e quando la sua lama si incrociò con quella brillante del capitano, si avvicinò con un’espressione amara.

“ti stai trattenendo” mormorò tenendo gli occhi puntati su quelli dell’altro.

“non so di cosa tu stia parlando” rispose con un’espressione sorpresa, facendo lo gnorri prima di allontanarlo.

Seonghwa fece qualche passo seguendo come Hongjoong un cerchio immaginario, studiandosi a vicenda.

“penso tu sappia di cosa sto parlando e non dovresti aver timore di farmi male, mi so difendere” continuò il moro, e cercò di non sorridere intenerito nel vedere come l’altro si preoccupava ancora per lui.

“oh lo so bene che sai difenderti, ma-”

“ma non vuole farti stancare!” gridò Mingi dalla coffa che intanto si era affacciato verso il basso a guardare i due che si allenavano.

Quello dai capelli grigi alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando.

“fossi in te non scenderei per il resto della giornata!” esclamò il capitano facendosi ben sentire dal nostromo che, al sicuro com’era lì in alto, ghignò.

“Hongjoong ne abbiamo già parlato…” disse Seonghwa corrugando la fronte, arrestando i suoi passi e girandosi completamente verso il capitano che cercava di non incrociare il suo sguardo, come qualcuno che sapeva di aver sbagliato senza volerlo ammettere. A vederlo così sembrava addirittura innocuo, però sapeva di non poter cedere dal momento che c'era ben altro in gioco oltre la sua incolumità. “Yeosang!” chiamò d’un tratto il medico di bordo che si affacciò curioso dal ponte di comando. “puoi ripetere cortesemente, per la millesima volta, quello che hai detto a me due settimane fa?”

Appoggiando il gomito sulla ringhiera di legno, il biondo posò la guancia sul dorso della propria mano con in volto un'espressione quasi stanca.

“la ferita si è chiusa perfettamente e non c’è rischio si riapra adesso. E dovresti allenarti per tornare in forze” disse con il tono di chi aveva ripetuto la stessa frase per troppe volte. “questa è l’ultima volta che lo ripeto capitano, se non ti decidi a far sul serio, giuro che saremo noi ad allenarlo” continuò con un ghignò divertito, ottenendo il consenso del resto della ciurma.

“sei proprio di ghiaccio” mormorò Hongjoong facendo roteare appena l’arma.

“mi stai sottovalutando.” gli rispose Seonghwa, stavolta la sua espressione s’indurì appena mentre faceva scorrere le dita nei propri capelli corvini che ormai si stavano asciugando sotto quel sole.

Il capitano a quelle parole parve farsi più serio.

“e va bene, sappi che se vedrò anche la minima incertezza mi fermerò e non torneremo più su questo discorso finché non ti sarai riabituato, intesi?” parlò con voce ferma, ghignando appena e guardando dritto negli occhi il coetaneo che prontamente annuì.

“mostrami quello che sai fare” sorrise maliziosamente il moro tornando in posizione, attendendo l'altro.

Senza indugiare oltre, il capitano dell’Horizon lo attaccò in maniera completamente diversa, ciononostante non si fece cogliere di sorpresa e in un attimo i due iniziarono a combattere seriamente, mentre sia Wooyoung che Jongho avevano raggiunto Yeosang e Yunho sul ponte di comando per non perdersi nemmeno una mossa.

“questo sarà uno spettacolo da vedere” disse Wooyoung con un ghigno, andandosi ad appoggiare accanto al biondo.

E fu davvero così. Seonghwa finalmente poté rivedere quello stile con cui settimane prima lo aveva visto combattere e una scarica di adrenalina gli andò in circolo nel parare e contrattaccare. Quando le lame si scontravano, facevano scintille e la ciurma non tardò a fischiare divertita nel vederle. Entrambi, nonostante fossero concentrati, avevano le labbra curvate in un sorriso sinceramente divertito e il moro si sentiva così vivo in quel momento, riuscendo per la prima volta a mantenere la lucidità durante tutto lo scontro. Hongjoong condivideva appieno quel sentimento, ignorando le gocce di sudore che gli scivolavano fastidiosamente dalle tempie fino a cadere sul pavimento di legno così come quelle di Seonghwa. Sfruttarono tutto lo spazio a disposizione finendo quasi sul bompresso della nave.

“vuoi farti un bagno per caso?” ridacchiò Seonghwa ghignando e tenendo puntata la spada verso quello dai capelli grigi che rimaneva in perfetto equilibrio sul tronco scuro che dava sull’acqua.

“solo se mi fai compagnia~” rispose facendogli l’occhiolino prima di afferrare una fune e con una spinta, girò intorno per atterrare proprio dietro al coetaneo in un attimo.

Il moro cercò di non farsi distrarre da quel gesto, riportando lo scontro al centro del ponte. Poco dopo decise di attaccare Hongjoong con una mossa che, seppur non fosse molto potente, sfruttò il suo stesso peso per farlo finire a terra senza dargli modo di capire cosa fosse successo. Persino la ciurma, che fino a poco prima incitava i due, rimase basita. Seonghwa si chinò sull’altro tenendolo fermo col proprio peso e approfittando della sorpresa per disarmarlo, senza però puntargli la sua lama contro.

“allora… notato qualche _incertezza_?” chiese con voce bassa avvicinando il volto all’altro con un sorriso spavaldo mentre riprendeva fiato.

Il capitano, accorgendosi di essere finito a terra senza aver capito in che modo, sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte facendo fatica a deglutire nel vedere il moro con quell’espressione mentre i capelli, tornati nuovamente umidi, gli ricadevano sul viso. Però non ci mise molto a ghignare e a scuotere il capo, allargando le braccia sul pavimento a mo’ di resa mentre il proprio petto si alzava e abbassava velocemente e le labbra si dischiusero per poter inspirare meglio. Seonghwa rimase a guardarlo facendosi quasi rapire da quella visione, vedendo la pelle imperlata di sudore dallo scollo della camicia scura, dando una visione libera sulla collanina che gli aveva regalato e distrattamente si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore che sentiva estremamente secco in quel momento. Ma quando il ghigno di quello sotto di lui divenne più accentuato, non fece in tempo a parlare che Hongjoong, con un colpo di reni, ribaltò le posizioni lasciandolo completamente di stucco.

“nessuna~” rispose bloccandolo a terra, posandogli una mano sul petto. “ma non è saggio abbassare la guardia, soprattutto se è ciò che vuole il tuo avversario” continuò con un sorriso vittorioso.

“pft-”

Seonghwa si fece scappare una risata sincera, poggiando il capo sul pavimento e portandosi una mano a tirare indietro i capelli che andavano a cecargli gli occhi. I due rimasero così a riprendere fiato.

“quindi passi al gioco sporco quando vieni messo alle strette?” chiese poggiando le mani sulle cosce dell’altro avvolte dalla solita pelle scura, picchiettando leggermente con le dita su quest’ultime.

“che ti aspettavi? Poi parli tu che mi hai fatto finire a terra in quel modo, anzi voglio sapere come hai fatto” ridacchiò Hongjoong rimanendo ancora sull’altro per guardarlo sorridere.

“perché, ti è piaciuto?” chiese soddisfatto il moro alzando un sopracciglio con un mal celato divertimento negli occhi.

Il capitano gli andò a smuovere i capelli nel sentirlo stuzzicarlo in quel modo.

“chi lo sa” rispose prima di alzarsi e porgergli la mano per aiutarlo a mettersi in piedi.

Si erano tutti e due divertiti e i sorrisi sulle loro labbra ne erano la prova, soprattutto Seonghwa che ancora non credeva possibile ci si potesse sentire in quel modo. Aveva sempre visto il combattimento come un qualcosa di estremamente inutile e soprattutto sbagliato, ma la passione che ci aveva messo il giovane adesso al suo fianco, lo aveva contagiato facendolo ricredere. Se voleva proteggere la ciurma, doveva proteggere sé stesso quindi aveva sette motivi validi per cambiare il suo pensiero.

“cosa diamine era quello?” chiese Jongho scendendo ancora sbigottito per la mossa di Seonghwa.

“non ho mai visto Hongjoong esser messo al tappeto in quel modo” aggiunse Wooyoung guadagnandosi lo sguardo fulminante del capitano.

“sempre pronto a infierire, non è così?” borbottò riprendendo la propria spada da terra.

Seonghwa ridacchiò nel vedere il responso dei più piccoli.

“ve lo posso insegnare se volete” disse sorridendo quando i loro occhi si illuminarono.

“davvero ce lo insegneresti?” chiese Yunho avvicinandosi.

“beh, mancano ancora un bel po' giorni e ho sicuramente qualcos'altro da insegnarvi che vi tornerà utile contro la ciurma dell'Olympus, quindi perché no?” rispose poggiando una mano sul fianco e guardando i ragazzi difronte a sé che, assieme al capitano, furono subito d'accordo.

Così passarono le ultime settimane ad allenarsi tutti insieme, o meglio Seonghwa li istruì al meglio contro quel che avrebbero potuto incontrare sulla loro strada e Hongjoong non riuscì a non essere fiero del cambiamento che stava vedendo in lui. Persino l'equipaggio non si lamentò più di tanto quando gli allenamenti erano duri, perché percepivano come il più grande voleva aiutarli e la passione che ci metteva nel farlo. E forse fu proprio grazie a questo che il loro legame crebbe in così poco tempo a tal punto che sembrava essere uno di loro.

A quasi un giorno dalla meta, i due più grandi erano nell'alloggio del capitano a discutere sugli ultimi dettagli del piano quando sentirono qualcuno bussare.

“capitano, ci siamo” disse Yunho aprendo la porta.

Seonghwa e Hongjoong si alzarono dal tavolo e seguirono il più alto sul ponte. L’Horizon era ancora lontana da terra siccome era pieno giorno e non potevano correre il rischio di essere avvistati, soprattutto dal momento che nessun pirata osava navigare in quelle acque.

“la Tortuga per ricchi” mormorò San quando i due li raggiunsero, facendo cenno in direzione della città distante. “io e Jongho abbiamo fatto i migliori _affari_ qui senza mai essere beccati. Troppa gente con troppe cose da nascondere per denunciare un furto” continuò sorridendo.

Il moro lo guardò prima di tornare alla cittadina: era ben diversa da quelle che avevano precedentemente visitato, meno caotica, meno colorata. Sembrava un posto per gente “normale" eppure Seonghwa c’era stato abbastanza volte da ricordarsi bene cosa accadeva nelle sue vie.

“cerchiamo un posto dove gettare l'ancora, dopodiché attenderemo la notte per muoverci” disse Hongjoong senza distogliere lo sguardo.

“aye!" esclamò la ciurma tornando alle proprie mansioni.

Per l'Horizon non ci sarebbe stata alcuna entrata in grande stile quella sera, sarebbe rimasta in disparte per permettere alla propria ciurma di diventare un tutt’uno con la notte. In vista di quella missione, chi sarebbe andato a terra avrebbe passato quelle ore che li separavano dal crepuscolo a prepararsi.

Hongjoong aveva trascinato con sé Seonghwa per aiutarlo a cambiarsi.

“come ti senti?” chiese mentre si chinava sul baule accanto al letto per tirare fuori i suoi indumenti e quelli per il moro.

Il più grande si avvicinò a lui per studiare i vestiti scuri, notando una mantella con tanto di cappuccio che sembrava più adatto alle proprie spalle che a quelle dell’altro. Di sicuro non appartenevano al capitano.

“nervoso in realtà…” rispose prendendo la mantella tra le dita. “e questa? Quando hai avuto tempo di fare compere?” disse cambiando discorso e guardando curiosamente quello dai capelli grigi che ghignò in tutta risposta.

“ogni capitano ha le sue risorse~” gli fece l’occhiolino tirandosi su prima di avvicinarsi per smuovergli i capelli. “andrà bene vedrai” continuò accennando un sorriso.

Seonghwa annuì guardando l’indumento che teneva ancora in mano.

“Vuoi che ti dia una mano con quelli?” chiese Hongjoong alzando il sopracciglio e facendo colorare le sue guance.

“penso di potercela fare, grazie” rispose grattandosi la nuca imbarazzato prima di girarsi e iniziarsi a svestirsi.

“peccato~” ghignò prima di imitarlo.

Una volta aver ripiegato i pantaloni scuri negli stivali e assicurato la fascia sulla coscia destra dove aveva messo i pugnali che San gli aveva gentilmente regalato, il moro si rimise in piedi per poter legare la sua solita cinta in vita prima di indossare la mantella che gli coprì le spalle fasciate dalla maglia nera come la notte. Era alle prese con il bracciale di cuoio nero che gli copriva l’avambraccio, quando vide Hongjoong girarsi verso di lui aggiustando la larga cinta di pelle marrone a cui era agganciata la spada e, al posto della pistola, vi erano un paio di pugnali. Non c’era bisogno delle armi da fuoco in quell’occasione se volevano passare inosservati. Rimase a guardarlo soffermandosi sulla banda cremisi che spuntava da sotto la mezza giacca scura a maniche lunghe e col cappuccio che a stento superava lo sterno del giovane, mettendo in risalto la sua vita. Era abituato a vederlo con la sua camicia bianca larga piegata nei pantaloni di pelle che gli fasciavano le gambe, ma l’unica cosa di pelle sul proprio corpo in quel momento era una specie di fascia che gli avvolgeva i fianchi fino a metà coscia lasciando libero il davanti, ed era nera come i pantaloni che indossava appena più larghi e pratici.

Il capitano, sentendosi lo sguardo dell’altro addosso, alzò gli occhi sorprendendolo tutto imbambolato a studiarlo.

“attento che rischi di consumarmi così~” ghignò andandogli vicino per sfilargli i lacci del bracciale nero che gli erano rimasti tra le dita per stringerli e assicurarli per bene.

Seonghwa si schiarì la voce cercando di camuffare l’imbarazzo, facendo ridacchiare di più quello dai capelli grigi che in breve finì prendendogli la mano inguantata, che però lasciava libere le dita affusolate, per poi allontanarsi guardandolo meglio.

“beh, ti stanno più bene del previsto. Però manca qualcosa ancora…” disse pensieroso, portandosi la mano libera a prendersi il mento come se stesse ragionando su quale fosse la cosa mancante e il moro si guardò per cercare di capire a cosa faceva riferimento, senza però arrivarci.

Poi Hongjoong sorrise e lasciò la mano di Seonghwa per dirigersi ad un altro baule scuro situato dall’altra parte della stanza, dando le spalle a quest’ultimo quando lo aprì frugando all’interno nella ricerca di qualcosa. Il moro si sporse di lato guardandolo con occhi curiosi mentre provava a capire cosa stesse cercando il capitano. Quando parve fermarsi, accennò a fare un passo avanti ma quello dai capelli grigi si girò verso di lui con in mano un lungo lenzuolo scuro da cui s’intravedeva un leggero luccichio del misterioso oggetto che avvolgeva. Seonghwa batté le palpebre un paio di volte quando le mani del capitano scostarono un lembo di tessuto per rivelare l’elegante spada la cui lama era protetta dalla custodia di pelle. L’impugnatura di quest’ultima era nera ed era circondata dalla guardia finemente lavorata che creava un vero e proprio intricato disegno che il moro non poté fare a meno di tracciare con l’indice.

“questa era destinata a un nobile troppo incapace per brandirla, non avrebbe fatto altro che arrugginire al suo fianco” disse Hongjoong sorridendo nel vedere lo sguardo dell’altro.

Dopo aver chiesto un silenzioso consenso, Seonghwa prese la spada per liberarla dal suo fodero e rivelarne la lama lunga e del medesimo colore dell’impugnatura, leggermente più sottile rispetto alle altre che aveva visto e usato negli allenamenti, rimanendo estasiato nel guardarla.

“è davvero una bella spada” mormorò posando la lama sulla mano libera per poterla osservare meglio. Nonostante l’aspetto elegante, poteva sentirne il peso perfettamente bilanciato. Era effettivamente sprecata come spada da esibizione.

“sono contento abbia trovato qualcuno che l’apprezzi allora~” disse il capitano e in un attimo gli occhi spalancati e sorpresi di Seonghwa tornarono a specchiarsi nei suoi.

“non posso accettare. È troppo per me” rispose prontamente restituendogli l’arma ma Hongjoong mise le mani dietro la schiena con un ghigno stampato sulle labbra.

“non ti ho dato la possibilità di poter o non poter accettare, è tua.” continuò il più piccolo girandosi per poter prendere un altro oggetto dal baule prima di avvicinarsi nuovamente al moro. “hai bisogno di un’arma degna delle tue abilità e questa è un peccato lasciarla chiusa lì dentro” disse chinandosi appena per legargli in vita la cintura a cui aveva agganciato la custodia, per poi tirarsi su a pochi centimetri dal volto dell’altro, fissandolo mentre stringeva bene affinché non la perdesse per strada. “stasera potrebbe non servirti ma meglio essere cauti” aggiunse andandogli poi ad aggiustare la mantella.

“Hongjoong io…” mormorò mentre il suo sguardo si alternava tra il giovane che aveva difronte e la spada che ancora teneva tra le mani. “grazie, dico sul serio” si arrese a quell’ennesimo regalo, sorridendogli.

Hongjoong, contagiato dal sorriso dell’altro, ricambiò il gesto vedendolo impugnare la spada con più sicurezza e manovrandola appena per prendere familiarità col suo peso. Quando la ripose nella custodia al suo fianco, gli occhi gli brillavano. Sentiva qualcosa di indefinito dritto nel petto e non poté fare a meno di essere felice. Sapeva che il capitano lo stava letteralmente viziando, ma donargli quella spada così bella e così preziosa a tal punto da tenerla custodita, lo fece sentire ancor più importante. Persino l’ansia per quella missione, che fino a poco prima aveva fatto contorcere il suo stomaco, parve passare.

“adesso sei pronto, possiamo anche andare~” disse Hongjoong smuovendogli i capelli prima di uscire e il moro gli fu subito dietro.

Ormai era calata la notte e quindi era giunta l’ora di entrare in azione. Quando Wooyoung vide Seonghwa e la spada che teneva al suo fianco, fischiò.

“qualcuno si è messo in tiro stasera” ammiccò avvicinandoglisi e cingendogli le spalle per avvicinarsi maggiormente al suo orecchio. “sai, è stato proprio il capitano a scegliere questi vestiti, in più quella spada non l’ha mai fatta toccare a nessuno di noi, quindi sei davvero fortunato, hyung~” mormorò prima di lasciarlo andare per non dargli modo di controbattere.

Seonghwa cercò di non lasciarsi vincere dall’imbarazzo anche quella volta, soprattutto quando gli altri della ciurma avevano lo stesso sguardo di Wooyoung. Il più grande, cercando di distrarsi, si concentrò nel vedere i vestiti di Yeosang, Mingi e San leggermente diversi dal solito: la maglia bianca del nostromo aveva lasciato spazio ad una nera e la specie di gilet che gli aveva visto indossare solo quando era sceso a terra, adesso presentava un cappuccio ancora adagiato sulle spalle; anche San, che aveva lasciato i capelli scuri ricadere sulla sua fronte, invece aveva indossato una maglia del medesimo colore del compagno che a stento si vedeva sotto la giacca simile a quella di Hongjoong che si fermava allo sterno e i pantaloni erano giusto di un tono più scuro rispetto a quelli che indossava di solito; infine Yeosang, che il moro giurò di non averlo mai visto in tenuta da combattimento, a differenza di una mantella, indossava una semplice maglia con tanto di cappuccio in tinta con i pantaloni neri, fermata dalla fascia in vita, e sul petto poté vedere una cinghia con vari pugnali e un cinturone che serviva a mantenere la borsa dietro la sua schiena. Tutti e tre portavano la stessa fascia cremisi del capitano con annesso il cinturone a cui erano agganciate le armi, e prima di chiedersi il motivo di quell'accessorio, sentì nuovamente gli sguardi dei più piccoli addosso e per fortuna, a salvarlo fu proprio Hongjoong che iniziò a parlare.

“il piano è quello che abbiamo deciso con Eden: Jongho, Yunho e Wooyoung voi rimarrete a bordo, Mingi, Yeosang e San verrete con noi" disse il capitano guardando i membri del suo equipaggio man mano che li nominava. “Seonghwa tu ci farai strada e tornerai subito a bordo assieme a San.”

“come farete a rientrare?” chiese il moro.

“a nuoto o ruberemo una barca. Il posto dove dobbiamo scendere ne ha a bizzeffe.” rispose Mingi ghignando.

“Non possiamo rischiare che tu venga visto ma sei l'unico che sa come arrivare alla locanda” continuò il capitano guardando il più grande accanto a lui che annuì.

Non si era opposto a quell’idea quando Eden l'aveva proposta, sapeva che era meglio così eppure non poté ignorare il voler essere presente quando avrebbero interrogato quell'uomo, almeno per capire se le informazioni erano attendibili. Soprattutto sapeva anche che, se avevano scelto di lasciarlo in vita, non poteva esporsi in quel modo. Per fortuna, grazie a Eden, avevano raccolto molte informazioni sull'uomo in questione, il cui nome era Kwang-seok, per usarle contro di lui. Per essere qualcuno con un ruolo così importante, ne aveva di scheletri nell’armadio e Hongjoong non vedeva l’ora di usarli per ottenere ciò che voleva, anche se in cuor suo sperava di poter usare le maniere forti per estorcergli anche il più piccolo dettaglio.

Ultimati i preparativi, i cinque presero la scialuppa per dirigersi ad una spiaggetta lontano da occhi indiscreti su cui approdarono, coprendo il capo con i rispettivi cappucci. Silenziosamente arrivarono al muro che separava la strada dalla spiaggia per scrutare eventuali “guai” in vista.

“c’è tanta di quella élite qui che neanche immaginate, sarà piena di guardie” mormorò Seonghwa prima di guardare i compagni. “statemi dietro” disse e gli altri annuirono.

“non preoccuparti, ti copro io" ammiccò Hongjoong al suo fianco facendo sorridere il più grande e alzare gli occhi al cielo al resto della ciurma.

Pochi istanti dopo, il moro si tirò su e con passo felpato raggiunse la prima via con gli altri al suo seguito. Nonostante certi abomini che avvenivano in quelle case, le vie erano ben sorvegliate ma grazie all’oscurità e al loro essere estremamente silenziosi, non fu un problema evitare le guardie.

“hanno aumentato la sicurezza eh? Chissà quanto denaro avranno sborsato i nobili… magari è abbastanza per permetterci un banchetto ogni sera” sussurrò San assottigliando gli occhi.

“per quanto mi dispiaccia farci scappare un'occasione del genere, non siamo qui per saccheggiare, non dimenticarlo” lo riprese Hongjoong lanciando una rapida occhiata alle sue spalle, vedendo San fare spallucce e facendo ridacchiare Mingi silenziosamente.

“andiamo” mormorò Seonghwa che aveva tenuto d'occhio la strada fino a quando alcune guardie erano scomparse dietro un angolo, facendo segno agli altri di seguirlo.

Quella che presero, era una via stretta e buia, dove i soldati sicuramente non sarebbero passati, e dopo qualche minuto finalmente ebbero la visuale della “locanda”: sull'insegna c'era scritto “Il Giglio” ma di puro quanto il fiore di cui portava il nome, non succedeva assolutamente nulla in quel locale.

“sei sicuro sia questo il posto?” chiese Yeosang avvicinando al moro che prontamente annuì.

“è ancora presto per lui, dobbiamo comunque sbrigarci” spiegò velocemente senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla porta della locanda. “non potete entrare dalla porta d'ingresso perché solo chi è stato invitato può varcarla senza problemi, però conosco qualcuno all'interno che può aiutarci.” disse prima di prendere un'altra stradina secondaria che faceva il giro dell'edificio, finendo poi in un vicolo cieco.

Seonghwa non impiegò molto a trovare una porta ben nascosta e a bussare quattro volte per poi abbassare il cappuccio, facendolo ricadere sulle spalle. I pirati dietro di lui rimasero sull'attenti, aspettandosi qualunque cosa eppure quando la porta di legno si aprì con uno scricchiolio, dietro quest'ultima comparve una ragazza con dei folti capelli castani distrattamente raccolti e con un lungo vestito che lasciava scoperte le spalle. Quando vide Seonghwa spalancò gli occhi dello stesso colore dei capelli e la ciurma quasi si irrigidì pensando potesse gridare o chiamare le guardie, ma rimasero a bocca aperta quando la ragazza, senza dire nulla, gettò le braccia al collo del moro tirandolo in un abbraccio.

Seonghwa sorrise ricambiando il gesto e Hongjoong rimase a guardarli perplesso, mentre una fitta che aveva ben riconosciuto s’impadroniva del suo petto.

“non ci credo che sei ancora vivo” mormorò la giovane accarezzandogli la nuca e alzandosi sulle punte.

“ti ringrazio per la fiducia, potrei dire la stessa cosa di te” ridacchiò il moro e l'altra non tardò a mettergli il broncio, dandogli un pizzicotto.

“graziosa questa conoscenza~” sussurrò Mingi ghignando senza farsi sentire dai due.

Vedendo come la ragazza non accennava a separarsi da Seonghwa, Hongjoong abbassò a sua volta il cappuccio, schiarendosi la voce per ottenere finalmente il suo sguardo. Non appena riconobbe di chi si trattava, la giovane donna indietreggiò sciogliendo l'abbraccio.

“sono con me, non temere” mormorò il moro tranquillizzandola.

“spero tu non sia finito dalla padella alla brace” disse poi rivolgendo un'occhiata inquisitoria sia a quello dai capelli grigi che agli altri tre dietro di lui.

Hongjoong ghignò nel sentire quelle parole.

“se così fosse, di certo non saremmo qui” rispose cercando di essere cortese nonostante la sensazione scomoda alla bocca dello stomaco.

“Sunhee ho un favore da chiederti” continuò Seonghwa con tono più basso, riottenendo le sue attenzioni.

La ragazza socchiuse la porta dietro di sé prima di fare cenno agli altri di seguirla alla fine del vicolo, facendoli entrare in una stanza usata a mo' di magazzino. San rimase vicino alla porta per controllare che nessuno si avvicinasse.

“di cosa si tratta?” chiese accennando un sorriso nonostante avesse compreso dal tono dell'altro l'importanza di quel che aveva da chiedere.

“Kwang-seok” iniziò Seonghwa e Sunhee si fece più seria. “viene ancora a farti visita, non è così?” chiese con gentilezza nel vederla cambiare espressione.

“purtroppo si” ammise aggiustandosi distrattamente il vestito.

“abbiamo bisogno di stare da soli con quell'uomo” continuò Hongjoong al posto del moro.

Sunhee guardò il capitano dell'Horizon per qualche istante, facendosi pensierosa.

“sapete bene in che affari è coinvolto… e credo sia proprio per questo che lo state cercando” disse la ragazza.

“ti sto chiedendo molto e credimi non lo farei se non fosse l'unica via" continuò il moro avvicinandosi a lei.

Non era sicuramente facile accettare una proposta simile eppure sperò con tutto sé stesso che la ragazza potesse accettare.

“faremo in modo che non sospetti di te, hai la mia parola” disse con tono gentile e rassicurante Hongjoong, andando al fianco di Seonghwa.

“per Seonghwa avrei accettato a prescindere ma non vi nascondo che avere la parola e la protezione del Re dei pirati, non è qualcosa che si ottiene tutti i giorni~" disse sorridendo ai due che aveva difronte. “dovrebbe arrivare tra poco, quindi è meglio sbrigarsi” aggiunse avviandosi alla porta prima di esser bloccata dal moro che guardò interrogativamente.

“io non verrò quindi dovremmo salutarci qui” le disse con un sorriso triste sulle labbra.

Il capitano fece cenno alla ciurma di seguirlo fuori per dare un po' di spazio ai due.

Sunhee ricambiò il sorriso andando a posargli una mano sulla guancia.

“sei cambiato dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti, sai?”

“lo sono?” chiese strabuzzando appena gli occhi, facendola annuire.

“finalmente vedo della luce in questi occhi e… sono sicura che il bel capitano che sta aspettando fuori c'entri qualcosa” rise godendosi il rossore sulla pelle sotto le sue dita. “spero ti possa dare quel che meriti davvero Seonghwa, spero possa salvarti da questo mondo”

Il moro socchiuse gli occhi a quelle parole sentendo il petto riscaldarsi. Sunhee era stata l'unica persona ad averlo trattato con umanità quando il capitano dell'Olympus lo portava con sé per “affari” e avrebbe tanto voluto portarla via da quel luogo per poterle dare una vita migliore.

“non ci pensare ora, io sto bene e starò bene. So badare a me stessa~” mormorò leggendo perfettamente il suo sguardo triste prima di abbracciarlo un'altra volta, scompigliandogli i capelli. “adesso devo andare, altrimenti non faremo in tempo” concluse con una nota malinconica nel tono, allontanandosi dal moro.

“sta attenta e… grazie” disse prima di raggiungere gli altri.

Non appena il suo sguardo s'incrociò con quello di Hongjoong, quest'ultimo accennò un sorriso prendendogli la mano per rassicurarlo.

“faremo in modo che ne esca pulita, puoi star tranquillo" sussurrò accarezzandogli il dorso con il pollice prima di lasciargli la mano. “San tornate a bordo, ci ritroveremo lì non appena avremo le informazioni” disse a quello con la ciocca bianca che subito annuì affiancando il più grande.

“ci vediamo Seonghwa, stai bene” lo salutò la giovane prima di fare cenno ai tre di seguirlo.

Non appena la porta si chiuse, il moro si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.

“se Hongjoong ha dato la sua parola, la manterrà. Cascasse il mondo” disse San accennando un sorriso e mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

Seonghwa annuì ricambiando il sorriso e mettendo una mano su quella dell'altro, ringraziandolo silenziosamente. Hongjoong aveva ragione nel dire che quello che aveva conosciuto precedentemente, non era affatto il San che conoscevano e grazie agli allenamenti insieme, il rapporto tra i due era nettamente migliorato e di ciò ne fu immensamente grato.

“andiamo” disse tirando su il cappuccio.

E i due presero nuovamente la strada per la spiaggia.

***

“allora tu e Seonghwa…” disse a bassa voce Hongjoong mentre la seguiva per le scale.

La ragazza si fermò per un attimo solo per guardarlo come sorpresa.

“non abbiamo mai fatto nulla se è quello che mi stai chiedendo, capitano” sorrise prima di girarsi e riprendere a salire. “lo conosco da quando era un ragazzino, Woobin lo aveva portato con sé per incontrare Kwang-seok e mi ha pagata per ‘tenergli compagnia’ mentre loro discutevano di affari” spiegò fermandosi al secondo ed ultimo pianerottolo e camminando fino a raggiungere una porta che prontamente aprì, facendo entrare i tre. “solo che a differenza degli altri della ciurma, lui non ha mai voluto fare nulla. Voleva solo che mi riposassi ogni volta che veniva a trovarmi, nient'altro. Non ho mai incontrato un animo così gentile in tutta la mia vita, e ho sperato in qualche modo lui potesse ricevere quel che ho avuto la fortuna di trovare a mia volta” disse chiudendo la porta alle proprie spalle.

Hongjoong parve, senza dare troppo nell'occhio, tirare un respiro di sollievo a quelle parole.

“volete davvero salvarlo?” chiese sedendosi sul letto, guardando Mingi che nel frattempo si era avvicinato alla finestra, per poi passare a Yeosang che era rimasto in piedi accanto alla poltrona dove il capitano aveva preso posto. Quest'ultimo ricambiò il suo sguardo.

“vogliamo e lo faremo" fu il rosso a rispondere facendo sorridere la ragazza.

“allora sono felice di aiutarvi” rispose sorridendo determinata. “sappiate che dovrete essere credibili se volete convincerlo che non lavoro con voi, quindi potete usare anche le maniere forti, non mi offenderò” aggiunse alzandosi per dirigersi alla porta.

“siamo pirati ma non oseremo mai usare la forza su una donna” continuò Mingi.

“apprezzo questa galanteria con tutto il cuore, però fate come vi dico. Tra poco salirò con lui” continuò prima di uscire e lasciare soli i pirati.

“è una tosta, eh?”

Il capitano guardò il rosso annuendo, mentre ripensava ancora alle parole di Sunhee. Si sentiva quasi sollevato nel comprendere che tipo di rapporto c'era tra i due e avrebbe davvero fatto di tutto per non far ricadere i sospetti su di lei, lo avrebbe fatto per lei e soprattutto per Seonghwa.

“apri la finestra, almeno faremo sembrare di essere entrati da lì” disse Hongjoong passandosi la lingua sul pollice prima di spegnere la candela al suo fianco, facendo calare un silenzio tombale.

Passati quei pochi minuti, in cui i tre ebbero il tempo di mettersi in posizione, due voci iniziarono a farsi più vicini alla camera in cui si trovavano: quella cristallina apparteneva a Sunhee e quella più bassa e roca doveva per forza appartenere a Kwang-seok.

“aspetta di arrivare in camera e ti farò vedere le stelle, mia cara" disse l'uomo proprio dietro la porta, facendo ridere la ragazza.

Quando i due entrarono quasi avvinghiati, nei primi istanti Kwang-seok non si accorse dei tre che lo aspettavano e Sunhee fece l'occhiolino a Hongjoong per fargli capire che la loro scenetta avrebbe avuto inizio. Mingi chiuse la porta dietro i due e subito dopo la ragazza gridò sorpresa e impaurita facendo allarmare l'uomo che, nonostante l'oscurità, per primo notò lo sguardo sottile e minaccioso del rosso dietro la giovane e bastò quello a farlo smettere di baciare il suo collo.

“che diamine?!” sbraitò e Sunhee si strinse a lui per mostrarsi impaurita, anche se il suo viso rimaneva impassibile lanciando un'occhiata ai pirati.

Quando Hongjoong tirò fuori un fiammifero per accendere la candela che aveva spento poco tempo addietro, finalmente si girò strabuzzando gli occhi.

“cosa succede? Cosa volete da noi?!” disse con voce tremante Sunhee che rimase al fianco dell'uomo che la zittì in malo modo.

“non si trattano così le donne, tua madre non te lo ha insegnato per caso?” disse quello dai capelli grigi chinando il capo di lato e dopo aver fatto un cenno a Yeosang e a Mingi, il rosso imprigionò l'uomo mentre il medico prese la ragazza, che cercò di dimenarsi come meglio poteva, ponendogli una mano sulla bocca per non farle fare troppo rumore.

Come attrice era davvero impeccabile.

“fermi! Lasciatemi stare o giuro che-” sibilò l'uomo facendo aggrottare la fronte già segnata dall'età mentre i capelli appena brizzolati ricadevano su di essa.

“o giuri cosa, che griderai aiuto come una damigella in pericolo? Persino questa donna ha più dignità di te” ghignò il capitano prima di guardare Yeosang. “liberati di lei, e mi raccomando. Sii silenzioso” ordinò e il biondo si diresse alla porta trascinando Sunhee che lanciava sguardi impauriti all'uomo mentre le lacrime le rigavano il volto.

Una volta fuori la ragazza finse ancora di gridare prima di battere il piede a terra per simulare un tonfo proprio vicino alle scale, Yeosang le lasciò i polsi scusandosi silenziosamente per come l'aveva trattata e Sunhee subito scosse il capo.

“va' dentro, farò in modo che nessuno vi disturbi” sussurrò facendo annuire l'altro che tornò nella camera.

Una volta dentro si pulì teatralmente le mani facendo segno ad Hongjoong di poter procedere.

“orsù, non è carino far stare in piedi il nostro ospite. Fallo sedere" disse il capitano indicando al rosso la sedia di legno difronte a sé.

Mingi, dopo averlo disarmato, lo spinse giù sulla sedia, mantenendo una presa ferrea sulle sue spalle.

“cosa può volere da me il capitano dell'Horizon?” chiese cautamente l'uomo cercando di mantenere una calma apparente mentre lo scrutava. “se vuoi qualche _ingaggio_ potrei offrirti qualcosa di allettante”

A quelle parole Hongjoong sorrise ma i suoi occhi rimasero impassibili. Accavallò le gambe poggiando i gomiti sui braccioli della poltrona, continuando a guardare l'uomo negli occhi.

“non mi interessano i tuoi ingaggi, mi interessa la persona a cui li affidi e con cui tratti” disse con tono secco e autoritario.

Quando Kwang-seok capì a chi si riferiva il giovane capitano, si lasciò scappare una risata tutt'altro che divertita.

“ragazzo, non sai di cosa stai parlando” sibilò velenoso.

“ _oh io credo di si_ ” rispose stavolta con gli occhi che erano diventati degli abissi. “e tu mi dirai tutto quello che voglio sapere. Non vorrai che i nobili e i re a cui hai promesso i tuoi servigi, vengano a scoprire di come sono stati manipolati?” continuò con un ghigno sadico stampato sulle labbra.

L'uomo si fece più serio a quelle parole, sapendo bene di cosa stava parlando.

“come sai queste cose…?” mormorò minaccioso.

“il punto non è come ho fatto a venirne a conoscenza, è che molti altri potrebbero scoprire i tuoi giochetti così come ho facilmente fatto io” ghignò giocando con uno dei suoi anelli.

“è una minaccia?” continuò quello brizzolato facendo fatica a deglutire.

“ _è una certezza_.”

“se parlo sono un uomo morto.”

“se non lo fai, altrettanto” ribatté il capitano alzandosi dalla sua seduta e dirigendosi verso di lui. “vedila così, potremmo fare in modo che questa conversazione non sia mai avvenuta, che ne pensi?” chiese divertito mettendo una mano sul fianco dove era riposta la sua spada. “d'altronde sei bravo a nascondere i tuoi affari”

Quello seduto rimase in silenzio senza distogliere lo sguardo dal capitano, sentendosi intimorito solo dalla sua presenza.

“non si nasconde nulla a Woobin.” disse infine e gli occhi di Hongjoong si rabbuiarono ancora di più e la stretta di Mingi divenne più ferrea, nonostante il ghigno che aveva sulle labbra nel prevedere la reazione del capitano che fece un cenno al biondo.

Nel frattempo Yeosang aveva tirato fuori dalla borsa sulla sua schiena, una custodia morbida di pelle scura e l'aveva aperta sul tavolo accanto a loro, mettendosi i quanti del medesimo colore. Kwang-seok non fece in tempo a guardare di cosa si trattasse che subito si girò verso il giovane che aveva difronte e che in quell’attimo si era avvicinato ancora di più.

“ _te l'ho chiesto con le buone ma a quanto pare preferisci le maniere forti, non è così?_ ” sussurrò pericoloso quello dai capelli grigi prima di andare a piantare un piede sulla seduta dell'altro proprio in mezzo alle sue gambe, facendolo sussultare. “ _tu parli con noi ed io ti lascerò alla tua misera e disgustosa vita, intesi?_ ”

L'uomo spalancò gli occhi terrorizzato e il giovane ghignò nel vedere quella reazione prima di chinarsi verso il suo viso con gli occhi di un predatore pronto a divorare la sua preda.

“ _allora dimmi… vuoi essere mio amico?_ ”

***

Nel frattempo San e Seonghwa avevano intrapreso la strada per tornare alla barca mettendoci più dell'andata per colpa delle persone che si erano riversate nelle vie. Entrambi avevano indossato il cappuccio come molte delle figure che avevano incrociato, riuscendo a non destare sospetti ciononostante il moro voleva essere comunque cauto dal momento in cui poteva esser riconosciuto da qualcuno. E senza farlo apposta, Seonghwa notò delle facce a lui purtroppo familiari e in un istante si fermò prendendo San per il polso tirandolo a sé nella strada più buia, coprendolo e dando le spalle alla via. Quello con la ciocca bianca lo guardò interrogativamente e l'altro porto l’indice davanti alle labbra per fargli segno di non parlare. Pochi attimi dopo quattro uomini spuntarono dalla via che avrebbero dovuto intraprendere, proseguendo dritti senza vederli. Il più grande si girò appena per controllare se avevano nuovamente la strada libera ma uno del gruppo, forse troppo ubriaco, era caduto trascinando un altro con sé e avevano iniziato a ridere

“tch-…” schioccò la lingua infastidito, dato che quella era la via più rapida per andare a riva.

“chi sono?” sussurrò San guardando dietro le spalle del più grande.

“guai. Sono gli uomini di Kwang-seok” rispose tornando con lo sguardo su di lui.

“e ti conoscono.” continuò l'artigliere cercando di monitorare la situazione.

Seonghwa annuì guardandosi attorno per trovare un'altra strada. Prima che potesse avviarsi però, il più piccolo si girò appoggiando la schiena al muro e lo bloccò mettendogli le braccia al collo, spiazzandolo completamente.

“aspetta” sibilò notando la confusione dell’altro.

“ma guarda, ci sono due piccioncini lì!” disse uno del gruppo indicando i due.

Il moro strinse la mascella sentendo la tensione crescere, San però gli fece cenno di star tranquillo.

“fa come ti dico, metti una mano sul muro e l'altra sul mio fianco” gli disse e, seppur continuò ad essere confuso, Seonghwa non tardò ad eseguire.

“forse vogliono altra compagnia, che dite?” sentirono un altro parlare.

“falli divertire in santa pace, hai già dato per stasera!” rise il terzo uomo.

Il moro sperò con tutto sé stesso che l'altro desse retta a quelle parole per lasciarli proseguire per la loro strada, ma gli occhi di San fecero ben intendere che non lo avrebbe fatto, e i passi pesanti che man mano si avvicinavano ai due ne erano la conferma. Il più piccolo si avvinghiò maggiormente a Seonghwa nonostante sapesse quanto avrebbe potuto metterlo a disagio, però aveva la certezza che lo avrebbe perdonato data la situazione e infatti il moro, dopo qualche secondo di incertezza, ricambiò il gesto avvicinandosi più col capo alla sua spalla reggendogli il gioco.

“buonasera, posso unirmi a voi~?” disse l'uomo dietro a Seonghwa quando li raggiunse.

Era alto almeno quanto il moro nonostante le spalle fossero il doppio e aveva sul volto una brutta cicatrice, meglio cercare di essere il più cordiale possibile.

San assottigliò lo sguardo spostando il capo di lato per permettere al compagno di nascondere il proprio nell'incavo del suo collo, accarezzandogli la nuca.

“spiacente, siamo già impegnati” disse con voce morbida e appena rauca, fingendo l'espressione di chi era stato interrotto sul più bello.

“magari al tuo amico non dispiace" insistette con un sorriso malizioso.

“non credo, è un tipo molto geloso e non esiterebbe un solo istante a difendere quel che gli appartiene” continuò facendo segno al moro di stringere più la presa su di lui e lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso compiaciuto, recitando il ruolo dell'amante al meglio.

L'uomo sorrise senza poter aggiungere altro dato che uno dei compagni lo affiancò per cingergli le spalle con un braccio.

“perdonate il mio amico, non capisce quando è di troppo. Continuate pure" disse l'uomo ancora più alto del compagno trascinandolo via e porgendo un sorriso sornione a San.

Finalmente i due li lasciarono in pace e Seonghwa cercò di allontanarsi, tuttavia il più piccolo non glielo permise.

“ripensandoci, se è tanto geloso, come mai lascia parlare te?” disse nuovamente quello con la cicatrice girandosi verso i due con aria divertita.

“perché forse ha la bocca impegnata a fare altro, genio” disse un altro che fino ad allora era rimasto in disparte.

“non l'ho chiesto a te” sibilò lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

“sentite, ci state rovinando l’umore e prima che le cose prendano una brutta piega, credo ci congederemo ora. Buona serata signori.” rispose San evidentemente insoddisfatto e irritato, prendendo la mano di Seonghwa per trascinarlo con sé verso la strada che avrebbero dovuto prendere sin dall’inizio.

“permettetemi di rimediare almeno” insistette ancora l'uomo andando ad afferrare la spalla di Seonghwa che si irrigidì.

L'artigliere lo guardò capendo che c'era solo un modo per poter uscire da quella situazione e in un attimo il moro si girò verso quello con la cicatrice estraendo la spada.

L'uomo alzò le mani divertito ma quando, visto il movimento rapido, il cappuccio di Seonghwa si abbassò rivelandone il volto, il sorriso sulle sue labbra scomparve.

Persino gli amici rimasero a bocca aperta, basiti nel vedere chi avevano difronte. Gli occhi del moro si fecero cupi nel guardare i quattro.

“te l'ho detto che le cose avrebbero preso una brutta piega” sorrise quello dalla ciocca bianca estraendo i pugnali che aveva sulle cosce.

“ci avevano detto che eri morto…” mormorò uno di loro.

“e invece eccoti qui. A spassartela in queste vie, è proprio il ritorno del figliol prodigo~” disse l'uomo che in un attimo venne affiancato dagli altri. “al capo farà piacere dare la notizia al tuo amato capitano, e gli farà ancor più piacere consegnarti a lui” stavolta un ghigno sadico si dipinse sulle labbra del tizio e la cicatrice di quest'ultimo rese quel sorriso ancora più sinistro.

“dai per scontato che riusciate a vivere abbastanza da poterlo riferire a qualcuno.” disse Seonghwa assottigliando lo sguardo.

Gli uomini risero di gusto a quelle parole.

“siamo in quattro e voi in due, cosa ti fa credere che abbiate una chance?” disse quello più alto che pochi minuti addietro aveva cercato di allontanare il compagno dai due.

“oh credimi, ne abbiamo più di quanto ne avete voi~” disse San con aria divertita mentre giocava con i suoi preziosi pugnali prima di partire all'attacco.

I quattro estrassero le armi e iniziarono a combattere. Seonghwa non esitò un attimo ad attaccare per poter arrecare più danno possibile ai suoi avversari e grazie alla spada che Hongjoong gli aveva donato, parve compiere metà dello sforzo che ci sarebbe voluto. In più, gli allenamenti che aveva fatto insieme a San poi, permise ai due di combattere con una precisione e sinergia che nessuno avrebbe pensato si potesse creare nell'arco di due settimane. Sentiva il cuore andare a mille e non per la paura o il nervoso, bensì per l'emozione di combattere al fianco di qualcuno di cui si fidava.

Lo scontro parve andare in loro favore, eppure quando quello con la cicatrice fece segno al compagno di andare, il moro subito chiamò l'artigliere.

“va’! Qui ci penso io!” incitò l'altro che lo guardò contrariato.

“sono in tre, non ti lascio da solo” gli rispose dando un calcio a quello che stava affrontando.

“se lo lasci andare, rischiamo di ritrovarcene il triplo. Non te lo dirò un'altra volta! Me la posso cavare!” insistette il moro liberandogli la via.

San strinse i denti e corrugò la fronte e quando il più grande lo chiamò nuovamente, schioccando la lingua per poi correre dietro a quello che era fuggito.

“non ti azzardare a perdere!” gridò prima di scomparire in una via buia lasciando il compagno solo.

Uno dei tre cercò di andare dietro all'artigliere e, liberandosi per un istante del proprio avversario, Seonghwa tirò velocemente il pugnale che aveva nella fondina sulla coscia dritto nella sua direzione, ferendolo alla mano che impugnava la spada e facendolo sibilare.

“il vostro avversario sono io.” Disse con un’espressione terribilmente seria.

“è davvero una scelta saggia affrontare noi tre tutto solo?” ghignò quello con la cicatrice.

“non sarebbe molto più facile se ti consegnassi senza troppe storie?”

“siete davvero degli scansafatiche come il vostro padrone se sperate di catturarmi senza far nulla” li stuzzicò il moro ottenendo il loro interesse, facendogli dimenticare di San.

“guarda che adesso non hai più Woobin che ti copre le spalle, quindi bada bene a quel che dici, _bambolina_ ” lo minacciò il più basso puntando la spada verso di lui.

A quel nomignolo il moro strinse la presa sulla sua arma, senza però far trasparire alcuna emozione sul suo volto.

“non ho bisogno di lui per potervi affrontare, o forse avete paura di farvi male?” sorrise facendo finalmente scattare gli altri.

Il combattimento fu duro sin da subito anche se Seonghwa non si sentiva affaticato, anzi. Riusciva a parare e ad infliggere ogni singolo colpo come se il suo corpo si muovesse da solo, come se fosse la cosa più naturale per lui. Per quanto avesse sempre odiato le sue capacità, grazie agli allenamenti con Hongjoong e la ciurma, era riuscito ad abbandonare quel malessere all'idea di affrontare qualcuno, iniziando finalmente a combattere per la propria vita. I tre erano esausti e feriti, cercando comunque di infliggere qualche danno al moro seppur in maniera completamente sconnessa. Tanto che Seonghwa non fece caso agli sguardi che si scambiarono tra di loro mentre lo costringevano contro un anfratto senza via d'uscita. Quando sentì i mattoni dietro di sé, non lasciò trasparire nulla sul suo volto.

“non hai via di scampo adesso… quindi perché non ti arrendi?” disse quello difronte a lui che lentamente gli si stava avvicinando.

“pensate basti mettermi con le spalle al muro per farmi arrendere?”

“no, ma non credere ci limiteremo a questo” e in un attimo, con chissà quale forza, lo disarmò facendo finire la spada a terra per poi annullare le distanze e mettendogli l'avanbraccio sulla sua gola.

Seonghwa strinse gli occhi cercando di spingere l'altro nonostante fosse più alto e pesante di lui.

“allora, cosa dicevi poco fa? Che siamo degli scansafatiche, non è così? Perché non provi a ripeterlo adesso” lo incitò quello con la cicatrice al fianco di quello che lo aveva imprigionato.

“mi sbagliavo" iniziò il moro cercando di mettersi in modo che il braccio che aveva sul collo non gli ostruisse le vie respiratorie, e quando senti la mano libera dell'uomo prendergli con poca delicatezza il mento per farsi guardare, sentì una fitta alla testa e lo sguardo iniziò ad appannarsi come un mese addietro quando intervenne nello scontro dell'Horizon, di certo non era un buon segno.

I tre sorrisero soddisfatti anche se non ebbero il tempo di parlare quando Seonghwa sorrise a sua volta.

“siete più inutili della spazzatura che c'è in queste vie. Probabilmente sarebbe una degna avversaria rispetto a voi” ghignò spavaldo e prima di ricevere il gancio destro di quello che lo teneva fermo, una scarica di adrenalina gli pervase il corpo, facendolo muovere ancora prima di rendersene conto e la vista gli si offuscò completamente.

***

“penso sia sufficiente. Grazie per la tua collaborazione, è stata molto apprezzata~” disse Hongjoong ripulendosi le nocche ormai cremisi sulla giacca dell'uomo che riprendeva fiato a capo chino.

Era ricoperto di ferite superficiali, salvo quelle in volto che portavano i segni degli anelli del capitano, ma il danno, grazie alle abilità di Yeosang, era più interno che esterno e gli aveva permesso di ottenere le informazioni a cui puntava. Era molto più di quanto era riuscito a scoprire in tutte le sue ricerche e finalmente sapeva dove indirizzare le sue attenzioni, o meglio su chi. Mingi, che nel frattempo si era appoggiato allo stipite della porta per controllare che le grida di Kwang-seok non attirassero gente scomoda, seppur quest'ultimo avesse cercato orgogliosamente di reprimerle, ghignò nel vedere il sorriso soddisfatto sul volto del più grande.

Il biondo finì di ripulire i suoi strumenti prima di richiuderli nella custodia di pelle per poi girarsi verso Hongjoong e facendogli segno che potevano andare.

“a… aspetta” mormorò l'uomo alzando faticosamente il capo riottenendo le attenzioni del pirata. “prima che ve ne andiate… dimmi una cosa” continuò forzando un sorriso nonostante il labbro rotto.

Il capitano si fermò girando appena il capo verso l'uomo, aspettando che parlasse.

“Sareste potuti arrivare a me in un solo modo… escludendo Woobin, soltanto una persona mi viene in mente” disse prima di tossire quel che sembrava essere sangue ed il suo stato pietoso non suscitò la benché minima pietà nel giovane. “È stato quel moccioso, la sua bambolina a farvi arrivare fino a me, non è così? Me lo sarei dovuto aspettare...”

Nel sentir chiamare Seonghwa in quel modo, il suo sguardo si fece tagliente però non disse nulla. Sapeva a quale gioco stava giocando.

“Solo lui poteva condurvi a me... il suo volto è ben noto qui e sarebbe una tragedia se venisse avvistato dai miei ragazzi. Magari… ora che non c'è il suo padrone, si staranno divertendo con lui proprio adesso e se li ho addestrati bene, avranno già mandato a chiamare Woobin…”

Hongjoong lo fulminò con lo sguardo comprendendo che più di che suonare come una semplice supposizione, San e Seonghwa potevano davvero essere incappati negli scagnozzi di Kwang-seok e prontamente fece segno ai due compagni di andare quando l'uomo parlò ancora, trattenendolo nella stanza.

“Allora è vero, quel che si dice in giro… il capitano dell'Horizon ha finalmente trovato il suo tesoro… per questo si è ammansito e non lascia più scie di cadaveri al suo seguito” iniziò a ridere finendo per tossire malamente. “Peccato che quel tesoro sia stato già usato e consumato, ormai privo di valore… saresti davvero in grado di metterci su le mani pur sapendo quali prima delle tue lo hanno toccato?”  
  
“Hongjoong.” disse con tono serio Yeosang guardando il capitano negli occhi senza però incrociare i suoi, all'apparenza vuoti, che rimanevano puntati a terra travolti da una luce che il medico conosceva bene.

“e Woobin per questo tesoro ha avuto molta cura, sai…? Lo ha usato a suo piacimento… controllato come merita di essere controllato, sottomesso nei modi più subdoli… e potrei elencartene alcuni! Ha fatto fare alla _sua bambolina_ i migliori lavori, capitano” continuò a infierire col sorriso sulle labbra, con la certezza che da quella camera sarebbe uscito vivo.

Yeosang gli afferrò il polso facendolo rinsavire appena, eppure Hongjoong sentiva il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene nell'ascoltare ogni singola parola, limitandosi a stringere le nocche fino a farle diventare bianche per poi varcare la soglia.

“ha avuto talmente tanta cura che ora potrebbe fare concorrenza a Sunhee se solo lo volesse!” disse a voce più alta per farsi sentire dal giovane e quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.

“Capitano!” lo richiamò Yeosang ma ormai era troppo tardi.

Hongjoong in un attimo era scattato estraendo la propria spada per conficcarne la lama dritta nella gola dell'uomo che rantolò sorpreso, specchiandosi nei suoi occhi neri e furenti fissi su di lui mentre sentiva il sangue ostruirgli le vie respiratorie.

“ _non preoccuparti. Il possessore di quelle mani farà la tua stessa,_ ” scandì con un sibilo l'ultima parola affondando maggiormente la lama. “ _identica fine._ ” concluse girando la spada e vedendo la vita abbandonare gli occhi dell'altro.

Senza alcuna gentilezza estrasse la spada sporca di sangue, ripulendola e mettendola a posto. Si chinò e nella giacca nera trovò un taccuino e una pesante sacchetta di pelle. Una volta presi, si allontanò dal cadavere uscendo dalla stanza.

“e adesso?” disse Mingi che nel frattempo era stato raggiunto da Sunhee.

La ragazza guardò il volto freddo di Hongjoong quando le porse la sacchetta contenente il denaro dell'uomo.

“se l'è meritato” disse guardandolo negli occhi. “adesso andate, ci penserò io a farlo sparire” continuò giocando con l'involucro di pelle.

“grazie Sunhee, sei stata di grande aiuto” la ringraziò Hongjoong con voce appena più rauca, cercando di rivolgerle un sorriso.

“non ringraziarmi, salvate Seonghwa dopodiché saremo pari~” rispose chinando appena il capo con un sorriso.

I tre si congedarono salutando la ragazza, dopodiché uscirono dalla stessa porta da cui erano entrati. In quel momento il pensiero fisso del capitano era Seonghwa. Aveva il bisogno di vederlo, di stringergli le mani come ormai faceva spesso, di rassicurarlo che non avrebbe mai più fatto una vita del genere. Voleva vedere quegli occhi brillare e il suo sorriso illuminargli il volto, voleva stringerlo a sé e proteggerlo dal mondo in cui vivevano a tal punto da sentire una fitta al petto, e non per la gelosia ma per la necessità di vederlo.

“non faceva parte del piano ma… sono felice tu l'abbia fatto” confessò Mingi dandogli una pacca sulla spalla a cui il capitano sorrise.

“adesso andiamo” disse semplicemente mettendosi il cappuccio e, una volta che gli altri due fecero lo stesso, si avviarono a passo svelto per la strada che gli aveva mostrato Seonghwa.

Poco dopo sentirono il suono di due spade scontrarsi e Hongjoong corse in direzione dello scontro, che nel frattempo era cessato, per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con un'ansante San. Temendo fosse un altro nemico, quello con la ciocca bianca puntò il suo pugnale contro di lui, fermandosi appena in tempo quando riconobbe il proprio capitano che, per fortuna, aveva estratto velocemente la spada parando il colpo.

“capitano! P… perdonami-… pensavo fosse un altro di quei bastardi” disse l'artigliere riprendendo fiato.

“San, dov'è Seonghwa?” chiese Hongjoong posandogli una mano sul braccio.

San sollevò il capo guardandolo negli occhi.

“ci siamo separati circa mezz'ora fa-” disse riprendendo fiato e guardandosi attorno cercando la strada da cui era venuto. “seguitemi”

I quattro corsero senza preoccuparsi troppo di dare nell'occhio e Hongjoong aveva un brutto presentimento.

“perché vi siete separati?”

“uno di loro era andato a chiamare rinforzi e Seonghwa mi ha detto di andargli dietro. Ho tentato di rimanere ma ci saremmo trovati in guai ben più grossi!” gli rispose lanciandogli un’occhiata rammaricata. “contavo di sbrigarmela subito, però quel vigliacco ha fatto in tempo a trovare un altro gruppo…”

Il capitano scosse il capo: se Seonghwa aveva mandato San, voleva dire che fermare quell'uomo era più importante di rimanere uniti a combattere. Ciononostante gli avrebbe fatto un bel discorso a riguardo quando lo avrebbero trovato.

Poco dopo quello dalla ciocca bianca si fermò quando raggiunsero il punto in cui aveva lasciato il moro senza però trovarlo, anzi, l’unica cosa che attirò la sua attenzione fu uno dei pugnali che gli aveva regalato appena macchiato di sangue, giacere a terra.

“era qui. Si saranno spostati-…” sibilò San prendendo l'arma, guardandosi attorno e sentendo il senso di colpa farsi strada nella sua mente.

“separiamoci” ordinò Hongjoong prima di dirigersi verso una della stradine senza però trovare nulla.

Inutile dire che più passava il tempo più aveva il timore che fosse successo qualcosa a Seonghwa. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

“dannazione-!” esclamò nel cercare vanamente nell'ennesima strada senza uscita poi ne prese un'altra appena illuminata, sperando di essere più fortunato.

All'inizio parve non notare nulla però quando vide una pozza scura brillare sotto la luce della lanterna, sentì una stretta al petto. Sperò con tutto sé stesso che quel sangue non appartenesse al moro mentre procedeva man mano che ne trovava altre. Come briciole, lo condussero nella via buia in cui i tre avevano incastrato Seonghwa e si bloccò all'inizio di quest'ultima quando sentì il sibilo di una lama fendere l'aria seguito da un rantolo straziante. Poi più nulla e fu il silenzio che ne seguì che gli fece accapponare la pelle. Il capitano strinse i pugni, temendo davvero per il peggio. Nonostante l'assenza delle lanterne e la luce fioca della luna, vide tre corpi inermi a terra e una figura in piedi alla fine del vicolo girata di spalle, che ancora impugnava la lama gocciolante a cui diede uno strattone per far scivolare il sangue in eccesso. Sentì l'aria faticare ad entrare nei propri polmoni quando si avvicinò, storcendo il naso nel sentire quell'odore ferroso fare da sovrano e tenendosi comunque pronto ad attaccare la persona.

“Seonghwa…?” mormorò desiderando fosse lui e non uno degli scagnozzi di Kwang-seok.

Passarono solo pochi secondi, che per Hongjoong parvero un'eternità, e la figura parve sussultare prima di girarsi verso di lui, facendogli quasi trattenere il respiro. La persona fece un paio di passi verso di lui e quando due occhi brillanti si incrociarono con i propri, il capitano poté riconoscere il volto a cui appartenevano.

“Hongjoong” disse il moro vedendo il capitano e sorridendogli appena mentre gli andava in contro, lasciandosi alle spalle i corpi. E non fece in tempo a dire altro che in un attimo quello dai capelli grigi gli gettò le braccia al collo, stringendolo a sé.

Persino il volergli fare una ramanzina per essere rimasto solo a combattere, finì nel dimenticatoio.

Seonghwa prontamente ricambiò il gesto stringendo l'altro.

“so che dovevamo ritrovarci sull'Horizon ma ci siamo imbattuti negli uomini di Kwang-seok e abbiamo dovuto affrontarli. Anzi dobbiamo trovare San e-…” disse per poi zittirsi nel sentire quanto Hongjoong lo teneva stretto a sé.

Una volta riposta la spada nella sua custodia, gli avvolse la vita con un braccio solo dato che l'altro era macchiato, riuscendo comunque a stringerlo.

“Hongjoong cosa succede?” gli chiese preoccupandosi del silenzio da parte sua. “se ti ho fatto preoccupare mi dispiace, non era mia intenzione. Solo che erano in tre e-” parlò quasi a raffica scusandosi quando Hongjoong lo interruppe in un modo che non si aspettava.

Il capitano allontanò di poco il capo, alzandosi appena sulle punte per posare le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro senza indugiare oltre. Quando Seonghwa realizzò cosa stesse accadendo, percependo la morbidezza e il calore delle labbra del capitano sulle proprie, gli cinse maggiormente fianchi, sentendo il cuore andargli a mille nel ricambiare quel bacio estremamente dolce e al contempo disperato. Hongjoong portò una mano ad accarezzargli la guancia mentre continuava ad assaporare quelle labbra che tanto aveva bramato, sentendo il viso scaldarsi appena nel sentire l'altro ricambiare.

Forse non era il momento migliore, il posto non era dei più romantici, ma avevano capito che non ci sarebbe stato modo di pianificare quel bacio; le volte in cui erano stati interrotti ne erano la prova.

Pochi attimi dopo, quello dai capelli grigi si separò posando la fronte su quella dell'altro, guardandolo negli occhi con i suoi socchiusi e sfiorando ancora le labbra con le proprie. Seonghwa era rimasto senza fiato, incapace di formulare anche una semplice frase, troppo rapito dal suo viso così sereno e dalle labbra dischiuse che ancora sentiva sulle proprie, da ignorare persino il proprio cuore che ancora galoppava. Il capitano gli accarezzò la guancia col pollice prima di parlare.

“ho visto il sangue e ho temuto ti fosse successo qualcosa” sussurrò sinceramente con voce bassa e appena rauca, portando anche l'altra mano sulla guancia del più grande che aggrottò la fronte.

“hai tanta fiducia nelle mie capacità a quanto vedo” sbuffò scherzosamente Seonghwa alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Hongjoong lo guardò accennando un sorriso prima di concentrarsi nuovamente sulle sue labbra, senza passare inosservato agli occhi del moro.

“è il tuo primo scontro dopo mesi, mi capirai se nutro un po' di ansia” disse sforzandosi di distogliere lo sguardo.

“beh direi… che me la sono cavata” ammise vittorioso facendo un cenno dietro le sue spalle.

“direi proprio di si” rispose annuendo e avvicinandosi al suo viso per poggiare la fronte sul mento del moro che, come se fosse un'abitudine, lasciò un bacio sul suo capo.

Il cuore di Seonghwa non accennava a calmarsi, troppo felice per curarsi di perdere qualche battito ed era sicuro che l'altro riuscì a notarlo, dato che ridacchiò poggiando una mano sul suo petto. Il più grande voleva dire qualcosa riguardo il loro bacio, quando fu Mingi a interromperlo.

“oh, allora l'hai trovato” disse e quando notò i due così stretti, non poté fare a meno di sorridere al moro. “detesto interrompere, ma le sentinelle hanno trovato i corpi dei tizi che ha affrontato San. Conviene muoverci" continuò con tono più serio guardandosi attorno.

“andiamo?” sussurrò Seonghwa accarezzando la nuca dell'altro che annuì separandosi da lui, prendendogli la mano.

I quattro, sviando ogni guardia in cui s’imbatterono evitando lo scontro, arrivarono finalmente alla scialuppa mettendola in acqua e scomparendo velocemente nell'oscurità.

Quando arrivarono nei pressi dell'Horizon, l'agganciarono prima di salire a bordo e tirarla su con l'aiuto di Jongho.

“qualcuno ha fatto svegliare la città a quanto abbiamo sentito” disse il più piccolo ammiccando e andando a salutare i cinque, riferendosi alle campane che suonavano e al trambusto che si sentiva fin dal loro nascondiglio momentaneo.

“colpa nostra” disse Seonghwa alzando la mano colpevole.

“non è colpa nostra se loro hanno deciso di morire” lo riprese San facendogli abbassare la mano con un mezzo broncio. “anzi, perdonami se ho dovuto improvvisare in quel modo e se non sono tornato in fretta” sussurrò poi sentendosi in colpa.

Seonghwa scosse il capo rassicurandolo.

“non ti scusare, il tuo piano avrebbe funzionato se non fosse stato per quel dannato e poi… ho sentito che ti sei dovuto dar da fare” gli sorrise facendolo rasserenare.

Wooyoung ghignò nel vedere i due andare così d'accordo e gli si avvicinò.

“avete combattuto? Oh cosa avrei dato per vedervi~” disse cingendo i fianchi del compagno per poi rivolgere un sorriso al moro.

“siete riusciti a ottenere qualche informazione?” chiese Yunho scendendo dal ponte di comando.

Solo in quel momento Seonghwa si rese conto di non aver chiesto nulla a riguardo, quindi guardò il capitano ghignare e tirare fuori dalla fascia cremisi il taccuino dell'uomo.

“molto più di quel che mi aspettavo” rispose Hongjoong giocando col prezioso oggetto. “e Sunhee sta bene, non preoccuparti” continuò guardando il moro, notando il suo sguardo quasi tormentato e facendolo subito tranquillizzare.

“per quanto riguarda Kwang-seok?” chiese e il capitano aggrottò la fronte con un sorriso amaro.

“ho… preso la grande idea che non avrei dovuto prendere” rispose abbassando appena lo sguardo, ancora furente per le ultime parole di quel reietto.

Seonghwa capendo a cosa si riferiva, accennò un sorriso prima di avvicinarglisi e lasciare un bacio sul suo capo come a volerlo rassicurare. Se lo aveva ucciso, lo aveva fatto sicuramente perché era inevitabile.

La ciurma che era rimasta a bordo parve sorpresa da quel gesto così intimo da parte del moro; certo, erano abituati agli sguardi che si scambiavano, a vedere le loro mani sempre intrecciate ma era la prima volta che vedevano qualcosa del genere.

“Sunhee? Chi è?” chiese curioso il cuoco alzando un sopracciglio, stranamente senza soffermarsi sui due.

“Una graziosa conoscenza del nostro hyung~” ghignò Mingi, andando a dargli un amorevole e pacata gomitata al più grande.

“quanto graziosa?” continuò Wooyoung ignorando lo sguardo inquisitorio di San che ancora teneva stretto a sé.

“graziosa a tal punto da far ingelosire qualcuno” rispose di nuovo il rosso, ammiccando al capitano che subito lo fulminò.

Seonghwa invece spalancò gli occhi guardandolo, senza però trovare quelli del coetaneo.

“aspetta… sei geloso? Di Sunhee?” gli chiese cercando di farsi guardare. “non è come credi, lei è solo un’amica. Forse l'unica che ho avuto, ma posso assicurarti che non è stata mai più di questo” continuò sentendo ridacchiare quello dai capelli chiari.

“guarda un po' come si scusa, neanche fossero una coppietta in crisi~” scherzò e fu Mingi a guardarlo, facendogli segno di non continuare e mimando qualcosa che Seonghwa non riuscì a cogliere.

“me lo ha raccontato e non ho motivo di essere geloso _adesso_ …” disse guardandolo finalmente negli occhi, sorridendo e poggiando il capo sulla sua mascella.

Il moro sorrise a sua volta comprendendo il significato dietro quel “adesso” mentre Wooyoung rimase perplesso a quella frase.

“… qualcosa mi dice che non ci siamo persi solo lo scontro” mormorò e quando vide il più grande arrossire leggermente a quelle parole e Mingi dietro di loro mimare un bacio, spalancò gli occhi quasi sul punto di gridare per la sorpresa e per fortuna fu San a tappargli prontamente la bocca.

“se vuoi far sapere a tutti dove siamo, giuro che ti molliamo qui” disse e il compagno aggrottò la fronte.

Yunho invece sorrideva intenerito ai due più grandi, felice di vedere finalmente quello sguardo così sereno sul volto del suo capitano.

“non voglio fare il guastafeste, però conviene svignarcela prima di essere avvistati” disse Jongho, che nel frattempo era risceso dalla coffa per dare un'occhiata alla città poco distante, riportando tutti con i piedi sulla nave.

Hongjoong si separò dal moro non prima di avergli smosso i capelli, per poi avviarsi al timone.

“tutti ai propri posti, preparatevi a salpare!” ordinò prendendo la bussola e guardando il cielo di fronte a sé.

Jongho e Mingi si occuparono delle ancore e San, Yeosang e Wooyoung delle vele, in un attimo l'Horizon era pronta a prendere il largo.

“siamo pronti, capitano!”

“dove si va?” chiese Yunho occupandosi delle cime sul ponte di comando.

“verso est” rispose Hongjoong ringraziando mentalmente la brezza notturna che in un attimo permise alla nave di lasciarsi alle spalle la città in cui erano stati.

“cosa c'è a est?” domandò Seonghwa aiutando il più alto con l'ultima nodo.

“un villaggio dove possono dirci quello che il nostro amico non ha sfortunatamente potuto condividere” rispose virando appena verso destra. “da quel che so, non dovrebbe essere troppo distante da qui. Dovrò comunque studiare meglio quel diario e l'importante adesso è allontanarci dalla terra ferma.” continuò guardando il moro.

“posso aiutarti con quello, sicuramente ci saranno informazioni da decifrare” gli disse notando poi il sorriso che nacque sulle labbra del capitano nell'ascoltare quelle parole.

“cosa farei senza di te?” chiese consegnandogli il taccuino, facendolo ridacchiare.

“adesso va’ a darti una rinfrescata, fra un po' te lo mando” sorrise Yunho posandogli una mano sulla spalla e l'altro annuì, cercando di non imbarazzarsi all'ultima frase prima di salutare i due.

Una volta soli, il capitano e il suo braccio destro rimasero a parlare.

“com'è andata?” chiese Yunho facendosi serio.

Hongjoong sospirò pesantemente stringendo la presa sul timone.

“avrei voluto riportarlo in vita solo per avere il piacere di togliergliela di nuovo” ammise guardando il più alto.

“beh, direi che è andata bene allora.” disse lasciandosi sfuggire una risata priva di umorismo. “C'era da aspettarselo da qualcuno che lavora per Woobin.” aggiunse incrociando le braccia al petto.

“aveva capito che Seonghwa ci aveva condotto a lui e non avrei potuto rischiare di lasciarlo andare… in tutta sincerità sono felice che quel dannato si sia scavato la fossa da solo. Almeno con le informazioni che ci ha dato, ha reso più utile la sua esistenza” ghignò soddisfatto.

Yunho annuì andando a poggiare una mano sulla sua spalla prima di sederglisi affianco. I due rimasero in silenzio dato che il più alto non aveva intenzione di insistere su quell'argomento, soprattutto nel percepire il suo stato d'animo, quindi decise di concentrarsi su altro.

“cambiando discorso…” iniziò guardandolo con un sorriso sornione a cui l'altro, in tutta risposta, alzò un sopracciglio. “qualcuno ha fatto il primo passo finalmente, o mi sbaglio~?” chiese ammiccando.

Hongjoong sorrise luminoso, dimenticandosi all'istante del discorso precedente e portando una mano sulla nuca.

“non ti sbagli, ero stanco di aspettare il momento perfetto e non appena l'ho visto l'ho baciato” gli disse sentendo il petto scaldarsi al ricordo delle labbra di Seonghwa sulle proprie.

Lo sguardo di Yunho si ammorbidì nel guardarlo.

“era ora, non credi? Ne è valsa la pena aspettare tutto questo tempo?” gli chiese appoggiando la guancia nella propria mano, accavallando le gambe per sollevare il gomito su cui poggiava, ma nel suo sguardo c'era qualcosa di più profondo che non servì esternare in quanto quello dai capelli grigi già sapeva.

Il capitano annuì, incapace di smettere di sorridere.

“ne è valso ogni singolo momento” confessò serenamente.

“allora vai, per stasera ci penso io qui” disse prima di forzarlo a lasciare il timone e trascinarlo alle scale.

“ti devo un favore” disse prima di salutarlo.

Intanto Seonghwa si era tolto gli indumenti, sia macchiati che non, buttandoli in una cesta vicino ad un baule, per poi indossare solo dei pantaloni più comodi e darsi una ripulita alle braccia ancora macchiate. Per fortuna era riuscito a non ferirsi e a risparmiare a Yeosang il dovere di medicarlo. Una volta finito, prese la propria spada per dare una pulita anche alla lama di quest'ultima prima che il liquido cremisi potesse finire di seccarsi. Avrebbe dovuto ringraziare ancora una volta Hongjoong per avergli donato un'arma così bella e con cui era stato facile entrare in sintonia, come se fosse destinata a lui. Col sorriso sulle labbra, la ripose nella custodia appendendola alla sedia, per poi prendere il taccuino di Kwang-seok e iniziando a studiarlo, poggiandosi al tavolo.

Come volevasi dimostrare molte informazioni erano minuziosamente nascoste e per fortuna ricordava bene come scovarle per decifrarle. C'erano nomi, tanti nomi di nobili, generali, città d'interesse politico, re e addirittura principi lontani e con sua grande sorpresa, molti di quelli avevano un'aria estremamente familiare. Corrugò la fronte quando il nome di Woobin iniziava ad essere sempre più frequente man mano che scorreva le pagine, fino a che non divenne quasi l'unico protagonista di quel diario.

Preso com'era nella lettura, non si accorse che la porta si aprì e si richiuse subito dopo. Anche quando Hongjoong si avvicinò alla bacinella d'acqua, che ritrovò pulita con un panno candido accanto pronto per lui, il moro parve non accorgersi di lui. Silenziosamente, dopo essersi dato una ripulita ed essersi cambiato in abiti più confortevoli, il capitano si sporse per vedere cosa lo aveva rapito a tal punto, cercando di non soffermarsi sulla sua schiena segnata dalle numerose cicatrici tra le quali una ancora fresca, vedendo che tra le mani teneva il taccuino. Sorrise nel vedere come si era già messo all'opera ma in quel momento aveva ben altro in mente per lui e proprio per quel motivo, si sporse appena per circondargli i fianchi.

Seonghwa sussultò girando il capo per vedere una zazzera grigio scuro appoggiarsi alla sua spalla mentre le mani del capitano si unirono sul suo ventre scoperto, facendogli ricordare che effettivamente si era dimenticato di indossare la camicia. Gli venne la pelle d'oca nel sentire il calore dell'altro e le sue dita sfiorarlo.

“già finiti i tuoi doveri di capitano?” chiese sorridendo.

“per stasera” disse prendendogli il diario posandolo sul piano accanto a lui prima di fare il giro del tavolo per arrivargli proprio difronte.

Hongjoong abbassò lo sguardo dove la collana nera abbelliva il collo del moro.

“devi avere qualcosa di molto importante da fare per rientrare così presto” sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi e portando le mani sui suoi fianchi coperti dal tessuto morbido della camicia.

“in effetti volevo accertarmi di qualcosa” rispose malizioso prima di guardarlo negli occhi.

“si? E posso essere d'aiuto?” mormorò abbassando lo sguardo sulle labbra del capitano.

“penso proprio di si~”

Quello dai capelli grigi annuì avvicinandosi all'altro finché le loro labbra non si unirono e, diversamente da prima, Seonghwa non fu sorpreso da quel gesto, anzi. Riuscì a concentrarsi solo su di lui, portando una mano sulla guancia di Hongjoong per accarezzargliela mentre ricambiava quel semplice, tutt'altro che banale, bacio. Sentiva il cuore battere veloce e le guance accaldarsi a quel contatto, anche se ormai era troppo preso dalla morbidezza di quelle labbra per darci peso. Il capitano posò una mano sul petto dell'altro prima di annullare quella già minima distanza tra i due, sospirando e dedicandogli tutte le sue attenzioni. Si separarono solo un istante per riprendere fiato, senza però interrompere il contatto visivo. Gli occhi di Hongjoong erano così belli che il moro parve perdercisi nel vederli così brillanti.

“hai avuto la tua conferma…?” mormorò con tono basso accarezzandogli lo zigomo col pollice.

“si ma… vorrei esserne completamente sicuro~”

“mi sembra giusto” ridacchiò il moro sporgendosi in avanti per essere lui il primo a riprendere il bacio da dove lo avevano interrotto e l'altro sorrise contro le sue labbra a quel gesto.

Il capitano poi lo tirò verso di sé, conducendolo verso il letto per farlo distendere, ma Seonghwa fu più veloce di lui e in un attimo Hongjoong si ritrovò disteso sul petto dell'altro, ridacchiando senza neanche interrompere quel contatto.

Dopo il primo bacio, se ne diedero un altro come a volere la conferma di quello che era appena successo, e poi un altro ancora, continuando così senza stancarsi. A stento trattenevano la fretta nel recuperare quel momento di cui molte volte erano stati privati, ciononostante nessuno dei due aveva voglia di esternarla, godendosi quel momento così dolce. Inutile dire che Seonghwa si sentiva al settimo cielo, accarezzando la nuca dell'altro e giocando con una delle due treccine quando gli capitava. Poteva sentire il cuore del capitano battere contro il suo.

Persero la cognizione del tempo finché non fu il capitano a separarsi appena per ammirare il volto del moro, sorridendo soddisfatto nel vedere il colorito delle sue guance, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra dischiuse appena più gonfie, tanto si era impegnato a baciarle.

“le adoravo già dalla prima volta che ti ho visto sorridere, ma adesso che so quanto sono morbide… dubito fortemente di potergli resistere” sussurrò il capitano guardandolo per poi dargli un altro bacio a stampo.

“preferirei tu non lo facessi” disse sorridendo, portandogli indietro alcuni ciuffi che gli cadevano sulla fronte, notando quanto si fossero allungati in quei mesi.

“preferiresti, eh?” ammiccò alzando il sopracciglio con la cicatrice ad x. “vuol dire che siamo d'accordo” disse poi ridacchiando nel vederlo annuire prima di tirarlo a sé.

L'indomani avrebbero dovuto studiare la nuova rotta, mettere insieme un nuovo piano e affrontare chissà quali pericoli, eppure quella sera decisero di prenderla così, recuperando quel tempo che entrambi si erano fatti sfuggire, scambiandosi baci e ridacchiando di tanto intanto per le frasi smielate di Hongjoong che riuscivano a far avvampare le guance del più grande. Seonghwa ormai si era abbandonato a quella serenità diversa da quelle che aveva sentito fino a quel momento pervadergli il petto, senza opporsi ad essa. Forse aspettare così tanto, aveva contribuito a rendere il tutto ancora più prezioso e speciale.

E rimasero l'uno abbracciato all'altro finché non si addormentarono quando la luna era ormai calata oltre l'orizzonte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probabilmente mi avrete già perdonato per la lunga attesa ma nel caso mi sbagliassi, posso dirvi che ho già cominciato a scrivere il prossimo capitolo e spero di non farvi aspettare un altro mese coff
> 
> As usual, ditemi cosa ne pensate perché ormai vivo nell'ansia per ciò che scrivo ahah  
>   
>  _Stay with me~_


	9. Chapter 9

“non dice altro? Un nome o un luogo preciso?” chiese Yunho sollevando gli occhi dalla mappa per guardare Seonghwa davanti a sé.

Il moro corrugò la fronte girando tra le pagine del diario che aveva tra le mani, in cerca dell'informazione senza però trovarla.

“nulla” sospirò pesantemente continuando comunque a sfogliare le pagine. “evidentemente Woobin non ha condiviso queste informazioni con lui” continuò quasi con tono afflitto, poggiando il taccuino sul piano per potersi passare una mano tra i capelli.

“tu… non ricordi nulla a riguardo?” chiese Mingi appoggiando il mento sulle braccia incrociate poste sul tavolo.

Seonghwa lo guardò per qualche istante, facendosi pensieroso.

“ero un ragazzino quando mi ha portato in quel villaggio alla ricerca di qualcuno… a parte questo, ho un vuoto totale. Probabilmente è stato ben attento a non mostrarmi più del dovuto…” disse distogliendo lo sguardo.

Sapeva che nella sua testa c'erano informazioni che avrebbe permesso alla ciurma di risparmiare tempo, e il fatto di non poterne usufruire lo faceva sentire completamente inutile. Era come se tutto ciò che aveva passato fosse lì pronto ad aspettarlo e a riportarlo nell'abisso più oscuro in ogni momento di debolezza, tuttavia quando provava ad accedervi di sua spontanea volontà, era come se non fosse mai successo. Sentiva che, anche se non era più sotto il controllo di Woobin, non avesse lui le redini della sua stessa vita.

“cercava un negromante”

Fu Hongjoong a interromperli, mettendo un libro sulla mappa che stavano studiando.

“il villaggio di cui parla Kwang-seok è conosciuto per essere il luogo natio di molti stregoni o comunque di persone con una certa propensioni alle arti magiche… è grazie a uno di loro che Woobin ha creato la sua arma” continuò picchiettando sulla pagina in cui si parlava del villaggio e di ciò che accadeva al suo interno.

Seonghwa si sporse per leggere meglio le parole scritte a mano come se fossero di un diario, quando una fitta alla testa gli fece socchiudere gli occhi senza permettergli di comprenderne il motivo.

“quindi Woobin fa davvero uso di magia nera, non è così?” chiese Yunho e il moro annuì.

“solo non pensavo la usasse anche per creare un'arma…” aggiunse il più grande con un fil di voce.

Seppur i tre avessero percepito che dietro a quel “anche” c’era di più, nessuno accennò una parola a riguardo.

Seonghwa ne era più che a conoscenza della passione di Woobin, e si sentiva estremamente a disagio a parlare di come l'aveva usata su di lui; quei ricordi, a differenza degli altri, stavano pian piano raffievolendo e cercava con tutto sé stesso di non pensarci. Prima che la nausea prevalesse su di lui, Hongjoong, rimanendo in piedi dietro la sua seduta, gli posò le mani sulle spalle accarezzandole come se avesse percepito il suo stato d'animo.

“beh, non ci resta che andare lì e scoprire di quale creatore si è servito” continuò Mingi tirandosi su per stiracchiare la schiena.

“però dobbiamo attraccare alla prossima città che troviamo per poter fare provviste” lo informò Yunho avvicinandoglisi per smuovergli i capelli. “siamo quasi a secco tra acqua e cibo, alla fine siamo fuori da un bel po'” continuò guardando Hongjoong.

“se non sbaglio ne avevo vista una a meno di un giorno dalla nostra posizione” continuò il capitano, sporgendosi appena da dietro Seonghwa per puntare il dito sulla mappa ad indicare una cittadina. “che dici, è sicura?” chiese poi guardando il rosso.

Il nostromo guardò il punto indicato per qualche istante, portando le proprie dita per individuare i vari ipotetici tragitti, annuendo poco dopo.

“non è molto trafficata, quindi dovremmo stare tranquilli.” acconsentì prendendo la bussola. “dobbiamo correggere la rotta però. Perderemo un giorno probabilmente.” disse poi alzando gli occhi per puntarli su quello dai capelli grigi che si fece pensieroso.

“meglio perdere un giorno che morire di fame, non credi?” sorrise all'altro congedando i due per rimanere solo col più grande che era più quieto del solito. “a cosa pensi?” chiese accarezzandogli le guance con entrambe le mani e facendogli alzare il capo per guardarlo.

Il moro vide la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi e prontamente scosse appena il capo posando la mano sul suo polso.

“forse… nel villaggio c'è qualcuno che può aiutarmi a ricordare” disse sospirando. “o almeno può dirmi cosa c'è che non va nella mia testa” continuò con voce più bassa.

Hongjoong gli passò il pollice sullo zigomo per lasciarvi su un'altra carezza.

“non credo sia una saggia scelta. Abbiamo abbastanza informazioni, non serve che tu ricordi.” replicò con tono appena più duro andando ad appoggiarsi al tavolo davanti al moro per guardarlo meglio.

“posso riconoscere la maggior parte delle cose scritte qui ma confermarne a stento la metà” continuò abbassando lo sguardo sul diario dopo essersi sporto per riprenderlo, stringendo appena la presa sull'oggetto.

“e sono più che sufficienti” disse il capitano riottenendo la sua attenzione. “non vedo il motivo di farti ricordare, hai la possibilità di lasciarti tutta questa situazione alle spalle quando tutto sarà finito”

“e se ci fosse un'informazione che potrebbe mettere fine a tutto in un attimo? Saresti davvero disposto a sacrificarla?” chiese aggrottando appena la fronte.

“per non vederti crollare? Si. Sarei disposto a farne a meno” ammise guardandolo dritto negli occhi, togliendogli il taccuino per poggiarlo alle sue spalle, prendendogli poi la mano. “riusciremo a vincere con le nostre forze, fidati di me” continuò intrecciando le dita con le sue.

Seonghwa sospirò a quelle parole, capendo che l'altro non l’avrebbe lasciato fare. Il capitano teneva troppo alla sua incolumità, sia fisica che mentale e a quel punto era ormai abbastanza ovvio, ma non poteva permettergli a quel suo lato di prevalere.

“lo sai… apprezzo il tuo essere così protettivo nei miei confronti, però se ho accettato di combattere al vostro fianco, intendo farlo sotto ogni aspetto.” disse guardandolo negli occhi, guadagnandosi un sospiro da parte sua.

“non è che sono ‘così protettivo’, solo non voglio vederti soffrire quando ho la possibilità di risparmiartelo” bofonchiò incrociando le braccia al petto, lasciandogli la mano.

Il moro sorrise scuotendo appena il capo portandogli le mani sui fianchi per trascinarlo verso di sé, distanziando appena le gambe per avvicinarlo di più. Si scambiarono un lungo sguardo mentre le dita affusolate di Seonghwa erano intente a lasciare delle lente carezze da sopra i suoi vestiti, facendo rilassare l’espressione del capitano. Stranamente compiere quei gesti era diventato naturale per lui e dopo il loro primo bacio di qualche giorno prima, nessuno dei due si era risparmiato in quanto effusioni che entrambi accettavano di buon grado.

“non succederà” mormorò con tono calmo e basso, distogliendo l’attenzione dai propri pensieri mentre guardava l’altro con occhi limpidi nel pronunciare quelle parole.

In realtà sapeva bene a cosa andava in contro, eppure da quando quei sette ragazzi erano entrati a far parte della sua vita si sentiva fiducioso nel riuscire ad affrontare e a superare ogni cosa. Proprio per quello era determinato nel volersi rivolgere ad uno stregone per capire cosa non stava funzionando nella sua testa.

“e se ti sbagliassi?” insistette cercando di non cedere.

“beh, se mi sbagliassi hai il permesso di farmi una strigliata degna del capitano dell’Horizon” ridacchiò avvicinando maggiormente il capo.

“togliti quel sorrisetto divertito, non si scherza col fuoco” mormorò rimanendo serio. “non hai idea in che guaio ti cacceresti”

Il moro lo strinse più a sé, appoggiando il viso sotto le braccia dell’altro che ancora teneva incrociate, socchiudendo gli occhi. Hongjoong avrebbe volentieri affondato le dita in quella zazzera scura e ribelle su cui adesso puntava lo sguardo, ma avrebbe significato dargliela vinta e già il calore che sentiva dove l’altro lo teneva stretto minava molto alla sua forza di volontà.

“sono serio, Seonghwa.” continuò con la voce troppo gracchiante per i suoi gusti e a quelle parole, il più grande tornò a guardarlo, riuscendo a vedere quanto fossero determinati.

“pensi che io non lo sia?” replicò alzando un sopracciglio che comunque rimase nascosto dal folto ciuffo scuro, ormai perennemente ondulato visto l'aria di mare che era l'unica che si preoccupava di asciugarli assieme al sole.

“è proprio perché so che lo sei che mi preoccupo”

“mi hai chiesto di fidarmi di te ed io lo sto facendo, adesso prova tu a fidarti di me” sussurrò con un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra, mentre disegnava qualcosa di indefinito sulla schiena dell'altro.

Dopo un lungo momento in cui Hongjoong rimase a guardarlo negli occhi, si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.

“va bene… non farmene pentire” disse infine vedendo l'altro annuire e il suo sorriso diventare più evidente.

Gli prese il volto tra le mani chinandosi verso di lui per baciare le sue labbra, dapprima con un tocco delicato e poi in maniera più decisa, assaporandone la morbidezza come aveva fatto poche sere addietro per la prima volta. Come se fosse ormai un’abitudine, Seonghwa ricambiò il gesto, tenendo poi lo sguardo sulle labbra dell’altro quando si separò di pochi centimetri, passandogli il pollice su quello inferiore.

“non ne posso fare davvero a meno” mormorò quello dai capelli grigi, sporgendosi nuovamente per baciarlo ancora.

Il più grande ridacchiò sulle sue labbra a quella frase.

“siamo in due allora” disse socchiudendo gli occhi e alzandosi per cingergli con facilità la vita sottile con un braccio, tirandolo a sé mentre riprendeva il bacio da dove la necessità di respirare li aveva interrotti.

Gli sembrò di vedere le guance del capitano colorarsi appena mentre quest'ultimo portava le braccia al suo collo, limitandosi solo a sorridere soddisfatto. Dal suo canto Hongjoong, non fidandosi oltre delle proprie gambe e ignorando la mappa e i libri alle sue spalle, decise di sedersi sul tavolo a cui era poggiato facendo poi avvicinare l'altro a sé quando portò le sue gambe, fasciate nuovamente dai suoi tanto adorati pantaloni di pelle, attorno al bacino del moro per non lasciarlo andare via. E non sapeva che in quel momento Seonghwa non si sarebbe allontanato per nulla la mondo. Quest'ultimo strinse appena la presa sui suoi fianchi, sentendo una sensazione diversa e familiare iniziare a farsi viva in mezzo al petto che mai avrebbe creduto potesse essere piacevole. Decise di concentrarsi sulle labbra di Hongjoong, che nel frattempo si erano schiuse per catturare quello inferiore, non prima di averci maliziosamente passato la lingua su di esso. Seonghwa, senza rendersene conto, si lasciò sfuggire un pesante sospiro a quel gesto portando una mano sulla nuca dell'altro, intrecciando le dita tra le ciocche scure sempre più lunghe. Nel sentirlo, il capitano ridacchiò compiaciuto riaprendo gli occhi per guardarlo e Seonghwa vide quelle iridi scure brillare di una luce che non aveva mai visto in precedenza e che gli fece perdere qualche battito eppure non si tirò indietro, anzi. Percependo le gambe dell'altro stringere appena la presa, portò le mani sulle sue cosce accarezzandole per poi approfondire il bacio, mordendogli dolcemente il labbro inferiore tirandolo appena verso di sé. A sospirare in quel momento fu proprio Hongjoong che ghignò nel vedere quell’intraprendenza da parte sua, portando le dita adornate dagli anelli tra i capelli neri come la notte del moro.

Quando si separarono ansanti, poggiando entrambi la fronte l’uno su quella dell'altro, Seonghwa faticò a deglutire nel vedere le labbra del capitano evidentemente segnate dalla impetuosità del bacio in cui lo aveva coinvolto, sentendosi quasi fiero di essere stato proprio lui a ridurle così. Non aveva potuto realmente farne a meno, sentiva con tutto sé stesso di desiderare l’altro e di averlo vicino. Riusciva a farlo sentire vivo con ogni minimo gesto, con ogni sguardo e con ogni bacio che si scambiavano.

“a cosa pensi?” sussurrò Hongjoong facendo scivolare una mano sulla sua guancia nel vedere il suo sguardo quasi lucido.

Il moro portò una mano sulla sua socchiudendo gli occhi e scuotendo appena il capo prima di dargli un altro paio di piccoli baci sorridendo.

“che sono felice tu mi abbia fatto capire cosa mi stavo perdendo” rispose guardandogli le labbra, concentrandosi sui suoi occhi in tempo per vederli assottigliarsi data l’intensità del sorriso che quelle parole fecero nascere.

Rimasero così ancora per qualche minuto fino a che i doveri del capitano li fecero tornare con i piedi sulla nave e, dopo essersi dati una sistemata e aver ripiegato la mappa appena sgualcita dove Hongjoong si era seduto, uscirono dalla stanza. Inutile dire che la ciurma non perse occasione di fare battutine, soprattutto sullo stato in cui vergevano le labbra dei due ma dopo lo sguardo di Hongjoong, tornarono tutti ai propri doveri. Seonghwa decise di dare una mano a Yeosang per l’inventario e a Wooyoung che, con un sorriso a trentadue denti, lo aveva rapito con la scusa del pulire per farsi raccontare ciò che il loro capitano era troppo geloso per condividere. Il moro non poté fare a meno di provare tenerezza nei suoi confronti visto l’entusiasmo nel capire che ciò che gli aveva detto Mingi riguardo al bacio tra i due più grandi, non era stata una bugia. Quando lo lasciò libero dopo quasi un paio d’ore, Seonghwa decise di tornare sul ponte per riposarsi appoggiandosi alla prua, rendendosi che non aveva avuto neanche un attimo per pensare a quel che era successo qualche giorno prima oltre al bacio con Hongjoong.

Uccidendo la sua risorsa, avevano praticamente dichiarato a Woobin le loro intenzioni e sicuramente l’uomo non ci avrebbe messo tanto a confermare che Seonghwa era vivo e che si trovava a bordo dell’Horizon. C’erano alte possibilità di perdere quel minimo vantaggio che avevano, eppure ciò non lo spaventava. La determinazione della ciurma gli aveva infuso tanto di quel coraggio che a stento se ne capacitava.

Mentre scrutava il mare grigio come il cielo nuvoloso che rifletteva, una folata di vento improvvisa gli fece socchiudere le palpebre e fu proprio in quel momento che qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione: dopo aver assottigliato gli occhi finalmente riuscì a distinguere l’oggetto lontano tra le onde ed era una grossa nave che puntava proprio verso di loro.

“abbiamo compagnia! A babordo!” avvertì gli altri che subito guardarono nella direzione indicata dal moro.

Hongjoong subito prese il cannocchiale per studiare l'imbarcazione mentre la ciurma aveva indirizzato lo sguardo sulla nave ormai visibile.

“nemici o amici?” chiese Yunho al capitano che subito fece una smorfia.

“nemici, ai vostri posti!” ordinò consegnando l'oggetto al più alto e non fece in tempo a finire di dare l’ordine che il nemico aveva già sparato il primo colpo d’avvertimento. Erano abbastanza lontani per non essere presi, però quella fu la conferma della loro ostilità.

La ciurma si preparò quasi all'istante per affrontare la minaccia, rimanendo in attesa di ordini. Seonghwa, tenendo la mano destra sull’elsa della sua spada, scrutò la nave ancora una volta che pian piano diventava più nitida, notando effettivamente la bandiera nera con tanto di teschio. Più si avvicinavano, più la sensazione che qualcosa non andava, pervase gli altri sette e quando se ne resero conto a loro volta fu l’artigliere a parlare.

“perché non fanno fuoco? Intendo, davvero fuoco?” chiese San guardando la nave pirata difronte a loro, stando comunque vicino ai suoi adorati cannoni.

Hongjoong parve confuso quanto la sua ciurma; dopo il primo colpo la nave si era avvicinata di molto e da una distanza così ridotta, di solito tutti coloro che avevano sfidato la sorte puntandoli, avevano già fatto fuoco. Perché era ancora tutto fermo?

“state ai vostri posti!” disse ai più piccoli che rimasero in posizione. “potrebbero essere interessati all’Horizon, per questo non usano i cannoni. San tieniti pronto! Appena sono abbastanza vicini, fai fuoco. Non ho intenzione di perdere tempo a combattere-” guardò l’artigliere che annuì concentrando i suoi occhi felini sul nemico.

Poi finalmente qualcosa accadde e di certo nessuno di loro lo aveva potuto prevedere: dopo un grido, proveniente forse dal capitano dell'altra nave, quest'ultima virò bruscamente cambiando del tutto rotta e allontanandosi a gran velocità dall'Horizon.

“… cosa è appena successo?” chiese Wooyoung ancora confuso dal comportamento del nemico.

“ci avranno ripensato una volta visto contro chi si stavano mettendo contro” sorrise soddisfatto Mingi raggiungendo gli altri sul ponte.

“vi è mai successo?” chiese poi il moro.

“poche volte in realtà, prima diventassimo pezzi grossi” rispose ancora il nostromo lanciando qualche occhiata alla nave ormai lontana.

“e li lasciamo andare?” chiese poi San guardandolo come se ci fosse rimasto male dalla mancata azione.

“per stavolta. Cerchiamo di stare allerta.” disse poi il capitano tornando al timone che aveva momentaneamente bloccato.

“beh, almeno ci siamo risparmiati la polvere da sparo e la fatica di combattere” commentò Wooyoung avvicinandosi ad un imbronciato San. “oppure qualcuno c'è rimasto male?” chiese ghignando andando a toccargli la guancia con l'indice e facendogli alzare gli occhi al cielo, senza lamentarsi del piccolo bacio che gli aveva lasciato sul capo.

Seonghwa al contrario era pensieroso e ciò non sfuggì a Yeosang che subito si avvicinò.

“a cosa pensi?” chiese ridestandolo dai suoi pensieri.

“nulla di importante, solo una sensazione” rispose guardando il punto in cui la nave si era allontanata.

Il biondo chinò di lato il capo cercando di leggere quello sguardo inquieto, posandogli una mano poi sulla spalla e attirando la sua attenzione.

“saremo cauti, vedrai” gli disse accennando un sorriso e Seonghwa lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo.

Il medico, nonostante sembrasse così stoico a volte, soprattutto quando era concentrato nel fare qualcosa, riusciva sempre a tranquillizzarlo. Anche nei primi tempi sull’Horizon era stato vitale: magari all’inizio, quando era ancora costretto a letto, Yeosang sembrava distaccato tuttavia più passavano i giorni e più il moro era riuscito a vedere tanta premura nei piccoli gesti. E in quel momento la percepì nuovamente.

“che succede?” chiese poi Yunho raggiungendoli e il moro rivolse lo sguardo verso quest’ultimo. “qualcosa ti turba?”

“non lo so, mi è sembrato strano il comportamento di quella nave…” rispose pensieroso, tornando a guardare il vasto mare ormai vuoto.

Il più alto accennò un sorriso portando una mano a scompigliargli i capelli, che a quanto pare erano diventati l’anti-stress ufficiale della ciurma, in modo tale da far scomparire quell’espressione crucciata che aveva dipinto sul viso.

“come ha detto Mingi, non è anomalo che qualcuno ci ripensi e decida di scappare, quindi non pensarci troppo” lo rassicurò appoggiandosi accanto a lui.

“se c’entrasse Woobin?” chiese girandosi verso il più alto che subito si fece più serio.

“dici che ha già scoperto che qualcuno ha fatto fuori Kwang-seok e che stia progettando un attacco?”

Seonghwa annuì abbassando lo sguardo verso l’acqua.

“potrebbe essere una possibilità…” rispose sospirando.

Yunho rimase a guardarlo per qualche istante finché la sua espressione tornò più morbida.

“anche se fosse, che potremmo farci?” disse riottenendo l’attenzione del moro a cui sorrise. “ci stai allenando da un mese ormai e comunque abbiamo abbastanza informazioni sul loro modo di fare per poterli affrontare. Siamo pronti, hyung. Troverà pane per i suoi denti” ghignò determinato.

“e ci assicureremo che dopo il nostro passaggio, non ne avrà più” aggiunse seraficamente Yeosang e il più alto sorrise. “quindi non hai nulla di cui temere~”

Il moro annuì accennando un sorriso e lasciando che le parole dei due lo rassicurassero.

“bene, io torno a dare una mano a Jongho prima che inizi a cercare Mingi” li salutò con una piccola risata.

Seonghwa rimase a parlare con Yunho, dato che quest’ultimo aveva finito da un pezzo di fare l’inventario, concentrandosi su argomenti più leggeri finché il discorso non si concentrò sulla sosta che avrebbero dovuto effettuare più tardi.

“voglio darvi una mano con le provviste… pensi mi farà scendere?” chiese il moro guardando Yunho, riferendosi al capitano.

“probabilmente cercherà di impedirtelo vedendo com’è andata l’ultima volta…” iniziò facendosi pensieroso, prendendosi il labbro inferiore tra l’indice e il pollice e continuò subito dopo per non permettere a Seonghwa di rattristarsi. “ma ci inventeremo qualcosa. Potresti venire con me, magari riesco a convincerlo” aggiunse nel vedere come gli occhi di Seonghwa si illuminarono.

Il più grande lo guardò in tempo per vedere il sorriso che gli stava rivolgendo, sorridendo a sua volta.

“ti proteggo io~” disse andando a smuovergli ancora una volta i capelli, intenerito dalla sua reazione soprattutto quando s’imbronciò per scherzo. “anche se sono convinto sarai tu a proteggermi viste le tue abilità” ridacchiò ricordando i duri allenamenti con l’altro.

“terra!”

La voce potente e ben postata di Jongho dalla coffa li fece guardare davanti a loro, vedendo finalmente la terra ferma.

“andiamo che tra poco attraccheremo”

Una volta arrivati nei pressi della città, alquanto anonima rispetto a quelle precedenti in cui si erano fermati, entrarono nella baia in direzione del molo a cui attraccarono senza problemi.

“Yunho hai la lista?” chiese Hongjoong e il più alto subito gli porse un foglio con scritto quel di cui avevano bisogno.

“abbiamo solo bisogno di acqua e cibo, per quanto riguarda le munizioni abbiamo ancora una bella scorta”

“allora ci divideremo, cerchiamo di ripartire il prima possibile” continuò il capitano facendoli annuire.

“vi do una mano, scommetto che vi farà comodo” disse Seonghwa sorridendogli e sperando di ottenere il consenso del coetaneo. “tanto posso mettere questa per non farmi riconoscere” aggiunse facendo riferimento alla mantella sulle spalle pronta per essere indossata.

“perché no?” chiese Yunho avvicinandosi al moro, guardando il compagno che ricambiò l’attenzione. “starà con me e Mingi, e questa mi sembra una cittadina abbastanza tranquilla quindi perché non farci aiutare?” continuò sorridendo e cingendo le spalle al più grande. “e poi sappiamo che il nostro hyung è più che capace di combattere, quindi~”

“vengo con voi allora.” disse Hongjoong con tono fermo.

“qualcuno deve badare alla nave, no?” aggiunse Mingi con un mezzo ghigno nel prendere sottobraccio il moro e il capitano gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

“ti sei per caso proposto per rimanere a bordo?” chiese alzando il sopracciglio con la cicatrice.

Seonghwa sentì il rosso stringere la presa sul suo braccio e dovette trattenersi dal sorridere a quella reazione, visto il timore che il capitano riusciva a suscitare nel più alto.

“Hongjoong, più tempo perdiamo a parlare e più ce ne vorrà per raggiungere quel villaggio” disse Yeosang finendo di montare la passerella con Jongho.

“vi siete coalizzati contro di me oggi?” sbuffò incrociando le braccia al petto.

“capitano, per favore” disse Seonghwa guardandolo con gli occhi da cucciolo. Sapeva di giocare sporco, soprattutto nel rivolgergli quello sguardo ma non avrebbe accettato un rifiuto.

Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, in cui il moro sperò di riuscire nel suo intento, Hongjoong spostò lo sguardo su quello del secondo in comando, facendo trattenere il respiro ai tre.

“andate.” disse infine ammorbidendosi quando lo sguardo del più grande parve brillare a quel consenso.

Mingi esultò saltellando tutto felice al suo fianco prima di andare a prendere le ultime cose, seguito da Yunho, lasciando Seonghwa da solo. Hongjoong gli si avvicinò dopo aver parlato con i due più piccoli per lasciargli una lista separata.

“qualcuno è stato scorretto” disse quasi rimproverandolo, nonostante il sorriso appena accennato mentre andava posare le mani sui suoi fianchi per avvicinarlo.

“chi?” rispose facendo lo gnorri o almeno provandoci.

Il capitano ridacchiò.

“cerca di stare attento” continuò tornando appena più serio. “con Mingi e Yunho al tuo fianco puoi star certo nessuno vi si avvicinerà. Ma per qualunque cosa non esitare a dirglielo”

Seonghwa annuì portando entrambe le mani sulle sue guance, posando le proprie labbra sulle sue per lasciargli un piccolo bacio. Sebbene il capitano sapesse di cosa era capace, continuava comunque a preoccuparsi per lui tuttavia non disse nulla a riguardo. Temeva avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea.

“lo farò”

“allora vai a prendere la spada, non scendi senza quella” mormorò guardandolo negli occhi, nonostante il tono morbido aveva palesemente dato un ordine al moro che dopo avergli dato un ultimo bacio col sorriso sulle labbra, si allontanò appena per fare come gli era stato detto.

“l’ho già presa io” disse Wooyoung avvicinandosi ai due con un sorrisetto malizioso, porgendo la spada a Seonghwa che ringraziò agganciandola alla cinta in pelle ormai perennemente sui suoi fianchi. “quindi avete ancora un po’ di tempo per sbaciucchiarvi~”

“che c’è, adesso ti metti a guardare invece di prepararti?” Hongjoong mise un broncio quasi annoiato dal tono dell’altro.

“per tua informazione sono già pronto e poi… siete letteralmente uno spettacolo, sarei uno stupido a non guardare~” ghignò nuovamente facendo l’occhiolino ai due e ridacchiando nel vedere le orecchie del moro prendere un colorito più acceso, poi si girò verso il capitano. “Che bello vedere il nostro piccolo capitano diventare un uomo” aggiunse fingendo di asciugarsi le inesistenti lacrime.

“sono più uomo di quanto credi” sibilò assottigliando gli occhi.

“oh lo so, spero Seonghwa lo abbia capito” ghignò prima di filare via per raggiungere Jongho.

“tch, moccioso-” sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo, avrebbe volentieri tirato qualcosa sulla testa del cuoco e persino Seonghwa se ne rese conto, iniziando a ridacchiare.

“niente stivali volanti per ora” lo prese in giro godendosi la reazione appena imbarazzata del più piccolo che prontamente gli tirò una guancia.

“per ora.” ripeté mugugnando impettito, guadagnandosi però una carezza da parte del moro che andò a liberargli la fronte dai ciuffi ribelli.

“hyung, siamo pronti” disse Mingi da dietro le sue spalle e Seonghwa annuì girandosi verso il più piccolo e indossando il cappuccio.

“a fra poco allora” salutò il capitano avviandosi alla passerella assieme ai due più alti che lo aspettavano assieme a Wooyoung e Jongho.

“cercate di fare in fretta” disse Hongjoong vedendoli scendere.

Impiegarono relativamente poco ad arrivare nella piazza dove i due gruppi si separarono: Jongho e Wooyoung si occuparono dell’acqua e di una lista a parte che Hongjoong gli aveva dato, scomparendo poi nel mercato che avevano difronte, mentre con Yunho e Mingi, il moro si avviò nella direzione opposta per prendere le cose più impegnative. Per fortuna nessuno parve dar peso alla loro presenza e con i due al suo fianco a mo’ di guardie del corpo, Seonghwa si sentì realmente al sicuro. Aveva sempre trovato l’aura dei due estremamente imponente e non solo per via della loro altezza, anche se quest’ultima contribuiva molto, e nel trovarcisi proprio in mezzo riuscì a percepirla ancora di più. Non lo avrebbe sorpreso sapere che forse era proprio per quella che la gente non alzava lo sguardo.

“Seonghwa?” lo chiamò con tono calmo Yunho posando una mano sul suo braccio per farlo fermare. “siamo arrivati”

Il moro si rese conto che, preso dai pensieri sui due, non si era nemmeno accorto che si erano fermati appena dopo una bottega.

“oh, scusate ero sovrappensiero” si scusò e Mingi andò a cingergli le spalle.

“aw, qualcuno è rimasto con il cuore e la testa sulla nave, eh?” lo stuzzicò con un ghigno stampato sulle labbra prendendogli una guancia.

Seonghwa ridacchiò a quel tentativo di farlo imbarazzare, scuotendo il capo.

“in realtà pensavo che Hongjoong ha ragione, mi sento al sicuro tra voi due” ammise sinceramente con un sorriso tenero e poté vedere almeno tre sfumature di rosso susseguirsi sul volto del nostromo, e Yunho non faticò a seguire il compagno.

“hyung-…” mormorò Mingi tirandolo in un abbraccio.

L’altro più alto cercò di darsi un contegno rispetto al nostromo ma Seonghwa riuscì a vedere il rossore delle sue orecchie, nonostante avesse detto quel che pensava, quei due ragazzi così alti e con quella presenza comunque imponente si stavano sciogliendo in quel modo davanti ai suoi occhi. Gli si scaldò il cuore e subito ricambiò l’abbraccio del rosso.

Erano proprio i pirati più spietati in circolazione eh?

“ho scelto il momento sbagliato?” chiese ridacchiando nello sciogliere l’abbraccio.

“no è che… Mingi tende a fare così in questi casi” rispose Yunho con un sorriso ancora imbarazzato avvicinandosi al ragazzo in questione, che nel frattempo si era allontanato dal più grande, per smuovergli scherzosamente la zazzera scarlatta.

Mingi corrugò la fronte andandogli a prendere un orecchio per ripicca.

“senti chi parla, queste si confonderebbero con i miei capelli!” bofonchiò impettito con tanto di linguaccia facendo ridere il moro.

“su, conviene muoverci” disse infine accennando alla bottega che avevano appena superato.

“cosa c’è non vedi l’ora di tornare dal capitano?” lo stuzzicò il più piccolo dei tre facendogli l’occhiolino e Seonghwa si ritrovò a sorridergli privo di imbarazzo, senza dargli soddisfazione come succedeva nei primi tempi.

“si se non vuoi che ti faccia una delle sue strigliate per aver fatto tardi” rispose ridacchiando nel vedere la sua reazione.

In poco tempo presero tutto il necessario e il proprietario dell’emporio si era gentilmente offerto di portare tutto ciò che avevano comprato dritti alla loro nave, anche perché c’era abbastanza roba che a stento entrava nel carro che l’anziano signore si era prodigato a far arrivare. Che lo avesse fatto per il sorriso gentile di Yunho o più semplicemente per la loro aura che effettivamente gridava “pirati” a tutto piano, Seonghwa non riuscì a capirlo. L’importante era che si sarebbero risparmiati la fatica di portare tutta quella roba da soli.

Mentre Mingi visionava il lavoro dei garzoni, Yunho e Seonghwa proseguirono in un bazar poco distante per prendere quel che rimaneva nella lista e fu allora che percepì lo sguardo di qualcuno proprio dietro di sé, eppure quando si girò non vide nessuno a parte il rosso in lontananza che tra l’altro era anche di spalle. Si guardò in giro senza trovare la fonte, ciononostante quella sensazione parve non sparire neanche dopo qualche minuto. Quando realizzò che quella situazione che stava vivendo in quel momento, era già capitata più di un mese e si fece più cupo in volto. Quella volta non esitò a condividere l’informazione con Yunho, avvicinandoglisi dopo che ebbe concluso l’ultimo affare.

“Yunho.” Lo chiamò a bassa voce per non destare sospetti e l’altro subito parve capire che qualcosa non andava e discretamente si girò verso di lui. “qualcuno ci ha seguiti” mormorò guardandosi attorno.

“quanti?” chiese sorridendo alla donna dietro al bancone a cui aveva appena dato qualche moneta in cambio delle sacche piene di cibo e non solo, avviandosi all'uscita del locale per dirigersi dove avevano lasciato Mingi.

“uno soltanto. Tu vai da Mingi e avvisalo, io cerco di trovarlo” disse poi guardandolo negli occhi.

“aspetta, in due avremmo più possibilità di trovarlo” Yunho lo bloccò prima che potesse avviarsi.

“e la roba?”

“posso lasciarla alla signora della bottega, non le dispiacerà farmi un favore~”

Il più grande annuì dopo averci pensato qualche istante e, dopo aver lasciato nuovamente gli acquisti da dove erano stati, i due con calma ripresero a camminare in quella stradina circondata da case.

“da dove pensi ci stia osservando?” chiese quello dalla treccina sulla frangia.

“non riesco a capirlo…” rispose aggiustando meglio il cappuccio che portava e continuando a camminare.

Poi d’un tratto si bloccò e si girò di lato guardando sul tetto di una casa poco distante finalmente trovando la persona che li stava seguendo: era vestito di nero e da sotto il cappuccio scuro, riuscì ad intravedere un ghigno stampato sulle labbra della spia.

“sul tetto!” sibilò al compagno ed entrambi, in un attimo corsero verso la persona che li seguiva che quando capì di essere scoperto, cercò di fuggire.

Una volta arrivati al bivio davanti a quella casa, i due si guardarono intorno e sicuramente avrebbero fatto meglio a separarsi e come se avesse letto nella sua mente, il più alto parlò.

“tu vai a destra, io prendo quest’altra via. Se entro cinque minuti non lo becchiamo, ci ritroviamo qui” disse Yunho sorprendendolo con quella tattica. “fai un fischio se lo trovi e arriverò subito da te” aggiunse e il moro annuì velocemente prendendo la direzione che gli era stata affidata.

Corse lanciando alcune occhiate ai tetti sopra di sé alla ricerca della spia e quando la vide saltare da una parte all’altra delle case trasandate, anche lui deviò prendendo una strada più ampia delle altre completamente deserta. Dall’altro lato c’era solo un grande campo quindi non avrebbe avuto modo di scappare senza essere visto. Rimase in allerta cercando di captare ogni minimo suono che non fosse il vento che si scontrava con le finestre in legno delle case o i corvi che beccavano nel terreno adiacente, tenendo la mano pronta sulla spada che portava al suo fianco. Era concentrato a tal punto che quando la figura scese dietro di lui, nonostante si fosse avvicinato senza emettere il benché minimo suono, il moro con uno scatto la prese imprigionandola al muro e puntandogli la spada al collo.

I vestiti che aveva indosso gli erano pericolosamente familiari e si ritrovò a sperare con tutto sé stesso di sbagliarsi, ma quando riconobbe nell’ombra un paio di occhi ambrati, prontamente tolse il cappuccio scuro a quello più alto e quel che vide lo fece ben ricredere: i capelli corti color mogano che erano andati indietro, ricaddero sul volto del più alto coprendogli la fronte e le sue labbra si curvarono in un ghigno appena accennato nel vedere la reazione del moro. Capendo di non essersi sbagliato, Seonghwa non poté fare a meno di tenere lo sguardo fisso sul più grande, incredulo di vederlo proprio lì e una fitta allo stomaco non tardò ad arrivare. Si dimenticò persino di avvisare Yunho in quel momento.

“ciao Seonghwa” lo salutò l'altro con voce ben postata, senza disturbarsi a nascondere il suo tono divertito.

“che ci fai tu qui?” chiese col suo tono si fece più basso e minaccioso, e persino il suo accento parve cambiare leggermente.

Il ragazzo che ancora teneva fermo alzò un sopracciglio.

“mi sembra ovvio, ti sto seguendo. È questo il mio ruolo o te ne sei già dimenticato?” ghignò poi alzando appena il capo per non permettere al moro di strangolarlo vista la presa con cui lo teneva imprigionato.

“quindi… lo sa.” mormorò con un tono privo di emozioni, almeno superficialmente.

“lo sospetta, per questo mi ha mandato a seguire l'Horizon. Sa che sei vivo, questo è certo. Non ti ha allenato una vita per farti morire per una pallottola” disse l'ultima frase in un sussurro, poggiandogli la mano inguantata sul fianco dove la cicatrice era ancora rosea.

Seonghwa strinse le palpebre e spinse l'altro nuovamente contro il muro con poca gentilezza, a quel gesto però, il ragazzo sorrise facendo comparire una fossetta sulla guancia sinistra.

“ _Kangjoon_.” sibilò guardandolo dritto negli occhi, con i propri che s’incupirono.

“che c'è, una volta non ti dispiaceva il mio tocco” lo stuzzicò e Seonghwa in tutta risposta iniziò ad esercitare più pressione sul suo collo, impedendogli di continuare a parlare. “va bene, va bene. Mi arrendo” continuò vedendo che nei suoi occhi c'era determinazione, alzando poi le mani in segno di resa.

“cosa vuoi da me? Non è facile prenderti, a meno che non sia una trappola-”

“ci sono solo io qui.” lo interruppe socchiudendo appena gli occhi. “Te l'ho detto, il capitano non ne è sicuro e sospetta che Kim Hongjoong ti abbia trovato e, come al solito, i suoi sospetti sono corretti. Lo conosce molto bene d’altronde, sai che rapporto c’è tra di loro, o mi sbaglio?” chiese poi chinando il capo appena di lato, stavolta il tono era canzonatorio e ciò fece assottigliare lo sguardo del più piccolo.

In altri casi non avrebbe creduto alle parole di Kangjoon, era comunque una spia e avrebbe fatto di tutto per far crollare una persona, ma era stato proprio Eden a dirgli che in passato Hongjoong e Woobin si erano scontrati, quindi nel ricevere quella conferma da parte dell’ex-compagno, si ritrovò a dubitare ancora di più della sua mente: non ricordava proprio nulla oltre all’aver visto il volto di quello con i capelli grigi sui volantini dei ricercati. Possibile lo avesse incontrato prima del suo salvataggio? Come poteva non ricordarsene? Doveva esserci per forza un motivo se il capitano dell’Horizon non gliene aveva parlato fino a quel momento, anche il fatto che non era d’accordo col fargli recuperare quei ricordi che gli mancavano, ne era la conferma. Sentiva il bisogno di capire cosa fosse successo realmente, tuttavia finché non avrebbero raggiunto il villaggio dove voleva chiedere aiuto, non poteva fare altro che permettere a quelle domande di occupare la sua testa.

“forse mi sbaglio” continuò la spia e Seonghwa subito rialzò lo sguardo che non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver abbassato.

“non te lo chiederò un'altra volta.” disse il moro con voce appena roca.

“non voglio niente da te ma se volete avere qualche chance, devi dire al tuo nuovo capitano di non ammazzare le risorse di Woobin. Non è stata una scelta intelligente quella di far fuori Kwang-seok, sai bene cosa succederebbe alla nostra amichetta se scoprisse _chi_ ha aiutato?”

A quelle parole contrasse la mascella facendosi buio in volto più di quanto il cappuccio non lo oscurasse già.

“i tuoi occhi sono ancora più belli quando sei in te…” mormorò con voce talmente bassa che il moro pensò di essersi sbagliato, soprattutto quando Kangjoon cambiò repentinamente espressione. “Ho capito dove vi state dirigendo e sono qui per dirti che il capitano potrebbe metterci la metà del tempo per capirlo a sua volta”

“gli hai già fatto rapporto, non vedo il motivo di dirmi questo” rispose freddamente studiando il suo sguardo.

“ti sbagli, non l'ho ancora fatto.” lo interruppe il più alto con un'espressione seria. “l'unica cosa che gli ho riferito, è che ho sentito dalle mie fonti che Kwang-seok e la sua combriccola è stata fatta fuori da dei mercenari.”

A quelle parole, calò il silenzio e persino i corvi nel campo smisero di far rumore. Seonghwa percepì il battito calmo dell’altro contro il suo avambraccio, segno che non stava mentendo.

“a che gioco stai giocando?” sibilò avvicinando più l'arma al collo dell'altro.

“ti sto dando tempo.” rispose il più alto ricambiando lo sguardo e ignorando la lama scura che si avvicinava alla porzione di pelle che l’arto dell'altro lasciava libera.

Seonghwa corrugò appena la fronte, confuso nell'ascoltare quelle parole e allentò la presa senza farci caso.

“ti sto dando tempo per raggiungere il villaggio.” ribadì Kangjoon riuscendo a respirare meglio.

“e quale sarebbe il prezzo da pagare per questa _gentilezza_?” mormorò con tono fermo.

“non c’è nessun prezzo ma… fossi in te, direi al tuo capitano di aprire gli occhi e vedere a cosa sta andando realmente in contro” continuò facendosi serio nonostante tenesse curvato in su un angolo delle labbra. “visto l’attaccamento che ha nei tuoi confronti, potrebbe davvero non piacergli quello che potrebbe scoprire e non piacerebbe neanche a te” aggiunse facendo spalancare gli occhi al moro.

“di cosa stai parlando…?” chiese eppure aveva ben inteso a cosa facesse riferimento l’altro, e proprio per questo Seonghwa trovò difficile persino deglutire e ciò non sfuggì alla spia, soprattutto quando i suoi occhi ambrati vennero travolti da una luce che non prometteva nulla di buono.

“non sa il perché _lui_ ci tiene così tanto a te, non è così?” disse alzando un sopracciglio come se fosse sorpreso dalle sue stesse insinuazioni. “per quale motivo non ti lascerà _mai_ libero e per cui i tuoi nuovi amici rischiano la vita” continuò con tono basso e morbido, facendogli venire la pelle d'oca.

Il più piccolo si allontanò di un paio di passi portando una mano sulla tempia sinistra, che aveva iniziato a pulsare, mentre con l’altra manteneva la lama puntata contro di lui affinché non tentasse chissà quali mosse. Ebbe quasi la sensazione di avere delle mani addosso, nonostante l'altro fosse lontano, e quasi non sentì la nausea nel capire a chi appartenevano. Cercò di opporsi alla sua mente scuotendo appena il capo, come se volesse scacciare quelle sensazioni con quel semplice gesto e per qualche istante parve funzionare.

“non è importante-” sibilò corrugando la fronte e guardandolo negli occhi.

Lo era invece ma non era il momento di soffermarsi a riguardo. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi debole, eppure quel che quelle parole avevano prepotentemente riportato a galla lo stavano mettendo a dura prova. Kangjoon a quella risposta inclinò appena il capo di lato, rimanendo comunque con le spalle al muro schiudendo poi le labbra per poter continuare a infierire.

“oh Seonghwa, lo è molto più di quanto tu non voglia ammettere. Lo ha detto anche la chiromante, no? C’è qualcosa che non ti abbandona e hai tanto sangue sulle tue mani, dici che non è importante? Dici che il tuo caro capitano non abbia il diritto di sapere chi eri prima di diventare il suo preferito? Di sapere _a chi_ appartieni e soprattutto _in che modo_?” chiese retoricamente facendo solo un passo in avanti senza ottenere una risposta dall’altro, confermando che lo aveva tenuto d'occhio quando era sceso a terra dopo la sua fuga.

“io non appartengo più a nessuno se non a me stesso.” mormorò torvo nel sentire quell’ultima frase, tornando finalmente in sé.

La sua voce tornò nuovamente bassa e minacciosa a tal punto da far desistere la spia dall’avvicinarsi oltre, anche se quest’ultimo stranamente sorrise senza malizia a quelle parole e dopo qualche istante cambiò discorso.

“mi sei sempre piaciuto, sai? Hai sempre cercato di lottare nonostante la tua posizione.” gli confessò con tono più morbido rispetto a prima, per poi continuare ridacchiando. “Jongsuk mi ha raccontato di quando sei scappato e di quanto danno hai fatto, è ancora furioso per come gli hai fatto cadere addosso il pennone… cosa avrei dato per vederti combattere contro il capitano però” concluse con tono sincero.

Seonghwa ci aveva passato abbastanza tempo insieme per sapere che quando il più grande non riusciva a far crollare la persona che aveva davanti, tornava ad essere innocuo, quindi quel cambio repentino nell’atteggiamento di Kangjoon non lo toccò più di tanto. Forse era stato l'unico meno crudele nei suoi confronti quando era a bordo dell'Olympus, ciononostante non si era mai fidato più di tanto. La persona che aveva davanti aveva cercato sempre una sorta di contatto con lui, seppur ogni tentativo fosse andato nel verso… sbagliato.

“sai, ti stanno bene i capelli così” sorrise quando gli fu più vicino, spezzando quel silenzio e facendo per portare una mano tra le ciocche corvine del più piccolo, senza riuscire nel suo intento quando notò qualcosa con la coda dell’occhio.

Persino Seonghwa venne colto di sorpresa quando vide un pugnale sfiorare la mano dell’ex-compagno, che per un pelo aveva ritirato l’arto, facendo conficcare la lama nel muro a loro adiacente, e si girò verso l’origine solo per vedere Hongjoong che teneva ancora la mano a mezz’aria, con uno sguardo che il moro trovò difficile da reggere: era freddo e tagliente mentre lo teneva puntato contro l’estraneo. Se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere, sicuramente quello avrebbe fatto una strage.

“è arrivato il tuo salvatore” sibilò schioccando la lingua e lanciando uno sguardo divertito verso il capitano, tornando poi su Seonghwa. “pensa a quello che ti ho detto” disse per poi correre via, sparendo in un batter d’occhio.

“Seonghwa!” lo chiamò Yunho non appena lo raggiunse assieme al capitano. “devo andargli dietro?” gli chiese ed il moro lo fermò.

“chi era?” chiese Hongjoong con voce appena più bassa.

“era la persona che mi ha scoperto prima di essere intercettati da Woobin. Ci ha seguiti e ha scoperto che abbiamo ucciso Kwang-seok” disse passandosi una mano tra i capelli cercando di nascondere la sua frustrazione.

“quindi sono vicini?” continuò quello dai capelli grigi.

“no, c’è solo lui.”

“ne sei sicuro?” insistette e a quel punto Seonghwa trovò il coraggio di guardarlo annuendo.

“Woobin si fida di lui per mandarlo in avanscoperta”

“dobbiamo sfruttare il vantaggio che abbiamo allora” disse Yunho pensieroso e il moro subito concordò.

“torniamo alla nave. Adesso.” disse Hongjoong prendendogli la mano con una presa salda per poi avviarsi alla strada da cui erano arrivati.

Seonghwa sentì la presa sulla sua mano non accennare a indebolirsi e per tutto il tempo aveva guardato il capitano, cercando di vedere la sua espressione notando come quest’ultima fosse stranamente calma. Una volta aver preso le sacche che aveva comprato assieme a Yunho, che nel frattempo era rimasto silenzioso, presero la strada per il porto, vedendo Jongho, San e Mingi che davano una mano ai ragazzini della bottega a caricare le scorte sulla nave. Nel vederli, gli sguardi della ciurma si illuminarono ma quando si fermarono sul loro capitano, capirono immediatamente che qualcosa non andava. Salirono a bordo e il più alto tra i tre, dopo aver poggiato le sacche, rimase a dare una mano mentre i due si dirigevano negli alloggi di quello con i capelli grigi, non prima di fermarsi vicino Yeosang che aveva la lista in mano.

“quanto manca?”

“massimo una ventina di minuti, stanno finendo di caricare anche quello che hanno preso Jongho e Wooyoung” rispose lanciando un’occhiata al carico per depennarlo dalla lista.

“ne avete dieci per finire. Dobbiamo ripartire e in fretta” disse con tono autoritario a cui l’altro si fece subito più serio.

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, il biondo annuì e ripiegò la lista per metterlo nella tasca dei pantaloni scuri che portava.

“avete sentito il capitano? Muoviamoci!” continuò Yeosang rimboccandosi le maniche candide per dare una mano ai compagni.

Una volta dato l’ordine, entrarono nella camera di Hongjoong rimanendo soli.

“Hongjoong?” lo chiamò Seonghwa nel vedere che l’altro non lasciava la sua mano anche all’interno della stanza. “dovrei dare una mano agli altri”

“ti ha fatto qualcosa?” chiese girandosi finalmente verso di lui, guardandolo negli occhi.

Il moro lo vide terribilmente teso e finalmente capì che sotto quella calma apparente che aveva visto fino a poco prima, c’era ben altro.

“no, abbiamo solo parlato. Non avrebbe potuto farmi nulla neanche volendo” rispose sicuro, cercando di convincerlo col suo tono fermo e privo di incertezze. “sa che hai ucciso Kwang-seok ma ha detto che non ha fatto rapporto al suo capitano”

“se è la sua spia, dubito abbia detto la verità.”

“non mentiva, ci vuole dare tempo per arrivare al villaggio prima che Woobin capisca le nostre intenzioni” continuò Seonghwa.

“hm…”

Hongjoong si portò una mano sulla fronte, chiudendo per un istante gli occhi.

“e allora perché sembravi scosso?” insistette corrugando appena la fronte senza provare a nascondere la ormai evidente preoccupazione e il moro si morse il labbro nel decidere di dirgli la verità. O almeno in parte, c'erano dettagli che non si sentiva pronto a condividere e semplicemente decise di ometterli.

“ha… parlato di quando ero a bordo” iniziò abbassando per un attimo lo sguardo, incapace di reggere quello dell’altro a quel pensiero. “e poi… è la seconda persona che mi dice che tu e Woobin vi siete già scontrati.”

A quelle parole l’espressione di quello dai capelli grigi cambiò completamente e non sfuggì al più grande che subito si pentì di averne parlato.

“mi ha preso in contropiede… cioè, so che hai i tuoi motivi per non parlarmene, solo che non sopporto il fatto che non riesco a ricordare nulla.”

Prima che continuasse a parlare, Hongjoong gli prese le mani tra le proprie incrociando le loro dita e al moro sembrò quasi di rivedere il suo viso quando, mesi addietro, gli aveva detto che lo conosceva come il pirata più spietato dei sette mari.

“è successo tanto tempo fa, non te ne ho parlato perché non era rilevante e non volevo spaventarti inutilmente… te ne parlerò quando tutto questo sarà finito, va bene?” chiese con un sorriso rammaricato.

“non sei costretto” aggiunse Seonghwa nel vedere quel sorriso.

“voglio farlo, solo non ora” continuò abbassando per un istante lo sguardo sulle loro mani e il più grande annuì silenziosamente. “sarà meglio andare a dare una mano” disse infine alzandosi e dandogli un bacio sul capo, per poi avviandosi assieme a lui verso la porta.

Una volta raggiunti gli altri, finirono ben presto di caricare e sistemare la nave, lasciando finalmente la baia di quella cittadina. Seonghwa rimase con lo sguardo puntato su quest’ultima pensando all’incontro con Kangjoon: ancora non si spiegava per quale motivo si era comportato come mai aveva fatto nei suoi confronti. Era sempre stato fedele a Woobin, quindi il fatto che lo stesse aiutando aveva fatto nascere una strana angoscia. Anche il comportamento di Hongjoong lo aveva lasciato interdetto e non poté fare a meno di sentire ancor di più il desiderio di recuperare i ricordi persi. Che gli avesse fatto qualcosa che il capitano non voleva riportare a galla? No, visto come le cose si erano evolute tra di loro, era improbabile. Quello dai capelli grigi non era il tipo da trattare così qualcuno che gli aveva fatto un torto.

Non era il tipo?

Quando si pose questa domanda parve realizzare che, seppur avessero passato così tanto tempo insieme e lo avesse potuto conoscere sotto tutt’altra luce, effettivamente non poteva dire con certezza di conoscerlo davvero, ma il moro aveva la sensazione che fosse l’esatto contrario. Dopo il loro primo incontro, Seonghwa non aveva sentito il timore reverenziale che chiunque avrebbe provato al suo cospetto, anzi lo aveva sempre fatto sentire a suo agio, come se appartenesse da sempre a quella famiglia che con cura lo stava proteggendo. Non se ne sarebbe mai lamentato, anche se pensare che qualcuno come Hongjoong potesse volerlo sinceramente senza nemmeno conoscere il suo passato, lo faceva sentire strano. Si fidava di lui tuttavia dopo l’incontro con l’ex-compagno e ciò che gli aveva detto, si sentiva estremamente insicuro. Se Hongjoong avesse scoperto il motivo per cui Woobin ci teneva così tanto a lui, lo avrebbe comunque accettato? O lo avrebbe mandato via? Non riuscì a trovare una risposta nemmeno guardandolo mentre era al timone. Forse l’unica certezza era che probabilmente lo avrebbe ferito.

Prima che potesse affondare maggiormente in quei pensieri, si concentrò sul dare una mano alla ciurma cercando di scacciare tutto quello che iniziava ad annebbiargli la mente.

Kangjoon era riuscito nel suo intento senza che Seonghwa potesse rendersene conto.

***

Dovettero navigare senza sosta per un’altra settimana e finalmente arrivarono alla meta che Seonghwa trovò estremamente familiare. Era un promontorio dove non c'era neanche l'ombra di civiltà, vista la rigogliosa vegetazione che si estendeva a pochi metri dalla riva. Decisero di buttare l’ancora nel punto più estremo verso la riva dove l’Horizon poteva arrivare senza rimanere incastrata, in mancanza di un molo dove poter attraccare.

“mettete questi, da quel che so non vedono di buon occhio i pirati” disse Hongjoong dando dei vestiti nuovi a chi sarebbe sceso. Solo dopo il moro aveva capito che facevano parte della seconda lista che il capitano aveva dato ai più piccoli nella loro ultima sosta.

A prima vista sembravano delle tuniche a maniche corte, simili a quelle che indossavano i mercanti orientali d’alto livello eppure il materiale di cui erano fatti era leggero e decisamente costoso.

“beh, intanto ne hanno aiutati molti da quello che si dice in giro” sbuffò San prendendo gli indumenti scuri che gli erano stati porsi.

“appunto per questo dobbiamo cercare di non farceli nemici. Sono propensi a condividere le loro conoscenze se trovano persone non assetate di potere” continuò Yeosang esaminando le vesti che il capitano gli aveva appena dato, notando che rispetto a quella del compagno, la tunica era di un cobalto appena trasparente dato il tessuto leggero dell’indumento mentre il resto del vestiario era nero.

“e se non funzionasse?” chiese Wooyoung che intanto era rimasto a braccia conserte vicino Mingi, poggiando la spalla al suo braccio.

“useremo le maniere forti~” rispose San con un ghigno e Hongjoong gli diede un delicato scappellotto che lo fece mugugnare.

“funzionerà” disse il capitano dando gli ultimi vestiti a Seonghwa e a Yunho.

Il moro guardò la propria tunica che diversamente dagli altri era candida, mentre quella del più alto era simile a quella di San.

“Mingi lascio a te il comando, Wooyoung e Jongho voi rimarrete qui.”

“agli ordini” sbuffò quello dai capelli chiari alzando gli occhi al cielo, notevolmente infastidito dal fatto che non potesse scendere con loro, di nuovo.

Un paio di giorni addietro, Seonghwa aveva sentito per sbaglio una discussione tra il cuoco ed il capitano perché il più piccolo avrebbe voluto partecipare ed Hongjoong aveva espresso, abbastanza chiaramente, il suo essere contrario a riguardo. Non aveva capito per quale motivo gli avesse negato quella missione e neanche si azzardò a chiederlo dato che quello dai capelli grigi sapeva cosa era meglio per la sua ciurma. Da quel momento Wooyoung si era visibilmente incupito.

San prontamente gli si avvicinò cingendogli i fianchi e avvicinando la fronte alla sua con un mezzo sorriso che completava la sua espressione dolce.

“ti andrà meglio la prossima volta, Youngie~” disse poco dopo con un ghigno stampato sulle labbra.

Wooyoung aggrottò maggiormente la fronte nel sentire l’altro infierire e si allontanò subito dopo, andando sottocoperta. Seonghwa si rattristò nel vedere quella reazione da parte sua e non fece in tempo a seguirlo che la voce di Hongjoong lo fermò.

“gli passerà. Lo sa anche lui che non possiamo lasciare la nave a sé stessa, non in questo momento” disse dirigendosi nelle sue stanze per poter iniziare a cambiarsi e poco dopo il moro lo seguì senza proferir parola a riguardo.

Seonghwa notò che sopra ai vestiti scuri, e decisamente non di pelle, la tunica leggera che Hongjoong indossava era a maniche lunghe, forse per nascondere le cicatrici, ed era di un blu notte ipnotizzante e lasciava appena intravedere quel che c’era al disotto.

“quel colore ti sta bene” commentò Seonghwa indossando a sua volta l’ultimo indumento candido notando che anche per lui le maniche arrivavano ai polsi.

Hongjoong lo guardò sorridendo.

“potrei dire la stessa cosa” disse ammiccandogli mentre finiva di legare in vita quel drappo che aveva consegnato a tutti, su cui vi erano ricamate delle scritte in una lingua sconosciuta al moro.

Seonghwa abbassò il capo sorridendo mentre legava la tunica in vita. Una volta che entrambi ebbero finito di prepararsi, Hongjoong uscì per aiutare gli altri mentre il moro andò sottocoperta per cercare Wooyoung. Gli dispiaceva vederlo in quello stato quando si era così abituato ai sorrisi, che erano più che altro ghigni quando ne approfittava per prenderlo in giro, e alla sua risata acuta che riusciva sempre a contagiare tutti.

Si ritrovò davanti la porta del cuoco, che aveva avuto modo di visitare di tanto in tanto durante quel periodo, bussando e attendendo una qualche risposta che però non arrivò. Si chiese se fosse altrove ma quando fece per andarsene, la porta si aprì rivelando un Wooyoung col volto accaldato e le labbra quasi più piene del solito e quasi Seonghwa dovette distogliere lo sguardo, sentendosi imbarazzato a tale visione.

“ehi” disse con voce appena roca, schiarendosela prima di sorridergli. “sei venuto a salutarmi? Che carino~” lo stuzzicò andando a prendergli una guancia.

“sono venuto a vedere come stavi in realtà” mormorò tornando a guardarlo negli occhi, vedendo come erano appena più scuri del solito.

Prima che quello dai capelli chiari potesse rispondere, Seonghwa vide due braccia, i cui polsi erano adornati da dei bracciali di pelle, cingergli le spalle seguite dal volto di San che si era avvicinato al capo del più piccolo per lasciarvi un bacio. Wooyoung sorrise appena andando ad accarezzare la mano di quello con la ciocca bianca, per poi tornare con lo sguardo al moro.

“sta meglio grazie al sottoscritto” ridacchiò San strusciando teneramente la testa a quello del compagno, facendogli alzare gli occhi al cielo.

“non ti montare la testa” disse quasi fulminandolo con lo sguardo, facendo imbronciare l’artigliere. “va meglio ora, anche se mi si scioglie il cuore al pensiero che sei venuto fin qui per vedere come sto” disse poi sorridendo e portando le dita tra i ciuffi corvini del più grande per lasciarci delle carezze. “almeno uno dei due sa come comportarsi senza essere così dannatamente scorbutico-” aggiunse con un filo di voce rattristendosi appena nel far riferimento al capitano.

“Wooyoung…” mormorò Seonghwa a quell’affermazione e subito il più piccolo si accorse di averlo detto ad alta voce, scuotendo prontamente il capo. “vedrai che la prossima volta verrai con noi” aggiunse e fu lui a scompigliargli i capelli che ormai si erano allungati fino a coprirgli gli occhi.

Il moro avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa di più per tranquillizzarlo tuttavia si limitò a quel gesto dato che sentiva di non essere nella posizione giusta per fare altro. Wooyoung invece, sorrise a quelle parole visibilmente più sereno, allontanandosi appena da San per poterlo abbracciarlo. Seonghwa non poté fare altro che ricambiare l’abbraccio.

“grazie hyung” disse il cuoco mettendo il capo nell’incavo del suo collo. “magari se gli rifai gli occhi dolci come l’altra volta, si convince a farmi scendere” continuò poi distanziandosi per guardarlo con un ghigno stampato sulle labbra.

“ci proverò” ridacchiò contagiandolo.

Quando poi guardò San, che nel frattempo era rimasto appoggiato allo stipite della porta con una strana espressione in volto, fece segno a Wooyoung di allontanarsi che di risposta alzò lo sguardo confuso.

“guarda che non ti mangia mica eh, pensavo avessi superato _quella_ fase~” disse alzando un sopracciglio mentre si riferiva a quando quello con la ciocca bianca lo guardava come se fosse pronto a buttarlo fuori dalla nave. “e tu smettila di guardarlo così” aggiunse imbronciandosi nel lanciare un’occhiata a quello dietro di lui e estendendo la mano per dargli un pizzicotto.

L’artigliere, nel vedere la reazione del più grande e nel sentire le parole del compagno, sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte ridestandosi in tempo per sobbalzare al gesto del cuoco.

“eh? Ma non lo stavo guardando male” borbottò corrugando la fronte avvicinandosi appena a quello dai capelli chiari che non parve convinto da quella risposta.

“mica mi sono ingelosito nel sapere che avete fatto finta di essere amanti, quindi non vedo perché quel muso lungo.” gli disse girandosi con un ghigno spavaldo girandosi e incrociando le braccia al petto.

Seonghwa era tutto intento ad evitare ai due di battibeccare quando la voce di Hongjoong li chiamò dal ponte, segno che era arrivato il momento di andare.

“tempismo perfetto eh” sbuffò Wooyoung alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“vi aspetto sopra allora” disse il moro con un sorriso accennato, lasciando ai due il tempo di salutarsi.

Quando l’intera ciurma si radunò sul ponte, il capitano diede le ultime disposizioni incaricando San e Yunho di tirare giù la scialuppa. Seonghwa non poté fare a meno di sentirsi ansioso in vista della loro missione. Certo, il solo pensiero di poter fare finalmente chiarezza su quel che non andava lo aiutò a spazzar via quella sensazione seppur soltanto in parte, tuttavia era ben lontano dall'essere tranquillo. Prima che potesse salire sulla scialuppa venne rapito da Wooyoung per un abbraccio, visto che il compagno era alle prese con le cime, ringraziandolo ancora una volta e accarezzandogli la schiena per provare a calmarlo. Il moro capì che la sua preoccupazione era abbastanza palese e si concentrò sull'abbraccio dell'altro per fare dei bei respiri profondi a cui il cuoco sorrise, lasciandolo andare poco dopo.

“complimenti, sei diventato il genitore buono” sorrise Hongjoong aiutandolo a scendere nella piccola imbarcazione.

“Wooyoung avrebbe voluto venire con noi” disse ringraziandolo silenziosamente mentre si sistemava al suo fianco.

“Wooyoung sa bene per quale motivo non può scendere” rispose notando il cuoco, che nel mentre si era seduto sul cornicione dell’Horizon tenendo puntato dritto su di lui lo sguardo, sospirando e passando una mano tra i capelli che aveva ordinatamente portato indietro, salvo per parte del ciuffo che non ne voleva sapere di lasciargli libera la fronte.

Seonghwa decise di non dire altro visto che aveva a sua volta notato lo sguardo del più giovane. Una volta che i cinque furono sulla piccola imbarcazione, quello dai capelli grigi si accinse a slegare una delle cime permettendo a chi era sulla nave di ritirarla.

“se vi servono rinforzi, sapete cosa fare” disse Mingi sporgendosi verso di loro.

“aye” rispose Hongjoong picchiettando sullo strano corno che aveva agganciato alla cintura in vita. “stessa cosa vale per voi”

“ce la caveremo. Piuttosto state attenti e cercate di non farvi maledire” disse Jongho affiancando il rosso.

“e perché no? Almeno avremmo qualcosa con cui divertirci~” rispose San curvando le labbra in un ghigno che fece sospirare il più piccolo.

Yunho e San avevano iniziato a remare allontanandosi in poco dalla nave, avvicinandosi sempre di più alla riva. Si era perso ad ascoltare i tre più piccoli che parlavano tra di loro quando Hongjoong gli prese la mano.

“stai bene?” chiese chinando appena il capo di lato, sentendo che qualcosa turbava il moro.

In tutta quella settimana, non gli era sfuggito come Seonghwa si era incupito dopo l’incontro con la spia di Woobin e seppur il più grande cercava di non darlo a vedere, il capitano se ne era accorto e aveva provato a distrarlo come meglio poteva.

Quando sentì la voce di Hongjoong, si girò verso di lui vedendo l’espressione velatamente preoccupata e subito gli strinse la mano annuendo.

“sto bene, spero solo che riusciremo a trovare le informazioni che cerchiamo” gli rispose con un sorriso accennato, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano col pollice come a volerlo rassicurare.

“la troveremo vedrai” disse ricambiando il sorriso. “ma se proprio la fortuna non dovesse essere dalla nostra parte, cercheremo altrove” continuò fiducioso riuscendo ancora una volta a tranquillizzare il più grande.

“oppure useremo la forza~” s’intromise San con un sorriso angelico che metteva in risalto le fossette.

“San, giuro che ti rimando a nuoto all’Horizon se continui-” lo rimproverò il capitano

“e se ci sono gli squali?” ribatté l’artigliere corrugando la fronte e smettendo quasi di remare, facendo andare la scialuppa verso destra fino a che non fu Yunho a riprenderlo per farlo tornare subito a muovere il remo nell’acqua cristallina, in attesa della risposta del più grande.

“lascerò a te l’onore di scoprirlo” rispose Hongjoong con un sorriso quasi sadico, facendo piagnucolare l’artigliere che subito serrò le labbra in un broncio, remando a capo chino.

Gli altri tre non persero occasione per ridacchiare a quella scena e poco dopo finalmente raggiunsero la spiaggia estremamente bianca. Una volta scesi e aver recuperato le sacche dalla scialuppa dove avevano nascosto le proprie armi, si avviarono alla fitta foresta che si estendeva difronte a loro, fermandosi proprio all’inizio di quest’ultima. Prima che Hongjoong potesse fare un altro passo, Seonghwa lo fermò.

“non di là” disse attirando gli sguardi che non vide, troppo preso a guardarsi intorno come alla ricerca di qualcosa di familiare

“sai dove andare?” chiese quello dai capelli grigi girandosi per guardarlo con tanto di bussola in mano.

“credo di ricordare la strada… non chiedermi come” rispose trovando finalmente un sentiero abbastanza nascosto e indicandolo con un cenno del capo.

“… dubito lo avremmo visto” disse Yunho avvicinandosi al punto indicato, scostando le piante e girandosi verso gli altri sorridendo.

“allora seguiamo te” sorrise Hongjoong chiudendo e mettendo via la bussola.

Così si addentrarono nella foresta che, nonostante il periodo non era per niente calda o umida e ciò fu al quanto strano, almeno non avrebbero perso energie ancor prima di raggiungere la loro destinazione.

“che tipo di villaggio è?” chiese San interrompendo il silenzio che si era creato.

“da quello che è scritto e che si dice in giro, è abbastanza pacifico” iniziò Hongjoong scostando un ramo che era fin troppo in mezzo alla via per liberare il passaggio. “non esportano, tantomeno importano nonostante l’afflusso di gente che lo ha visitato. Però da qualche anno sono diventati più rigidi nei confronti dei forestieri, per questo vi ho dato questi vestiti. Non so cosa gli sia successo e credo sia meglio non scoprirlo oggi” spiegò seguendo il moro.

“e per ‘forestieri’ intendi pirati” disse l’artigliere con tono più serio.

“esatto”

“dicono anche che ci sono ottimi guaritori” aggiunse Yeosang che nel mentre aveva affiancato il più piccolo.

“è per questo che hai insistito per venire?” chiese Yunho girandosi verso il biondo con un mezzo ghigno.

“beh, dato che potrei imparare qualcosa di nuovo e utile, perché non approfittarne?” replicò con un sorriso angelico stampato sulle labbra.

“… magari possiamo chiedergli di insegnarti ad essere meno spietato quando ti occupi delle nostre ferite” ghignò quello con la ciocca bianca.

“non sono spietato, siete voi che non sapete fare altro che frignare quando vi curo” disse incrociando le braccia al petto visibilmente offeso. “ho le mani d’oro io” aggiunse con quasi imbronciandosi.

“concordo” disse Seonghwa sorridendo mentre continuava a tener d’occhio il passaggio, lanciando comunque una veloce occhiata al medico che subito sorrise.

“visto chi ne capisce?” continuò tutto soddisfatto, lasciando indietro San che alla frase del moro si era bloccato quasi ferito nell’orgoglio.

“non vale, è di parte perché sei stato quello più vicino a lui dall’inizio” borbottò riprendendo a camminare.

“invidioso?” ribatté Yeosang alzando un sopracciglio, fuggendo dall’altro quando lo minacciò di lanciargli un rametto rinsecchito, fallendo miseramente.

“sono il capitano di una ciurma di mocciosi” sospirò Hongjoong cercando di ignorarli e facendo ridacchiare Seonghwa che gli riservò uno sguardo comprensivo.

Dopo quasi un’ora di cammino nel verde totale, finalmente videro una radura poco distante e dovettero socchiudere gli occhi visto che il sole, i cui raggi fino a quel momento erano filtrati dalle fronde rigogliose degli alberi, tornò a brillare sulle loro teste. Seonghwa nel frattempo si era notevolmente calmato tra l’avere Hongjoong che ogni tanto gli accarezzava la schiena, il sentire i tre più piccoli parlare di cose completamente a caso ed il concentrarsi sul sentiero, che quando capì di essere vicino alla loro destinazione, non percepì neanche per sbaglio l’ansia che aveva sentito una volta lasciata l’Horizon.

“pensavo che saremmo rimasti lì dentro a vita” commentò l’artigliere chiudendo per qualche istante gli occhi.

“quanto siamo drammatici” disse Yunho andando a smuovergli dolcemente i capelli.

“ci siamo quasi” annunciò Seonghwa indicando del fumo spuntare da qualche roccia.

“San rinnovo l’invito a farti una nuotata se ti sentirai ancora in vena di usare la forza una volta al villaggio” ribadì Hongjoong andandogli vicino per cingergli le spalle, facendo venire la pelle d’oca al più piccolo.

“ho capito, non c’è bisogno di minacciarmi così-…” lo guardò con gli occhi da cane bastonato facendolo subito sorridere.

Pian piano iniziarono a vedere delle capanne sparse finché non raggiunsero i bordi del villaggio in sé, dove si poteva sentire un chiacchiericcio in sottofondo. Viste le tuniche che indossavano gli abitanti, sembrava quasi che fossero fermi al secolo precedente.

“almeno i libri non mentivano, sono ancora legati alle loro tradizioni” mormorò Yeosang guardando le persone che camminavano tranquillamente nelle vie sabbiose per nulla allarmati dalla loro presenza.

“cerchiamo il capo, magari può dirci qualcosa” disse a voce bassa in modo tale da esser sentito solo dai quattro che aveva di fianco che annuirono.

Quando ripresero a camminare però, qualcosa catturò la loro attenzione e un gruppo di sei uomini gli si parò davanti e facendo svanire in un attimo l’aria pacifica di poco prima. Il capitano e Yunho si misero davanti ai tre, mantenendo comunque la calma e Seonghwa a sua volta si mise poco più dietro dei più giovani per proteggerli da dietro e tenere d’occhio la situazione.

“chi siete?” chiese il più alto con voce bassa e intimidatoria.

“siamo dei semplici viaggiatori, non abbiamo intenzioni ostili” rispose con calma Hongjoong alzando le mani.

Seonghwa scrutò le persone difronte a sé e notando che uno di loro teneva lo sguardo puntato su di lui, abbassò appena il capo cercando di non dare nell’occhio. Gli sfuggì lo scambio di occhiate di quest'ultimo con un compagno, dileguandosi silenziosamente.

“cosa siete venuti a fare nel nostro villaggio?”

“siamo venuti fin qui per trovare qualcuno che possa e voglia aiutarci” continuò il capitano sforzandosi di interrompere il contatto visivo con l’uomo per non scatenare alcuna reazione da parte sua o di quelli al suo fianco, notando comunque che erano armati.

L’uomo, che parve avere una quarantina d’anni, tenne gli occhi dello stesso colore del mare puntati su di lui per studiarlo in cerca di qualunque cosa potesse tradire quelle parole. I due continuarono a parlare ma il moro non riuscì a concentrarsi sulle loro parole dato che la testa aveva cominciato a protestare, pertanto non si accorse nemmeno di due figure che silenziosamente si avvicinarono alle sue spalle. Quando se ne rese conto, si girò spalancando appena gli occhi nel ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con l’uomo che lo aveva guardato precedentemente e prima che potesse dire o fare qualcosa, lo sguardo di quest’ultimo si fece cupo e in un attimo Seonghwa si ritrovò le braccia immobilizzate dietro la schiena.

“ugh-!” rantolò all’improvvisa stretta che le mani dei due uomini esercitavano e subito la ciurma si girò verso di lui allarmata.

“lasciatelo andare-” sibilò l’artigliere mettendosi in posizione d’attacco.

Hongjoong assottigliò gli occhi nel vedere Seonghwa tra i due e cercò di non scattare.

“che significa? Vi ho detto che non siamo qui per creare problemi” disse con voce più bassa corrugando la fronte.

Quando San cercò di liberarlo, si ritrovò una lancia puntata dritto al collo e immediatamente alzò le mani indietreggiando. Il più grande gli fece un cenno col capo per poi guardare gli altri come a voler dire di non intervenire; non potevano permettersi di farli adirare e Hongjoong lo sapeva bene e per ciò annuì, portando una mano sulla spalla dell'artigliere per farlo stare buono.

“tch-… pacifici eh?” sibilò con una mezza risata priva di umorismo, guardando dritto negli occhi la persona dall’altro lato della lancia.

“portalo qui.” disse l’uomo che aveva parlato col capitano.

I due, mantenendo fermo il moro che comunque non fece resistenza, si fecero spazio tra i giovani quasi trascinandolo con forza. Una volta che lo ebbe davanti, quello che doveva essere al comando, gli alzò il capo spalancando gli occhi quando lo scrutò. Seonghwa lo guardò a sua volta senza capire il motivo per cui lo avevano catturato. Erano passati anni da quando Woobin lo aveva portato con sé, possibile lo avessero riconosciuto? L’uomo non fece altro che guardarlo per qualche altro istante, a metà tra il furioso e l’incredulo, finché una sola parola varcò le sue labbra e bastò quella a lasciare di stucco lui e la ciurma dietro di sé.

“assassino.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa nota sarà molto scarna perché non saprei cosa dire prima, per questo mi limiterò a dirvi grazie ancora una volta per aver avuto pazienza e per aver letto fin qui
> 
> Ogni commento è sempre ben accetto e super motivante, quindi don't be shy qwq
> 
> _Stay with me~_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si lo so, non ho scusanti. Sono passati tre mesi ma è esattamente quanto ci ho messo a scrivere questo capitolo-  
> Probabilmente come aggiornamento non è il migliore, spero comunque possa piacervi in qualche modo🤞🏻  
> Grazie comunque per aver aspettato 🙏
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** in questo capitolo verranno menzionati degli abusi passati, nulla di troppo esplicito o almeno ho tentato di non entrare nel dettaglio, ma se vi mette a disagio vi sconsiglio di continuare
> 
> In caso contrario, vi auguro una buona lettura!

  
L’aria si era d’un tratto fermata, le vie che fino a poco prima sembravano vive e animate dagli abitanti del piccolo villaggio, erano completamente deserte come se tutti si fossero messi al riparo. Seonghwa era rimasto a fissare l’uomo negli occhi con i propri sbarrati senza riuscire a dire nulla; non aveva ricordi del villaggio dopo il suo arrivo e ciò gli aveva fatto pensare che qualcosa di brutto poteva esser successo. Quella reazione ne fu soltanto la conferma. Che avesse preso parte ad un attacco di Woobin? No, non ne era capace all’epoca e, anche se fosse stato il contrario, le persone che purtroppo erano cadute sotto la sua spada non le aveva dimenticate. Eppure ancora una volta si ritrovò a maledire la sua mente.

“assassino?” mormorò Hongjoong e in un attimo le attenzioni dell’uomo furono su di lui.

“quali sono le vostre vere intenzioni?” fu l’uomo dagli occhi blu a parlare nuovamente. “se c’è lui, il suo capitano non deve essere lontano.”

“dov’è il tuo padrone?” chiese con tono minaccioso lo stesso che aveva adocchiato Seonghwa e che in quel momento lo teneva imprigionato, dandogli uno strattone per farlo rispondere.

La ciurma s’incupì nel sentire quelle parole ma prima che potessero aprir bocca, fu il capitano dell’Horizon a precederli, mantenendo una calma che solo chi lo conosceva poteva sapere di quanto, in realtà, quelle parole rivolte al compagno gli stessero facendo ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

“vogliamo sconfiggerlo, per questo abbiamo bisogno del vostro sapere. Come ho detto all’inizio, non abbiamo intenzioni ostili” rispose al posto di Seonghwa che, ancora turbato dal modo in cui lo avevano chiamato, non poté fare altro che annuire.

“dei semplici viaggiatori che vogliono affrontare quel demone?” schernì un altro con dei capelli dorati poco più piccolo di quello che, da quel che avevano capito, doveva per forza essere il capo delle guardie.

“Ivor cosa succede qui?”

D’un tratto una voce interruppe il benvenuto che i guerrieri del villaggio gli avevano riservato, e i cinque pirati volsero lo sguardo verso la fonte di tale voce, notando un uomo dai lunghi capelli quasi candidi che ricadevano sulla tunica ricamata che indossava, assieme all’altrettanto lunga barba. Quest’ultimo era affiancato da due giovani vestiti in maniera più elegante. Nel notarlo, gli uomini che circondavano Hongjoong e la sua ciurma, chinarono la testa al suo cospetto e il loro capo si girò completamente per inginocchiarsi. E fu quel gesto che fece capire a quello dai capelli grigi l’identità della persona che avevano difronte che, nel frattempo, li studiava curiosamente con i suoi occhi chiari e segnati dallo scorrere del tempo.

“nulla di cui deve preoccuparsi, li manderemo subito via” informò il diretto interessato con un tono completamente diverso da quello che aveva usato con i giovani dietro di lui.

“il tuo viso…” continuò l’uomo assottigliando le palpebre nel notare Seonghwa, avvicinandoglisi appena sotto lo sguardo vigile dei presenti.

Il moro faticò a ricambiare lo sguardo, sentendo le tempie pulsare come se la sua mente non riuscisse a ricollegare quei volti a dei ricordi nonostante i naturali tentativi. E quando lo vide cambiare espressione, facendosi più cupo in volto, sentì un senso di inquietudine farsi strada nel proprio petto.

“siamo qui per chiedere il vostro aiuto” disse Hongjoong guadagnandosi l’attenzione del capo del villaggio, distraendolo dal compagno.

“per quanto apprezzo il tuo tentativo di passare per un gruppo di pacifici viaggiatori, sai bene che i pirati non sono più ben accetti qui” iniziò rimettendosi dritto e lanciando un’occhiata comunque priva di astio. “anche se devo ammettere di essere colpito di vedere il giovane Kim Hongjoong in persona”

Hongjoong lo guardò cercando di non apparire sorpreso: d’altronde era un negromante, avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi di essere riconosciuto.

“quindi potevamo evitare di vestirci così-” mugugnò San.

“al contrario, il vostro tentativo di sembrare ciò che non siete, è la conferma che la vostra presenza qui non è finalizzata a mettere a ferro e fuoco il villaggio” disse l’anziano guardando quello con la ciocca bianca. “o almeno così voglio sperare” aggiunse guardando nuovamente Seonghwa.

“quindi ci aiuterete?” chiese Yunho con tono morbido, senza far trasparire il suo fastidio per quella situazione.

Ci fu un silenzio in cui il capo del villaggio si fece pensieroso e tutto l’equipaggio quasi trattenne il fiato. Seonghwa sperò con tutto sé stesso di non aver mandato all’aria l’intera missione, seppur in maniera del tutto involontaria finché l’anziano del villaggio decise di parlare.

“venite, c’è un posto più adatto per parlare” disse girandosi, aspettando che i ragazzi lo seguissero.

Quando gli uomini smisero di puntare le armi contro la ciurma, quest’ultima fece per incamminarsi ma una voce li bloccò nuovamente.

“solo voi” disse il capo delle guardie trattenendo Seonghwa.

“non ci muoviamo senza di lui.” replicò Hongjoong con un tono che non lasciava spazio ad altre opzioni, senza neanche accennare a muoversi e, fossero stati un ambito diverso, Seonghwa si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire un sorriso.

“come se spettasse a te decidere, _pirata_ ” sibilò Ivor, calcando sull’ultima parola con tutto il disprezzo che una persona poteva provare.

“temo che non abbiate molta scelta, o lasciate indietro il vostro amico oppure verrete cacciati all’istante. Non posso mettere a rischio la mia gente e tu non puoi rischiare la sua vita a quanto sembra” parlò con tono duro l’anziano guardando Hongjoong negli occhi, come a non volergli dare a sua volta altra scelta.

Ciononostante il capitano, ignorando completamente le sue parole, si apprestò a controbattere e fu allora che Seonghwa lo precedette.

“va bene, andate.” parlò rivolgendo a quello dai capelli grigi uno sguardo determinato che subito lo fece desistere dal rispondere.

“resterò io con lui, vi aspetteremo alla foresta” si apprestò a dire Yeosang avvicinandosi al moro.

“Yeosang non devi, posso aspettare da solo” lo interruppe scuotendo il capo. Sapeva che per il biondo poteva essere un'occasione per imparare, di certo non voleva privarlo di ciò. “me la posso cavare” insistette rassicurandoli con un mezzo sorriso.

“ _lo lascerete andare senza fargli nulla._ ”

Hongjoong affermò rivolgendosi a quello con gli occhi blu che annuì prima di fare cenno al compagno di liberarlo.

Seonghwa portò in avanti le braccia indolenzite per qualche istante prima di alzare le mani quando gli puntarono la lancia contro, costringendolo a fare un passo indietro. Il capitano dovette trattenersi dal minacciare quegli uomini, limitandosi allo stringere i pugni fino a far diventare bianche le nocche.

“seguitemi” ribadì l’anziano e stavolta, dopo aver lanciato un’ultima fredda e cupa occhiata a Seonghwa, la ciurma si avviò.

Quando scomparvero tra le capanne, il moro tornò con lo sguardo alle guardie che erano rimaste con lui, studiandoli per poter prevedere una qualunque mossa da parte loro. Avrebbe voluto chiedere per quale motivo avevano reagito in quel modo, tuttavia non aveva alcuna intenzione di far scattare una reazione indesiderata e, dato che per chissà quale volontà divina tutto stava procedendo come avevano pianificato, non avrebbe messo tutto a repentaglio una seconda volta. I suoi ricordi potevano aspettare.

“sei fortunato a tornare da dove sei venuto sulle tue stesse gambe, ma i tuoi amici non faranno una bella fine se proverai a rientrare nel nostro villaggio” sibilò velenoso quello che dall’inizio lo aveva puntato.

Una volta fuori dal villaggio e sotto lo sguardo vigile delle guardie, Seonghwa tornò silenziosamente nella radura ai confini della foresta, sedendosi all'ombra dopo aver trovato un tronco spezzato su cui poggiare la schiena. Guardò le capanne in lontananza, sperando che senza di lui gli altri avrebbero avuto più fortuna nell'ottenere informazioni sullo stregone che stavano cercando. Almeno per quello dato che parte del piano, che consisteva nel trovare qualcuno che potesse aiutarlo a recuperare i suoi ricordi, era andata in fumo nel preciso istante in cui era stato riconosciuto. Si portò un ginocchio al petto appoggiandoci l’avambraccio su cui abbassò il capo, dato che tutta quella luce non aiutava la sua emicrania. Così lasciò scorrere il tempo.

Non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver chiuso gli occhi quando per uno scricchiolio improvviso li riaprì, guardandosi intorno prima di soffermarsi su una figura poco distante da lui. Ci mise qualche istante a mettere a fuoco e quando ci riuscì, poté vedere un'anziana donna che lo guardava incuriosita. Pensando di essere ancora troppo vicino al villaggio, si mise dritto pronto ad allontanarsi quando quest’ultima parlò.

“mi sembra un posto un po' scomodo dove riposare” disse con tono gentile, accennando un sorriso che fece quasi scomparire gli occhi verdi viste le rughe che solcavano la sua pelle.

Seonghwa rimase in silenzio sorpreso dal tono gentile che l'altra gli aveva rivolto, crucciando appena la fronte a quella reazione che non si avvicinava neanche lontanamente a quella che avevano avuto le guardie poco prima.

“capisci la mia lingua?” continuò poi e il moro subito annuì nell'accorgersi di non aver risposto. “cosa ti porta in questo luogo?”

“Siamo qui per cercare una persona, cioè i miei compagni stanno cercando qualche informazione, io… li aspetto qui” rispose curvando appena le labbra in un sorriso di cortesia.

“ma io ho chiesto cosa porta _te_ qui, non i tuoi compagni” l'anziana ricambiò il sorriso, chinando appena il capo di lato.

Seonghwa esitò per qualche istante; non percepiva alcuna ostilità da parte sua, anzi.

“forse davanti a un buon infuso ti verrà più facile parlare, che ne dici? Da quanto ho sentito i tuoi amici ne avranno per un po’ ed è meglio non restare qui fuori”

“non posso, mi è stato detto di non rimettere piede nel villaggio” rispose abbassando il capo.

“e non dovrai farlo, abito qui dietro… dove le vecchie ferite del villaggio lasciate da pirati sconsiderati non arrivano”

Il moro tornò a guardarla dritta negli occhi capendo che anche lei lo aveva riconosciuto, rimanendo comunque confuso dal suo modo di fare.

“non hai paura di me?” chiese quasi mormorando.

“se vivessi nel passato, abiterei assieme a loro” sorrise nuovamente volgendo lo sguardo verso il villaggio.

Seppur titubante Seonghwa decise di fidarsi della sconosciuta dal momento che non sembrava essere una minaccia. Quando si mise in piedi però, fu costretto ad assottigliare lo sguardo nel sentire la testa pulsargli nuovamente e d’istinto portò una mano alla tempia.

“vieni con me, ho qualcosa per quelle fitte"

“come… come sai cosa sono?”

L’anziana si limitò a sorridergli, facendogli poi un cenno col capo come a dirgli di seguirla. Poco dopo giunsero ad una capanna isolata e nascosta dalla vegetazione che quasi la inglobava, facendola sembrare un tutt’uno con la natura. Una volta entrati, quella dai capelli grigi lasciò la cesta che aveva riempito con varie erbe sul tavolo prima di accingersi a mettere un piccolo tegame sul fuoco e una volta preparato un infuso appena profumato, lo porse a Seonghwa aspettando che quest’ultimo parlasse. Cosa che iniziò a fare sorprendendo persino sé stesso, eppure c’era qualcosa in quella donna che stranamente lo metteva a suo agio.

“credo di avere qualcosa che non va… i miei ricordi sembrano quasi bloccati ed è per questo che sono venuto qui” raccontò alla donna, portando alle labbra la bevanda che gli aveva preparato, sentendo il fastidio alla testa affievolirsi pian piano dopo i primi sorsi. “pensavo di poter trovare qualcuno che potesse aiutarmi a capire. So che ci sono cose che sono successe, informazioni che ho acquisito, persone che… ho affrontato, ma non riesco a vedere. O almeno non più di tanto” aggiunse fissando il bicchiere in terracotta, sperando che le sue parole non risultassero troppo confuse.

Ma era esattamente così che si sentiva: confuso, oltre che del tutto impotente a quella situazione.

“potrei aiutarti io se me lo concedi” propose l’anziana e in un attimo gli occhi del moro furono su di lei.

“per favore” chiese poggiando il bicchiere e annuendo immediatamente a quella proposta, capendo che forse i suoi ricordi non avrebbero dovuto attendere oltre.

La veggente avvicinò la mano decorata da dei simboli a Seonghwa sconosciuti, poggiandola poi sul suo capo e il più piccolo notò l’assenza di calore dove quest’ultima lo stava toccando. Prese un bel respiro e chiuse gli occhi cercando di concentrarsi quando la negromante spostò leggermente le dita in un punto preciso della sua testa, mormorando qualcosa con voce talmente bassa che si mischiò con i suoni della natura all’esterno. All’inizio parve non succedere nulla, solo quando fu sul punto di tirarsi indietro qualcosa scattò. E nei peggiori dei modi.

Strinse le palpebre per la pressione che sentì nella sua mente, come se qualcosa stesse facendo resistenza al potere di quella dai capelli chiari e l’unica cosa che gli permetteva di sopportare quel fastidio, era la certezza di aver ragione: c’era qualcosa nella sua testa che non voleva fargli vedere e rivivere i suoi ricordi, però era abbastanza subdolo da fargli avere la sensazione che tutto era lì pronto per spezzare e distruggere la sua volontà.

_Così non vale._

D'un tratto sentì una voce nella sua testa, simile a quella di Woobin ma con un qualcosa di più sinistro che lo fece sudare freddo. Capì di essere sulla giusta strada e serrò la mascella cercando di non interrompere il contatto con la maga che, dopo qualche lungo minuto, parve raggiungere il suo scopo.

In un attimo ebbe la sensazione che quel velo sottile che lo separavano dalla consapevolezza di quel che purtroppo faceva sull'Olympus, scivolò via riportando tutto alla _“luce”_ e rivedere in maniera vivida tutto quello che Woobin e la ciurma gli avevano fatto, era tutt’altra storia.

Un luogo preciso continuava a ripetersi e Seonghwa strinse le palpebre quasi trattenendo il respiro: era la camera del capitano dell'Olympus, però sotto un'altra prospettiva. Come un fiume in piena, ogni sensazione tornò a galla, percependo ogni singolo sguardo e tocco che Woobin riservava al suo corpo senza la benché minima traccia di gentilezza.

In quel momento gli tornarono alla mente le parole di Kangjoon e appunto per questo, cercò faticosamente di non dar potere a quel che aveva riacquisito, riuscendo finalmente a capire per quale motivo la sua testa aveva messo da parte quei ricordi: erano troppo per lui e allo stesso tempo era difficile cancellare anni di abusi visto che erano gli unici ricordi che stavano raffievolendo da soli.

Forse Hongjoong aveva ragione: poteva risparmiarselo, poteva risparmiarsi la nausea che gli stava facendo contorcere lo stomaco, poteva risparmiarsi la sensazione di avere delle mani su di sé che conosceva molto bene e che conoscevano lui ancor meglio. Si sentiva sporco.

_Penso possa bastare, che ne dici? Non posso permettermi di farlo crollare qui._

Nell'istante in cui sentì nuovamente quella voce, che parve non essere indirizzata a lui, l’anziana si allontanò come scottata e Seonghwa si ritrovò a sibilare vista la brusca interruzione di quel contatto. Ansante, riaprì gli occhi lucidi per quanto aveva stretto le palpebre e si guardò intorno accertandosi di essere ancora nella piccola abitazione, decidendo poi di alzarsi nonostante le sue gambe non sembravano essere molto d'accordo. Si diresse alla finestra della capanna per cercare di prendere aria e di non crollare sotto il peso di quei ricordi, passandosi una mano tra i capelli quando percepì una goccia di sudore scendergli dalla tempia destra.

“c'è qualcosa in te, qualcosa che può essere controllato… quell'uomo ha usato su di te una magia antica e in pochi sono capaci di usarla, ancor meno di rimuoverla.” mormorò l'anziana come scossa da tutto quel che aveva visto.

“Lo so… lo sapevo” disse con la voce rotta, cercando di schiarirla. “si è sempre vantato di come ha usato la magia su di me… ma non può più controllarmi” finì in un sussurro.

Ed era così, Woobin non gli aveva mai nascosto di aver usato la magia su di lui per tenerlo a bada, dato che da sempre aveva cercato di scappare da quella nave o di attentare alla vita del capitano, e molto spesso aveva sfruttato quella stessa magia per potergli fare cose che al solo pensiero gli venne il voltastomaco. Si ricordò persino della prima volta in cui si rese effettivamente conto di quel che gli aveva fatto, quando una mattina si risvegliò nel letto del capitano con una miriade di segni lividi sul suo corpo stremato da qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto e voluto fare. Preso com’era da quelle immagini nella sua testa persino deglutire gli venne difficile.

“mi dispiace…” mormorò la veggente visibilmente rammaricata, interrompendo quel silenzio spezzato solo dai respiri veloci del moro che scosse appena il capo, poggiandosi al muro in cerca di un sostegno. “le persone sanno essere più crudeli dei demoni con cui decidono di danzare” continuò e nella sua voce c’era quel che Seonghwa percepì come simpatia nei suoi confronti, come se volesse confortarlo.

Preso dal flusso dei suoi ricordi, quasi dimenticò il motivo per cui aveva deciso di ricordare e dopo aver preso un bel respiro, cercò di concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa che faceva riferimento all’arma di cui parlava Hongjoong.

“non forzare la tua ricerca ora” lo interruppe lei quando notò la sua frustrazione.

“non c’è nient’altro oltre… oltre a quello che hai visto?” chiese poi girandosi con un’espressione speranzosa nonostante il magone che sentiva dentro.

Quella dai capelli grigi fece cenno di no e quella tacita risposta lo colpì ancor peggio del suo passato.

“non gli sono utile in alcun modo allora…” mormorò aggrottando la fronte e stringendo i pugni.

“ho visto il rapporto che hai creato con i tuoi compagni e li stai aiutando più di quanto immagini” rispose lei guardandolo negli occhi prima di tornare nuovamente seria. “devi andare, i tuoi amici stanno lasciando il villaggio” disse la veggente girando il capo leggermente a lato, gli occhi distanti fecero capire al moro che li aveva percepiti.

“grazie… per avermi aiutato” la ringraziò una volta fuori e l’anziana accennò un sorriso triste, scuotendo il capo e guardando per un attimo il prato verde sotto i suoi piedi.

“avrei voluto riportare ricordi più piacevoli in un ragazzo così giovane” ammise sinceramente.

Il giovane accennò un sorriso per poi girarsi e riprendere il cammino, ma prima che si allontanasse dall’abitazione della donna, quest’ultima lo richiamò.

“non è mio dovere dirlo però sappi che… quando le acque saranno limpide, arriverà il momento in cui dovrai prendere una decisione e solo se quest’ultima sarà giusta, avrai il potere di mettere fine a questa battaglia” rivelò prima di salutarlo con un cenno della mano.

Seonghwa la guardò interrogativamente per poi allontanarsi; avrebbe voluto chiedergli a cosa si riferiva ma sapeva bene che spettava a lui capirne il significato. Una volta tornato nel luogo dove si era riposato, si appoggiò ad un albero nella penombra, rimanendo comunque visibile affinché la ciurma avrebbe potuto individuarlo.

Nonostante tutti quei ricordi, c’era un solo pensiero nella testa che lo turbava ancora di più: Hongjoong. Cosa avrebbe pensato di lui nello scoprire per quale motivo Woobin non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo andare? Come avrebbe reagito?

 _“dici che non è importante? Dici che il tuo caro capitano non abbia il diritto di sapere chi eri prima di diventare il suo preferito? Di sapere_ _a chi_ _appartieni e soprattutto_ _in che modo_ _?”_

Era importante, tuttavia aveva paura di perdere quello che entrambi avevano trovato, anzi ne era terrorizzato nonostante sapesse che parlargliene era inevitabile e nasconderglielo sarebbe stato ingiusto nei suoi confronti. E dopo tutto quello che gli aveva e stava dando, ripagarlo in quel modo sarebbe stato incredibilmente meschino da parte sua.

Una voce interruppe i suoi pensieri e quando sollevò lo sguardo, vide i quattro pirati a pochi metri da lui e subito cercò di mettere da parte tutto ciò che lo stava preoccupando, notando le loro espressioni soddisfatte.

“ti abbiamo fatto aspettare tanto” si scusò Yunho accennando un sorriso.

“però abbiamo le informazioni che ci mancavano e non abbiamo dovuto combattere per ottenerle” aggiunse San andandogli vicino con le sue fossette in bella vista che subito gli scaldarono il cuore.

Anche Yeosang, che teneva stretta al petto una misteriosa sacca che non faceva parte del loro equipaggiamento, sembrava essere abbastanza appagato dalla loro breve visita e si sentì più leggero finché non guardò Hongjoong, che nel frattempo si era avvicinato per prendergli la mano con un sorriso dolce, lasciandogli un bacio sul capo a mo’ di saluto. Il moro fece fatica persino a ricambiare quel sorriso.

“appena saremo a bordo te ne parleremo” disse Hongjoong soddisfatto e con evidente impazienza dipinta in volto.

“abbiamo ancora un paio d'ore prima del tramonto e i ‘gentiluomini’ del villaggio sono stati chiari. Appena il sole cala, hanno le loro barriere da attivare” continuò Yeosang guardando i compagni.

“se quelli son gentiluomini, io sono un re” sbuffò San alzando gli occhi al cielo, facendo ridacchiare i compagni.

“allora torniamo all’Horizon” disse il capitano prima di avviarsi con Seonghwa e gli altri al loro seguito.

Dopo qualche minuto in cui si erano addentrati nella foresta, il silenzio veniva interrotto solo dal chiacchiericcio dei tre più giovani, dal momento che Seonghwa non aveva aperto bocca da quando si erano incamminati e ciò fece preoccupare quello dai capelli grigi.

“stai bene?” chiese quasi in un sussurro Hongjoong, avvicinandoglisi maggiormente nonostante la distanza che già c’era con la ciurma.

Il moro si girò verso di lui accennando un sorriso per poi tornare a guardare il sentiero sempre più scuro, visto che i rami sopra di loro erano abbastanza fitti da filtrare il sole che pian piano iniziava a scendere verso l’orizzonte.

“sono solo un po' stanco” rispose con tono altrettanto basso.

Non era una bugia, la sua mente doveva rielaborare quelle immagini e sensazioni che erano state portate nuovamente a galla e dire di essere stanco era un eufemismo. Quello dai capelli grigi strinse appena la presa sulla mano di Seonghwa come a ricordargli che era lì per lui. D'altro canto, Hongjoong aveva ancora in testa l'espressione del moro quando era stato catturato e chiamato assassino. Solo per quello e per come uno degli uomini gli si era rivolto, avrebbe volentieri privato dell'uso della parola il gruppo di guerrieri del villaggio.

“abbi un altro po' di pazienza, una volta a bordo avrai un comodo letto ad attenderti” sorrise teneramente accarezzandogli la mano e il più grande non riuscì a fare altro che annuire.

E continuarono a farsi strada nel verde fino ad arrivare alla spiaggetta che li aveva accolti quella mattina, trovando la loro scialuppa dove l’avevano lasciata e, dopo averla caricata e messa in acqua, San e Yunho remarono fino all’Horizon. Stranamente il tragitto finale fu più silenzioso dell’andata, come se i quattro volessero dare modo a Seonghwa di riposarsi e quella premura non passò inosservata al moro.

“vi stavamo dando per dispersi” disse Mingi accogliendoli con un sorrisetto furbo e aiutando il più grande a salire.

“in realtà Mingi si era già appropriato della nomina da capitano” ridacchiò Jongho legando la piccola imbarcazione.

“addirittura? Qualcuno è diventato ancora più avido, uh?” ghignò Hongjoong alzando il sopracciglio con la cicatrice, facendo smettere di sorridere il rosso che a quelle parole fece finta di niente.

“allora? Com’è andata? Avete dovuto combattere?” chiese Wooyoung, il cui umore era nettamente migliorato, scendendo dall’albero maestro e avvicinandosi al gruppo che aveva appena fatto ritorno.

“per la gioia di San, non ce n’è stato bisogno” rispose Yeosang col suo solito sorriso serafico, guadagnandosi una smorfia e una debole gomitata da parte dell’artigliere.

“sappiamo dove andare” rivelò Yunho ai compagni che erano rimasti a bordo, facendo illuminare gli sguardi di quest’ultimi a tale notizia.

“prima di parlarne conviene salpare, non sappiamo quanto si estendono le loro _‘barriere’_ e sinceramente non ci tengo a scoprirlo.” lo interruppe il capitano affidando la propria sacca al più alto che subito la prese per portarla sottocoperta.

“allora facciamo in fretta perché si dà il caso che il sottoscritto vi ha preparato da mangiare” disse soddisfatto quello dai capelli chiari avvicinandosi ad Hongjoong che, con un sorriso sghembo, gli diede una delicata pacca sulla spalla a mo’ di ringraziamento.

“che premuroso~” sorrise San andando a smuovergli i capelli, facendolo sorridere.

Seonghwa nel frattempo era rimasto silenzioso, quasi assente fino a che non sentì la notizia del più alto, indirizzando lo sguardo verso di lui.

“ve lo hanno rivelato?” chiese e fu Yeosang ad annuire.

A quelle parole però, Wooyoung sollevò ambedue le sopracciglia come confuso.

“…non c’eri?” si lasciò sfuggire e subito San gli prese un lembo della maglia chiara che aveva indosso per fermarlo.

Il moro di tutta risposta scosse appena il capo con un'espressione amara dipinta in volto.

“ne parleremo dopo, Seonghwa va’ pure a riposare” parlò Hongjoong e, senza dire nulla, il moro fece come gli era stato detto mentre la ciurma si preparò a ritirare l’ancora e a prendere il largo.

Una volta in mare aperto, il capitano lasciò il comando a Yunho per raggiungere Seonghwa nel suo alloggio, almeno per controllare che quest’ultimo stesse bene. Era convinto che il moro si fosse messo a dormire, ma una volta entrato lo vide seduto davanti alla finestra sul letto.

Sentiva che qualcosa non andava e voleva stargli vicino anche se, dopo l'incontro con Woobin e quello con la sua spia, aveva imparato che quando c'era di mezzo il suo passato Seonghwa aveva bisogno di tempo per riprendersi e rielaborare il tutto. Appunto per questo, convinto non lo avesse sentito, decise di approfittarne per fare dietrofront e tornare alla porta. Il più grande, al contrario, lo aveva sentito e stava cercando il modo giusto per iniziare il discorso.

“Hongjoong” lo chiamò alzandosi prima che uscisse e quello dai capelli grigi si girò guardandolo con gli occhi così limpidi e carichi di affetto che gli fecero sentire una fitta nel petto.

_Devo parlarti._

“hm?” il capitano chinò leggermente il capo di lato con curiosità, attendendo una risposta.

“io…” iniziò mordendosi il labbro inferiore e abbassando lo sguardo, incapace di reggere quello dell’altro un’instante di più.

_Ho recuperato dei ricordi._

Hongjoong si avvicinò preoccupato dal suo comportamento, prendendogli dolcemente le mani e Seonghwa concentrò lo sguardo su quest’ultime, sentendo quasi la necessità di risparmiare all’altro quel contatto.

“che hai?”

_Riguardano il mio ruolo sull'Olympus._

Non seppe se fu per egoismo o codardia, eppure non riuscì a parlare, le parole gli si fermarono in gola e sentiva di non essere abbastanza forte da poterle tirare fuori. Qualche mese addietro non gli sarebbe interessato di rimanere solo anzi era il suo unico desiderio, tuttavia le cose erano cambiate. Incapace di continuare, si limitò ad appoggiare la fronte sulla spalla di Hongjoong e quest’ultimo, dopo qualche attimo di confusione, non esitò a portare entrambe le mani tra le sue ciocche corvine per potergli accarezzare la nuca. Il capitano era convinto che l’altro fosse ancora provato da quel che era successo al villaggio e un’espressione amara si dipinse sul suo volto.

“avrei voluto risparmiarti quello che hai passato oggi pomeriggio…” mormorò poi Hongjoong, continuando a far scivolare le dita tra i capelli dell’altro.

Pensando che l’altro avesse intuito qualcosa, Seonghwa sollevò il capo per poterlo guardare negli occhi, notando il rimorso e la rabbia del capitano e subito scosse il capo. Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, quello dai capelli grigi si sporse per poter unire le loro labbra in un bacio casto, facendo socchiudere gli occhi all’altro e per un attimo tutto quello che lo affliggeva parve svanire. Si concentrò esclusivamente su Hongjoong: riuscì a sentire tutte le emozioni che l’altro aveva tenuto a bada fino a quel momento e decise di chiudere completamente le palpebre, sentendo gli occhi cominciare a pizzicare ed il petto stringersi quasi togliendogli il fiato.

“non permetterò più a nessuno di trattarti in quel modo” continuò in un sussurro, portando un braccio a circondare le spalle del moro mentre con la mano opposta tornò ad accarezzargli la nuca, permettendogli di poggiare il capo nell’incavo del suo collo.

Seonghwa non poté che accettare quelle attenzioni seppur sapesse bene di non meritarle e si diede del codardo nel non affrontare quel discorso col capitano. Esitante, portò entrambe le braccia a circondargli i fianchi per stringerlo a sé e fare dei respiri profondi in un disperato tentativo di non cedere completamente. Non lì, non davanti a lui.

Poco dopo bussarono alla porta ma non per questo Hongjoong sciolse quell'abbraccio, anzi rimase fermo permettendo a Seonghwa di non farsi vedere in quello stato. La porta si aprì lentamente e quello dai capelli grigi vide Yunho sbucare da dietro di essa. Notando la situazione, sembrò quasi scusarsi con lo sguardo eppure sul volto del più grande non c'era alcuna traccia di fastidio o altro, anzi gli fece cenno col capo di parlare.

“capitano, siamo abbastanza lontani dall’isola” disse con tono basso e calmo per non disturbare più di quanto pensava aver fatto.

Hongjoong annuì accennando un sorriso e, dopo aver permesso al più alto di congedarsi, riprese ad accarezzare la nuca di Seonghwa distanziandosi appena per far scivolare le mani sulle sue guance, guardandolo negli occhi, o almeno provandoci.

“andiamo a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, dopodiché tornerai qui a riposare, va bene?” sorrise accarezzandogli dolcemente lo zigomo col pollice e il moro si limitò annuire silenziosamente.

Era già calata la notte quando la ciurma si sedette a tavola per rifocillarsi dopo la lunga giornata, solo Seonghwa toccò a stento cibo; per quanto avesse provato a mandar giù quel che Wooyoung aveva preparato con tanta premura, non riuscì più di tanto nel suo intento.

“quindi? Dove si va?” domandò Mingi con una guancia piena di cibo.

Il capitano alzò lo sguardo verso il nostromo e, dopo aver mandato giù il proprio boccone, gli rispose.

“come abbiamo deciso con Eden ci riuniremo da Jiyong, quindi per ora riprendiamo la rotta che avevamo stabilito. Da lì dovremmo navigare per un bel po’ prima di raggiungere la destinazione, un mese o forse, due ma con le correnti dalla nostra, potremmo metterci meno.” spiegò prendendo il proprio bicchiere.

“allora speriamo lo siano” rispose il rosso annuendo a quelle informazioni.

“qualcuno mi spiega per quale motivo Yeosang non fa altro che sorridere da quando siete rientrati? Sta iniziando a preoccuparmi” interruppe Wooyoung fingendosi intimorito dall’amico che gli stava accanto.

“uno degli anziani del villaggio si è intenerito nell'ascoltare le domande che ha fatto ai loro guaritori, così gli ha donato un libro con su scritti alcuni rimedi e tecniche mediche” rispose San sorridendo dolcemente nel vedere l’espressione del biondo accanto a lui che nel frattempo si godeva la sua cena, andando a scompigliargli appena la zazzera sempre più lunga.

“sicuro che non l’abbia stregato?” infierì quello dai capelli chiari che, qualche attimo dopo, saltò sul posto senza poter trattenere uno dei suoi acuti versi quando Yeosang gli diede un pizzicotto sul fianco.

Era una serata come le altre eppure, nonostante l’atmosfera leggera, Seonghwa continuava a rimanere in silenzio incapace di mettere qualcosa nello stomaco o di partecipare alla conversazione. Cercava di tenere a bada i suoi pensieri, concentrandosi sulle persone che aveva intorno senza però ottenere il risultato che sperava.

“hyung?” sentì la voce di Jongho e si girò verso di lui. “va tutto bene? Non hai toccato cibo” constatò accennando al piatto ancora pieno.

Seonghwa si sforzò di sorridere come a rassicurarlo prima di abbandonare le posate accanto al piatto.

“credo andrò a dormire, voi continuate pure” disse alzandosi sotto gli sguardi della ciurma e Hongjoong annuì accarezzandogli la schiena prima di lasciarlo andare.

“cosa è successo?” chiese Wooyoung senza girarci attorno, guardando i compagni che erano scesi a terra quella mattina.

“… a quanto pare al villaggio si ricordavano di lui e visto che l’ultima volta che lo ha visitato era in compagnia di Woobin, non è da escludere che sia stato coinvolto in qualcosa di spiacevole. Non gli hanno permesso di entrare” raccontò Yunho guardando il proprio piatto e spostando distrattamente quel che c’era al suo interno.

“è rimasto solo tutto il tempo?” chiese Jongho e Hongjoong annuì.

“probabilmente è ancora scosso per il ‘caloroso’ benvenuto del villaggio” disse sospirando prima di abbandonarsi completamente nella sua seduta.

“quindi avete combattuto?” fu il rosso a chiedere guardando Yunho.

“ci hanno bloccato non appena ci hanno visti” rispose prima di mandare giù l’ultimo boccone e tutti finirono di mangiare senza aggiungere altro.

“siete riusciti a scoprire l’identità del negromante?” dopo alcuni minuti fu nuovamente Wooyoung a spezzare il silenzio che era sceso nella sala, cercando di distrarre Hongjoong che si era visibilmente rabbuiato per lo stato in cui vergeva il compagno.

“no, il capo del villaggio si è rifiutato a condividere questa informazione. Ci ha comunque dato la posizione esatta in cui si è rifugiato, quindi andremo di persona a scoprirlo” rispose il capitano accennando un mezzo sorriso e il cuoco ricambiò il gesto a quella informazione.

“ci ha detto di stare attenti. Da quello che ho capito quando Woobin ha attaccato il villaggio, è stato grazie a ciò che lo stregone lo aveva aiutato ad evocare se è riuscito nel suo intento. È potente a tal punto che lo hanno dovuto esiliare.” condivise Yunho con i suoi compagni e Mingi deglutì a fatica al solo pensiero di affrontare qualcuno del genere.

“… nessuna pressione, eh?” mormorò corrugando la fronte.

“se hai paura resterai sulla nave ed io prenderò il tuo posto quando dovremo affrontarlo~” lo stuzzicò Wooyoung con un ghigno stampato sulle labbra, ben consapevole di quanto il compagno andasse per niente d’accordo con l’occulto. Non che lui fosse da meno, ma aveva una gran voglia di tornare a combattere. “vero, capitano?” aggiunse seraficamente guardando quello dai capelli grigi.

“continua a fare il bravo e potrei pensarci” replicò l’interessato alzando il sopracciglio.

“oh andiamo, sono stato un angelo in questi mesi. Penso di aver scontato la mia punizione… e anche Jongho” disse quasi mettendo il broncio nel tirare in ballo il compagno più piccolo che speranzoso guardò a sua volta Hongjoong.

“dai Joong, non partecipano a una missione da tempo e sono stati così impeccabili che a stento sembrano dei pirati” aggiunse il braccio destro del capitano, sorridendogli prima di prendere il proprio bicchiere e mandar giù quel che conteneva in un sol colpo. “alla fine se non hanno detto nulla di quello che era successo a Seonghwa nella cittadina, lo hanno fatto solo perché non pensavano potesse esserci la spia di Woobin”

I più piccoli della ciurma annuirono a quelle parole, facendo intenerire Hongjoong.

“… e va bene. Nessuno si è fatto male, questo è l’importante. Alla prossima missione scenderete anche voi” decise infine facendo esultare i due e Wooyoung subito gli saltò addosso.

“sappiamo quanto ci tieni allo hyung e ci teniamo allo stesso modo, non lo avremmo mai messo in pericolo.” ammise Jongho guadagnandosi una mano del capitano ad arruffargli i capelli.

“lo so…” rispose accennando un sorriso.

“e allora perché ci hai messo comunque in punizione? Guarda che non siamo più bambini e pensavo che Seonghwa ti avesse addolcito un po’ con tutte quelle pomiciate…” mugugnò Wooyoung con un sorriso malizioso, senza comunque staccarsi la sua guancia da quella del capitano.

A quelle parole, il resto della ciurma a stento trattenne le risate e Yeosang non esitò a salutare il compagno prevedendo una reazione da parte del più grande che non tardò ad arrivare. In un attimo lo tirò sotto il proprio braccio imprigionandolo contro il suo fianco per dargli un buffetto sul capo.

“ma per quale motivo mi devi far pentire di quel che dico ogni santa volta.” sbuffò platealmente esasperato.

Wooyoung si limitò a ridacchiare prima di essere liberato.

“tornando al discorso dello stregone…” disse Hongjoong guardando negli occhi il suo equipaggio che tornò serio. “come ha detto Yunho, dobbiamo stare attenti. Se ha aiutato Woobin a creare quella maledetta arma, vuol dire che è potente e pericoloso. Cerchiamo di non farlo sentire minacciato”

“e se non dovessimo riuscire?” chiese San alzando un sopracciglio. “se già sapesse delle nostre intenzioni come il vecchio del villaggio?”

“allora salteremo i convenevoli e gli estorceremo le informazioni che ci servono, _in qualunque modo e a qualunque costo_ ” rispose all’artigliere che, soddisfatto da quelle parole, non poté trattenere il mezzo ghigno che era comparso sulle sue labbra.

La cena finì con discorsi più leggeri dei precedenti ed il capitando si congedò prima di tutti, tornando nel suo alloggio per vedere come stava Seonghwa e quando entrò nella sua cabina, notò che il moro non aveva neanche acceso la lanterna sul tavolo. Cercò di abituare velocemente gli occhi alla fioca luce che veniva dalla finestra davanti a sé, vedendo soltanto la silhouette del coetaneo che alzava e abbassava le spalle ad un ritmo calmo e si avvicinò al letto per potercisi allungare, dopo l’aver indossato abiti più comodi. Si sporse appena per poter guardare il volto del moro, scostandogli le folte ciocche scure dagli occhi che trovò chiusi, rimanendo a contemplarlo come ormai faceva spesso. Nel lasciar scorrere i pensieri, il ricordo di quella mattina divenne ben presto il protagonista. Aveva visto l’espressione che Seonghwa aveva fatto quando era stato chiamato assassino ed era simile alla notte in cui quest’ultimo aveva salvato San dal pirata che lo aveva puntato: c’era terrore misto a un senso di colpa che mai aveva visto sul volto di un pirata. Ma Seonghwa era diverso e forse la parola “pirata” era un insulto quando si parlava di lui.

Sin dalla prima volta, aveva capito che il moro non aveva alcun piacere nel combattere, tantomeno nel togliere la vita a chi si metteva contro di lui. Conoscendo poi il modo in cui Woobin dirigeva i suoi attacchi e quanto poteva essere subdolo nell’usare le paure degli altri a loro sfavore, non era stato difficile capire che il capitano dell’Olympus lo aveva sempre costretto a farlo. Certo, tutto era cambiato nel momento in cui era stato proprio Seonghwa a chiedergli di allenarsi nuovamente, ma sapeva bene che ogni cambiamento aveva bisogno del suo tempo. Quello che era accaduto al villaggio lo aveva a dir poco scombussolato.

Prima che potesse farsi travolgere completamente dai suoi pensieri, lasciò un bacio sul capo del moro laddove fino a poco prima la sua mano non aveva fatto altro che lasciargli delle dolci carezze, dopodiché si mise disteso per cingergli i fianchi e stringerlo a sé, permettendo anche a quella lunga giornata di volgere al termine.

***

I giorni passarono tuttavia Seonghwa sembrava sempre più turbato, soprattutto quando era vicino a Hongjoong e ciò non sfuggì alla ciurma. Aveva addirittura ripreso a passare le notti in bianco, non riuscendo a condividere il letto col capitano. Quello che aveva sbloccato l'anziana stava pian piano riempiendo gran parte dei vuoti che c'erano nella sua mente e Seonghwa dovette fare appello a tutta la sua buona volontà per cercare qualcosa di utile tra quei ricordi, anche se ignorare certe memorie era impossibile. Era estenuante, mentalmente ed emotivamente. L'unica cosa che gli dava la forza erano quei sette ragazzi che aveva il dovere di proteggere, visto come si erano esposti per lui. Allo stesso tempo però, tornò a sentirsi fuori luogo e l'incertezza prese ancora una volta il sopravvento su di sé.

Sembrava quasi ironico ma quel che forse gli offriva un modo per staccare, era concentrarsi sul taccuino di Kwang-seok che aveva iniziato a trascrivere in modo tale che Hongjoong ne avrebbe potuto usufruire come meglio poteva, soprattutto in caso quest’ultimo lo avesse voluto allontanare. Ormai quel pensiero aveva preso dimora fissa nella sua testa tanto che aveva immaginato ogni possibile conseguenza del parlare col capitano e nessuna di queste aveva un bel finale. Sapeva bene che non si meritava le carezze e le attenzioni che Hongjoong continuava a riservargli, non si meritava la sua preoccupazione. Come il capitano dell'Horizon non meritava di rimanere all'oscuro di ciò che aveva ricordato, ma come avrebbe potuto dirgli una cosa del genere? Per quanto cercasse le parole giuste, non riusciva a parlargliene e ciò influenzò di molto quel neo-rapporto che avevano approfondito solo qualche settimana addietro.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli quando sentì di star affondando nella parte più scura della sua mente e cercò di evadere ancora una volta dai suoi stessi pensieri, tornando a concentrarsi sul diario. Scorrendo le pagine un nome, che per un istante quasi gli sfuggì, catturò la sua attenzione. Era la prima volta che poté leggerlo nel taccuino e da quel che stava decifrando, era qualcuno di importante per Woobin. Kwang-seok teneva sempre quella che si poteva definire una “garanzia”, un qualcosa da poter usare contro i propri clienti qualora ce ne fosse stato bisogno e, seppur sopra le lettere vi fosse una linea d’inchiostro come a volerlo cancellare, si sentiva attirato da quel nome come una bussola che punta a nord, non importa in che modo la giri. Non seppe nemmeno spiegarsi come, eppure gli era familiare e qualcosa gli diceva che quella persona che li avrebbe potuti aiutare in quello scontro.

Rimase a fissare quel nome per svariati minuti cercando di ricordare, riuscendo però solo a capire che si trattava di qualcuno che aveva conosciuto quando era più giovane. Niente di più, niente di meno. Appunto per questo, decise di aspettare a condividere tale informazione con tutta la ciurma, aveva bisogno di conferme e l’unica persona che gli venne in mente capace di cercarne, era proprio Eden. Avevano difronte a loro ancora un paio di settimane di navigazione prima di arrivare al punto d’incontro con quest’ultimo, quindi Seonghwa avrebbe avuto il tempo necessario per andare avanti col taccuino e magari scoprire altre informazioni utili.

Fece un respiro profondo prima di portare una mano a coprirsi gli occhi, come se quel gesto avesse potuto alleviare quella tensione che sentiva da tempia a tempia. Nel vedere che la situazione non migliorava neanche per sbaglio, decise di andare da Yeosang per chiedergli un qualunque rimedio per stare meglio e visto che quest'ultimo aveva cominciato a mettere in pratica quelli del villaggio, Seonghwa si era ritrovato spesso a chiedergli lo stesso infuso che gli aveva preparato l'anziana che lo aveva aiutato, omettendo il come ne fosse venuto a conoscenza ovviamente. Il biondo d'altro canto non aveva fatto domande, gli bastava vedere come quella semplice bevanda riusciva ad aiutare il più grande per stare tranquillo.

Una volta piegato e messo in tasca il pezzo di carta che aveva in mano, uscì dall’alloggio del capitano sperando di non essere visto da quest’ultimo e quando andò sottocoperta, non fece in tempo a raggiungere la porta dell’infermeria, che sentì qualcuno tirarlo da dietro per trascinarlo in una camera. Stava per reagire di riflesso a quel gesto improvviso quando mise a fuoco la persona che in quel momento era difronte a sé.

“Wooyoung?” mormorò con un’espressione confusa guardando il cuoco dritto negli occhi che al contrario era serio.

“mi spieghi cosa sta succedendo? È da quando siete tornati dal villaggio che non sei più lo stesso.” parlò mettendosi proprio davanti alla porta della sua stanza, senza dare modo al più grande di uscire.

Preso in contropiede, Seonghwa rimase in silenzio per qualche istante prima di rispondere.

“sono… sono solo molto preso dal diario di Kwang-seok. Ci sono tante informazioni che sono difficili da mandar giù” cercò di mantenere un tono ben postato per essere credibile, tuttavia Wooyoung non parve convinto.

“stronzate. Hongjoong non osa nemmeno farti questa domanda perché non vuole essere ‘asfissiante’, ma non pensare di potermi rifilare una balla solo perché sono io ad averti chiesto cosa c'è che non va” disse incrociando le braccia al petto.

Il moro abbassò lo sguardo quando venne chiamato in causa il capitano, sentendosi ancor di più in colpa.

“è complicato-” rispose con un fil di voce mordendosi il labbro.

“rendilo facile allora, ho tutto il tempo di cui hai bisogno” ribatté prontamente il più piccolo.

“non… non ci riesco” sussurrò cercando di non incrociare lo sguardo dell’altro che a quella frase corrugò la fronte.

Dopo qualche istante, Wooyoung sospirò prima di avvicinarsi per prendergli la mano e trascinarlo fino a farlo sedere sulla sua branda. Lì incominciò ad accarezzargli il dorso, cercando di guardarlo negli occhi che però erano coperti dalle folte ciocche nere, portando poi la mano libera a scostargliele.

“riguarda il capitano?” chiese il cuoco interrompendo quel silenzio che era sceso, usando un tono nettamente più morbido ma non meno preoccupato.

Seonghwa scosse il capo assottigliando le palpebre senza però dire altro.

“hyung… non devi tenerti tutto dentro” continuò accarezzandogli la nuca, cercando comunque di tranquillizzarlo.

“Wooyoung posso sapere per quale motivo le corde che ti avevo detto di cambiare sono ancora dove te le ho lasciate?”

Non fecero in tempo a realizzare che la voce che si stava avvicinando era proprio quella di Hongjoong quando la porta si aprì un attimo dopo. Seonghwa si girò subito verso di lui, vedendo che ancora teneva la mano sul pomello della porta come sorpreso di trovare il più grande lì. Il moro vide la sua espressione cambiare quando gli occhi di Hongjoong si posarono sulla mano di Wooyoung ancora intrecciata con la propria.

“capitano-” iniziò quello dai capelli chiari.

“fate pure” lo interruppe chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Hongjoong aspetta” Seonghwa gli andò dietro nel corridoio che precedeva le scale e prima di poterlo fermare, il capitano si girò guardandolo con un'espressione crucciata.

“ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?” chiese Hongjoong lasciandolo di stucco.

“cosa? No-” rispose in fretta per non dar modo a quello dai capelli grigi di travisare.

Hongjoong guardò il volto dell'altro e capendo di aver parlato di getto, sospirò per calmarsi.

“sono giorni che stai mangiando a malapena, a stento dormi e… provo a capire cosa c'è che non va, in che modo posso aiutarti ma se non mi parli, non so cosa fare” si sfogò portando una mano tra le fastidiose ciocche lunghe che non ne volevano sapere di liberargli la vista, cambiando poi espressione pochi istanti dopo come se si fosse ricordato qualcosa di importante, tornando subito con lo sguardo sul moro. “è successo qualcosa quando sei rimasto solo, non è così?” più che una domanda, parve fare una vera e propria constatazione.

Seonghwa faticò a deglutire a quelle parole, capendo che non avrebbe più potuto nasconderlo, né alla ciurma né tantomeno ad Hongjoong e la paura prese il sopravvento ancora una volta, facendolo rimanere in silenzio.

“perché con Wooyoung riesci a parlare e con me no?” continuò con un’espressione affranta.

Ad impedire che il moro potesse rispondere, fu la voce di Yunho provenire dalla porta che dava sul ponte.

“capitano!”

“non ora.” rispose il diretto interessato senza rivolgere lo sguardo nella direzione del più alto.

“Abbiamo una nave difronte a noi” continuò con voce ferma e per niente intimorito dal tono che l’altro aveva usato.

Hongjoong rimase in silenzio per qualche momento per poi guardare Seonghwa negli occhi con i propri, cercando di trasmettergli tutto quel che provava per lui.

“puoi dirmi qualunque cosa, quindi per favore,” mormorò portando una mano sulla guancia del compagno che finalmente ricambiò lo sguardo. “non tenere tutto il peso per te. Io sono qui e non ho alcuna intenzione di abbandonarti”

Il moro rimase a fissare gli occhi limpidi e colmi di preoccupazione mista a un qualcosa a cui non seppe dare il nome, finché il capitano non dovette lasciarlo per salire sul ponte.

“è la verità.” disse Wooyoung appoggiandosi allo stipite della sua porta. “qualunque cosa sia dovresti parlargliene. Non meriti di soffrire ancora e Hongjoong non è il tipo che giudica il passato di qualcuno. E fidati, ci sono cose nel passato di ognuno di noi per cui siamo stati trattati come le peggio bestie… lui è stato l’unico che mai una volta ci ha giudicato.” raccontò con uno sguardo che si perse nei ricordi per pochi istanti, prima di tornare sul più grande che, nel percepire una velata sofferenza in quelle parole, sentì il dispiacere prendere il sopravvento.

“è diverso.” tentò ancora una volta Seonghwa.

“perché?”

“perché voi siete la sua famiglia.” rispose accennando un sorriso.

“lo sei anche tu hyung, ancora non lo capisci?” disse poco dopo corrugando la fronte e in tutta risposta, vide sul volto del moro un’espressione completamente affranta che lo lasciò senza parole.

Preso in contropiede da quell’espressione, Wooyoung non fece in tempo a dire qualcosa che entrambi vennero chiamati da Yeosang sul ponte.

“Cosa abbiamo?” chiese Hongjoong salendo sul ponte di comando e avvicinandosi al secondo in comando che subito gli passò il cannocchiale.

“ma tu guarda, è un nostro vecchio amico.” disse a bassa voce scrutando la nave che avevano difronte.

“che si fa?” chiese Yunho in attesa di ordini.

“è da tanto che non attacchiamo una nave, perché non ci divertiamo un po'? E poi sarebbe da maleducati non salutare” ghignò e il più alto annuì dando il comando al suo posto.

In una manciata di minuti la ciurma fu pronta per l’attacco.

“San, Wooyoung e Mingi, salirete con me una volta raggiunta la nave.” ordinò cercando di non far trapelare la sua frustrazione per la situazione di poco prima, soprattutto nel vedere lo sguardo di Seonghwa così rammaricato.

“aye!” risposero i compagni ridestandolo da quei pensieri.

Come era già successo qualche giorno addietro, una volta avvistata l’Horizon, la nave che avevano puntato cercò di seminarli in ogni modo fallendo miseramente. Eppure quando affiancarono l’altra imbarcazione non ci fu alcun attacco anzi, la ciurma “nemica” rimase in attesa senza nemmeno sguainare le spade, permettendo a Hongjoong e agli altri tre di salire a bordo.

“a cosa devo la visita del capitano dell’Horizon?” chiese un uomo sulla trentina che si fece avanti tra gli altri pirati.

“è da un po’ di tempo che non ci divertiamo come si deve e sei capitato proprio tu sulla nostra rotta.” rispose semplicemente Hongjoong.

“non voglio avere problemi”

“oh non ne avrai… a patto che ci dirai a che gioco tu e tante altre navi state giocando, perché dubito fortemente abbiate capito il vostro posto dall'oggi al domani” continuò facendo riferimento a come, una volta avvistata l'Horizon, tutti avevano battuto la ritirata.

“la… la tua fama ti precede, mi sembra ovvio che nessuno voglia darvi fastidio” rispose con tono terribilmente teso e Hongjoong assottigliò lo sguardo nell’ascoltare quella scusa così palesemente finta.

La ciurma dell’uomo si irrigidì nel vedere quello dai capelli grigi avvicinarsi al proprio capitano, ma non tentarono neanche per sbaglio di muoversi dato che San e gli altri li tenevano a bada con uno sguardo.

“ _quello che non mi sembra ovvio è che qualcuno pensa di potermi rifilare una bugia da quattro soldi e farla franca, sai?_ ” disse con un mezzo ghigno sulle labbra prima di fare un cenno a Mingi che subito si apprestò ad afferrare quello che sapevano fosse il braccio destro del capitano, imprigionandolo e tenendo premuto il suo pugnale sulla gola di quest’ultimo senza però ferirlo. L’uomo fece un passo avanti e in tutta risposta, il nostromo serrò ancora di più la presa facendo rantolare il suo prigioniero, scuotendo poi il capo lentamente. “non gli succederà nulla, a patto che le prossime parole che usciranno dalla tua bocca non siano insensate.” continuò Hongjoong con freddezza, riottenendo le attenzioni dell’altro capitano.

“non davanti la mia ciurma.” rispose infine.

Quello dai capelli grigi con un mezzo inchino galante, invitò l’uomo in quelli che dovevano essere gli alloggi del capitano che subito entrò. Hongjoong lanciò una rapida occhiata alla propria ciurma che annuì captando quell’ordine muto, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle. In quel breve lasso di tempo però, l’uomo aveva preso la spada e lo aveva attaccato cercando di coglierlo di sorpresa ma il più giovane, aspettandosi una mossa del genere parò il colpo con velocità, assestando un calcio nella pancia dell’altro per farlo allontanare.

“ed io che pensavo avresti fatto il bravo e avresti volontariamente collaborato” sorrise senza che quel gesto potesse coinvolgere i suoi occhi, che rimasero freddi e impassibili nel fissarlo.

“vieni sulla mia nave, minacci me e la mia ciurma e pretendi pure che ti dia qualche informazione?” rispose partendo di nuovo all’attacco. “chi ti credi di essere, eh?”

Hongjoong, che fino ad allora aveva sviato ogni attacco senza nemmeno affaticarsi, lasciò scontrare la propria lama con quella dell’altro per poi dargli un calcio alla gamba, facendolo inginocchiare davanti a sé.

“ _il Re_ ”

Lo scontro tra i due non era andato avanti per molto dato che per il capitano dell’Horizon non fu difficile ridurre l’altro a un bagno di sangue e sudore, ed era stato anche abbastanza “gentile” da farlo sedere sulla sua sedia anziché farlo rimanere sul pavimento come avrebbe meritato.

“va bene!” esclamò prima che il più giovane potesse usare nuovamente il suo pugnale. “va bene, parlerò…” continuò guardandolo per un’istante.

“visto? Non era poi così difficile” Hongjoong lo sbeffeggiò tutto soddisfatto per poi sedersi sul tavolo difronte a lui in attesa.

“quasi un mese e mezzo fa… è arrivato un ordine ad ogni pirata che naviga sotto il codice.”

Solo nel sentir nominare il codice, quello dai capelli grigi si rabbuiò a tal punto che l’altro pirata tentennò. 

“ _continua._ ”

L’uomo corrugò la fronte cercando di non farsi intimidire oltre dal ragazzo che lo aveva ridotto in quello stato.

“nessuno è autorizzato ad attaccare o a interagire col Re e la sua ciurma… chi non rispetta quest'ordine si ritroverà a fare i conti con chiunque solca i mari sotto la bandiera della fratellanza” mormorò a stento.

“ma davvero? E da quando i pirati sono diventati i cagnolini della fratellanza, uh?” disse inclinando il capo di lato, guardandosi intorno come annoiato. “chi ha dato l'ordine?”

Lo sguardo di quello con i capelli grigi ormai era diventato abissale e la sua voce risultò calma e al contempo estremamente pericolosa, tanto che all'uomo sulla sedia venne la pelle d'oca.

“ _odio ripetermi._ ” disse con un sorriso privo di umorismo stampato sulle labbra, andando a premere il tacco dello stivale sulla ferita aperta che lui stesso gli aveva procurato sulla coscia, facendolo rantolare a denti stretti.

“non lo so! Ti giuro che non lo so…!” esclamò prima che Hongjoong potesse continuare. “puoi leggere tu stesso… non dice altro!” continuò puntando lo sguardo su una pergamena dietro Hongjoong.

Una volta vista si prodigò a prenderla, facendo tirare un sospiro di sollievo alla sua vittima quando allontanò lo stivale, concentrandosi su quel che era scritto e potendo constatare che quel che l’altro aveva detto corrispondeva alla verità. Poi i suoi occhi vennero catturati da qualcosa alla fine della pagina che lo fece bloccare: era un disegno stilizzato che poche volte aveva visto ma mai nessuno si era azzardato a usarlo accanto al suo nome. Si ridestò praticamente subito stringendo la pergamena, prima di piegarla e metterla nella sua giacca di pelle. Aveva ottenuto ciò che aveva chiesto, eppure per una volta avrebbe voluto ignorare il tutto.

Pulì sia la sua spada che il pugnale per poi riporre quest’ultimo nella solita fondina in mezzo al petto, avvicinandosi infine all’uomo che sembrava quasi aver perso i sensi o era sul punto di perderli.

“come si dice nella tua lingua? Ah si,” si chinò entrando nel suo campo visivo per poi unire le mani macchiate di sangue. “ _gracias_ ” disse con un sorriso serafico prima di uscire dalla stanza del capitano.

Una volta sul ponte, vide soltanto il suo equipaggio in piedi.

“non li avrete mica uccisi” disse facendosi strada tra i corpi.

Mingi si girò verso di lui con uno sguardo impassibile che subito cambiò quando lo vide.

“li abbiamo solo storditi, erano abbastanza innocui finché non hanno sentito il loro capitano in difficoltà” rispose ghignando soddisfatto come se avesse sperato di combattere contro la ciurma nemica fin dall’inizio.

“bene, torniamo alla nave. C’è qualcosa di cui dobbiamo parlare” il tono che usò Hongjoong fece intendere che era riuscito nel suo intento e ciò che aveva scoperto era tutt’altro che piacevole.

Una volta recuperato San che, da bravo ladro nel frattempo aveva fatto razzia, i pirati tornarono a bordo dell’Horizon riprendendo subito la rotta. Solo quando erano abbastanza lontani, Hongjoong radunò la ciurma nel suo alloggio. Quando Seonghwa lo vide, riuscì a sentire che qualcosa turbava il coetaneo ma non fece in tempo a chiedergli di cosa si trattava che qualcun altro parlò prima di lui.

“allora? Sappiamo per quale motivo tutti ci stanno evitando? Spirito di sopravvivenza a parte ovviamente” chiese Jongho e di tutta risposta il capitano tirò fuori la pergamena appena macchiata di sangue per poggiarla sul tavolo.

Yunho la prese e il resto della ciurma fu dietro di lui per sbirciare, persino Seonghwa si era sporto per leggere cosa c’era scritto e, com’era successo al capitano, il suo sguardo cadde sul simbolo a fine pagina: era una clessidra con un paio di ali. I più piccoli s’incupirono e il moro non riuscì a capirne il motivo dal momento che non aveva mai visto qualcosa di simile, eppure non servì capirne la natura per sapere che era qualcosa di grave.

“è della fratellanza” disse semplicemente Hongjoong nel notare la confusione sul volto del più grande.

“cos’è, hanno finalmente trovato il coraggio dopo anni di affrontarci?” sibilò Wooyoung con un’ironia velenosa.

“sapete che significa.” mormorò il più alto poggiando nuovamente la pergamena sul piano in legno.

“ci mancava solo quel dannato consiglio. Avremmo dovuto disfarcene quando ne abbiamo avuto l’occasione.” sbottò Hongjoong sbattendo le mani sul tavolo e nessuno batté ciglio. “ _Ma si pentiranno amaramente di non essere morti allora_ ” sibilò infine con lo sguardo cupo, prendendo il suo pugnale per infilzare la lettera proprio sullo stemma del consiglio e Seonghwa notò la vena sul collo che era diventata ben definita, tanta era la tensione e la rabbia del coetaneo.

“tornate ai vostri posti” ordinò poi uscendo dal suo alloggio, la ciurma e Seonghwa obbedirono all’istante.

Non lo aveva mai visto così e non poté fare a meno di lanciare delle occhiate preoccupate al capitano, che nel frattempo teneva lo sguardo puntato davanti a sé mentre manovrava appena il timone per mantenere la rotta.

“è meglio lasciarlo da solo per un po’” disse Yunho avvicinandosi a Seonghwa per aiutarlo con la vela che stava ripiegando. “per noi la fratellanza è stata una dannazione e Hongjoong più di tutti ne ha subito le angherie… quindi l’averla sulle nostre tracce, non è il massimo al momento”

“è abbastanza risaputo che l’Horizon non rispetta il codice” mormorò facendo sorridere quello dai capelli mogano.

“ed è così. Sono regole fatte da gentaglia che pensava di poter dominare il mondo”

“allora perché sta avendo questa reazione?”

A quella domanda il più alto s’incupì, capendo che Seonghwa non aveva idea di quello che effettivamente stava a significare ciò che c’era scritto sulla pergamena.

“hai visto la clessidra?” chiese e subito il moro annuì ricordando la piccola clessidra. “significa che il tempo dell’attuale Re sta per finire e la fratellanza sta decidendo se farlo cadere o meno per eleggerne uno nuovo. E per ‘far cadere’ intendo ucciderlo… con lui la sua ciurma.” rivelò senza troppi giri di parole e il più grande sentì i brividi percorrergli la schiena nell’ascoltarlo.

Scese il silenzio tra i due e Seonghwa non poté neanche reggere il pensiero di vedere quei sette ragazzi morire per mano del consiglio.

Poi gli tornò alla mente il discorso che lui ed Hongjoong avevano cominciato un paio d'ore prima e, senza accorgersene strinse appena la cima che stava fermando; l'affrontare Woobin di per sé era già un’impresa non da poco, ma con la minaccia del consiglio che incombeva su di loro, tutto diventava più pesante per la ciurma e ancor di più per Hongjoong. Il moro capì che quest’ultimo non meritava altre preoccupazioni e proprio per questo decise di salire sul ponte di comando, nonostante gli sguardi attenti della ciurma, dato che non poteva vedere il coetaneo in quello stato un altro minuto di più. Fatto l’ultimo scalino, gli occhi di Hongjoong furono subito su di lui e la sua espressione si fece appena triste.

“mi dispiace per prima e forse… non è un buon momento per starmi vicino” gli disse corrugando appena la fronte.

Nel sentirlo scusarsi, Seonghwa si morse il labbro abbassando appena lo sguardo per poi parlare.

“Yunho mi ha spiegato cosa sta succedendo…” iniziò facendo un paio di passi in avanti per poi fermarsi proprio davanti al capitano che lo guardò negli occhi prima di interromperlo.

“non devi preoccuparti, tenere testa a quei vecchi bastardi non sarà difficile e non gli permetterò di toccare te o la ciurma. Farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per proteggervi” ammise facendo trasparire tutta la sua determinazione.

“sono preoccupato invece. Per te, per la ciurma e sono qui per dirti che neanche tu devi farti carico di tutto questo da solo e che se ci sarà da combattere, non esiterò a farlo.” Quando Hongjoong dischiuse le labbra per poter obbiettare, Seonghwa sollevo una mano per placarlo e, dopo aver preso un bel respiro, continuò a parlare. “So che… ultimamente non sono stato né d’aiuto, né di supporto e non voglio ferirti più di quanto abbia fatto inconsciamente…”

A quelle parole Hongjoong tese le labbra come a volerlo rimproverare ma si limitò ad ascoltarlo, sentendo un nodo alla gola nel percepire l’angoscia nella voce del moro e per quanto volesse capire in che modo l’altro pensava di averlo ferito, non lo forzò. Aveva il sentore che se lo avesse fatto, probabilmente Seonghwa sarebbe crollato e quella era l’ultima cosa che voleva al mondo.

“ti sembrerà da egoista però non ho il coraggio di parlarti di ciò che sta accadendo ora… perciò ti chiedo solo un po' di tempo.” disse quasi in un sussurro, abbassando lo sguardo quasi vergognandosi.

Dopo qualche momento in cui nessuno dei due aprì bocca, quello dai capelli grigi prese la mano dell’altro facendolo avvicinare al timone per poi poggiare il capo sulla sua spalla.

“Fammi stare così per un po’, per favore…” disse a bassa voce chiudendo gli occhi e Seonghwa come di riflesso gli circondò le spalle con le sue braccia, facendolo sospirare di sollievo.

“perdonami…” mormorò poco dopo il moro.

Hongjoong scosse appena il capo.

“se è tempo ciò di cui hai bisogno, ne avrai quanto ne vuoi… ma non dimenticare che non sei solo.”

***

Da quel momento tutto sembrò tornare alla normalità o meglio, tornò come i primi tempi in cui Seonghwa era a bordo, con la differenza che per tutta la ciurma ormai quest’ultimo era parte integrante della famiglia. Tuttavia anche il rapporto con Hongjoong regredì: certo, parlavano ancora, studiavano insieme dei piani nel mentre il moro andava avanti nel trascrivere il diario di Kwang-seok, ma non andavano oltre. Appunto per questo, Seonghwa si sentiva sempre peggio nello stare lontano dal capitano e per quanto provasse a non pensarci e a convincersi che fosse per il suo bene, non poteva ignorare i sentimenti che aveva iniziato a nutrire nei suoi confronti.

Avrebbe voluto averlo vicino quando la sua mente lo soffocava, avrebbe voluto parlargli di quello che aveva ricordato senza avere il terrore che potesse lasciarlo, ma più di tutto desiderava tornare a qualche giorno prima in cui riusciva a baciarlo o a toccarlo senza che la sua mente potesse tornare al suo passato.

D’altro canto Hongjoong aveva ben capito che quel che Seonghwa stava tenendo per sé era abbastanza pesante e non voleva assolutamente forzarlo, anche se sarebbe stato un bugiardo nel dire che non gli mancava tremendamente. Gli mancava il contatto a cui si era abituato con una velocità impressionante, gli mancava svegliarsi la mattina e sentire il capo dell’altro sulla sua spalla, per non parlare di quanto gli mancassero quelle effusioni e quei baci che si concedevano quando le cose si facevano troppo pesanti. Era palese a chiunque sulla nave che le cose non stavano andando nel verso giusto e di quanto Hongjoong fosse amareggiato, tanto che persino Wooyoung e gli altri avevano cercato di star vicini ad entrambi senza però riuscire ad aiutarli.

Comunque il capitano faceva quel che poteva per supportare il moro senza che se ne accorgesse. Gli aveva anche lasciato il proprio letto affinché potesse riposare al meglio e soprattutto il quel modo poteva tenerlo d’occhio, dato che gli incubi di Seonghwa erano diventati più frequenti; molto spesso lo aveva dovuto calmare senza farlo svegliare e quel che sfuggiva dalle labbra del moro però, gli fece capire che la causa di tutto quel malessere era proprio Woobin. Forse aveva ricordato qualcosa ed era proprio quello il motivo per cui non voleva parlargli.

Ormai la situazione oltre ad essere insostenibile, iniziava a angosciarlo. Non ce l’avrebbe fatta a vederlo così per un giorno di più, tanto che quando l’Horizon finalmente arrivò a destinazione dopo un lungo viaggio, decise di prendere in mano la situazione.

Una volta attraccato, il capitano diede l’ordine a tutti di prepararsi a scendere, per poi entrare nei suoi alloggi.

“vieni a bere con noi stasera.” disse Hongjoong dirigendosi al tavolo dove Seonghwa ormai aveva preso dimora fissa per studiare il taccuino.

“… non credo sia una buona idea” mormorò in tutta risposta dopo aver sollevato lo sguardo confuso dalle parole del capitano, adagiando poi la penna nel calamaio e mettendo ordinatamente da parte i fogli con le sue trascrizioni.

“solo poche ore, poi tornerai qui”

“Hongjoong…”

“Seonghwa almeno per una sera dimenticati di quel dannato diario e vieni con noi. Per favore” insistette con voce morbida e quasi supplichevole, prendendogli dolcemente la mano.

Il moro si morse il labbro inferiore dalla parte interna nel sentire il tono dell’altro e percependo il calore della sua mano sulla propria, annuendo poco dopo. A quella risposta Hongjoong sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi.

“prepariamoci allora” aggiunse portando la mano libera sulla guancia del coetaneo, accarezzandogliela col pollice per pochi istanti prima di allontanarsi e indossare il suo cappotto di pelle sopra la camicia candida.

Dopo aver messo la mantella nera sopra i suoi soliti abiti, Seonghwa raggiunse il capitano che era rimasto vicino alla porta ad aspettarlo.

“non avrai bisogno di mettere il cappuccio stavolta” gli disse portando una mano a tirare giù il cappuccio che l'altro aveva indossato, adagiandolo sulle sue spalle per poi aggiustargli appena i capelli che, per i suoi gusti, erano poco arruffati. Mancava sicuramente il suo tocco.

“sei sicuro?” chiese Seonghwa titubante guardandolo negli occhi e vicini com'erano, le attenzioni di Hongjoong rimasero più del dovuto sul suo volto.

“sicuro” disse infine sorridendogli.

Una volta fuori, il moro vide la ciurma appoggiata al bordo in legno della nave che subito indirizzò lo sguardo su di lui. I sorrisi nel vederlo finalmente fuori dalla camera di quello con i capelli grigi erano indescrivibili.

“che ti avevo detto?” sentì poi mormorare Wooyoung vicino a Mingi che, quasi scocciato, allungò una mano per dargli una piccola sacchetta che fece ghignare il cuoco.

“farò finta di non aver visto” disse Hongjoong guardando i due quasi a rimproverarli. “stasera cercate di fare i bravi e di non finire in qualche rissa com'è successo l'ultima volta, intesi?” chiese poi rivolgendosi alla ciurma che annuì e Seonghwa vide sia Yunho che San distogliere lo sguardo come colpevoli.

“è inutile che fate gli gnorri, sapete che il capitano ce l'ha con voi” li riprese Yeosang che non tentò neanche di nascondere il ghigno divertito che era spuntato sulle sue labbra.

“aye…” dissero gli interessati abbassando il capo e facendo ridere gli altri.

Dopo aver preso le ultime cose, scesero tutti e otto dalla passerella e il moro rimase alquanto sorpreso nel vedere che nessuno era stato incaricato a rimanere a bordo.

“Per ormeggiare una nave così bella mi aspetto almeno cento monete d'oro.”

Ad accoglierli fu una voce delicata nonostante appartenesse palesemente ad un ragazzo sul pontile che sembrava stesse aspettando proprio loro. Seonghwa volse lo sguardo verso di lui e una volta messo piede a terra, poté notare che quest’ultimo era alto quanto Yeosang, le ciocche castane erano raccolte in un piccolo codino e, nonostante il tono che aveva usato poco prima, sul suo volto c’era un sorriso che coinvolgeva anche gli occhi del medesimo colore dei capelli.

“per quel prezzo dovresti tirarla a lucido e offrirmi da bere, sai?” rispose ghignando Hongjoong prima di avvicinarsi per salutare quello che per il moro era uno sconosciuto.

“allora mi accontenterò di una bottiglia di quel rhum che hai saccheggiato nello scontro con quella nave cubana” ridacchiò cingendogli le spalle.

“temo che Yunho se lo sia scolato quasi tutto” ridacchiò Mingi avvicinandosi al ragazzo per salutarlo seguito dagli altri.

“è bello rivedervi e noto che la famigliola si è allargata, o mi sbaglio?” chiese curioso guardando Seonghwa che era rimasto vicino alla passerella della nave.

Hongjoong si girò verso il moro prendendolo per mano, avvicinandolo al gruppo.

“sono Seonghwa” si presentò allungando la mano libera verso il castano che subito gliela strinse con un sorriso stampato sulle labbra.

“Maddox. È un piacere conoscerti finalmente di persona” rispose e il moro accennò a sua volta un sorriso.

“Eden?” chiese poi il capitano dell’Horizon.

“arriverà domani quindi avete la serata libera. Sappiate che Jiyong non vede l’ora di rivedervi ed è da un mese che ci sta esasperando, non lo sopporto più.”

“diventa sempre più caotico eh?” sghignazzò Mingi e Maddox non poté fare altro che annuire.

“anziché darsi una calmata…” rispose stringendo appena le spalle di Hongjoong prima di liberarlo dalla sua presa. “se ci tenete alla mia sanità mentale filate alla locanda a divertirvi e non ti preoccupare, i miei ragazzi le daranno un'occhiata” continuò facendogli l'occhiolino accennando all’Horizon.

Si avviarono dopo aver salutato Maddox e vista la previsione di una serata di svago, la ciurma era visibilmente felice e Seonghwa non poté fare a meno di intenerirsi a quella scena. Vederli spensierati era più forte di qualunque rimedio per far affievolire il peso che sentiva proprio nel petto, e si ritrovò a sperare che almeno per quella sera avrebbe potuto mettere da parte tutto quanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima di tutto grazie per essere arrivati fin qui e... a mia discolpa, avevo detto che le cose si sarebbero complicate e l'angst è mia fedele compagnia, MA NON PREOCCUPATEVI. Non sono così crudele da far soffrire così la seongjoong, mi farò perdonare presto. (spero)  
> Anyway tenete d'occhio i vari avvertimenti perché potrebbero cambiare~
> 
> Kudos e commenti son sempre ben accetti! ♡ (Pls ne ho bisogno... e sarebbe bello sapere cosa ne pensate)  
> 
> 
> _Stay with me~_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non potevo permettere a quest'anno di finire senza un ultimo regalino per voi~ (... cioè oddio. Forse non è proprio un bel regalo STILL è il pensiero che conta(?))
> 
> L'ho scritto e cancellato per ben due volte, perciò siate clementi🙏🏻
> 
>  **TW:** angst, light(?)NSFW ❌NO SMUT❌(😔) (nel caso non non andiate d'accordo con certe scene, ho messo degli asterischi singoli all'inizio/fine in modo tale possiate saltarlo☆)
> 
> _Enjoy~_

Il tragitto per arrivare alla locanda che la ciurma ben conosceva, fu relativamente breve e, grazie alle battute e alle scommesse su chi sarebbe stato il primo a bere abbastanza dal dimenticare anche il proprio nome, durò anche meno e ad annunciare il loro arrivo fu proprio Hongjoong.

“siamo arrivati” disse e Seonghwa volse subito lo sguardo dove l'altro teneva puntato il proprio.

Vide l'insegna in legno scuro come il resto della costruzione dove c'era incisa la parola “Dragon” e, nonostante la luce tremolante delle lanterne, il moro riuscì a notare che la lettera “g” era in maiuscolo e tinta di rosso. Non ne aveva mai sentito parlare, infatti rimase a guardare quel nome con curiosità, finché Wooyoung e San non lo presero sotto braccio con un mezzo ghigno sulle labbra.

“ti faremo assaggiare il miglior rhum al mondo” disse il cuoco tutto soddisfatto e il compagno concordò.

Come al solito, l'idea di bere non lo allettava ma non se la sentiva di veder sparire quei sorrisi ancora una volta a causa sua, quindi non poté fare altro che farsi trascinare dentro dai due più piccoli al seguito di Hongjoong, che sulle labbra aveva un sorriso intenerito dalla tattica della coppietta.

Una volta entrati, per i pirati non fu difficile trovare un tavolo libero anche perché non appena furono riconosciuti, in molti si alzarono dalle loro sedute con lo sguardo basso per non incrociare quello del capitano. Seonghwa si sedette proprio davanti a lui, con Mingi e Wooyoung accanto a fargli da guardia contro gente indiscreta. Ciononostante, il moro continuava a percepire gli sguardi su di sé e d'istinto abbassò il capo per poi portare le mani al suo cappuccio, senza riuscire ad indossarlo dato che a fermarlo fu la mano gentile di Wooyoung sulla propria.

“non hai bisogno del cappuccio qui” gli disse accennando un sorriso.

“forse farvi vedere con me non è una grande idea…” mormorò in tutta risposta il moro mantenendo lo sguardo basso.

Quello dai capelli chiari alzò il sopracciglio nel sentire quelle parole, cercando di guardarlo negli occhi e avvicinandosi maggiormente fino a poggiarsi sulla sua spalla. 

“pensi di farci sfigurare? In effetti è difficile non notare una bellezza come te~” ammiccò senza però ottenere la reazione voluta dal più grande che rimase a fissare il tavolo. Wooyoung sorrise dispiaciuto, cercando di immaginare quali pensieri potevano occupare la sua mente. “non ti succederà nulla, ci siamo noi. Tu pensa a divertirti stasera” mormorò accarezzandogli la schiena per confortarlo e Seonghwa accennò un sorriso.

Se solo il più piccolo avesse saputo che l’essere in pericolo era l’ultima delle sue preoccupazioni al momento.

“di cosa parlate voi due?” s’intromise Mingi sporgendosi verso di loro, guardandoli incuriosito.

“ _cose private_ ” quello dai capelli chiari gli fece una linguaccia.

Il rosso, sentendo l'enfasi su quelle parole, parve ricordarsi di qualcosa e quando capì di cosa si trattava, si girò verso Jongho con un’espressione tra l'incredulo e il tradito.

“piccola peste, non ci credo che glielo hai raccontato-!” lo accusò e il castano fece finta di nulla, anche se era palese la sua soddisfazione.

Capendo a cosa aveva fatto riferimento Wooyoung, Seonghwa sorrise appena nel ripensare alla sera in cui Mingi gli aveva raccontato la storia di come Hongjoong li avesse cresciuti e salvati, sentendo poi le guance scaldarsi nell’accorgersi di quel che provava nei confronti del capitano già a quel tempo.

“raccontato cosa?” chiese divertito quello dai capelli grigi, poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e portando il mento sulle proprie mani che aveva unito.

“della cotta che ha Mingi per te!” ridacchiò il cuoco e il viso di Mingi diventò come i suoi capelli, forse anche di un tono più scuro dato che dopo tutto quel tempo, acqua salmastra e sole si erano schiariti di tanto.

“ne sono lusingato ma… attento che _qualcuno_ potrebbe ingelosirsi” disse ghignando nel guardare Yunho che nel frattempo aveva le orecchie che sembravano andare a fuoco.

Il nostromo si accasciò sul tavolo in un disperato tentativo di nascondere il volto e Yunho si limitò a sorridere imbarazzato, scuotendo appena il capo senza però aver modo di controbattere.

“guarda un po' chi si vede, il feroce capitano dell'Horizon seduto proprio nella mia locanda” si sentì dire da una voce acuta ma allo stesso tempo ben postata.

Non ebbe neanche il tempo di alzare lo sguardo che Seonghwa vide un giovane cingere le spalle di Hongjoong: aveva i capelli neri, corti e rasati ai lati, gli occhi scuri e taglienti insieme al ghigno divertito dipinto sulle sue labbra, lo rendevano minaccioso. Il moro riuscì a scorgere un tatuaggio sul collo o almeno parte di quelle che erano delle ali, solo dopo riuscì a notare che ne aveva altri sulle braccia e sotto la camicia smanicata.

Poi guardò il capitano che non parve infastidito da quel contatto improvviso anzi, stava ghignando a sua volta. In un attimo quest’ultimo afferrò il polso dello sconosciuto e, alzandosi, glielo portò dietro la schiena, facendolo finire con il volto sul tavolo. Gli altri della ciurma non parvero allarmati, come se fosse normale, mentre la confusione sul viso del moro regnava sovrana.

Neanche dopo due secondi, quello col tatuaggio sul collo ridacchiò.

“mi sei mancato piccoletto” sorrise guardando Hongjoong con la coda dell’occhio.

“anche tu” ricambiò il sorriso con tono quasi lascivo. “adesso potresti togliere il coltello da lì, Jiyong? Sai, potrei ancora averne bisogno in futuro” continuò alzando il sopracciglio.

Seonghwa abbassò lo sguardo vedendo un luccichio nascosto puntato verso il cavallo dei pantaloni del capitano e sudò freddo per lui.

“lasciami andare e potrei pensarci” sussurrò divertito lo sconosciuto.

Quando Hongjoong lasciò la presa sull’altro, aiutandolo poi a tirarsi su, Jiyong ritirò il coltello per poi salutare come si deve l’amico.

“e comunque non sei alto abbastanza per chiamarmi ‘piccoletto’” disse il capitano e l'altro ignorò completamente quella frase.

“Da quanto tempo non vi vedevo da queste parti, c'era bisogno di Eden per farvi tornare qui?” chiese curioso, andando a smuovere i capelli di Yunho che lo guardava ancora con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

“Eden e il voler bere del buon rhum ovviamente” rispose Hongjoong stuzzicandolo.

“soprattutto il rhum!” esclamò poi Wooyoung con fin troppa enfasi.

“solo per quello?” chiese Jiyong alzando il sopracciglio e quando la ciurma rimase in silenzio, sospirò. “… siete proprio delle ingrate canaglie. Tutto il tempo che ho passato ad allenarvi e venite qui solo per bere-” disse esasperato.

“oh andiamo, lo sai che il rhum diventa più buono quando sei tu a servircelo”

Alle parole di Hongjoong, il proprietario della locanda alzò scherzosamente lo sguardo al cielo facendo ridacchiare i presenti.

“e Taeyang?” chiese Mingi guardandosi attorno.

“a riscuotere qualche taglia, o a caccia di altre teste. Dovrebbe essere di ritorno domani ma scommetto che se sapesse che i suoi pargoli preferiti sono a casa, tornerebbe in un attimo” rispose sorridendo mentre scrutava la ciurma. Jiyong alzò un sopracciglio nel vedere un volto nuovo, incrociando subito lo sguardo con quello del moro. “oh? Abbiamo un nuovo arrivato… come ti chiami, ragazzo?” chiese ammiccando.

“Seonghwa” si presentò guardandolo dritto negli occhi, notando lo stupore dipingersi sul suo volto ma senza comprenderne il motivo.

“Seonghwa, uh? Bel nome” si limitò a commentare prima di guardare il capitano con uno strano luccichio negli occhi. “bisogna festeggiare allora, vi rubo il piccoletto per decidere quale bottiglia stappare” ghignò tornando a cingergli le spalle per poi portarlo con sé al bancone.

“lui è Jiyong, il proprietario della locanda e nostro amico. Puoi star tranquillo” gli spiegò Yunho notando come lo sguardo di Seonghwa avesse seguito Hongjoong.

Il moro spostò le sue attenzioni sul più piccolo, ascoltando le sue parole e annuendo. Nonostante quella spiegazione, non si fece sfuggire come Jiyong accarezzava il braccio e talvolta anche il capo del capitano, come gli si avvicinava per sussurrare nel suo orecchio, puntando di tanto in tanto lo sguardo su Seonghwa che sentì una strana sensazione proprio in mezzo al petto. E come si era ricordato di quel che aveva provato quella sera nel sentir parlare di Hongjoong, così una determinata frase tornò a galla. 

_“… e un po' è perché il suo cuore è sempre appartenuto ad un’altra_ persona”

Le parole di Mingi gli tornarono prepotenti in mente, facendogli abbassare lo sguardo. Per quanto sentiva qualcosa di indefinito eppure estremamente familiare nei confronti di Hongjoong, non avevano mai parlato di quel che entrambi provavano l’uno per l’altro.

In tutto quel tempo si era completamente dimenticato di quella frase. E probabilmente anche senza volere, la sua presenza sarebbe stata momentanea, così come quello che si era creato tra lui e il capitano.

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti dai bicchieri e le bottiglie che vennero posati sul tavolo. Il capitano era tornato a tavola seguito da Jiyong intento a servire i pirati.

“siamo stati fortunati, offre la casa oggi” disse con un sorriso vittorioso quello dai capelli grigi, sedendosi nuovamente e guadagnandosi una smorfia dall’oste.

“ringrazia quel faccino che ti ritrovi, ma che non diventi un’abitudine” rispose accennando un ghigno. “beh, dateci dentro finché potete!” 

I pirati sorrisero prendendo ognuno il proprio bicchiere, persino Seonghwa che all’inizio era restio all’idea di bere, non esitò a seguire gli altri.

“avete sentito il vecchietto?” sghignazzò Hongjoong sollevando la propria bevanda prima di portarla alle labbra.

Seonghwa prese silenziosamente il suo bicchiere e, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Wooyoung e gli altri, iniziò a bere. Cercò di rimanere impassibile, senza soffermarsi troppo sul gusto dolce e amaro del rhum, anche se effettivamente era il migliore che avesse mai provato. Ma arrivato a metà bicchiere dovette fermarsi, sentendo già le guance diventare calde.

“qualcuno ha preso alla lettera il ‘dateci dentro', eh?” ghignò il cuoco dandogli un paio di pacche sulla schiena.

“allora hyung, com'è?” chiese Yunho guardandolo con curiosità.

Il moro poggiò il bicchiere e guardò il più alto annuendo con un sorriso accennato.

“è buono, molto buono” disse con voce leggermente gracchiante per colpa dell’alcool.

Hongjoong rimase sorpreso del vederlo bere ma lo lasciò fare: in quel modo avrebbe potuto dimenticarsi del peso che portava ormai da giorni, almeno per un po'.

“qualcuno con un buon palato finalmente” sentì dire quando Jiyong si sedette tra Yunho e il capitano dell'Horizon.

Seonghwa lo guardò facendo un piccolo cenno col capo, tornando a sorseggiare con parsimonia quel che era rimasto nel bicchiere. Vide negli occhi della ciurma una serenità che non vedeva da molto tempo e ciò lo fece rincuorare. Dopotutto se lo meritavano.

Passarono la sera a bere ma nonostante Seonghwa iniziasse a sentir la testa più leggera, visto il rhum che aveva mandato giù, i suoi pensieri erano rivolti ad Hongjoong. 

Rimase a guardarlo, notando come il suo volto s’illuminava ad una battuta dei suoi compagni o come arricciava appena il naso passando poi la lingua sul labbro inferiore ogni volta che mandava giù il contenuto del suo bicchiere, rimanendone quasi ipnotizzato. E forse era talmente concentrato su di lui che il capitano, percependo quello sguardo su di sé, volse gli occhi nella direzione di Seonghwa. Il moro sentì il volto accaldarsi appena, ciononostante non distolse lo sguardo anzi, nessuno dei due lo fece. Persino il vociare della locanda passò in secondo piano, diventando un semplice mormorio tanto erano assorti l'uno nei dettagli dell'altro. Hongjoong teneva quegli occhi profondi allacciati ai suoi che quasi fecero sentire il moro senza alcuna difesa.

Poi però il primo a distogliere lo sguardo fu Hongjoong quando Jiyong gli cinse le spalle tirandolo in ballo nel discorso intrapreso con la ciurma, e solo a quel punto Seonghwa interruppe il contatto visivo, sentendo all'improvviso l'amaro del rhum sulla propria lingua. Non gli era sfuggito come effettivamente Jiyong per tutta la serata non aveva fatto altro che stare vicino al capitano nel mentre quest'ultimo e la ciurma gli raccontavano quel che era successo in quei mesi. C'era qualcosa nel modo in cui si rivolgeva a quello dai capelli grigi che però gli sembrava così intimo e più di una volta si era costretto a distogliere lo sguardo; quel momento non fu diverso e Seonghwa si ritrovò a mandar giù persino l'ultimo sorso di quello che era ormai il secondo bicchiere. E, come il rhum stava facendo rilassare il suo corpo, così anche la sua mente fece cadere ogni barriera e in quel momento si rese conto di quanto gli mancava.

Gli mancava tremendamente e sapeva che per tutta quella situazione poteva incolpare solo sé stesso, perché magari Wooyoung aveva ragione: il capitano dell’Horizon avrebbe potuto capire la situazione se solo gliel’avesse spiegata. Se gli avesse parlato di quello che aveva ricordato, del motivo per cui non poteva permettergli di sporcarsi, forse non lo avrebbe odiato o peggio. Ma se si fosse sbagliato? Se avesse distrutto tutto quello che avevano cominciato a costruire? Sarebbe stato meglio scomparire dalla sua vita senza lasciar traccia. Tanto lo avrebbe sicuramente lasciato in mani migliori delle proprie.

_È meglio così, no? D'altronde non hai il coraggio di parlargli._

Si bloccò col terzo bicchiere a mezz'aria quando sentì una voce. Avrebbe potuto dare la colpa all’alcool ma l’aveva già sentita da sobrio quando era con l'anziana del villaggio, solo che non ci si era soffermato e, confuso, alzò appena il capo guardandosi attorno. Gli era sembrata quella di Woobin, anche se molto più sinistra, e sentì un groppo in gola nel pensare a come il capitano dell'Olympus lo avesse plagiato a tal punto da perseguirlo pure in quel modo. Pensava che almeno con dell'alcool in circolo, qualunque cosa ci fosse nella sua testa sarebbe stata più clemente e invece nemmeno il suo stesso corpo voleva dargli un po' di pace.

Preso dalla frustrazione di quel momento, Seonghwa finì il rhum rimasto in pochi istanti, guadagnandosi un fischio da Wooyoung che prontamente gli accarezzò la schiena nel vederlo piegarsi appena sul tavolo quando la bevanda sprigionò tutto il suo sapore forte lungo il tragitto verso lo stomaco del moro.

“wow hyung, dov'è finito il pirata che non voleva bere?” disse il cuoco ridacchiando.

Hongjoong invece era tornato a guardarlo bere con occhi pieni di preoccupazione; era stato lui stesso a proporgli quella serata, ma non di certo per farlo stare male. 

“un altro giro?” continuò Wooyoung prontamente si girò verso di lui, seppur più lentamente del solito, per vedere un sorriso furbo sulle sue labbra mentre scuoteva appena la bottiglia che teneva in mano.

Il moro ci pensò qualche istante prima di annuire e offrire il bicchiere, ma Hongjoong parlò prima che il cuoco potesse riempirglielo.

“vacci piano Woo, non tutti reggono come te o Jongho” disse quasi con un velato tono di rimprovero.

Seonghwa volse lo sguardo verso di lui, notando che i suoi occhi erano nuovamente puntati nei propri. Gli si scaldò il cuore nel percepire la sua preoccupazione e quello servì a farlo rinsavire appena.

“Forse è meglio se mi fermo per ora, ho bisogno di prendere una boccata d’aria…” disse a quello dai capelli chiari con un sorriso accennato.

“ti accompagno?” si offrì Mingi nel vederlo alzarsi e il più grande fece cenno di no col capo, allontanandosi poi dal tavolo.

Si mise il cappuccio prima di avviarsi verso il corridoio che portava all'uscita e, forse troppo preso dai suoi pensieri non si accorse di un uomo che lo aveva seguito da quando si era allontanato dalla ciurma e proprio sul punto di uscire, venne colto alla sprovvista da quest'ultimo che poggiò un braccio al muro per ostruirgli il passaggio.

“vai già via?” chiese l'uomo e Seonghwa lo fulminò con lo sguardo prima di ignorarlo e fare il giro. 

Il suo umore era già abbastanza alterato , non aveva bisogno di un ubriaco a dargli noia. Quest’ultimo però insistette afferrandogli la mano e a quel punto il moro estrasse il suo pugnale dalla fondina sulla coscia, puntandolo alla gola del pirata. Era davvero di pessimo umore.

“okay non c’è bisogno che ti scaldi, volevo solo scambiare due chiacchiere” rise alzando le braccia, facendogli assottigliare le palpebre. “è raro vedere qualche faccia nuova, soprattutto al tavolo del Re dei pirati perciò ti ho tenuto d'occhio e… sai? Mi ricordi tanto una bambolina che vidi qualche tempo fa nel letto di un pirata assai conosciuto” disse con un tono canzonatorio che scemò in un sussurro.

Una volta sentite quelle parole lo stato d’animo del moro cambiò di colpo. Ricordava che Woobin non si faceva problemi a ricevere “ospiti” senza nemmeno preoccuparsi del fatto che Seonghwa giaceva nel letto a pochi metri dal tavolo in cui discutevano degli affari, a malapena coperto dal lenzuolo e lui d'altro canto non poteva fare nulla se non sorbirsi anche quegli sguardi che avrebbero fatto sentire a disagio chiunque, senza aver la possibilità di sottrarsi. Neanche volendo. Per colpa della magia nera, aveva reso Seonghwa nient'altro che una bambola senza anima da usare a suo piacere, e solo quel pensiero bastò a fargli venire la nausea.

“quindi sei davvero tu.” continuò l'uomo riottenendo le attenzioni del moro. “Da un uomo potente all'altro, eh?” aggiunse poi con un sorriso di scherno avvicinando la mano al suo volto.

Seonghwa non fece in tempo a reagire a quelle parole che qualcuno arrivò da dietro le proprie spalle con velocità per afferrare il pirata per una spalla, sbattendolo poi al muro. Il tonfo che riecheggiò dalla parete contribuì a farlo ridestare, permettendogli di capire l'identità della persona che si era intromessa e in quel momento vide Hongjoong premere l'avambraccio sul collo dell'uomo. In quel momento non riuscì a muovere un singolo muscolo. Seppur il corridoio dove si trovavano fosse poco illuminato, il moro non si fece sfuggire l'espressione del compagno: gli venne la pelle d'oca nel vedere i suoi occhi che, nonostante fossero diventati più profondi di qualsiasi abisso, brillavano tanta era la furia che li attraversava. Seonghwa sperò con tutto sé stesso che l'altro non avesse ascoltato, ma l'aura che emanava il coetaneo fece subito svanire quella speranza.

“ _allora… di chi stavi parlando?_ ” sibilò tra i denti il capitano dell’Horizon, guardando il pirata dritto negli occhi.

L'uomo grugnendo cercò di sgattaiolare via dalla presa di quello dai capelli grigi, senza ottenere risultati.

“hm?” lo incitò e alzò il sopracciglio con la cicatrice per un solo istante.

Gli occhi di Seonghwa passarono dall’uomo ad Hongjoong, sentendo una stretta allo stomaco crescere per il timore che il pirata parlasse. Non poteva permetterglielo, appunto per quello cercò di intervenire.

“h… Hongjo-”

“si dice che Woobin abbia una bambola preferita e molti hanno potuto vedere con i loro occhi quanto ci tiene.” disse l'uomo con un sorriso beffardo e quando il capitano non rispose nulla, continuò ad infierire senza immaginare quanto sarebbe stata profonda la fossa che lui stesso si stava scavando. “cos'è, lo fai stare al tuo tavolo senza nemmeno sapere chi è e con chi condivideva il letto?” sputò con un'espressione divertita che non fece altro che far serrare la presa dell'altro.

Seonghwa tenne gli occhi spalancati puntati sul capitano nel sentire quelle parole, sentendo un brivido freddo percorrergli la schiena quando lo vide assottigliare i suoi; si era ripromesso di dirgli tutto, ma non così.

“chiunque abbia avuto a che fare con Woobin sa della sua bella ‘bambolina’… ma forse lo tieni con te così che possa riscaldare anche il tuo di letto? Dicono sia molto bravo in quel che fa, a tal punto che il suo padrone ha offerto una bella ricompensa a chi glielo riporterà”

Ad ogni parola che l’altro pronunciava, la furia di Hongjoong diventava sempre più definita sul suo volto e il moro aveva smesso persino di respirare, senza riuscire a dire nulla. Ma cosa poteva dire a quel punto che potesse alleggerire quella che era a tutti gli effetti la verità?

E poi lo vide: vide lo sguardo del capitano che ai propri occhi giunse come amareggiato, quasi ferito, che per qualche istante si posò su di lui. Dischiuse le labbra senza che alcun suono potesse varcarle, ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare, fu indietreggiare prima di uscire dalla locanda per correre il più lontano possibile.

“non lo sapevi? Pensavi che uno come quello là potesse fare altro in una ciurma come quella di Woobin?” 

Hongjoong, che fino a poco prima era rimasto a fissare la porta da cui il moro era corso via, si girò verso il pirata e senza dargli modo di continuare più di quanto gli aveva già permesso, gli sferrò un pugno dritto in volto, sentendo l'acciaio dei propri anelli fare resistenza contro la sua mascella. Avrebbe dovuto correre dietro al coetaneo, eppure la rabbia in quel momento era fin troppa per poter pensare lucidamente. Ma prima che potesse sferrare l'ennesimo pugno, una mano bloccò la sua ormai macchiata di sangue.

“Hongjoong.” lo chiamò Jiyong.

“se sei qui per impedirmi di ammazzarlo-” sibilò mantenendo lo sguardo sull'altro pirata che, dopo tutti quei colpi, finalmente aveva perso la sua spavalderia.

“Hongjoong.” ripeté il più grande con tono più serio. “non qui. Lascialo a me, tu vagli dietro”

Il più piccolo rimase a guardare quello che teneva fermo davanti a sé per qualche secondo, prima di liberarlo facendolo finire al suolo. Rivolse uno sguardo al proprietario della locanda che annuì, correndo all'esterno del Dragon.

“ah vecchio mio, non hai idea di cosa hai scatenato su di te” disse con un ghigno stampato sulle labbra, afferrando il pirata ancora scosso dai colpi del capitano e trascinandolo nella parte più scura di quel corridoio da cui probabilmente non ne sarebbe mai uscito.

Intanto Seonghwa aveva rallentato il passo, sentendo i polmoni protestare alla mancanza d'aria e fu allora che sentì la voce di Hongjoong poco distante.

“Seonghwa!” lo chiamò riprendendo fiato e sospirando di sollievo quando il moro si fermò permettendogli di raggiungerlo. Quando gli fu abbastanza vicino, posò una mano sulla sua spalla, sentendo come sussultò a quel tocco. “perché sei scappato?” gli domandò mettendoglisi poi difronte.

“non volevo che lo scoprissi in questo modo…” mormorò rimanendo col capo chino.

L'espressione di quello dai capelli grigi si rattristò ma Seonghwa non poté vederlo, aveva ancora in mente lo sguardo di poco prima e non avrebbe retto un'altra occhiata di quel tipo.

“fai dei bei respiri” disse Hongjoong accarezzandogli la spalla col pollice. “torniamo a bordo” continuò sentendo addosso gli sguardi indiscreti di alcuni passanti.

Il moro si limitò a seguirlo a capo chino, senza riuscire a dire nulla. Una volta arrivati al molo, il capitano salutò i ragazzi di Maddox che rimasero comunque di guardia, per poi entrare in cabina assieme al coetaneo.

Una volta chiusa la porta, Hongjoong accese un paio di lanterne e dopo aver fatto sedere Seonghwa sulla sua poltrona, colse l'occasione per pulirsi la mano con cui aveva colpito l'uomo alla locanda, dopodiché porse un bicchiere d’acqua al più grande sedendoglisi accanto. Inutile dire che, vista la situazione, nessuno dei due accusava più gli effetti del rhum che avevano bevuto. Quello dai capelli corvini sapeva che era arrivato il momento di parlargli di ciò che per quelle settimane si era tenuto per sé, ma il fatto che parte di quella storia era stata già rivelata, in quel modo poi, lo faceva sentire terribilmente teso. Quando sentì la mano dell’altro sul suo ginocchio, i suoi occhi andarono a posarsi su quelli del capitano che, diversamente da poco prima, erano completamente diversi: poteva scorgere la preoccupazione, la tristezza e il desiderio di aiutarlo, ed erano così tangibili che faticò a mantenere quel contatto. E i suoi sensi di colpa non persero occasione di crescere nel capire che tutto ciò che aveva visto era stato proprio lui a causarlo.

“Seonghwa…” cominciò il capitano con tono estremamente morbido per poi continuare, “non ce la faccio più a vederti così… è straziante vedere come stai soffrendo per conto tuo, senza darmi modo di poterti aiutare. E mi manca dannatamente starti vicino e vedere il tuo sorriso. Mi manchi tu. Quindi per favore… permettimi di aiutarti” 

“non hai sentito ciò che ha detto quell'uomo? E vorresti comunque aiutarmi?” chiese corrugando la fronte con un sorriso amaro stampato sulle labbra.

“voglio sentire la _tua_ storia. Di ciò che dicono gli altri, non ho mai avuto interesse” continuò con tono serio a cui l'altro non osò ribattere.

A quelle parole il moro chiuse gli occhi per un’istante, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro. Anche lui aveva raggiunto il suo limite e ormai due erano le opzioni: o avrebbe permesso al suo passato di distruggere quel rapporto o sarebbe stato lui stesso a farlo. Non poteva più scappare, non voleva.

Dischiuse le palpebre tenendo lo sguardo basso e fece un bel respiro.

“nel mentre eravate al villaggio, ho incontrato una veggente che mi ha aiutato a recuperare la memoria,” rivelò iniziando a torturarsi le mani, cercando comunque di non tirarsi indietro. “Woobin… ha usato la magia su di me.” gli disse con un fil di voce.

A tali parole, quello dai capelli grigi percepì l’angoscia nel tono flebile che l’altro aveva usato e al solo pensiero di averlo lasciato solo in quel momento, sentì una morsa allo stomaco.

“qualche mese dopo l’avermi rapito e tenuto in cella, ha iniziato ad allenarmi. All'inizio mi costringeva a combattere anche se non volevo… l’unico mio scopo sull’Olympus era quello di diventare a tutti gli effetti parte della sua ciurma, una delle sue pedine da usare per potersi disfare di chiunque si metteva sul suo cammino. Ma più imparavo, più provavo a scappare e vedendo che neanche le peggiori punizioni avevano ormai effetto su di me, Woobin prese una decisione e fu allora che mi portò al villaggio...” raccontò cercando di mantenere la voce il più stabile possibile, anche se era pur sempre la prima volta che raccontava quel che aveva passato, per di più alla persona che in quel momento era diventata così… essenziale. Quindi era tutt’altro che facile.

Hongjoong si limitò ad accarezzargli delicatamente il ginocchio, come a volergli infondergli un po' coraggio e parve funzionare dato che Seonghwa continuò pochi attimi dopo.

“non ricordo con esattezza cosa accadde, l’unica cosa che so è che dopo quello, riusciva ad entrare nella mia testa quando mi ordinava di combattere, facendomi vedere cosa sarebbe successo nel caso mi fossi opposto, usando le mie stesse paure contro di me ed è stato orribile. Ho cercato con tutto me stesso di oppormi ma-…” dovette fare una pausa nel sentire la gola bruciare, notando come i suoi polmoni chiedessero aria, soprattutto dopo aver usato tutta quella disponibile per poter raccontare ciò che passava davanti ai suoi occhi persi nel vuoto. “dopo qualche tempo però… è cambiato tutto. Come se non fosse abbastanza… trovò un nuovo modo per tenermi a bada e annientarmi sotto ogni punto di vista. Quello che ha detto il pirata è vero. Io sono… ero quel che tutti chiamano ‘la bambolina’ di Woobin”

E come un fiume in piena, Seonghwa raccontò tutto quello che aveva ricordato cercando, per una volta, di non pensare alle conseguenze; voleva solo smettere di portare quel peso che lo stava letteralmente logorando.

“dopo tutto ciò che ho ricordato, non riesco a starti vicino sapendo quanto è grave ciò che ho fatto. Non posso permetterti di insudiciarti con qualcuno come me” concluse in un sussurro, cercando di non guardare l'altro che era rimasto silenziosamente in ascolto. 

Non perché non aveva nulla da dire, no. Al contrario Hongjoong a stento riuscì a reggere le parole del compagno in cui la sofferenza era palpabile. Aveva intuito qualcosa quando, nel prendere la rotta per il villaggio degli stregoni, Seonghwa aveva accennato a come Woobin avesse usato la magia nera non solo per creare un'arma, ma mai avrebbe pensato a qualcosa del genere. Era furioso a tal punto che se avesse avuto il capitano dell'Olympus tra le mani, probabilmente gli avrebbe dato una morte ancor più lenta e per niente piacevole di quella che già aveva in serbo per lui. 

Ma quel silenzio fece sentire Seonghwa sempre più irrequieto, tanto che venne preso da un’angoscia diversa rispetto a quella che aveva provato nel recuperare quei ricordi. Diversa perché per la prima volta aveva paura di perdere qualcuno per cui aveva iniziato a provare dei sentimenti a lui stesso sconosciuti.

Poi senza preavviso, Hongjoong andò a posare una mano sulla sua guancia e nel sentire quel calore improvviso, Seonghwa si ritrovò a spalancare gli occhi. Sul volto del coetaneo non vide la rabbia che più e più volte aveva immaginato, no. Al contrario poté vedere un’espressione rammaricata che lo spiazzò ancor di più di quella carezza.

“mi dispiace” lo sentì dire semplicemente mentre faceva scorrere il pollice sul suo zigomo con delicatezza.

“non hai capito quello che ho detto? Come puoi toccarmi sapendo quel che ho fatto con Woobin?” Seonghwa si alzò guardandolo negli occhi come incredulo.

“che ti ha costretto a fare.” precisò con un'espressione amara dipinta in volto.

“non cambia il fatto gliel’ho lasciato fare! Fossi stato più forte… avrei potuto resistere alla sua magia, forse non gli avrei permesso di… di-” cercò di dire con tono che, man mano che si faceva trasportare dai ricordi, iniziava a spezzarsi.

“Seonghwa.” lo chiamò quello dai capelli grigi alzandosi a sua volta e guardandolo negli occhi, portando poi ambedue le mani sulle sue guance per non fargli distogliere lo sguardo. “non è colpa tua. Nulla di quello che ti è successo è colpa tua, hai capito?” disse con tono fermo studiando il suo volto così rattristato e ferito da un passato che non aveva scelto.

Dopo alcuni istanti il capitano sospirò prima di far scivolare una mano sulla nuca del più grande e l'altra sulla spalla per poi tirarlo a sé, stringendolo come a voler rimettere tutti i pezzi al loro posto. Al moro era mancato così tanto che non esitò un attimo all’abbandonarsi a quell’abbraccio.

“perché non me lo hai detto prima?” mormorò il Hongjoong corrugando la fronte e continuando ad accarezzargli il capo.

A quella domanda, Seonghwa chiuse gli occhi ormai annebbiati.

“… perché non voglio perderti” rispose con la voce rotta portando finalmente le braccia a circondare i fianchi dell’altro per stringerlo a sé e quello dai capelli grigi sospirò, sentendo il proprio cuore accelerare appena. 

“potrai trovare tutte le motivazioni di questo mondo, ma io non ti lascio. Non mi perderai mai, intesi?” sussurrò baciandogli il capo sentendolo annuire appena.

E bastarono quelle parole per far crollare completamente Seonghwa tra le braccia dell'altro che non poté fare altro che tenerlo stretto a sé.

Dopo averne parlato, riuscendo ad evitare i finali spiacevoli che aveva immaginato, il moro si sentì per la prima volta leggero; Hongjoong non lo aveva guardato con disgusto, tantomeno con disprezzo anzi, era rimasto in ascolto senza pregiudizi accogliendolo in quell'abbraccio così rassicurante.

Quando il respiro di Seonghwa tornò normale, si distanziò appena per guardare il capitano negli occhi prima di avvicinarsi fino a che le labbra di entrambi non si sfiorarono, fermandosi solo per chiedere un consenso da parte sua che non tardò ad arrivare e fu proprio Hongjoong a sporgersi per coinvolgerlo in quello che fu un semplice bacio. Il moro sospirò percependo quelle labbra che per quelle settimane gli erano mancate come l'aria e, vista la reazione del capitano, non era l'unico a cui quel contatto era mancato.

Come a voler recuperare quei giorni interi di lontananza, all'inizio non erano altro che semplici e lenti baci finché, forse per l'effetto dell'alcol che tornò a farsi vivo, diventarono quasi più famelici. C'era passione mista ad un disperato di sentire l'uno le labbra dell'altro, come se ne dipendesse la loro vita. E per Seonghwa in quel momento era così, aveva un disperato bisogno di sentire Hongjoong: il sapore del rhum che ancora rimaneva sulle sue labbra e il profumo del coetaneo, gli fecero letteralmente girare la testa. Quando il più grande portò una mano tra le ciocche grigie dell'altro annullando del tutto la distanza tra i due, Hongjoong sospirò cercando appena di rinsavire. Quest'ultimo sapeva che forse era sbagliato, che probabilmente il moro era provato da quei ricordi recuperati e che il rhum di quella sera era ancora in circolo in entrambi, ma iniziava a desiderare di più. 

“Seonghwa aspetta-” sussurrò poi trovando la forza per staccarsi da quelle labbra che gli erano mancate oh così tanto.

Il moro, dopo aver tentato di riavvicinarsi all’altro senza però riuscirci, lo guardò dritto negli occhi con i propri confusi.

“non credo sia una buona idea” continuò riprendendo fiato e a quelle parole Seonghwa rinsavì.

“ah-… scusa, mi sono fatto prendere ma credo tu abbia bisogno di tempo”

“non ho bisogno di altro tempo lontano da te, solo non credo tu sia lucido stasera.”

“lo sono invece…” sussurrò con un’espressione crucciata in volto.

“no, non lo sei e io non voglio costringerti a fare nulla di cui potresti pentirtene” disse con tono ben postato.

“fidati delle mie parole se ti dico che con te non mi pentirei di niente” ammise guardandolo dritto negli occhi con i propri limpidi, cercando di fargli capire che aveva preso la sua decisione.

Hongjoong con un sospiro, gli prese le mani tra le sue, portandone una vicino alle sue labbra per lasciarci dei piccoli baci sul dorso, continuando fino alle punte delle dita. Il tutto sotto lo sguardo attento del coetaneo che non si lasciò sfuggire nulla. 

“vorrei solo poter cancellare tutto quello che è successo” mormorò poi accarezzando una piccola voglia, quasi invisibile, che l'altro aveva sul dorso.

Seonghwa socchiuse gli occhi accennando un sorriso.

“puoi farlo.” gli rispose accarezzandogli le dita intrecciate con le proprie. “per favore… cancella ciò che è stato” continuò con voce quasi supplichevole.

“Sei sicuro?” chiese infine il capitano dell'Horizon, mantenendo comunque l'arto vicino al suo volto.

“Più che sicuro” rispose Seonghwa guardandolo dritto negli occhi con i propri che parvero brillare in anticipazione di quel che sarebbe successo.

*

Hongjoong gli prese la mano per condurlo al letto che da troppo tempo non condividevano, e lì il capitano, dopo aver tolto la propria giacca, portò nuovamente entrambe le mani a incorniciare e a sollevare di poco il volto del moro, lasciandogli un dolce bacio. Senza separarsi, si mise accanto a lui continuando a baciare quelle labbra così morbide, su cui i segni di quei baci iniziavano ad essere visibili. 

Dopo qualche tentennamento, Hongjoong si fece convincere ulteriormente dalle sue parole e in un attimo il loro famelico bacio riprese da dove lo aveva interrotto. L'avere le sue labbra sulle proprie bastava a far girare la testa a Seonghwa. Quest'ultimo portò una mano sulla nuca intrecciando le dita con le ciocche scure del coetaneo, stringendole appena e lasciandosi sfuggire un sonoro sospiro quando Hongjoong decise di approfondire quel contatto, schiudendo le proprie labbra quando sentì l'altro passare la lingua su quello inferiore. Il più grande non poté fare altro che assecondare i movimenti dell'altro con altrettanta voglia finché furono costretti a separarsi solo per riprendere fiato. Quello dai capelli grigi poggiò la fronte sulla sua, rimanendo qualche istante a guardare gli occhi di Seonghwa, come alla ricerca di qualche esitazione. Percependo quella preoccupazione, il moro di tutta risposta sorrise accarezzandogli la guancia dolcemente. A quella muta rassicurazione, Hongjoong salì appena per potergli baciare la fronte, gli zigomi e la punta del naso, facendo ridacchiare Seonghwa, per poi lasciargli un altro bacio su quelle labbra che nel frattempo erano diventate appena più colorite.

Ma quando il capitano spostò le sue attenzioni al lobo del moro, iniziando a giocare con l'unico orecchino che si era lasciato fare, dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore nel percepire un calore così piacevole che mai avrebbe pensato di provare. Era così preso nel sentire il respiro appena più profondo dritto nel suo orecchio e le labbra del coetaneo sulla sua pelle, che quasi non si accorse della mano di Hongjoong intenta a liberarlo dalla mantella che portava sulle spalle. Senza dire nulla poi, lo aiutò a rimuovere sia la propria cinta che il gilet.

Seonghwa si sentiva già estremamente accaldato, ma sentire entrambe le mani del capitando di scivolare al di sotto della maglia candida per accarezzargli i fianchi, lo fece fremere tanto era il calore che l'altro emanava. Era come stare sotto il sole in piena primavera che pian piano scioglieva i ghiacci che si erano formati durante il lungo inverno, permettendo alla natura di tornare a respirare.

Con delle lente carezze, Hongjoong sollevò l'indumento candido fino a toglierglielo e farlo scivolare a terra.

“Seonghwa, sei-”

“Hongjoong.” lo interruppe prima che potesse chiedergli ancora una volta se era sicuro. “sono sicuro, è ciò che voglio. Tu sei ciò che voglio…” mormorò con tono morbido e Hongjoong sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Stavo dicendo che sei uno spettacolo per i miei occhi, ma grazie per averlo ribadito” lo punzecchiò godendosi come persino il suo collo si colorì a quelle parole.

Seonghwa poi, per nascondere l'imbarazzo lo tirò a sé per riunire le loro labbra, cercando di ignorare il sorriso soddisfatto di quello dai capelli grigi. Poi fu lui stesso a prendere l'iniziativa, approfondendo il bacio non prima di avergli preso il labbro inferiore tra i denti, guadagnandosi un gemito roco da parte dell'altro.

Una volta liberato il moro dalla maglia, Hongjoong riprese a dare attenzioni al suo collo, costellandolo di baci e soffermandosi sul piccolo neo alla base di esso che quasi veniva nascosta dalla catenina che gli aveva regalato, per poi suggere appena per far apparire dei leggeri segni più rosei, arrivando fino alla spalla dove lasciò altri baci. Si soffermò sulle cicatrici, baciandole come a volerle far scomparire e Seonghwa socchiuse gli occhi accennando un sorriso.

Ben presto anche la camicia del capitano fece la stessa fine della maglia dell'altro, e Seonghwa si perse nell'ammirarlo, lasciando che i propri polpastrelli accarezzassero le cicatrici che anche Hongjoong portava sul busto. Quest'ultimo lo lasciò fare senza distogliere lo sguardo, troppo preso dalla luce che travolgeva quegli occhi che tanto adorava e che al momento si stavano perdendo nei dettagli del capitano. Eppure persino un cieco avrebbe visto il desiderio che entrambi avevano stampato sul loro volto. 

Il moro poi salì nuovamente con lo sguardo fino dalle clavicole alla base del collo, notando come anche il capitano avesse un neo in quel punto e come attirato, andò a posare le labbra proprio su di esso continuando la sua ascesa. Quando si concentrò nel suggere una piccola porzione sulla pelle appena baciata dal sole, sentì il respiro del capitano sui suoi capelli e sorrise soddisfatto nel baciargli un punto proprio al disotto della mascella.

Seonghwa riunì le loro labbra per poi portare ambedue le mani sulla nuca del coetaneo trascinandolo con sé nell’allungarsi, sentendo le sue ciocche scure del ciuffo solleticargli il viso. Hongjoong riprese la lasciargli una scia di baci, che nel frattempo sembravano dar fuoco laddove si posavano, soffermandosi in alcuni punti per stuzzicare quella pelle così invitante, facendo ansimare l'altro. Il moro portò le gambe a cingergli i fianchi e l'altro lo lasciò fare cercando di non abbandonarsi completamente sul suo corpo, cosa che fu difficile da fare visto come Seonghwa strinse maggiormente la presa. Quando i bacini di entrambi si sfiorarono, Seonghwa inarcò leggermente la schiena lasciandosi sfuggire quello che alle orecchie del Re dei pirati giunse come musica, tanto che sorrise contro la sua pelle prima di continuare a scendere sul petto dell'altro dove si concentrò sulla lunga cicatrice del giovane, riempiendola di attenzioni.

La dolcezza che Hongjoong gli riservava anche in un momento dove l'eccitazione di entrambi era palese, fece sorridere il moro mentre gli accarezzava la nuca.

“se continuerai a riempirmi di tutti questi baci, dubito potrei sopravvivere anche un minuto senza riceverne” sussurrò con voce appena più roca mentre i suoi occhi socchiusi e scuri erano solo per lui e Dio, Hongjoong nel guardarlo dovette fare appello a tutta la sua buona volontà per fare tutto con calma.

“dobbiamo pur recuperare il tempo che ci siamo fatti sfuggire…~” sorrise continuando a posare le sue labbra sulla pelle del moro.

Portò poi una mano sulla coscia dell'altro ancora fasciata dai pantaloni grigi, carezzandola fino al ginocchio per poi risalire alla chiusura di quest'ultimi. 

L'impazienza di entrambi stava iniziando a farsi sentire, ma Hongjoong non aveva intenzione di trattarlo come un oggetto da usare e buttare via. No, voleva fargli provare cosa significava ricevere quelle attenzioni nel giusto modo, voleva fargli capire di quanto fosse prezioso ai suoi occhi. D'altro canto nella testa del più grande non c'erano ricordi dolorosi o voci pronte a farlo soffrire, c'era solo Hongjoong. 

Quando entrambi si liberarono dell'ultimo indumento rimasto, il capitano rimase a guardarlo con un luccichio negli occhi che Seonghwa sapeva bene fosse lo stesso che si rifletteva nei propri.

“non ti chiederò ancora se sei sicuro ma… non esitare a dirmi se è troppo per te. Una parola soltanto e mi fermerò”

Il coetaneo allungò una mano per portarla vicino al viso dell'altro, accarezzandogli il labbro inferiore col pollice.

“ _preferirei tu non lo facessi_ ” sussurrò godendosi poi l'espressione che si dipinse sul volto colorito di Hongjoong che faticò a deglutire, cercando di ignorare il calore che andò a concentrarsi nel basso ventre.

“Dio, Seonghwa-” sibilò senza accorgersene, facendo sogghignare il moro.

Il capitano pochi istanti si allontanò appena verso un piccolo baule sotto il letto per prendere una piccola ampolla. Non ci fu bisogno di chiedere di cosa si trattasse dato che vista la situazione, era abbastanza ovvio, ma non per questo Seonghwa si fece sfuggire l'occasione di guardarlo curiosamente.

Una volta aver preso un’ingente quantità del contenuto dell'ampolla, Hongjoong cercò di distrarlo nel mentre con dei baci lasciati a fior di pelle sull'addome del moro, permettendogli di rilassarsi maggiormente. I suoi tocchi erano così gentili che, anche quando lo sentì iniziare a prepararlo, salvo il fastidio iniziale, l'unica cosa che provò fu piacere. Come se quello dai capelli grigi sapesse esattamente quando fermarsi o continuare. Persino nel momento in cui Seonghwa chiuse gli occhi stringendo le palpebre, fu subito pronto a lasciargli dei piccoli baci sulla fronte, rassicurandolo con la sua voce che era una melodia perfetta per le orecchie del moro. Il solo pensiero di ciò che di lì avrebbero fatto, aveva fatto nascere una sensazione del tutto nuova che non tardò a rendere esplicita.

“ _Hongjoong_ ” sussurrò con voce quasi supplichevole guardandolo dritto negli occhi, facendogli capire che ormai l'impazienza stava prendendo il sopravvento.

Il più piccolo rimase a guardarlo per qualche istante, non aspettandosi di sentire Il tono del moro in quel modo, per poi annuire silenziosamente.

Ciò che venne dopo fu qualcosa di totalmente diverso da ciò che Seonghwa aveva ricordato: il modo in cui sentiva le mani di Hongjoong scivolare delicatamente dalle proprie cosce fino ai fianchi, con un tocco leggero come se il minimo accenno di forza avrebbe potuto romperlo, il modo in cui non perdeva un attimo per baciarlo e sussurrargli parole così dolci che mai avrebbe pensato di sentire oppure il modo in cui fece tutto con calma, era un qualcosa di indescrivibile. Quel che stavano facendo non era neanche lontanamente paragonabile a ciò che era stato sempre costretto a fare. Era così intimo e non solo fisicamente parlando.

Per la prima volta era stato proprio Seonghwa a volerlo, si stava lasciando andare con la persona per cui aveva deciso di affrontare il suo passato e con cui avrebbe voluto affrontare anche il futuro. E la sensazione di aver potuto prendere quella decisione, rese quel momento ancor più speciale.

Ed era tutto grazie a Hongjoong.

“H… Hwa” lo sentì sussurrare sulle sue labbra con voce bassa mentre il suo respiro non faceva altro che accelerare e Seonghwa non avrebbe mai pensato che il proprio nome potesse suonare così bene sulle labbra di qualcuno. “ed io non mi stancherei mai di pronunciarlo” continuò sorridendo.

“l'ho detto ad alta voce…?” chiese cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo di essersi fatto sfuggire quel pensiero quando vide l'altro annuire.

“e non mi stancherei mai di vederti imbarazzato~” gli rivolse un sorriso così luminoso che il cuore di Seonghwa per un attimo sembrò diventare troppo grande per stare nel suo petto.

Si scambiarono un altro lungo bacio, in cui si presero il tempo per esplorare l'uno la bocca dell’altro e nella cabina del capitano soltanto gli ansiti di entrambi riecheggiavano nell'aria. Era tutto perfetto e Seonghwa sentì gli occhi pizzicare leggermente tanto era il piacere che l'altro gli stava dando. Non ci era abituato ad essere trattato con tale dolcezza. Hongjoong ancora una volta lo stava viziando, eppure in quel momento decise di godersi tutto ciò che l'altro gli stava facendo provare.

“Joong-” si lasciò sfuggire il moro, mandando indietro il capo quando i movimenti dell'altro presero una determinata angolazione.

Nel vedere quel collo così esposto, facendogli notare come fosse già segnato dai baci precedenti, Hongjoong non riuscì a trattenersi dal lasciarne altri, godendosi la voce del coetaneo vibrare sotto le sue labbra curvate in un sorriso. Poi prese la mano per intrecciare le proprie dita con le sue, portandola sul suo petto e Seonghwa schiuse le palpebre, che neanche si era accorto di aver chiuso, guardandolo dritto negli occhi scuri che si ammorbidirono ancor di più nel percepire il suo cuore galoppare veloce.

"Hwa, io-" lo sentì mormorare ancora ma con tono più basso e appena più disperato che fece capire a Seonghwa di quanto fosse vicino e anche lui non era da meno.

Curvò le labbra in un sorriso estasiato, guardandolo in quegli occhi così brillanti e carichi di desiderio, portando poi una mano appena tremolante sulla sua guancia per carezzargliela prima di annuire. A quel consenso muto, Hongjoong tornò a concentrarsi sulle sue labbra per baciarle come se non ci fosse un domani e il moro ricambiò quel gesto nello stesso modo. Quando entrambi raggiunsero l'apice, il mondo smise di girare per qualche istante.

*

Poco dopo Seonghwa riaprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide, fu il volto di Hongjoong incorniciato dai capelli di quel grigio così scuro che, con la poca luce proveniente dalla lanterna sul tavolo ancora accesa, tendevano al nero e l'unica cosa che brillava oltre ai suoi occhi, era la piccola ancora che dondolava dal suo collo. Lo sguardo del capitano era appagato e perso nel proprio, il moro fece fatica a distogliere l'attenzione a tale visione. Rimasero così in silenzio per qualche istante mentre erano intenti a riprendere fiato, e il capitano poggiò la sua fronte su quella del moro tenendo gli occhi socchiusi, coinvolgendo poi in un semplice e lento bacio, come se non se ne fossero scambiati abbastanza quella sera, almeno finché non si abbandonò sul più grande che lo accolse a braccia aperte. Seonghwa prese ad accarezzare la nuca del capitano con movimenti lenti mentre riprendeva fiato, mentre Hongjoong continuava a lasciare dei baci a fior di pelle al di poco sotto della spalla. Quando quest'ultimo si allungò al suo fianco, automaticamente tirò il moro a sé per ribaltare le posizioni facendogli poggiare il volto sul proprio petto e quest'ultimo fu più che felice di riprendere quel che era diventato il suo posto.

Dopo aver steso il lenzuolo su entrambi per non permettere all'aria appena più fresca di dargli fastidio, Hongjoong portò le loro mani ancora intrecciate vicino al suo volto per baciare quella del più grande che, a quel gesto, sorrise alzando lo sguardo. Non servirono parole, anche perché l'espressione estremamente rilassata e luminosa di Seonghwa era la conferma che stava bene. Anzi, più che bene.

Permisero al tempo di scorrere e nonostante i movimenti lenti della nave cercassero di cullarli, nessuno dei due sentiva il bisogno di dormire. Seonghwa aveva addirittura iniziato a giocherellare con una delle due treccine che portava il capitano, e la curiosità ebbe la meglio su di lui.

“come mai le porti?” chiese a bassa voce, come se non volesse interrompere quell'atmosfera che si era creata.

“mi ricordano casa” rispose il capitano sorridendogli dolcemente, continuando ad accarezzargli la spalla. “penso starebbero bene su di te~” continuò arruffando appena la zazzera corvina dell'altro.

Lo sguardo di quest'ultimo s’illuminò e Hongjoong sentì il cuore sciogliersi a quella reazione, tanto che non poté trattenersi dal lasciargli un bacio sul capo.

“potrei fartele se vuoi. Anche se ho il sospetto che tu sia più bravo di me ad intrecciare” aggiunse poi facendo riferimento alla collanina che ancora portava al proprio collo e il più grande gli diede un buffetto sulla spalla a quell'insinuazione, facendolo ridacchiare.

“mi piacerebbe tanto” ammise sporgendosi per dargli un bacio.

Poi però come a ridestarsi da un sogno bellissimo, la mente di Seonghwa tornò a poche ore addietro, quando erano alla locanda tutti insieme a bere e per quel motivo parve rabbuiarsi appena.

“che hai?” domandò quello con i capelli grigi inclinando appena il capo.

“e Jiyong…?” mormorò mordendosi il labbro mentre ripensava ai due durante la serata, di come il proprietario della locanda lo guardava.

“Jiyong?” ripeté confuso sollevando le sopracciglia. “cosa c’entra lui?”

“vi ho visto alla locanda… eravate intimi…?” disse lanciandogli una rapida occhiata.

“non avrai mica pensato che io e lui…? Per l’amor del cielo, no!” ridacchiò dopo qualche istante a quelle parole, non prima di essersi lasciato sfuggire una smorfia a quelle parole. “ci tiene a tutta la ciurma ed è molto propenso a dimostrarlo, ma nulla di più. Chi ti ha messo quest’idea in testa?” chiese curioso alzando il sopracciglio con la cicatrice.

“nessuno, solo che Mingi mi aveva detto che… sei innamorato di qualcun altro e ho pensato fosse lui” rivelò quasi con un mezzo broncio.

“Mingi parla troppo e a sproposito” Hongjoong alzò gli occhi al cielo, promettendo a sé stesso che l'indomani avrebbe scambiato due parole col nostromo, dato che si divertiva un po' troppo a fare da cupido per i suoi gusti.

Poi però tornò a guardare Seonghwa, scostandogli quei morbidi ciuffi ribelli che gli andavano a coprire in parte il volto.

“i miei occhi e il mio cuore sono solo per la persona che sto stringendo tra le mie braccia, non c'è nessun altro.” disse con una tale disinvoltura, che il moro impiegò qualche secondo a capire che erano riferite a lui.

Ma quando comprese il significato, lo guardò dritto negli occhi sentendo le guance riscaldarsi e andò a nascondere il volto nell’incavo del collo di Hongjoong che ridacchiò.

“e adesso basta parlare di altri uomini” aggiunse poi fingendosi impettito e stringendo ancor di più a sé il più grande che intanto aveva iniziato a ridacchiare, contagiandolo.

Esistevano solo loro due e per qualche istante entrambi si dimenticarono dei pericoli che attendevano solo loro al di fuori della loro cabina.

***

La mattina seguente, Seonghwa riaprì gli occhi sentendo le carezze di Hongjoong sulla propria schiena laddove le cicatrici non lo avevano privato della sensibilità, e sorrise stiracchiandosi appena.

“qualcuno si è svegliato” ridacchiò il capitano nel vederlo riaprire gli occhi.

“hm… no, non è vero” mugugnò sistemandosi meglio sulla sua spalla per continuare a dormire, facendo ridacchiare l'altro.

“ah no? Che strano, forse le mie carezze non bastano per svegliarti?” chiese stando al gioco del più grande che mugugnò contrariato. “magari devo passare alle maniere forti, uh?” continuò smuovendogli i capelli e quando Seonghwa alzò appena il capo per poter protestare, Hongjoong ne approfittò per dargli un bacio.

E nel sentire quelle labbra, il moro sorrise premendo le proprie su quelle dell'altro.

“Buongiorno” mormorò il capitano portandogli una ciocca nera dietro l'orecchio e Seonghwa andò incontro a quella mano, appoggiandoci la guancia.

Poi, quando si ricordò della prima volta in cui avevano dormito insieme, si lasciò sfuggire un sorrise nel pensare a come le cose si erano evolute.

“buongiorno” ripeté ancora con la voce impastata dal sonno.

“darei tutto per stare così ancora un po' ma conviene vestirci, sono già tre volte che Yunho viene a chiamarci perché Wooyoung ha preparato il pranzo” disse alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“il pranzo? Abbiamo dormito così tanto?”

“beh, direi che ne abbiamo avuto bisogno” ammiccò senza però fare riferimento al fatto che, al contrario del moro, era sveglio da un bel pezzo e si era completamente perso nel guardarlo riposare come non succedeva da settimane.

Seonghwa rise a quella frase, lanciandogli scherzosamente la sua camicia. Quando entrambi si rivestirono, scambiandosi qualche bacio nel mentre, uscirono dalla cabina per andare sottocoperta, mano nella mano come due bimbi. E quando entrarono nella sala, ebbero sei paia di occhi puntati addosso.

“alla buon ora voi du- aspetta quelli sono succhiotti?!” esclamò Wooyoung alzandosi per andare vicino a Seonghwa per scostare il collo della camicia candida che indossava.

Quest’ultimo, mentre il più piccolo lo ispezionava, sorrise lanciando lo sguardo verso Hongjoong che ricambiò tutto fiero prima di sorbirsi a sua volta le occhiate del cuoco.

“Woo penso possa bastare” disse San ridacchiando e allontanando il compagno sulle cui labbra c'era stampato un ghigno soddisfatto.

“sto morendo di fame, possiamo mangiare adesso o?” mugugnò Mingi che era tornato con la testa sul tavolo, senza neanche avere la forza di alzarla di nuovo dopo tutto il rhum che si era scolato la sera prima.

“quante mosse, ti preferivo ieri quando eri ubriaco” lo prese in giro Jongho arruffandogli i capelli, facendolo mugugnare infastidito.

“almeno ho vinto la scommessa…” borbottò prendendo la sacchetta nera dai propri pantaloni e mostrandola agli altri che risero.

“la tua avidità è ammirevole, mi stupisce ogni giorno di più” rispose il più piccolo come se ne fosse veramente colpito.

“parla il ladro-” disse alzando il capo per guardarlo con gli occhi che erano diventate due fessure.

Il loro battibecco durò per qualche minuto, concludendosi poi con le risate di quest'ultimi. Poi, quando finalmente anche Wooyoung prese posto a tavola, iniziarono a mangiare e solo allora si avvicinò a Seonghwa con un sorriso privo di malizia.

“sono felice abbiate risolto” gli disse a bassa voce e il moro sorrise annuendo.

“anch'io” rispose sinceramente sollevato.

Il pasto continuò tra le chiacchere sulla serata precedente e il moro non poté che essere contento nel vederli ancora così spensierati.

Poi vide Hongjoong parlare con Yunho, ma non fece in tempo a capire di cosa si trattava che Wooyoung lo prese sotto il braccio per tirarlo a sé, coinvolgendolo nel discorso intrapreso con San. Al più grande parve quasi un tentativo per distrarlo e ne ebbe la conferma quando si sentì chiamare.

“Seonghwa,” sentì poi Hongjoong e la ciurma si zittì con dei sorrisi stampati sulle labbra. “c'è una cosa che vorrei chiederti.”

Il moro si girò verso di lui guardandolo curiosamente, notando come gli altri avessero smesso di parlare. Non sapeva di cosa potesse trattarsi ma dall'aria che aveva assunto il coetaneo, sembrava importante.

“era già da qualche tempo che volevo farti questa proposta, la ciurma è d’accordo con me e… ormai sai tanto di noi e della nave” parlò con un tono velato dalla preoccupazione che di sicuro non gli apparteneva.

“così lo spaventi” bisbigliò Yunho cercando di fare finta di niente con un mezzo colpo di tosse e Hongjoong si ritrovò a sospirare.

“come capitano dell'Horizon ti chiedo… ti andrebbe di far parte della mia ciurma?”

A quella domanda calò il silenzio. Seonghwa neanche riuscì a registrare ciò che l'altro gli aveva detto, anzi dovette passare qualche secondo buono prima che quelle parole potessero attecchire.

“… dici sul serio?” chiese incredulo spalancando gli occhi e poco dopo, Wooyoung gli portò una mano sotto il mento per fargli richiudere la bocca che per la sorpresa era rimasta aperta.

Nel vedere Hongjoong annuire, sentì il cuore accelerare appena. Gli stava chiedendo di far parte di quella ciurma, o meglio di quella famiglia. Lo stava chiedendo proprio a lui che mai si era sentito parte di qualcosa. Gli stava offrendo ciò che probabilmente non avrebbe mai potuto neanche sperare, e solo un folle avrebbe potuto rifiutare.

“ormai fai parte della famiglia e di certo nessuno qui vuole vederti andare via quando sconfiggeremo Woobin e la fratellanza” aggiunse Mingi appoggiandosi a Jongho che stranamente non se lo scrollò di dosso anzi, annuì a ciò che aveva detto il rosso.

“e poi, dopo stanotte qualcuno più di tutti non te lo lascerebbe far-Ahi!” ammiccò il cuoco prima di ricevere uno scappellotto da Yeosang al suo fianco, facendo ridere gli altri.

“se vuoi pensarci, lo capisco” continuò il capitano riottenendo le attenzioni del più grande.

“Hongjoong.” lo interruppe con le labbra curvate in un sorriso e quasi poté vederlo trattenere il respiro. “ne sarei onorato” rispose e l'espressione che si dipinse sul volto del coetaneo fu impagabile.

I presenti, nel sentire quella risposta, gli saltarono letteralmente addosso per festeggiare, facendo quasi cedere la sedia su cui era seduto. E in quel momento il cuore di Seonghwa non era mai stato così leggero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima che mi uccidiate, tenete conto come è Hongjoong in questa storia e non nella realtà 🙏🏻  
> (Plus I'm a sucker for switch characters so 👀♡)
> 
> Però seriamente, senza i vostri commenti e il vostro supporto dubito sarei riuscita a scrivere anche questo capitolo, quindi grazie infinitamente♡  
> Quindi se vi va, lasciatemi un commentino 🥺
> 
> E nulla, non so più cosa scrivere quindi chiudo qui TT  
> Grazie per aver letto anche questo capitolo!  
> Buon anno cuties 🌟
> 
> _Stay with me in 2021 too~_


End file.
